The Spectacular Spider-Man
by DiligentWriter
Summary: During a class field trip, Peter Parker is bitten by a genetically altered spider, granting him the powers and abilities of a spider. After failing to use those powers to stop a criminal, his beloved Uncle Ben is killed by the same man. Peter learns that with great power comes great responsibility, and decides to use his powers to fight crime as New York's newest hero, Spider-Man!
1. Along Came a Spider Part 1

Along Came a Spider Part 1

**WA! WA! WA! WA! WA!**

Peter Parker sat up with a smile on his face.

_Oh man! This is it! Today's the day!_

He slammed his hand down onto his alarm clock to stop the buzzing and got undressed to take a shower. As he stripped down, he heard his cell phone ringing. He walked over to his dresser and picked up his phone. The caller ID said 'Harry Osborn'.

Peter grinned and answered the phone. "Hey, Harry!"

"Hey, Pete. You ready for today?"

"You know it, man! Do you know what we'll see?"

"Gee, I dunno, Pete. Just because my dad owns the company doesn't mean I know about every little thing going on in that place."

"Yeah, true. Anyway, I'll see you in a bit, Harry. I have to shower."

"Alright. See ya."

Peter hung up and ran to grab a towel from the closet. In the process he almost ran right into his Aunt May.

"Goodness, Peter! Slow down! I know you're excited but-"

"Sorry, Aunt May," Peter interrupted. "it won't happen again." He kissed his aunt on the cheek and went into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Peter sat down a few minutes later to eat breakfast. He saw his Uncle Ben sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and solving a Sudoku puzzle.

"Uh, Uncle Ben, the nine goes there." Peter said as he pointed to the puzzle to show exactly where it had to go. His uncle just laughed and shut the newspaper.

"You're getting smarter everyday, Pete. I swear it." Ben Parker joked. "Isn't he, May?"

"Oh Ben, don't tease him." she replied.

"I'm not!" Ben said with a smile. "Our boy is turning into a great man!"

Peter blushed at that statement. He loved his aunt and uncle but they were pretty embarrassing at times. "Thanks, you two." Peter said while blushing. He glanced at his watch and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Oh crap, I have to go!" He took one more bite of his toast and kissed his aunt and uncle. "Love you guys. See you later!"

Ben and May Parker watched as their nephew grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. May sighed. "Teenagers, huh?"

"Yeah." Ben said with a chuckle. Soon enough he went back to solving his Sudoku puzzle.

* * *

Peter arrived at school with a minute to spare. He was late for the bus by only a few seconds but even then it was too late. He ran after the bus for around six blocks before he started to cramp up and had to catch his breath.

"That was close." he said, panting. He had his hands on his knees and it took almost all of his effort to stay standing.

When he finally stood up straight, he took one step forward. Then he was knocked over by Flash Thompson, the bully of Midtown High School. "Sup, Parker. Welcome back to Hell."

"Good one, Eugene." Peter replied, but immediately regretted it. Flash stopped dead in his tracks. _Uh oh,_ Peter thought.

"What... did you... just call me?"

"Um..." Peter gulped. He was probably dead. "...nothing."

Flash picked Peter up by his collar. "Say it, Parker. Your beating will be worse if you lie about it."

Peter sighed. "I called you Eugene." Not long after he said that, Peter Parker had a black eye and was laying on his back, looking at the sky.

"Great start to the day, Pete. Just... great."

He tried to sit up, but it was too painful, so he just laid back again. Eventually the sunlight was covered by a shadow, and he opened his eyes.

There she was. The most beautiful girl Peter knew, with her straight red hair and gorgeous eyes and that soft smile. Mary Jane Watson.

_God, she's an angel._

"Hey, Tiger. What're you doing?" she asked.

"Uh, yanno, just... checking the ground for-"

"Flash did this, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but MJ, please don't ask him about it. He'll just get madder."

Mary Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's just gonna keep doing this to you, Pete. You know that, right?"

Peter just laughed. "Yep. I know. On the bright side, I think I'm building up a resistance to him, though. C'mon, let's get inside. They need to take roll call so we can leave for Oscorp."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, guys, but I just needed to set up the back story for how Peter is doing in both school and at home. Obviously, school is a problem, but his home life is great, as we should all expect from Peter Parker thus far. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be much longer and will introduce more characters. Until next time!


	2. Along Came a Spider Part 2

Along Came a Spider Part 2

Peter sat in his desk, doing anything he could to keep himself distracted until the bell rang. He tried paying attention, but he already knew how to do everything being taught, so he was even more bored when he payed attention.

He tried throwing his pencil up in the air and catching it, but he knew he should stop as soon as he dropped it on the first throw, and it didn't help that he flinched as it fell back to him.

Finally, he just started drawing. He drew his favorite comic book character, Ricochet. He scribbled and made random designs composed of only lines. It was as he drew a tangled web of lines that he noticed the spider descending from the ceiling. He smiled and started drawing spiders all over the place. Soon enough, the bell rang. Looking back at his page, it was covered in scribbles and Ricochet and spiders.

_I should be an artist_, he thought.

As he walked through the hallway of Midtown High, he couldn't help but be annoyed by all the posters everywhere, telling bullies to stop bullying and to stand up for others being bullied. As he looked at them, his eye started to hurt again.

"Sure would be nice if someone other than MJ would help me out." he muttered. Just as he said this, Flash came strolling down the hallway with his buddies.

"Hey, boys, look who it is. Poor Puny Parker."

"Hiya, Flash." Peter said submissively.

"Hey!" Flash grabbed Peter's backpack. "Don't turn your back on me!"

Peter was shoved against a locker, and really hard. "OW!" he cried. "Flash, please! Cut it out!"

Flash didn't cut it out, though. He just raised his fist, preparing to punch Peter for the second time today. Just as Flash went into the windup for the hit, one of their science teachers, Mr. Greg Warren, came to Peter's aid.

"Mr. Thompson! If you hit Mr. Parker, I will have you suspended!"

Flash just sighed and put Peter down. "Yeah, whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me, Eugene. This is your second infraction this year! If you get one more, you will be expelled from Midtown High! Let's not forget your grade, either. They're atrocious!"

Flash looked down in shame. "I'm sorry." was all he could say. He then walked away.

Mr. Warren just sighed and looked at Peter. "Are you OK, Peter?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter lied. "I have to go. The field trip bus is about to leave. See ya, Mr. Warren."

* * *

"Hello everyone. My name is Dr. Martha Connors. Welcome to Oscorp. Please, don't go anywhere or touch anything unless I give you the OK to do so, got it? Great. Let's get started."

Peter was in absolute awe. Everywhere he looked he saw scientists working on formulas or building machines and everything in between.

"MJ, look at this place! It's incredible!"

"Yeah, Tiger. Whatever you say." she whispered with a chuckle.

"Hey, you guys!"

Peter and Mary Jane turned around to see Harry Osborn running towards them. "Sorry I'm late, Dr. Connors. I had to talk to my dad really quick."

"It's OK, Harry. Just don't wander off anymore."

"Got it, Martha."

"It's Dr. Martha, to you." she joked.

Harry laughed. Peter was confused. "Harry, how do you know her?"

"My family and her family are really great friends. I think her husband is Curt Connors, the guy you did your research report on last year in biology. He's my dad's partner."

Peter's jaw dropped. Harry just chuckled. "Peter, do you want to meet him?"

Peter almost fainted. "Do I? Is that a real question? That'd be great, Harry!"

"I'll ask Martha after the tour."

Peter was grinning. He grinned for so long that his cheeks started to hurt. It didn't help that he was surrounded by a wonderful place of science, a place where he someday hoped to work. Peter then remembered the your, and so he tuned in once more.

"...and here are our genetically engineered spiders." Martha continued. "They are a combination of three spiders, making them considerably more advanced than any other spiders on the planet. We have created three so far. We have Alex here, Morris here, and... oh. One's missing. I suppose they took it out for more study."

Peter leaned his hand against a table to rest. They've been walking for well over an hour already, and his leg hurt from his earlier confrontation with Flash. He felt something prickly against his hand, and looked down to see a small, red and blue spider resting on his hand.

His eyes went wide. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod._

He flicked his wrist to get it off, and it flew across the lab. _Whew, that was close._

Little did he know that the spider had bitten him, changing Peter's life forever.

* * *

By the time Peter got home, his hand was throbbing. "Ow! OW!"

"Hi Peter!" Aunt May exclaimed. "How was your filed trip?"

"Good, good. I, uh, learned a lot."

"I'll bet." Uncle Ben stated.

"Listen, I feel like crap. I'm going to my room for a bit?"

"Don't curse, Peter. And are you OK? What's wrong?" asked Aunt May.

"I, uh, just don't feel good." he replied.

He couldn't bear it anymore. It was cramping up and it felt like it was burning. He had to get some Tylenol or something. He bolted up the stairs and barged into his room.

As he went through his medicine cabinet, he noticed a small red bump forming. _Oh no. The spider... it- it must have bitten me!_

Once this thought went through his mind, he felt dizzy. He fainted right onto his bedroom floor.

* * *

Author's note: There ya go! Peter's start to a long journey of protecting New York. This chapter was fun to write, since I got to introduce Martha Connors, Curt Connors' wife. I also introduced Mr. Warren, Peter's science teacher. He will play a huge role in both Peter and Spidey's lives. Well, that's it! Until next time!


	3. Along Came a Spider Part 3

Along Came a Spider Part 3

Peter woke up the next morning at 9:00. _Oh, great. My alarm clock didn't go off._

He got up from the floor and... _Wait, why am I on the floor?_ _What happened yesterday?_

He struggled to remember ant details he could about yesterday. He remembered going on the field trip to Oscorp and getting bitten by a red and blue spider. He looked at his hand to see if the bite was swollen or infected, but he saw nothing. There was just a small amount of redness where the bite was.

"Huh. That's odd."

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, but when he looked in the mirror he second guessed himself as to whether or not he was actually awake. He was ripped. Absolutely ripped. Every inch of his body was covered in lean muscle. "Is that... a six pack?" he asked out loud.

He laughed and flexed. He kept feeling himself to make sure it wasn't an illusion. It wasn't. Overnight, Peter went from puny to powerful.

"What the hell happened to me? I'm totally freakin' hot! Is this a delayed cycle of puberty, or..." He suddenly remembered the spider.

_Could that have anything to do with this? Either way... it's about time._

Peter did have to get to school still, so he brushed his teeth and got dressed. His clothes were tight on him now.

"Aunt May? Uncle Ben? Anyone home?"

No one replied.

"Hmm. Where could they be?"

He walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast before heading to school. He noticed a note on the table. He picked it up and read it to himself.

_Peter, we went out to Home Depot to but some paint for the kitchen. Hope you feel better. There's soup on the stove if you're hungry. Love you._

"God bless 'em." he said before grabbing his bag and leaving the house.

While walking to school, Peter got a call from Mary Jane.

"Hey, MJ, what's up?"

"Where are you Peter?"

"I just woke up. I'm headed to school now. Why?"

"You had me worried yesterday. I called you a bunch and you didn't answer."

"Really?" Peter checked his missed calls. Sure enough, there were six from MJ.

"Crap... sorry MJ. I passed out as soon as I got into my room. Didn't wake up until a little while ago."

"Well I hope you remembered the chemistry test is today. I needed you to tutor me, remember?"

Peter's eyes widened. _I completely forgot!_

"Oh my God, MJ! I'm so sorry! It's just I felt so sick after I got home that I couldn't do it."

"Well then I'm cheating off of you." she said with a chuckle.

"Alright. See you soon, Mary Jane."

"See ya, Tiger."

* * *

During the test, Peter felt great. He was, as usual, finished before everyone else. He looked at MJ, who was cheating away.

"You almost finished? I need to hand this in soon." he whispered to her.

"Gimme like two more minutes." she replied.

He sat back and tried to relax. All he could think of, though, was his new build. He kept feeling his new muscles, just to make absolutely positive there wasn't any chance he could still be dreaming.

He still wasn't sure exactly why he was like this. _The spider? Something I ate? I'll need to do some research before..._

He looked at his hand. His pencil was sticking to it. _What the hell...? _He glanced around the room to see if anyone was looking at him. When he pulled it off, it just stuck to his other hand. He had to shake his hand hard to get the pencil off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mary Jane whispered.

"Sorry." he replied. "You done now?"

"Yeah. You turn yours in first. I'll turn mine in later. It'll be less suspicious on my part."

"Got it."

When Peter went to hand his paper in, the same thing happened. The paper wouldn't get off of his hand. He shook his hand hard and made a fool out of himself in front of the whole class.

"Mr. Parker, just hand me the paper." said Mr. Warren in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, here." He handed the paper to his teacher, who grabbed it. He tried pulling it towards him, but he couldn't.

"Peter, let go."

"I'm not holding on!" Peter replied.

Mr. Warren had to pull hard in order to rip it out of Peter's hand. Flustered, he adjusted his glasses while staring at Peter.

"Sorry, Mr. Warren. May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes."

Peter grabbed the hall pass and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. Suddenly, his vision went blurry.

"What the...?" he said in surprise. He pulled off his glasses to see if the were smudged, but once he did that his vision went perfectly clear.

"No way."

He put his glasses back on, and his vision went blurry. He took them off and he could see clearly. He did this a few more times before coming to a conclusion: _I don't need glasses anymore!_

"This day is getting better and better." he said to himself.

He walked back to his classroom with a smile on his face. He sat down and started drawing more pictures of spiders and Ricochet.

"How did you make it back here without your glasses? Did you bump into anything?" asked Mary Jane.

"I can see." he replied.

"You're blind as a bat!" she countered.

"For some reason I can see. I don't know why."

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

Author's Note:_  
_

Hope you all like this chapter. Peter is starting to discover his powers. I'm not sure if these chapters are long enough for you guys. Please, leave reviews. I love the criticism. It helps me become a better writer all while satisfying your guys' wants from the story. Anyway, that's all for now. Until next time!


	4. Along Came a Spider Part 4

Along Came a Spider Part 4

While walking to his locker, Peter heard someone running after him. When he turned around, he saw that it was Flash.

"Parker. Give me your lunch money."

Peter sighed and replied with, "That may have been the most cliche thing you've ever said."

"Just do it." Flash demanded.

"How about you walk away, Eugene?"

Flash just froze and stared at Peter. "I told you not to call me that."

"Oops, sorry."

Peter felt a tingling at the back of his skull. _What is that?_

Suddenly, Flash took a swing at him.

Time slowed down for Peter. Everything around him was in slow motion. Before he could think, he dodged the punch. Flash took another jab at him. Again, Peter dodged it.

Flash decided to changed it up and charged at Peter. Peter, on the other hand, jumped above Flash's head and landed on the ground. He heard a loud **BANG **and turned around to see Flash sitting on the ground and rubbing his head. There was a dent in Peter's locker.

_HAHAHA! He ran into it!_

Flash, in one last attempt to gain back the advantage,, took a final jab. Peter, on the other hand, caught the punch and threw Flash across the hallway. Flash screamed in pain.

"My arm! MY ARM!"

Peter looked around to see a crowd had formed. Right in the front were Harry and Mary Jane. MJ looked seriously worried, while Harry cheered Peter on.

"Pete, that was... amazing!"

"No."

"Peter, are you OK?" asked MJ.

A frightened Peter Parker ran away from his classmates and out of the school.

* * *

_What have I done?_

Peter repeated the question over and over again in his mind.

_I'm gonna be suspended. It'll go on my record. I won't get into college. I'm ruined!_

Frustrated, Peter slammed his fist down onto a mailbox. It crumpled like an aluminum can.

_Damn._

He continued walking until he got into an alley, where he sat down.

"What am I gonna do?"

As he sat, he felt a small tickle on his hand. He looked up to see a small spider, looking directly at him. Peter, with lightning speed, slammed his hand into the wall. The wall shook and the spider was annihilated.

The shop owner of the building behind him ran outside. He looked in the alley and saw Peter, then asked in a panic, "DID YOU FEEL THAT EARTHQUAKE?!"

"What? No." Peter replied.

The shop owner ran back inside. Peter laughed.

_That guy was freaking out!_

When he went to stand up, his hand leaned against the wall. He went to walk away, but his hand stayed glued. He tried as hard as he could to pull it off, but he couldn't.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Slowly and gently, he removed his hand from the wall. Peter rubbed his hand and moved it around to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Then, he had an idea.

He walked up to the wall and placed his hand on it. Then, he reached higher up the wall with his other hand. He then pushed his feet against the wall and continued with his hands.

"I'm... I'm CLIMBING!"

He continued up the wall and laughed. "No. Freakin'. Way."

When he reached the top of the building, he grabbed a metal pipe to pull himself up. It was crushed as easily as paper.

Peter was stunned. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He remembered how high he jumped when he fought Flash and wanted to test that, too. He started running to the other side of the rooftop. When he got to the edge, he jumped. He cleared the alley in between the two buildings.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

He kept running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Eventually he ran out of breath and stopped. He looked back at how far he had just run. His jumps took him across not only alleys, but entire streets.

"Woah."

* * *

Peter walked home in the dark. He had left his books at school, but it was too late to do anything about it. He just had to prepare for the punishment Uncle Ben was going to think up.

When he walked to the front door, he heard a cough. There, on the porch, was Uncle Ben. He stared at Peter, and Peter stared back.

"Where were you?"

"Out. Look, I'm sorry, OK? It won't happen again."

"You broke his arm, you know."

"I what?"

"In that fight at school, you broke that Flash kid's arm."

Peter was sad to hear it, but slightly satisfied. He smiled the slightest amount he could, but it still wasn't enough.

"Something funny about that, Peter?"

"No, no. I'm sorry, can I just-"

"No. You'll face me like a man. Why'd you do it?"

Peter thought about it for a while before saying, "Because this guy... he deserved it."

"Is he the boy who is always bullying you?"

Peter didn't answer.

"So this was all an act of revenge, huh? Listen, Peter, only the cowards take revenge. It's the real men who turn their backs and walk away. Revenge is bad. It'll turn you into something you're not. Something bad. If you allow the people who hurt you to get what's coming to them, they'll learn their lesson. I don't want you to be a bad person Peter."

"So what? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying that you can't allow yourself to be wrapped up in revenge. When you get revenge you feel powerful, but the power will make you reckless. When you come into possession of great power, you also will have great responsibility to go along with it. Remember that, Peter. Now get inside. It's time for dinner."

* * *

Author's Note:

There you go! The famous "Great Power, Great Responsibility" line. This chapter was slightly shorter and I'm sorry. Next chapter will be out soon, I promise. Well, that's it! Until next time!


	5. Along Came a Spider Part 5

Along Came a Spider Part 5

As he walked through the door for dinner, Peter couldn't help but snap at his uncle.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT RESPONSIBILITY?!"

"What?" replied a startled Uncle Ben.

"You don't know ANYTHING about responsibility! If you did, you would have told me about my parents by now..."

"Oh, who do you think you are?!"

"Likewise! I'm leaving! Don't follow me!"

Peter slammed the door shut and ran as fast as he could. He was long gone by the time Uncle Ben ran outside to his car.

"Peter!" Uncle Ben shouted. "Peter, come back!"

Aunt May, stood on the porch, crying. "Oh, what have we done?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Peter needed to blow off some steam, so he went into the city. He thought maybe he could just ran around on the rooftops or something.

He payed for a subway ticket, and was soon far away from Queens.

At the next stop, Peter got off the train. As he got off, he had a better idea: he would get into a fight. He thought it would be a good way to see what else he could do, all while making an extra buck.

He walked into the city, and soon enough he found himself outside of an illegal fighting establishment. The sign read: **BEAT HOGAN AND WIN $100!** He was about to go in, but he realized that he was completely exposed. He went into a nearby sports shop, bought a red ski mask, and went back.

"Here goes nothing." he said as he put the mask on. Then he walked inside.

_EUGH! It smells terrible in here!_

"Hey, little man. Where're you goin'?" asked a burly man with a 'Security' t-shirt on.

"To fight." Peter responded coldly.

"Yeah right. Get outta here."

"I'm staying. If I get hurt it's my fault. Let me go."

"Whatever."

Peter walked farther into to fight club. Eventually he reached a room with an octagonal cage in the middle, where two men were brawling. One of them was bleeding horribly from his right ear, and the other was limping. The one who was bleeding made a move on the limping guy and tackled him. He started choking him out.

Eventually the guy with the limp went limp. Peter knew he was unconscious. He suddenly felt nervous. These guys were serious. They would kill if that's what it took to win.

"Hey! Put the shrimp in!" screamed a man next to Peter.

"Aye, yeah! Put the twerp in!"

Peter was thrust forward towards the ring. Soon enough, he was locked inside.

Immediately the bleeding man charged at him, and fast. Peter jumped up and launched off of the man's bald head. He hung in the air for a few seconds and came back down behind the man.

"What the hell? What's your game, kid?" asked the bleeding man.

"I'm the Spider!" Peter replied.

"That's a God damn terrible name, but hey, I'll squash you just as easily and I would a real Spider." The man charged at Peter again. Peter, this time, kicked his foot out. The man went flying into the other side of the cage. Peter smiled under the mask.

_Holy crap! Did I do that?_

Peter, now feeling powerful, did a front flip. He landed right in front of the man, pulled his shorts down, and pushed him over.

"C'mon, man! Give me a challenge!" Peter taunted.

The man, obviously embarrassed, stood back up. He charged at Peter one last time, but Peter just lifted him over his head. Then, when the crowd went silent, threw him into the side of the cage. The man slumped to the ground in defeat.

"He wins! He wins! Get the freak out of here!" he screamed in terror.

* * *

Peter was let out of the cage and taken to a back room, where he was expecting to be paid. Instead of $100, though, he got $10.

"The sign said a hundred." he said confused.

"The sign had a typo. Get outta here." replied the manager.

"Hey! That's not fair at all! Give me my money!" Peter yelled.

"Not my problem, asshole. Now GET OUTTA HERE!"

Peter, now extremely pissed off, left the payment room. When he was almost out of the establishment, he heard a gunshot and shouting.

"Stop that guy!" screamed the manager.

Peter looked back to see a bald man with a gun and a bag of money running towards him. Right behind the robber was the manager, who was holding his bleeding arm.

"Kid, stop him!" screamed the manager.

_I don't have to do anything for you, dude. You ripped me off._

Peter stepped aside and let the man run through the doorway.

The robber, as he ran past Peter, said, "Thanks, kid."

"No problem, buddy." Peter replied.

The manager came up to Peter, panting and bleeding. "Why didn't you stop that guy?! You coulda taken him down easily! Now he's gone with my money!"

"Not my problem, asshole." Peter said, mimicking the manager's answer from earlier. Then he walked out into the cold New York air.

* * *

When Peter was a few blocks from home, he saw blinking red and blue lights.

_Uh-oh. What's going on?_

He ran over to his house, where two police cars were parked in front of. Now worried, he ran inside.

"Aunt May? Aunt May?"

Aunt May ran out to hug Peter and started mumbling and weeping. Peter could only pick out a few things.

"Oh Peter! Peter, he killed him! He shot Ben!"

"Aunt May, what are you talking about?!"

A police officer walked up to them with a depressed look on his face.

"You're Peter?"

"What happened?!" Peter screamed.

"It's your uncle, son. He's been..." The cop, unable to finish, looked into Peter's eyes. Peter knew exactly what he was about to say.

"No... No, IT CAN'T BE!" Peter cried. He collapsed onto the floor with Aunt May in his arms.

"We have a description of the suspect. We also have a sketch of him."

Peter, with a sniffle, asked, "Can I have it?"

"Sure, son." The officer handed Peter the sketch, and Peter was horrified at what he saw.

_No. It can't be him. Anyone but him!_

It was the robber who robbed the fight club. The one who ran past him. The robber who Peter let get away.

Peter looked at his hands. It was his fault that Uncle Ben was killed.

_I have all these powers... and I didn't use them responsibly. This is what he warned me about. Taking revenge on the manager... what have I done?_

Peter and didn't sleep that night. The only thing he could think about were Uncle Ben's words:

_**When you come into possession of great power, you also will have great responsibility to go along with it. Remember that, Peter. Remember that.**_


	6. Along Came a Spider Part 6

Along Came a Spider Part 6

Peter, with Uncle Ben's words in mind, stayed up all night to think about how he could catch the robber.

_I'm missing something... but what?_

He question was answered once he saw a spider in the corned of his room, spinning a web. _I need webs!_

He quickly got to work on creating a way of making webs. "Since I'm such a chemistry whiz, this shouldn't be a problem." Soon enough, he had created a fluid that could be stretched and hardened.

"I need a way to shoot this."

In almost no time he had created devices, which were worn on his wrists, that could shoot out thin lines of the web-fluid. The rope had a high tensile strength, and was 10x stronger than steel, according to Peter's calculations. In short, several thousand pounds of weight could be supported on one single web-line.

To test his new 'web-shooters', Peter shot a web-line up at his ceiling, then hung from it upside down. It didn't break or anything. Peter was just hanging there.

"This is freakin' awesome." Peter thought out loud. He gave himself an upside down pat on the back.

Then he realized that he couldn't just go after the guy in regular clothes The robber would recognize him. So Peter got to work on a costume. While he drew, he decided to take the colors of the spider that bit him. He drew up sketches of different red and blue designs and outfits he could wear.

While drawing, he realized he didn't know anything about sewing, so he'd have to use what was available to him. He looked through his closet and found that he had a red pullover hoodie. He then found some blue sweatpants, red gloves, and red Nike sneakers. As an aesthetic touch, he crudely drew a spider on the front and back of the hoodie.

_This'll do nicely_, he thought to himself. He then pulled on the red ski mask, pulled up the hood, and activated his web shooters.

He looked back at his door to make sure it was locked.

_I'll make this right, Aunt May. I'll avenge Uncle Ben. I promise._

He then jumped out of his window and was off to find the killer.

* * *

Adrian Toomes was in deep trouble. He was tucked away in a warehouse, trying his best to hide in the shadows. He couldn't let anyone who came looking for him find him.

He cursed himself for getting into the position he was in.

_I didn't even have to kill that old man. I could have just taken the car and left. _

Every time he tried to justify the murder, he found that he couldn't. There was no reason that he had to kill the old man. He just wanted to kill for the sake of killing.

"I'm a monster..." he whispered. After saying this, he put the gun in his hand to his head, trying to force himself to pull the trigger.

_C'mon you coward, do it! Right your wrongs!_

His finger tightened, but he heard a a sound, like sneakers squeaking, so he stopped himself. "Who- Who's there?!"

He fired off a single bullet, just to let the person know that he's not to be messed with. Suddenly, he saw a shadow on the wall across from him. He shot two more bullets at the shadow.

"I'm warning you! Leave me alone!"

"No." replied a strange voice. Adrian was scared out of his mind now. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground by his jacket collar. He couldn't see anything but the glimmer of two angry eyes staring at him.

"Who are you?" asked the mysterious figure in an unnervingly calm tone.

"Who wants to know?" he replied.

"Wrong answer." said the voice.

Adrian was thrown clear across the warehouse. "AHHHHHH!" He smashed through a wooden table, and felt splinters stab through him all over. Before he could even move, he was being lifted up again.

"Now I'll ask again. Who ARE you?!"

"Adrian Toomes! Adrian Toomes! Please, don't hurt me!"

"You're pathetic." said the figure, who threw the crying Adrian down onto the ground.

* * *

_That was too easy._

Peter found the guy that killed Uncle Ben, and he had his spider-sense to thank for it. It led him right to the warehouse. He looked back, expecting to see the crying Adrian Toomes, but instead he saw the ground.

"Uh-oh." he whispered.

It was then he heard the click of a gun being cocked. His spider-sense went off immediately, warning him to get out of the way. He jumped up, stuck to the ceiling, and waited to see the muzzle flash.

The flash was seen, and Peter shot a web directly at it's position. He yanked hard, and a gun was brought up to the ceiling with it.

"Hey!" he heard Toomes yell. Peter smiled under the ski mask.

_He's terrified._

Peter jumped down to the ground and landed without a sound. He used his spider-sense to find Toomes, who was cowering in a corner. Peter wanted to kill him, but he knew better. Instead, he tied the man up in webs and hung him from a light pole. Then he called the cops.

"Yeah, there's a guy here hanging from a light post. I think he's wrapped up in some sort of web. Come take a look." Peter gave the address and hung up. He then climbed up to the roof and waited for the police to arrive. When they did, one of them said, "Hey, that's Toomes! The guy who killed Ben Parker!"

Peter was relieved. Uncle Ben's killer was in custody. That's all that mattered. With that, he got up and ran home.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, that's it for the origin story, guys! With it finally out of the way, I can focus on creating my own universe. I won't have to be faithful to any media from now on, like I was with the origin story. My villains, my relationships, everything will have my own twist to them. I'm excited to see where this takes us. Until next time!


	7. Great Powers & Responsibilities Part 1

Great Powers &amp; Responsibilities Part 1

It was the most depressing day of school in his entire life.

As Peter walked down the crowded hallway of Midtown High, he noticed everyone was looking at him with a look of sympathy.. Every. Single. Person.

"Hey, sorry about you're uncle."

"He's in a better place now."

"It'll all get better as time goes on."

He couldn't stand it anymore. Peter knew his classmates meant well, but all they were doing was reminding him of something he wished to forget about.

"Hey, Pete." said a familiar voice. He turned around to see Mary Jane standing there, looking at him with that same sympathetic look. "How are you?"

"I'm... I'm fine." he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I mean... I don't know." He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. MJ walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and let himself cry.

"I'm j-just gonna m-miss him s-so much!" he stuttered.

"I know, Pete. Just remember, he loved you. Aunt May loves you. Harry and I love you. You're not alone here."

Peter sniffled and wiped his nose. "Thank you, MJ." he said.

"No problem, Tiger." she replied. She then kissed him on the cheek. "Stay strong for us all." Then she walked away. Peter smiled.

_I'm so lucky to have her as a friend._

He put his books in his locker, and went to walk to class. "Hey, Parker."

Peter stopped in his tracks. He started shaking his head and said, "No, no, no, no, no. Not now, Flash."

"C'mon, Parker, I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't need to talk to you." Peter countered.

Flash ran up to Peter and put his hand on his shoulder. "Parker, stop."

Peter, with lightning speed, grabbed Flash by the collar and held him up against the lockers. "Leave. Me. Alone." He then threw Flash to the ground. Peter looked around and saw students, teachers, and Flash staring at him.

_Great._

He then walked to class.

* * *

Adrian Toomes was escorted to his new prison cell by two burly guards, both with guns aimed at him in case he tried to run. He looked down at the handcuffs on his wrists.

_I shouldn't be here._

When they arrived at the cell, the guard on his left unlocked it. He was pushed inside, his handcuffs were unlocked, and the door was shut again.

"Hey."

Adrian looked over at his new cellmate, who was laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling. The man was beady-eyed, with short brown hair.

"Hi."

"I'm Herman."

"Adrian." he replied.

"Bank robbery." the man said.

"What?"

"I'm in here because of a bank robbery."

"Oh. Great."

The man hopped off of the bed. "You gotta problem, pal?"

Adrian prepared to fight. "I don't know. Do you?"

Herman just laughed. "Listen, man. You seem like a nice guy. You don't deserve to be in here. Neither do I. I think we should break out, and I know exactly how to do it."

Adrian's interest peaked. "I'm listening."

"There's this guy. They call him the Tinkerer. He builds weapons for people. He could build us some stuff to break out with. You in?"

He thought about it for a while. Then, Adrian stuck out his hand. "Adrian Toomes. I stole a car and killed a man."

Herman laughed and took his hand. "Herman Schultz. Bank robber. I can tell we'll be good friends."

* * *

Peter climbed up to the roof of the MetLife Building in the middle of Manhattan. He just wanted to get away for a while and calm his mind.

_I still can't believe he's gone._

He opened up his backpack and pulled out his makeshift costume. He looked at it with disgust. "You shouldn't even exist!" he screamed. Then he realized that the echo of his scream was being bounced around between all of the buildings. He sat there and listened until it went away.

Peter then pulled out the web shooters. He put them on and wiggled his wrists around, trying to make them comfortable.

_Let's try this._

He stood up, put on his costume, and took a deep breath. Then, he let himself fall.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He approached the ground at a speed so fast, he thought he wouldn't have time to shoot his webs. He extended his left arm, aimed at a building, pressed his middle and ring fingers to his palm, and watched the web attach itself to the building.

**WOOOOOSH.**

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiii-!" He was moving incredibly fast. He left himself get to the peak of his swing, the let go of his web. He shot another and swung on that. He kept swinging and kept accelerating.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" he screamed.

Eventually he decided to stop swinging and perched himself on the windowsill of a building. He pulled up the ski mask, and started laughing. "Wow! That was intense!"

Suddenly, his spider sense went off. He looked down below to see a car speeding and two men hanging out the windows with guns. They were shooting at random passersby. The pedestrians were either screaming in pain or collapsing dead.

"Oh my God!" Peter screamed. He didn't know what to do.

_Should I help? I could be killed!_

He watched on as more people were being harmed. He made his decision.

_But my death is better than 20 random ones. I have to stop them!_

He pulled his mask down, shot a web, and swung after the car.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope you guys enjoyed! As usual, it was a blast to write. As you can tell, Herman Schultz has been introduced. He'll be back later on. Also, I decided to make Adrian Toomes Ben's killer to give Peter an enemy that will always test Peter's will and his rule of not killing. Adrian will be back as well. Anyways, that's it! Until next time!


	8. Great Powers & Responsibilities Part 2

Great Powers &amp; Responsibilities Part 2

_This is crazy! What am I doing?!_

Peter let go of his web and did a back flip. When he righted himself out, he shot another web. It attached to a building and he was brought closer to the car.

When he was close enough, he shot a web at the back of the car. He realized it was a bad idea as soon as he hit the ground. "AHHHH!" he screamed as he was dragged behind the car.

He suddenly had a crazy idea.

_Hope this works._

He got his feet up underneath him. The rubber from the bottom of his shoes was being worn down and burnt from the friction against the street. "Here goes nothin'!"

He pushed off the ground as hard as he could. While in the air, he shot another web at the hood of the car and pulled himself forward. He landed on the hood and laughed.

"At least I'm not dead!" he said.

"Hey!" screamed the driver. "Who are you?!"

"The guy who's gonna stop you!" Peter replied. He started webbing up the windshield, much to the driver's annoyance.

"Get the hell off of the car!" one of the gunmen screamed.

Peter's spider sense went off. He looked at the other gunman, who had his gun aimed directly at Peter's head.

_Uh-oh._

Peter jumped straight up just before the gunman fired his gun. When he saw the car speed up, he knew he had to act fast. He shot another web and swung after the car in hot pursuit once more.

"Kill the guy!" screamed the driver. The two gunmen started firing at Peter, who dodged every single bullet.

"How about you guys STOP?!" he screamed as he fired a web at one of the gunmen. When the web attached, he yanked hard, and the criminal came flying out of the car. Peter attached the guy to a lamppost after removing his gun.

"Flint!" screamed the remaining gunman, who continued firing at Peter. Peter was getting mad now.

"STOP SHOOTING!" he screamed. Then, he webbed the other gunman and yanked him out of the car, too.

"Get me down!" screamed the criminal. Peter just laughed and went after the driver.

"Get over here, you son of a-" Peter said, but noticed the car was gone.

"What the hell?" he said, confused.

* * *

"Stark."

Tony Stark turned around to see a tall, bald man walking towards him. The man had an eye patch and a trench coat. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was always intimidating looking.

"Ah. Fury. What do I owe this visit?"

"I think we've got a new hero on the streets."

"What?"

"Two men were found hanging from lampposts. These two men were known criminals."

"Who were they?" asked Stark.

"Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn, but that's not the point. The point is, we have a new hero."

"What does he do?"

"You're not gonna believe this. The guy is a human spider."

Stark chuckled. "What?"

"He's a spider man."

"You're serious?"

Nick Fury just stared at him. "When have I ever been known to joke with people?"

"Ok, good point." Stark replied, again with a chuckle.

Fury started to leave.

"So wait. What do you want me to do then?"

Nick stopped, looked halfway back, and answered. "Watch him. He could be useful." With that, Nick Fury left Stark Tower.

* * *

The following day, Peter swung all around the city, trying to find the car. He was worried that someone else could be hurt.

"Where could they have gone?"

He continued swinging for a little while longer before he realized it was getting dark out. He needed to call Aunt May to tell her that he might be home late. He landed on a flag pole and sat on top. He pulled out his phone and dialed up Aunt May.

"Hey, dear. Where are you?"

"I might be home late. I had to stay after school for a few hours."

"OK, well please be safe while coming home."

"I will. I promise."

Just then sirens blared. He looked down to see two cop cars chasing after the car!

"Peter, are those sirens?"

"I gotta go. Love you!" Peter hung up and stood on top on the pole. He took a deep breath, then jumped as far as he could. He extended his right arm and fired a web, which attached to a building. Peter was on his way.

"YEEEEHAWWWW!"

He swung after the car with incredible speed. He was soon close enough to land on it. Then, he did just that. While on top of the car, he felt his spider sense acting up. He jumped out of the way just in time as bullets flew through the roof of the car. Bullet holes were scattered all throughout the roof of the car.

Peter decided enough was enough. He web-zipped towards the car and landed on the hood. The driver's eyes went wide.

"YOU again?!"

"Yeah, buddy! So nice to see you!" Peter replied as he gripped the windshield with his sticky fingers. He then used his proportionate strength of a spider to rip the windshield straight off of the car.

"AHHHH!" screamed the driver. He swerved around, trying to shake the red-and-blue clad man off of the hood of the car. He started to lose control of the car, and Peter felt this. His spider sense erupted, and it told him they were about to crash.

Peter leaped up off of the car just as soon as it smashed into the side of a building. He clung onto the building and watched as the driver stumbled out of the car. He was bleeding and coughing and clutching his arm as if he hurt it.

"Come'ere!" yelled Peter as he fell towards the criminal. As he webbed the guy up, he explained his reasoning for saying "come'ere."

"Have you ever played Mortal Kombat? It's a video game. One of the characters, this guy named Scorpion, he... uh..." Peter looked as the man grunted and struggled against the webs.

"You don't care, do you?" Peter asked.

"Waddaya think?" replied the driver.

"No?" Peter said sarcastically. "Oh well. See ya around, dude." Peter stated as he jumped and swung away.

* * *

Author's Note:

Flint. Now who could Flint be? Well, he's one of the names of the gunmen, but think really hard and you'll all probably get it. I'll leave it at that. Until next time!


	9. Great Powers & Responsibilities Part 3

Great Powers &amp; Responsibilities Part 3

"MR. PARKER!"

Peter snapped awake. He looked around at his fellow students, who were all laughing and rolling their eyes. He felt drool on his face, and wiped it off, but then noticed a pool of drool on his desk. He was so embarrassed.

"Huh?" he responded.

"What do you do to make yourself so tired, Peter?" his teacher asked.

He wanted so badly to say: _I'm a super powered vigilante._

Instead, he said, "I stay out late."

"Well stop sleeping in my class, Peter, or I'll give you detention."

"Yes, ma'am." he answered.

Once class was over, he grabbed his backpack and walked across the hall to his locker. He opened it, put his books away, and grabbed his gym clothes. He closed his locker and turned around to walk to gym, but he bumped into someone who dropped all of their books.

"I'm so sorry! Lemme help you with your books." He bent over to pick them up.

"Thank you so much." said a girl's voice. Peter and the other person's hand reached for a book at the same time, and they accidentally touched hands. Peter looked up, and what he saw was stunning.

She was beautiful. Her hair, held back by a black hair band, was a little longer than shoulder-length and bright blonde. Her eyes twinkled and were as blue as the sky. Her face was symmetrical, he lips were slightly puffy, and she was tanner than the average New Yorker.

She was fit. Very fit. She had a flat stomach, which was exposed slightly, and she had an hourglass figure. Finally, Peter's favorite part: she had perfect breasts and a round butt. He was in awe.

"U-uhhhh, here y-you go." he stuttered.

"Th-thank you, very much." she replied, looking into his eyes.

He blushed, and so did she. Peter realized their hands were still touching, so he quickly pulled his hand away and chuckled. "Um, sorry again."

She stood up, brushed off her skinny jeans, and replied, "No problem."

Peter stood there with his mouth open and staring at her.

_Say something you idiot!_

"I-I'm Peter."

"I'm Gwen. Gwen Stacy."

"Oh right! My last name. It's uh... Peter!"

She laughed and said, "So your name is Peter Peter?"

"What? No! Oh, no no no. It's Parker. Peter Parker. You can call me Pete."

_NO! Why'd I say that? I hate the name 'Pete'!_

She smiled and said, "Pete, huh? I'll try to remember that."

"Please don't." Peter replied.

"Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you around, Pete." Then she started walking away.

Peter looked back at her, and he caught her looking back at him. They both blushed, looked forward quickly, and chuckled to themselves.

"I'm in love." he whispered.

He looked back once more, and his immature teenage eyes went to look straight at her butt.

_Humunuh humunuh humunuh. The booty is real._

He smacked his forehead and told himself not to be such a creep.

"I said my name was Peter Peter..." he said to himself as he walked to his gym class.

* * *

When Peter got home later that day, he couldn't stop thinking about that Gwen Stacy girl. She was the most perfect girl to ever exist, in his opinion.

"Aunt May? I'm home!"

"Hello, dear. How was school?"

"I'm in love, Aunt May." Peter said with a smile.

"Oh, stop it, Peter! You're 16!" Aunt May chuckled.

"I'm in love! I'm in love! I don't care who knows it!" Peter sang. He grabbed Aunt May's hands and started twirling her around. They were both laughing and having a nice moment together.

Aunt May suddenly stopped. Peter frowned.

"What's the matter, Aunt May?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that this is the first time I've really laughed since Ben's death."

Peter looked down in shame. "I miss him too, Aunt May. I do. But we'll survive. I promise."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Peter kissed her forehead and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Peter, before I forget! Some men came here earlier today. They were dressed in black suits and looked very serious and professional. I think they knew your father."

"No way."

"Well, they left you a briefcase. They said it was your father's. Go and check it out."

Peter bolted up the stairs and ran into his room. There, in the middle of his bed, was a black briefcase. The letters RP were stitched into it.

"Richard Parker."

He put his hands on the clamps, and flipped them up. He slowly opened the briefcase, and inside was an outfit.

"No way..."

He pulled it out, and unfolded it. It was red and blue, and all throughout the red portions was a black webbing pattern. On the center of the chest was a black spider insignia, and on the blue part of the back of the costume was a similar red spider. The gloves were red and were connected to the shoulders by a thin red strip running down the side of the arm. Around the waist was a red belt. The legs were all blue, and the boots were red.

The coolest part was the mask. It had two huge, white eyes, and the web patterns all met at a point in the middle of the face.

"This is sick!" Peter exclaimed. He locked his door a started pulling the outfit on. It was the slightest bit loose, but he figured he could grow into it.

When he looked in the mirror, he thought he looked like a superhero. Then he noticed that there were two holes in the wrists for him to shoot webs out of.

"This is amazing."

He looked back down at the briefcase, and the was a small note inside. He picked it up and read it.

**See you soon, Peter Parker. -Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Author's Note:

So there you go. That's how Peter gets his costume. I always thought that the Spider-Man costume was too professional for Peter to ever pull off making, so I thought Nick Fury having it made for him would be the most realistic way for a kid his age to have a costume that well made. I think it works. Also, Gwen Stacy. Sorry if it gets sexual when she's around in the story. I'm just writing what would be going through Peter's (or any teenage boy's, including my own) mind. Things may or may not get pretty sexual later on, so if I must I'll change the rating. Probably not, though. Anyway, until next time!


	10. Great Powers & Responsibilities Part 4

Great Powers &amp; Responsibilities Part 4

Peter woke up in the middle of the night completely drenched in sweat. He couldn't remember much about the nightmare he was having, but he knew one thing for sure:

_Uncle Ben was there._

He pulled his knees to his chest. He started shivering, but not because he was cold. This was the fist time it really hit him that his uncle was gone forever. After that thought crossed his mind, he started crying.

_And it's all my fault._

He got out of bed to get some water. As he walked to the door, he looked down at his father's briefcase. It was slightly open and slightly revealed his new red and blue costume. As soon as his eyes made contact with the costume, he longed to put it on and take it for a spin. He looked at the door, locked it, and pulled the costume on.

_This is seriously so awesome._

He opened his window as quietly as he could, then jumped out. He sprinted as fast as he could until he reached the Queensboro Bridge, where he could finally swing into the city. The holes in the wrists didn't get clogged up, and the weblines could easily pass through.

"WOOOOO!"

He let himself fall through the air, and his costume slightly fluttered in the wind. He felt like a real superhero.

_I'm doing this is for you, Uncle Ben._

* * *

Herman and Adrian visited the prison's generator repair room, where they met with the Tinkerer. He was an old man, who Adrian guessed was in his mid-seventies. He had patchy spots of white, frizzy hair, and he wore his glasses halfway down his nose.

"Tink?" said Herman.

"Eh?"

"We got a new guy here. He wants something made for him."

The old man turned around and looked at Adrian. "Well waddaya want then, kid?"

Adrian gulpped and responded. "An electromagnet. You know how if you put two of the same kind of magnet next to each other they push away from one another? Make one like that that will push me away from the earth, letting me fly around."

The Tinkerer started to chuckle. "You're insane. I like it. I'll see what I can do, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You need to pay me." the old man replied.

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Just once you get out, get the money by any means necessary. Otherwise, I'll kill everyone you know and love."

Adrian looked over at Herman, who was nodding slowly. "Once we're outta here, we'll get the money. You and me, partner."

"How?"

"Well, we're criminals. Put two and two together. We're gonna rob a bank."

"What?! No! You're crazy!"

Herman laughed. "I'M crazy? YOU'RE the one who killed a guy! I've robbed banks before! I know the ins and outs of it all. We'll be able to do it as long as you follow my orders."

Adrian shook his head.

_Fine._

"Alright. When will our devices be ready?"

"Two weeks, at least. Three, tops." replied Tinkerer.

Adrian looked over at Herman. "Then let's do it."

Just then, three new inmates were being led through the generator room, escorted by armed guards. Herman, Adrian, and Tinkerer watched the scene unfold.

"Flint Marko, check. Alex O'Hirn, check. Mac Gargan, check. Alright, lead these punks to their cells." ordered one of the guards. The other two nodded and shoved the three men along.

"Get ya stinkin' hands offa me, ya sonuvabitch!" screamed the one named Flint Marko in a think Brooklyn accent.

"Oh, shuddup, Flint! This guy could kill ya right now. Don't say nothin' stupid!" replied the other one known as Alex O'Hirn. Alex was the largest of the group, but also seemed to be the dumbest.

"Both of you, please be quiet." said the third man, Mac Gargan. He was calm, collected, and had the most muscular physique of them all. Something about him was terrifying to Adrian.

Soon enough, the three of them were inside.

"Hmm, those guys could be useful. Let's talk to them." said Herman.

"You serious?" asked Adrian.

"Hell yeah, I'm serious. If all five of us teamed up, we could bring this place to it's knees." Herman then started walking towards the prison.

"What happened to just us breaking out? We need to take care of ourselves!"

Herman stopped in his tracks, turned around, and asked Adrian one thing: "You comin' or not?"

Adrian sighed and followed Herman into the prison.

* * *

Peter woke up the next day, and for once he felt well-rested.

"Well, it's finally Friday."

He got dressed, went downstairs to make himself breakfast, and sat down to watch some TV.

"...in other news, Dr. Otto Octavius has announced his partnership with Oscorp Industries. He and Norman Osborn plan to create a renewable energy source, which would be used to power New York City, and later on the world."

_Hmmm, sounds cool._

An interview with Octavius was soon being showed.

"This energy project, codename "SOLAR", will be the greatest scientific achievement of all time, if it works, which it hopefully will. Hahaha, well, I better get back to work."

_You and me both, Otto._

Peter cleaned up and walked to his bus stop. Before he got there, he noticed his bus roar right past.

"Hey!"

Peter sprinted after the bus, and this time he actually kept up with it, much to the surprise of the students inside. He slammed his fists on the windows.

"Hey! Stop the bus!"

The driver laughed and kept going.

"Stop... the... BUS!" Peter punched the window so hard that it shattered into a hundred little pieces. The driver slammed on the brakes and exited the bus.

"What the hell, kid?! You're paying for that!"

"You should have stopped, asshole!"

The driver flipped Peter off and mumbled, "Get on the damn bus."

Right before he did, a black car with a balding man pulled up beside him.

"Peter Parker?"

"Yeah...?"

"Get it. We need to talk to you."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm such an asshole hahaha. Anyway, I introduced a whooooooooole bunch of future villains in this chapter, so enjoy the references. Alright, that's it! Until next time!


	11. Great Powers & Responsibilities Part 5

Great Powers &amp; Responsibilities Part 5

Peter hesitated. This was what his aunt always warned him about: never get into a stranger's car.

"Uh, why do we need to talk?"

"Your father's briefcase. We gave that to you."

"Who's we?" Peter asked.

"Get in and we'll explain." replied the man.

_Well, it can't hurt, I guess._

Peter climbed into the back and sat down. The man sat down in the driver's seat and said two words: "Hold on."

"What?" Peter then felt the car accelerate with the power of a jet. He was thrown into the back of the car, since he hadn't buckled up in time.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Calm down! It'll be over in a few seconds!" replied the driver. The car stopped a few seconds later, just like the driver said. Peter, who was extremely mad, burst out of the car by ripping one of the doors off of it's hinges.

"What the HELL was that?!" screamed Peter.

The driver just laughed. "The newest S.H.I.E.L.D. technology. Jet propulsion small enough to fit in an exhaust pipe. Good for making a quick getaway."

"You're insane! I'm leaving!" Peter started walking away.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"We're 1,000 feet up above the city."

"WHAT?!"

"Follow me."

The man started walking away. Peter reluctantly followed.

"Stop."

"What?" Peter said. Just before he walked off of an edge, his spider sense warned him to stop walking immediately. "WOAH!"

There was a ledge, and then nothing but air. They were thousands of feet in the air, and Peter could see Manhattan way down below. The skyscrapers looked like toys to him.

"What the... how?" Peter couldn't complete his sentence. Then, the balding man spoke again. "Let's get inside. Nick Fury and I want to talk."

"What's your name?" Peter asked.

"Phil Coulson. Now come on."

"Where are we?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. The Helicarrier."

* * *

"Otto."

Dr. Otto Octavius flinched. He looked around, and finally saw Norman Osborn walking towards him.

"Oh, Mr. Osborn... Wha- what do you need?"

"How close is project SOLAR to being finished?"

Otto gulped. "Well, the blueprints were just finished. We're currently gathering the resources to build the machine. We are lacking one thing, however."

"What would that be?" Norman asked.

"Tritium. In order for the fusion reaction to work, I need at least five ounces of tritium."

Norman laughed. "Otto, Otto, Otto... do you think I can just wave a magic wand and have a precious metal appear right before your very eyes? Tritium isn't a very common metal anymore. I believe I read somewhere that there's only 25 pounds in total on the whole planet."

"But you agreed to fund my project..."

"I agreed to fund the $1.5 million build. I didn't agree to put an approximate $4.87 million dent in my bank account by buying the rarest metal on earth. Don't screw up, Otto, or I'll remove you from the project."

Otto was shocked. "But it's my design!"

"And it's my company. Don't screw up." Norman Osborn said before walking away from Otto, who was slowly filling with rage.

"He can't bully me like that! I'm twice the man he is, and he doesn't realize it!"

Otto walked over to another one of his inventions. He ran his hand across the smooth titanium it was made of.

"My greatest creation..." he said, admiring his personal favorite invention before walking away and calling someone to discuss the construction of Project SOLAR.

* * *

"Peter Benjamin Parker. You're 16... 17 in a month, huh?"

"Uh... yes sir."

Nick Fury laughed. "Don't be nervous, kid. We're the good guys."

Peter looked at the bald black man with an eye patch sitting across from him. "How do you know who I am?"

"We know who most people are. We know about you, your best friend Harry Osborn, your girlfriend Mary Jane Watson..."

Peter blushed. "She's not my girlfriend."

Nick laughed again. "Right. You recently realized you were interested in the Gwen Stacy girl."

"How did you know?!"

"Like I said, we know everything. We're basically the body guard for the government. S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. We operate in order to detect threats to the government, such as super-powered beings and terrorist groups. If they present a problem, we put a stop to them. We keep track of every person you have ever come into contact with, just to make sure they don't know about you."

"So am I under arrest or something?" Peter asked.

"No, no, not at all. We're here to tell you to keep it up."

"What?" Peter was confused.

"Well we know you're the spider man. Hmm... that's a good name. Spider-Man. Use that."

"OK..."

"Anyway, we know it was you who stopped those men shooting at pedestrians. Flint Marko, Alex O'Hirn, and Mac Gargan. We've been looking all over the city for these guys, and you took them down in one go. We wanted to thank you for stopping them and we want you to keep being a hero."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because you're one of few people who would use those powers for good. If any of the three men you stopped got your powers, they would be on a rampage."

Peter looked down at his lap, slightly smiling and silently congratulating himself for being the good guy.

"OK, well you have to go. You have school. Goodbye, Parker. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Author's Note:

Holy crap, guys. I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long to release a chapter. I just got caught up with school and sports and maintaining a relationship and recording videos for a YouTube channel I'm making, and I even have another story I'm working on... I've been busy. I hope it'll never take me that long to release a chapter again. Well, that's it for now. Until next time!


	12. Battle With the Beetle Part 1

Battle With the Beetle Part 1

Peter pushed his ring and middle fingers against the small pressure pad on his palm, causing a webline to shoot out from his wrist. It attached to the corner of a building, and his momentum carried him forward with speed similar to that of a jet.

"YEEEHAWWW!" Peter screamed under his Spider-Man mask.

He had been Spider-Man for a little over two months now, and ever since his meeting with Nick Fury he'd been trying to protect the city as often as he possibly could. Yesterday he stopped a convenience store robbery, and around three weeks ago he saved two people from being killed in a helicopter crash. He was finally getting into the groove of being a superhero.

_Man, life is good!_

He was at the peak of his swing, so he let go of the web and let himself free fall for a bit before shooting another webline. Again, he was carried forward by his momentum at incredible speed. He smiled under his mask and landed on a lamppost. He got comfortable and lifted his mask up just far enough to reveal his mouth. He took off his backpack, opened it, and pulled out a sandwich Aunt May made for him.

"Mmmmm... ham and cheese... can't beat a classic." he said to himself before taking a huge bite. He chewed ferociously for a few minutes before there was nothing left but the zip-lock bag. He pulled the mask back down, jumped up, and started swinging again.

Suddenly, he felt a small buzzing at the back of his skull.

_Uh-oh. Spider sense? Where's the danger?_

**BOOM!**

Peter was thrown back by an explosion of some sort. He didn't know what caused it, but he knew it was loud.

_What the hell was that?!_

He looked down at the people below, who were scrambling around in a panic due to the explosion. They were all pointing and screaming at a mysterious, metallic figure hovering above Peter's head. The figure's costume was green and purple, and his mask had four yellow ovals on it, making the man look like he had four eyes. Finally, he had a jet pack on and four purple wings sticking out from his back.

"Is that a beetle?" Peter asked himself. He shot a web up at the man, which attached to his foot. Peter yanked down as hard as he could, but the man took out a knife and cut the web. "Don't screw with me. You don't need to get involved." the man said.

"No can do, beetle guy." Peter replied. He again shot a web at the beetle-looking man, but the man retaliated. He pulled a gun off of his leg and started shooting. Peter dodged all of the shots before clinging to a wall. The man stopped shooting.

"I said don't screw with me." the beetle man repeated before taking off. A sonic boom shattered all of the windows around Peter, who was confused.

_What was that guy doing?_

Suddenly, his spider sense started buzzing again. He looked around for the danger, but he didn't see any. Then another explosion occurred, and Peter looked up at the building across the street. It was on fire and about to crumble to the ground.

* * *

"Are you almost done with our devices, old man?"

The Tinkerer looked up at Herman Schultz, who stood in front of him with clenched fists.

"Don't talk down to me like that, Schultz. They'll be done soon. I just need a few more things for Adrian's wings and your gauntlets."

Herman unclenched his fists. "You better not be lying, old man. Remember who you're building these for."

The Tinkerer laughed. "Yeah, a wannabe bank robber who got caught robbing a coffee shop. Why did you tell Adrian you got sent here for bank robbery anyway?"

"Shut the hell up and get back to work." Herman replied. "If I were you, I would just do as I say. Unless you have a deathwish or something."

The Tinkerer sighed and turned around to continue working. Suddenly, he whipped back around with a pistol in his hand. He pointed it right at Herman's head. Herman's eyes bulged and he threw his hands up.

"Hey, man! Hey! Hey! Don't... don't do it!"

Tinkerer grunted. "It would be so easy to kill you right now. It really would." Then he put the gun away and started unrolling some blueprints. "Look here."

Herman, who was shaking uncontrollably, looked down at the blueprints. "What is this?"

"A layout of the prison. You need a good escape plan, don't you?"

"I guess."

"Then let's get to it." Tinkerer said before going over an escape plan with Herman.

* * *

J. Jonah Jameson was sitting at his desk when suddenly his office shook due to an explosion. His window had shattered and dust fell from his ceiling. He ran over to the shattered window and looked down to see the side of his building on fire.

"Jonah!"

J.J.J. looked over at his friend and co-worker Robbie Robertson, who was standing in his doorway with a terrified expression on his face.

"Jonah! What the hell was that?!"

"The building is on fire, Robbie!" Jonah looked out of his window again to see a blue-and-red clad man stuck to the side of the building across the street. Robbie ran over to his side and looked out the window as well.

"Hey look! It's the Spider-Man!" Robbie exclaimed.

"WHO?!" Jonah yelled in Fury.

"Spider-Man!" repeated Robbie. "We've been getting sightings of him from all over the city. People are calling him a hero!"

Jonah couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only person around was this 'Spider-Man' and that meant only he could have blown up the building.

"He's no hero! He just blew up our building!" screamed Jonah.

Suddenly, Jonah saw Spider-Man shooting ropes of some sort at the flames down below, which seemed to be calming the inferno. Soon enough, firemen showed up, and the flames were put out.

"Well great. Now there's a hole in the side of my building!" Jonah cried out. A web shot up through the window and attached to the ceiling, and Spider-Man followed soon after.

"Are you men okay?" asked the masked figure.

"Yeah, we're fine." replied Robbie. Jonah stood in silence.

"Alright, well I need to ask you men to come with me, just in case the building collapses." said Spider-Man. They wrapped their arms around his neck, and he swung down with ease.

"Well, I'm glad you gentlemen are alright. See you around!" Spider-Man jumped up, shot another web, and swung away with people cheering him on.

"Damn, he's strong!" exclaimed Robbie. He looked over at Jonah, who was red in the face. "Hey, man, you okay?" asked Robbie.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, SPIDER-MAN!" screamed Jonah.

* * *

Author's Note:

The Beetle! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the Beetle is Spider-Man's first adversary! He will have a different alter ego and different origin, but he will play a key role in shaping Peter into the hero he is. That's all I'll say for now... anyways, until next time!


	13. Battle With the Beetle Part 2

Battle With the Beetle Part 2

"Mr. Osborn!"

Norman Osborn turned around and saw his assistant, Mendel Stromm, standing in his office's doorway with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, Stromm?" replied an annoyed Norman.

"The battle armor is missing, sir."

This bit on information caught Norman's attention. The battle armor was a project given to him by the United States' government, and he needed to have it done and ready for testing by next week. If it wasn't up to standards or wasn't completed the government would cut his funding.

"What do you mean it's missing?" Norman asked as calmly as possible.

Stromm gulped and continued. "When Dr. Octavuis came into the lab this morning, the armor was gone. Someone has stolen it."

Norman took a moment to accept this bit of news, then exploded into uncontrollable fury. He slammed his hand down into his glass coffee table, which shattered into thousands of pieces. He screamed in pain and his hand was dripping blood from several different gashes he had inflicted upon himself.

"Mr. Osborn...?" asked a terrified Stromm.

"Get... out..." replied Osborn.

Stromm ran away as fast as he could, and Norman staggered over to his couch. With his good hand, he turned on the news. He thought that would calm him down, but once he saw the news story, he just got even more upset.

"This just in: today's terrorist attack on The Daily Bugle was caused by an unknown individual in a military-grade suit of armor. Eyewitness accounts state that it is the same suit of armor being developed by Oscorp Industries. Also, Spider-Man soon arrived to help douse the flames and save people from the unstable office building..."

Norman took a golf club and started smashing up his office. Once he was done, he started laughing maniacally.

"My company is now responsible for a terrorist attack... perfect... just perfect."

Then, Norman had an idea. He quickly rewound the news footage and paused it once it got to the part about the Spider-Man.

"Hmm..." Norman hummed. He grabbed a notepad and pen and started jotting down some ideas for future projects.

"Yeah... screw beetle armor. Spider armor is much better." he thought aloud. Then he turned off the TV and took out a first aid kit.

* * *

A metallic green and purple man flew to an abandoned apartment building in the outskirts of the city, where his base of operations was set up. He landed on the roof and took off his helmet.

"Damn, it gets hot in there." said the man in the suit. The man's name was Terry McVeigh, a well-built man standing at six feet tall. Terry used to be a Navy Seal, but was dishonorably discharged after being caught stealing thousands of dollars worth of equipment to make a bomb, leading to the Navy thinking he was a threat.

"They believed I was a threat, so I'll give them a threat." he said to himself. He didn't know how he managed to steal the Beetle armor from Oscorp. He didn't think the security would be as light as it was. Sirens blared in the distance, and Terry smiled to himself.

_I caused that._

Suddenly his phone started ringing. It was his wife.

"Hello?" he said.

"Honey, where are you?" his wife quickly asked. "Are you in the city?"

"No," he lied. "Why?"

He heard her sniffle a little bit before continuing. "The Daily Bugle was just bombed. Three people are dead. Hundreds more are injured."

_Good._

"Oh my God, that's terrible."

"Honey, please be safe. They say the person who bombed The Bugle was in a military-grade suit. He could attack anywhere."

"I'll be careful. I gotta go. Love you." he said quickly.

"I love you, too." she said before hanging up.

Terry walked over to the window and looked out at the city. A plume of smoke was rising up above the skyline where he attacked the Bugle. When he saw that, he smiled.

_No going back now._

* * *

Peter, while swinging home, was thinking about the mysterious Beetle. He wondered who it was and why they attacked the Bugle.

_Did he used to work there?_

He extended his right arm and shot out a webline. The noticed he was swinging much faster than he normally did, and he knew why, too. He was scared. He never thought something like that could ever happen to him. He wish he never got involved.

"I should have just swung away!" he screamed. "I shouldn't have done anything!"

**_Peter._**

"What the-?"

_**It's me.**_

Peter recognized the voice as Uncle Ben's.

"Uncle Ben?!"

_**Yes, Pete. It's me.**_

"But how?"

_**I'm just a part of your imagination. I'm basically your conscience. Your voice of reason.**_

"Why are you here?"

_**To tell you to stop thinking like you are. You saved people today, Pete. Those people would be dead if you didn't help them and you know it.**_

"But people still died! I'm a failure!"

**_No, you're not. You could never do anything for those people. It was never part of your destiny. The people you did save are the people that count. They all have you to thank for saving their lives. You did good today, Pete. I'm proud of you. Now I have to go. I love you more than anything, Peter._**

Peter felt tears welling up in his eyes. He knew it wasn't really Uncle Ben but it felt so real. He wished he could see his face again.

"Wait... please don't go." Peter choked out. But it was too late. Uncle Ben had disappeared.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this chapter wasn't especially action packed. I just wanted to show how certain characters reacted to Spider-Man's first big confrontation. Peter is scared, Terry is ready for more chaos, and Norman is indifferent. He just cares that his company will lose it's funding. Typical Norman. Only caring about money. Anyway, next chapter will probably be more action packed. Until next time!


	14. Battle With the Beetle Part 3

Author's Note:

Okay, guys, I'm the biggest asshole in the world. I literally took a two month break from writing and I'm sorry as hell for that. From now on I will be posting at least once every two weeks. Life is busy, and this was the least of my priorities for a while. Now I have everything settled down and finally had the motivation to write again. See you at the bottom of the page!

* * *

Battle With the Beetle Part 3

"So howsabout it, boys? Do we wanna team wit the old guy, cowboy, and bald guy?" asked Flint Marko.

"Gee, I dunno, Flint. They seem sorta too weak to be partners wit us." replied the dumb but strong Alex O'Hirn.

"Neither of you two nitwits are concerned about them possibly being dangerous?" asked the third man of the group, Mac Gargan.

Flint snorted. "Those assholes ain't nothin' compared to us! They're scrawny as all hell!"

"Yeah, they can't beat us at nothin'!" agreed Alex.

"Be quiet. They can't beat you physically, but mentally they could destroy the both of you."

Flint shot straight up from his chair. "Ya callin' me stupid or somethin', Mac?"

Mac also stood up from his chair. "Yes, yes I am."

Flint threw a punch at Mac from across the table, which Mac dodged with ease. Alex threw the table aside and charged at Mac, who simply sidestepped away from the charging man. Alex couldn't stop himself fast enough and ran right into another prisoner.

"Aye! Watch where you're going, dickweed!" exclaimed the prisoner. The prisoner, named Ryder, was in perfect physical condition. He had long, brown hair with brown eyes, and tattoos covered his arms and neck. He pushed Alex back and put his fists up to engage in a fistfight. "Let's go, dickweed."

At this point, everyone in the courtyard was getting riled up. The guards put their hands to their gun holsters, ready to aim and fire in case it should get too crazy within the prison's walls. Ryder landed a few blows to Alex's head, and Mac was giving Flint a good beating. Every other prisoner started throwing chairs and punches, and soon enough the whole prison was in riot mode.

"What the hell is that?" screamed one of the guards. Everyone in the courtyard looked up to see a metallic green and purple man hovering in the air, looking around at the chaos. Then, that same man opened fire at the helpless people below. Rockets, bullets, and people flew everywhere and there was nothing anybody could do.

* * *

Peter walked down the hallway of Midtown High when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Peter immediately prepared to fight someone, but all he saw was one of his best friends, Hunter Hill.

"Hey, Pete! You have the English homework? I was... up late last night and forgot to finish it, and I kinda need your help, bud."

Peter looked his friend up and down. Hunter was six feet tall, on the dot, and was goofy looking due to a retainer and extremely large clothes. The two of them had met in the beginning of the school year, and they've been good friends ever since. They also share a special bond due to the fact that Flash Thompson torments them both.

"Uhhh, yeah, I have it." replied Peter.

"Sweet! Give it here, ya son of a bitch." joked Hunter. Suddenly, a pretty red headed girl came up behind Hunter and hugged him. Peter recognized her as Hunter's girlfriend, Synthea Schmidt, more commonly known as Sin to everyone else.

"Hey, Petey," she said in a high pitched, flirty voice. "How are you?"

Peter smiled at her and replied by saying, "Not much, Sin. Just giving your idiot boyfriend the homework he was supposed to do last night." Peter laughed, then turned to Hunter and said, "You could really learn a thing or two about responsibility, man."

Hunter laughed. "Yeah, and you could really learn to shut the hell up before I kick your scrawny little ass."

Peter chuckled, but stopped quickly when his spider sense started going off. He could hear police radio chatter, stating that there was a riot at the prison taking place and that all officers should please respond.

"Uhh, I gotta go, guys." Peter quickly said. "I just remembered that Aunt May needed me to... swing by the grocery store before the end of the day."

"What about the homework?!" said Hunter, but Peter was already sprinting down the hallway and out the door.

* * *

"Give me them, old man!" screamed Herman at the Tinkerer. "This place is going to shit!"

The Tinkerer moved quickly as he tried to finish the vibrational gauntlets that Herman had requested. "I'm almost... finished..." he panted. He was sweating like a pig, and flinched every time he heard someone scream or a gun went off, causing him to work slower.

Adrian ran through the door and slammed it shut, with wide eyes and heavy breathing. "This place is insane!" he exclaimed. He noticed the gauntlets, and suddenly his harness came to mind. "Is mine finished, Tink?"

Tinkerer reached across the table and grabbed a metal harness of some sort. He tossed it to Adrian and started working on Herman's gauntlets again.

"There ya go. Just put it on and flip the switch. It'll do the rest."

Adrian did as he was told, and after he flipped the switch, a little orange light turned on. Suddenly he started floating into the air.

"Holy shit!" he screamed. "It works!"

"You had a doubt?" said Tinkerer.

"Little bit." replied Adrian.

Herman was upset. "You finished his thing before you finished mine?!" he screamed. "What the hell, old man!"

Tinkerer, in a hurry, handed the gauntlets to Herman. "Here, you whiny douche. Test them out."

Herman put the gauntlets on and powered them up. He laughed as he heard a low hum rise out of the gauntlets.

"How do I use 'em?" he asked.

Tinkerer pointed to a little button next to the thumb slot. "Press that. It'll fire the vibrational wave."

Herman immediately raised his arm, aimed at Tinkerer, and fired. Both he and Tinkerer were thrown back into opposite sides of the generator room. Herman got onto all fours and clutched his side in pain. He looked over at Adrian, who started to back away.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna shoot you too. I just don't wanna pay that old punk. Might as well get him out of the way while we can."

Adrian nodded in semi-agreement. He hovered over to Tinkerer's body, checked the pulse, and was surprised by the fact that he found one.

"He's dead." Adrian lied. He may agree with not wanting to pay Tinkerer, but he didn't want the old man to die. He could be useful later on.

Herman wrapped some cloth around his hands and put the gauntlets back on. He fired at a wall to see if he would get thrown back again, but this time the cloth absorbed the shock. He smiled and started walking towards the exit. Adrian followed close behind.

"Get ready for war." Herman simply stated. Then they walked out into the courtyard.

* * *

Author's Note Part 2:

I'm back, bitches! I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. In this chapter, I introduced Hunter Hill, an original character that my friend created. He is planning on making a FanFiction account to publish stories of his own, which will all cross over into my Spider-Man story. When he's up and running I'll put a link in my bio to check him out. Anyway, this upcoming chapter is going to be action packed, so get ready for Spidey to be kicking some serious ass. Well, that's it! Until next time!


	15. Battle With the Beetle Part 4

Battle With the Beetle Part 4

Peter swung as fast as he could in order to reach the prison in time. There was no telling what kind of damage could be done or how many people could possibly be killed. He kept swinging until he saw a column of smoke rising above the immediate skyline.

"Holy hell..." he whispered to himself. He was tempted to turn himself around and go back to school, but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to make Uncle Ben proud and be the hero he was destined to be. When he reached the prison, he was utterly shocked at how destroyed it was. Multiple fires raged in the courtyard and one of the guard towers was no more than a pile of rubble.

Suddenly an explosion sent a shock wave through Peter, who was thrown onto the street. He looked up to see a familiar purple and green clad man hovering above the prison, firing down into it. He heard the screams of prisoners caught in the explosion and that was when he got angry.

He took a few steps back, then ran as fast as he could towards the prison. He used his incredible strength to jump clear over the wall and land inside, where he saw dead and injured prisoners all over the place.

"Oh my God..."

Peter's spider sense went off, and he jumped straight up, right before a rocket would have blown him to bits. He clung to a wall and looked at the man in the beetle armor staring at him.

"I told you to stay away from me, kid." the man said.

"Yeah, I've been told to do a lot of things, Beetle. Doesn't mean I always listen." Peter replied.

"You should have listened this time, because now I'm gonna squash you like a bug."

"Funny," Peter said. "That's what I was gonna say to YOU." Peter launched himself off of the wall at Beetle, who quickly flew to the side in order to dodge his enemy. Then Beetle activated his jet pack and flew at Peter with incredible speed. He connected and flew straight into the ground.

"AHHHH!" Peter screamed in pain. He looked back up at the Beetle, who had his fist raised in order to punch him. The punch started coming down, and Peter moved his head away at the last second. He heard the man under the helmet grunt in pain, and that was when he acted. He got his feet planted onto the man's stomach and pushed as hard as he could. The man went flying back, and Peter stood up, shot a web at him and pulled as hard as he could, causing the man to smash into the ground.

"And stay down..." Peter said.

He looked over to see two men in the center of the courtyard with t-shirts over their faces as makeshift masks. One had strange gloves on and the other was floating above the ground. Suddenly his spider sense erupted again, and Beetle grabbed him and flew him high into the air.

* * *

"Okay, now that the freaks are gone, let's get out of here!" said Herman.

"Who were they?" asked Adrian in a panic.

"I don't know, but I don't like either of them." replied Herman. "Let's just focus on the plan."

Four guards ran out in front of the two of them, all wielding assault rifles.

"You two! Freeze! Get on the ground NOW!" screamed one of the guards.

Herman laughed. So did Adrian. Herman, slowly, raised his arms above his head. Adrian did the same.

"Good. Now, take off your devices and hand them over to-"

A wave of vibrational energy was sent into the group of guards, sending them all flying. Both men laughed in surprise.

"I can't believe those things actually work." Adrian said quietly.

"And I can't believe that yours works, either." replied Herman, who soon started running towards the outer wall of the prison. He aimed his arms at the wall, pressed both of the buttons near his thumbs, and sent vibrational waves at the wall, causing it to crumble to the ground.

"Okay, let's split up." said Adrian. "I'll go to my place and you get to yours. We'll meet up in about a week at the waterfront, just like we planned."

"Alright. See you then, Toomes."

Herman started running out of the prison, and Adrian took off straight into the sky. He looked down at the prison, which was completely destroyed. He then looked over to see the green and purple man holding the red and blue man by the throat.

_Not my problem._

Then, Adrian flew away and didn't look back.

* * *

"P-please, let m-me go..." gasped Peter, who was starting to lose consciousness. The Beetle had an iron grip and didn't seem like he would let go anytime soon.

Or so Peter thought.

Peter started plummeting towards the ground. He took a deep breath, and he was thankful for being able to breathe again. He looked up at the Beetle, who was getting smaller and smaller the further Peter fell from him.

He had to think quickly. There were no tall buildings around. Suddenly he had an idea. He pressed his thumb to his right webshooter nozzle and activated it, causing the web to spread out into a thing sheet. He attached four webs to that and grabbed onto them, and in the end he had a parachute made of webbing.

He laughed and congratulated himself for thinking quickly. It was then that he heard his phone ringing, and he looked at the called ID. It was...

"Gwen!" he cried. He took a few deep breaths, and answered.

"Hello?" has said, but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and spoke again, this time in a deeper voice. "Hello?"

"Hi, Pete. It's me, Gwen."

He winced when she called him Pete.

_I really hate that name._

"Oh, hi Gwen! How did, uh... how did you get this number?" he asked her.

She chuckled on the other end of the line. "You gave it to me, stupid. Remember? In class the other day?"

Peter smacked his head.

_Oh yeah!_

"Yes of course I you need something?"

"Oh, is it a bad time?" she asked in a confused voice.

"No, not at..." his voice trailed off when he saw four men running for a hole in the side of the prison's main wall.

_Shit._

"Not at all." he finished.

"OK, well I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to go out for coffee or something sometime? It would be nice to get to know you." she said in a flirty tone.

Peter gulped. "Uhh... yeah, sure. I'd love to."

"Great! See ya around, Pete."

_Hate that name._

Then he heard the click of Gwen hanging up. He put his phone away, and looked back down at the prison. The four men were gone. Peter sighed and parachuted towards the city. Once he was close enough, he shot a webline and swung home.

* * *

Author's Note:

Great chapter, in my opinion. Herman and Adrian are on the loose, Peter talks to Gwen again, and Spidey &amp; Beetle had another confrontation. Who were the four men that escaped? Hmmmmmmm... questions, questions, questions... I don't know how much longer the Beetle saga will last. It feels (at least in my mind) that a conclusion is near. We'll see. Well, that's it for now. Until next time!


	16. Battle With the Beetle Part 5

Battle With the Beetle Part 5

Norman paced back and forth for an hour, waiting for the board members to walk through the conference room door. He knew what was going to happen to him if he didn't come up with a way to please his superiors.

"The spider armor will surely make them happy." he assured himself. "The concept is far better than the beetle armor." Suddenly, the door creaked and two men walked into the conference room.

"Norman, good to see you." said one of the men. His name was Henry Balkan, a long-time associate of Norman's and one of the few people that Norman could call his 'friend.' He was quite tall, with slicked back gray hair and and an equally gray mustache.

"Good to see you as well, Henry." replied Norman, who looked over at the other man. He wore a military uniform and was short. His eyes were beady and black, like a shark. His dark gray mustache twitched, which agitated Norman.

"General Ross." stated Norman coldly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Mr. Osborn." replied Ross in an equally cold tone. He stuck out his hand, which Norman took with haste. Balkan cleared his throat and continued. "Norman, General Ross would like to ask you a few questions."

"Yeah," Ross cut in. "like why the beetle armor being developed for the military was the primary weapon used to attack the Bugle. Three people are dead and it's your responsibility!"

"General... I have to ask you to be quiet. I have a solution. It's better than the beetle armor. Spider armor. Soldiers can climb walls and jump much higher and-"

"We don't want suits anymore, Osborn. What we want now is more... permanent."

"What do you mean?" Norman asked, rather confused.

"You know about Captain America, right Mr. Osborn?"

Norman's eyes met with Balkan's, then shot back to Ross'. "Yes. What about him?"

"Back in 2008, the military tried to replicate the super soldier serum used to make Cap how he is. We tried twice, actually. The first time we hired Bruce Banner to do it, and he almost did it. The only thing is... well, let's just say it didn't work out too well. Then, we tried again with another man named Emil Blonskey. That turned out even worse. We dropped the project altogether until 2012, when one of your employees tested a new variation of the serum on his son-"

"The Gilmore Incident. I remember." said Norman. "What do you want me to do? Gilmore was arrested that day for illegal human experimentation. All of his documents were confiscated."

Ross laughed. "Then recreate it." he simply stated.

Norman started to clench his fists, but he took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." he said with a slightly menacing tone in his voice.

Ross smiled and said, "OK then, Osborn. Have it done by Q2 2015."

Norman shot straight up out of his chair. "That's absurd!"

"Oh well. Either get it done or I'll cut your funding." Ross looked at Balkan, who motioned toward the door. The two men walked out, leaving Norman in the conference room by himself.

* * *

"Hey, Tiger."

Peter turned around from putting books in his locker and saw Mary Jane standing there, with the usual puppy eyes and pouty lips.

"Hiya, Mary Jane. What's up?"

"You know what's up." she mysteriously replied. Peter shook his head. "You've got the hots for blondie over there." she finally said, motioning with her chin to Gwen Stacy. Peter swung his head to look at his crush, who caught eyes with him. They both blushed.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Peter tried to say, but Mary Jane already knew what was up.

"You do, don't you?" she said playfully. "Awwwwwww... Petey has a cruuuuuush."

"Who?" joked two voices in unison.

Peter and Mary Jane looked over at Harry and Hunter, who were both walking towards them.

Mary Jane laughed. "Blondie over there." she repeated, again motioning with her chin. Hunter and Harry both looked over at Gwen, and when they looked back both of their mouths were wide open in awe.

"DAYUM, PETER." screamed Hunter. "SHE'S HOT AND YOU'LL NEVER GET HER."

"Yeah, and Flash is already over there trying to get with her." added Harry.

"WHAT?!" Peter exclaimed. He whipped his head around again, and just as Harry said, Flash was standing there, trying to smooth talk Gwen. Peter, in a panic, ran over to her and Flash.

"Hi, Gwen." Peter said softly.

Flash started hysterically laughing at the sight of Peter. "Puny Parker?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to talk to Gwen. Is that a problem?" Peter asked smoothly.

Flash stepped forward, and to his surprise Peter was looking him dead in the eyes.

"Woah, Puny Parker ain't so puny anymore." Flash joked.

"Growth spurt." Peter replied simply. "Now I'm gonna talk to Gwen. Leave me alone."

Flash flipped Peter off and walked away. Peter sighed, turned to Gwen, and smiled. She returned the smile and said, "Hey, Pete."

"Gwen, please call me Peter." he said. "I really hate the name Pete. Like a lot, actually."

"HEY PETE!" screamed Hunter. "ASK HER OUT ALREADY, YOU... OWWW!" Mary Jane punched him hard. Hunter rubbed his arm and smiled. "What? Just having fun."

Mary Jane glared at him. "Shut up, Hunter. Leave them be." She looked over at Gwen and Peter, who were hugging and laughing. She felt her ears get warm and she realized that she was blushing.

"Uh oh." Harry said, staring at MJ. "Someone's jealous."

MJ couldn't deny it. She was jealous.

Peter walked back to the group. Hunter put his arm around him and gave him a noogie before saying, "You sly son of a bitch." Peter laughed and escaped Hunter's grip. Harry put his hand up for a high-five, and Peter went for it. Finally, Peter went to high-five MJ, but he noticed her walking away with her arms crossed. He frowned, grabbed his bag, said goodbye to his friends, and went to class.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, a lot went on in this chapter. A lot of it might not make sense unless you read my friend's story. His name is bleedgreen_99. Check him out. Anyway, Norman is given a deadline for a super soldier serum (wink wink), General Ross from 'The Incredible Hulk' makes an appearance, and Peter is a ladies man. Let's goooooooo. Anyway, next chapter will be considerably longer than usual, so stay tuned. Until next time!


	17. Battle With the Beetle - Finale

Battle With the Beetle Part 6 - Finale

"Agh! God damn it! How are you guys still running?" exclaimed Ryder. "I'm dying here!"

Alex, Mac, and Flint all looked back at him.

"Quit ya whinin' man. We gotta keep goin'." replied Alex, who wiped sweat off of his brow and sat down.

"OK, Mr. Hypocrite. 'We gotta keep goin' he said as he sat down onto da ground." joked Flint.

Mac shook his head. "Both of you need to shut the hell up. We have to get away from the prison."

"Then why'd we take this guy?" asked a confused Flint. "He's just slowin' us down."

"He could be a great asset to us." Mac started. He looked right at Ryder in a threatening way, and Ryder simply nodded.

"And I have some unfinished business out here." said Ryder. "Like taking down the guy who attack the prison." The rest of the group looked at him in a confused way.

"How da hell do ya know dat guy?" asked Alex.

Ryder took a deep breath and started to explain.

"I used to know that guy. His name is Terry McVeigh, an ex-Navy SEAL turned leader of the biker gang, the Manhattan Mayhem. He was kicked out of the SEALs because he was caught trying to build a bomb, and so when he got home he became the leader of the Mayhem. No one in his public life knows about it. His family and friends are all oblivious to it. He's killed hundreds of people, including members of the Mayhem. To become leader, he killed his best friend, who was the leader before him. He was bad for the Mayhem and so a few of us decided to kill him. During a shootout with the Rolling 7's, we tried to kill him, but some freak in a mask came in and stopped us. Terry escaped and I got arrested. Terry found out about us trying to kill him and went under the radar. Now he's back to get his revenge."

The other three men sat in silence. Ryder sighed and continued walking, and the others shrugged, stood up, and followed close behind.

* * *

Otto Octavius frantically ran around his laboratory, trying to find the blueprints for Project SOLAR. He ran from table to table, cursing himself for being such an idiot and losing the blueprints. At one point he started panicking and wasn't watching where he was going, which caused him to run right into his friend and partner, Dr. Curtis Connors. They both went down hard.

"Oh my... Curt! I'm so sorry."

Curt rubbed the back of his head, wincing in pain as he did so. "What's the rush, Otto?" he asked calmly.

"I can't find the blueprints for Project SOLAR! I need to finish it before Osborn comes in here to examine it!"

Curt smiled and said softly, "I thought you told me that you finished it. You said all you had to do was instal the CEL-3, which isn't necessary for a fusion reaction like you're doing. Trust me, I've done the math for you."

Otto sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "I just can't screw this up. Norman doesn't want a repeat of The Ohnn Incident and the slightest miscalculation could be absolutely devastating to the company."

Curt picked up his things. "Otto, don't worry. Ohnn wasn't as bright as you are. You're one of my best friends and you will be able to succeed where Ohnn failed. Trust me."

Otto stood up, grabbed Curt's hand, and shook it. "Thank you, Curtis. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Peter shot webline after webline, swinging as fast as possible. He wanted to find the Beetle as fast as possible before he attacked again. He couldn't let any other innocent people be killed.

"Not even prisoners..." he muttered to himself. He eventually landed on the side of a skyscraper and started climbing. Eventually he reached the top of the building, and what he saw surprised him. Four prisoners were standing in a group, all hunched over and breathing heavily. He climbed back down a bit so his head just barely peaked over the edge.

_What the hell...? I... I know three of those guys!_

Sure enough, three of those men were the men that Peter stopped a few weeks back, who were driving around crazily and shooting at pedestrians. He wanted so badly to climb over the edge and web them all up, but he wanted to hear what they were saying first.

"...and I'm gonna kill him." said one with tattoos and long hair. "I can't let him hurt anyone else."

"And how are ya gonna find 'im?" asked the largest of the group.

"I don't know." replied the tattooed man. "I haven't thought that far ahead."

_Who are they talking about?_

Peter's spider sense went off, and he looked around. He heard a low whirring sound, and he turned around to see the Beetle hovering there with a missile locked onto him. Peter gulped.

"Hi." Peter said weakly. He heard a small click and his eyes went wide underneath his mask. He jumped up onto the roof just before the rocket blew a hole right into the side of the building.

The four prisoners looked over in Peter's direction.

"Oh my God!" screamed the large one. "What the hell was that?!"

The Beetle and Peter flew up into the air and back down into the roof, creating a crater in the concrete.

* * *

"Holy shit!" screamed Flint. "Let's get outta-"

"NO!" screamed Ryder. "I have to put a stop to this." He ran over to when the crater was, and he saw his former leader Terry and the blue and red man falling through the floors of the building. Ryder took a deep breath and jumped. He didn't even think about it. He just jumped down towards the two falling men. He straightened out his body and soon enough he caught up to them. He reached out, grabbed them, and held on for dear life.

"He just killed himself!" screamed Alex. "No way ya can survive dat fall!"

Mac shook his head. "What the hell was the point?"

"He's an honorable guy. He just wanted to make things right, I guess. I can relate." added Flint.

Suddenly they all felt a low rumbling. They walked over to the hole in the roof, looked down, and saw the three of them flying back up. The prisoners all stepped back and watched in awe as they all flew through the hole and into the sky.

* * *

Peter was tumbling through the air, trying with all of his might to hang on. His sticky fingers made it slightly easier, but he was still having a difficult time. He looked over at the other man, the prisoner with the long hair. He was hanging on with no problem, and he was surprised to see how muscular the man really was. The man screamed, "Hey! Don't look at me! Get that helmet off!"

Peter snapped back into the action and reached for the helmet. Beetle started shaking his arm in order to shake Peter off, but Peter successfully grabbed the helmet and yanked it off. The man under the mask was bald, with a gray goatee and tattoos all over his head. He looked over at Peter and then to the prisoner.

"Ryder! I'm gonna kill you!" screamed the Beetle.

'Ryder' screamed, "Not if I kill you first!"

"No one is killing anyone!" exclaimed Peter, sending webbing into the Beetle's eyes. Beetle screamed and lost control of his armor, causing them to plummet towards the rooftop again. Peter grabbed the man named Ryder, jumped away from the Beetle, and shot a webline once he was below the skyline. He heard the Beetle screaming and cringed as the sound of the metallic suit smashed into the rooftop.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked Ryder.

"I'm fine. Just get me up to that rooftop." Ryder replied.

"What the hell were you thinking jumping down after us?"

"I know the man behind the Beetle mask. He isn't a good person. I need to talk to him."

Peter agreed reluctantly and swung back up to the rooftop. The other three prisoners were gone, and Peter cursed himself for that. The Beetle, however, was laying in another crater, nearly dead. His head turned slightly in order to look at Peter and Ryder, and he started laughing.

"You don't understand... I... needed to do this... I needed to prove... myself." Beetle said weakly.

Ryder kneeled down next to him, grabbed Beetle's glove, and stood back up after putting it on. "No, Terry. You didn't. I'm sorry."

"What?" asked 'Terry' weakly. Suddenly, Ryder activated the glove. Before Peter could react, Ryder aimed it at Terry's head and fired a single bullet in the dying man's head. Peter stood frozen and in complete shock. He looked at Ryder, who took the glove off, threw it off the roof, and got down onto his knees with his hands behind his head while smiling.

"Take me away." Ryder said simply.

Peter slowly walked over to Ryder, grabbed him, and started swinging towards the prison, which was currently under reconstruction. Along the way, Peter looked at a rooftop and saw a mysterious figure with a red mask and leather jacket standing on the edge. He looked away, but glanced back again. The figure was gone.

"Huh." Peter said. Soon enough he had dropped off Ryder and swung home, somewhat glad that the city wouldn't ever have to deal with the Beetle again, but also somewhat horrified that he watch a man be executed. He didn't know what to feel anymore.

* * *

Author's Note:

There we go. That's the end of Beetle's saga. It was abrupt, but I think it was fitting. Check out my friend, bleedgreen99. Things from my story will makes sense if you read his story. Well, that's it. Can't wait to start my next arc! Until next time!


	18. Armed & Dangerous Part 1

Armed &amp; Dangerous Part 1

Peter walked through Midtown High on Monday morning, with his head hanging down and shoulders slumped. The previous night's battle with the Beetle was tiring and he couldn't get the image of the mysterious man known as Ryder executing the Beetle right in front of him out of his head. He actually shuddered at the thought.

"Peter!"

Peter turned around and saw Harry shoving his way through the crowd towards him. He smirked at the sight and stopped to wait for his friend. Moments later, Harry emerged from the crowd.

"Hiya Harry." Peter said with a warm smile.

"Peter, remember how I told you I would set up an appointment with Curt Connors for you? Well, Connors is working on a fusion... protractor..."

"Reactor." Peter corrected with a laughed.

"Yeah, that one. He's working on it with a colleague of his named Otto Octavius. I told them all about you and they both would really like to meet you."

"WHAT?!" Peter exclaimed. "You're joking!"

"I wish I was." Harry replied with a smirk. "When are you free?"

Peter quickly went over his schedule in his mind, then smiled when he realized he had a free day. "Uh, I can on Thursday!"

"That's the day of the presentation! I'll call them and ask if you can go early to get a sneak peak at the reactor." Harry said. "I'll see you later, man."

Peter smiled and waved as Harry walked away. Suddenly he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see his science teacher, Mr. Greg Warren, looking at him intently.

"So, Mr. Parker, I hear that you're going to meet Dr. Octavius and Dr. Connors at Oscorp, hmm?"

"Yes sir." responded Peter with a great deal of enthusiasm. "I'm really excited to meet them. They're some of my idols."

Mr. Warren nodded slowly, then continued. "My brother, Dr. Miles Warren works in the bio-mechanical lab there. Maybe, if you're interested, you could meet him as well."

Peter's eyes widened in excitement as Mr. Warren mentioned his brother, yet another one of Peter's idols. "You're not serious." he challenged Mr. Warren.

"Yes I am, Mr. Parker. I could ask him next time I see him, which should be soon, considering Christmas is right around the corner."

Unable to contain his excitement, Peter laughed out loud and grabbed his teacher's hand and shook it vigorously. "Thank you, Mr. Warren! Thank you!"

"OK, Mr. Parker, you're welcome. Now get to class. The day is almost over."

* * *

Harry walked through the front door of his mansion, located on the outskirts of Central Park. He walked upstairs into his room and took out his history textbook in order to study. He glanced outside at the beautiful view from his bedroom window, one that he looked at often. His room overlooked the largest pond in the park, a sight which was incredible to look at throughout every season in the year.

"Harry?"

Harry looked away from the window and at his door. Standing there was his father Norman, dressed up in his usual business suit. He wore a serious expression, which was complimented by his combed back brown hair and tired face.

"Yeah Dad?" Harry responded.

Norman opened the door a little bit more and stepped into his son's room. "How was school?" he asked dryly.

"It was OK." said Harry simply.

"I see." Norman grunted. "I'll be at work for most of the night. Do you need anything?"

Harry gulped and responded with, "A little help on my homework would be nice."

Norman raised his eyebrow and sighed. "How is it that you still need help with homework, boy? You're 17 years old. Learn to take care of yourself. Look at me. I'm a self-made man and I run one of the most innovative businesses on the planet. You, on the other hand, are pathetic. Take care of yourself while I'm gone. Or do you need someone to help you with that, too?"

He watched his son lower his head in shame and embarrassment. He felt a tinge of guilt, but shook his head and closed the door behind him. He walked outside to his limousine, ordered the driver to take him to Oscorp, and sat in the back of the car in silence.

* * *

It had been a week since the prison escape and Adrian was waiting for Herman to arrive at their rendezvous point, which was tucked behind a few buildings in a shady alley. Adrian glanced at his watch and silently cursed to himself when he realized that Herman was late.

"Did he get caught?" he wondered out loud. He was seriously considering leaving when he heard a southern voice whisper to him.

"Hiya, partner."

Adrian turned around and saw a man in a ridiculous yellow and brown quilted suit approaching him. He activated his flying harness and prepared to take off when he hard laughing.

"It's me, man! Calm down!"

Adrian squinted at the quilt clad man and sighed when he realized that the man in the suit was Herman. "What the hell are you dressed in?" Adrian asked.

"It's a protective suit. I can't get shocked by my gauntlets with this thing on."

"Why'd you make it so God damn ugly?"

"Shut the hell up." Herman grunted. "Where's your costume?"

"Costume? I had to make a costume?"

Herman laughed. "No. I'm just messing with you. Although, if you wanted, you could."

Adrian thought about it for a bit. He remembered the Tinkerer was still in prison. Maybe he could help Adrian build a suit, too.

"That comes later. Right now, we need to discuss what we're going to do." Adrian said sternly.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Herman.

"Well, Tink is dead. What are we gonna do now?"

Herman thought for a moment, then chuckled. "We'll do what we were going to do anyway. Let's rob some banks." he said evilly.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hopefully this chapter was packed with enough information to keep you all interested. Lots of references and we finally get to see Harry's personal life. Norman is more interested in his work than he is with his own son. Everything is falling into place for the next chapter, which should be up soon. Well, that's it for now. Until next time!


	19. Armed & Dangerous Part 2

Armed &amp; Dangerous Part 2

Thursday had finally arrived, much to Peter's excitement. He and Harry arrived at Oscorp immediately after school had ended and Harry btght him up to the 27th floor, where the presentation was taking place. When the elevator opened, Peter and Harry were greeted by both Otto Octavius and Curt Connors.

"Ah, Mr. Osborn! Good to see you again!" said Otto excitedly, extending his hand. Curt did the same. "Oh!" continued Otto. "You must be Peter..."

"Parker, Peter Parker." Peter replied with an extended hand.

"Nice to meet you, Peter." said Curt warmly. Peter shook both men's hands and looked deeper into the lab. He spotted a piece of machinery and knew exactly what it was.

"Is that the fusion reactor?" asked Peter skeptically.

Otto laughed and responded. "Why yes, it is. Do you know anything about fusion?"

"Not much, sir, but I am skeptical."

Curt stepped forward and asked why.

"Well, first off all, how do you expect to contain the nuclear particles that will come off of the reaction itself?"

"Don't worry about that, Peter. We've decided to use a rare metal called tritium. If my calculations are correct, all excess nuclear particles will be destroyed before they can get too far from the reaction, due to the fact that tritium atoms are significantly smaller than every other metal on the planet."

"So you expect the atoms to burn away faster due to this fact?" Peter questioned.

"Yes, Peter." answered Curt. "You are correct."

Suddenly, the elevator opened again and Norman Osborn walked into the laboratory. He was examining some paperwork as he walked over to the group.

"Otto, Curt, are you both ready for today?"

They both nodded.

Then Norman turned to Harry. "Hello, son. What are you doing here?"

"I brought my friend Peter to meet Otto and Curt. He was interested in the presentation."

Norman Osborn then turned to Peter and smiled a toothy grin. "So you're the famous Peter Parker? It's an honor to meet you."

Peter extended his hand and replied with, "It's nice to meet you too, sir." He held his hand out for a bit longer, but lowered it when Norman didn't seem to want to take it.

"Well, I have to go for now. I'll be back in an hour for the presentation, you two. Nice to meet you, Peter. Goodbye, Harry." Then Norman turned around and entered the elevator.

. . .

"Ladies and gentleman, this is it."

Otto Octavius stood in front of a crowd of businessmen and scientists. They all stood shoulder to shoulder and eagerly awaited the reveal of the fusion reactor. Peter stood in the front of the pack and was grinning.

"Let's get right into it." Curt said. "Otto will be handling the tritium and I will be off to the side monitoring the whole thing in case something goes wrong."

Otto smiled and walked over to a tall structure being covered by cloth. He yanked the cloth and revealed four mechanical arms. Peter suddenly got a bad feeling. The arms looked somewhat sinister and deadly.

"These arms will allow me to handle the tritium being used in the reaction without putting myself in any sort of danger." He stepped up to them and strapped the arms around his waist. "The arms have artificial intelligence built in, but it runs on my brainwaves, so I am in complete control of the arms at all times."

The arms suddenly sprung to life, twisting and contorting as if they were tentacles. Peter still had a weird feeling about the arms but he didn't know why.

Otto walked over to the reactor, while one of his arms reached for the small amount of tritium on the table next to it. It grabbed it and put it into the machine. Otto put on some goggles and said, "You all might want to look away when I say so. It'll be as bright as the sun in here." Otto pressed a button on the machine and stepped back. The machine gave off a bright light and started shaking. "OK, everyone! Look away!"

A familiar tingle started at the back of Peter's skull, and he looked around for the danger. When his eyes landed on the machine, his spider sense became much more powerful.

"Oh no." he said. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the lab and into a closet. He quickly ripped off his shirt, revealing a red and blue outfit underneath.

* * *

"Curt!" Otto screamed. The reactor was overheating and he couldn't do anything about it. He looked over at Curt, who was rapidly typing an code into the computer in order to abort the experiment. It wasn't working.

"Otto! Get out of there!" screamed a worried Curt.

"Everyone get out!" Otto yelled.

In a panic, everyone in the room started running for the elevator. The room was shaking and the ceiling was starting to cave in. Otto looked back at all of the panicked people and suddenly noticed a red and blue clad figure swinging towards him.

"Who are you?!" screamed Otto at the man, who was clinging to a wall with his bare hands.

"I'm Spider-Man. We have to get this thing unplugged, now!" Spider-Man went to rip the plugs out of the wall, and Otto swung one of his arms and hit him away.

"Don't do that! You'll just make things worse!"

Suddenly a bolt of electricity shot out of the machine and struck Curt, who collapsed onto the ground, seemingly dead.

"Curt!" Otto cried out in fear. He started running over to his fallen friend when yet another bolt of electricity hit him. He screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. The mechanical arms flailed around in every direction, knocking over beakers and ceiling tiles.

* * *

Peter watched in horror as his two of his idols dropped to the ground. Ho looked towards the plugs in the wall which were connected to the machine. If he didn't unplug the reactor it could blow, which would be catastrophic to the building and everyone inside. He ran along the wall towards the plugs until he felt his spider sense erupt again. He jumped off of the wall, and another bolt of electricity hit the wall, causing the wall to get blown apart, sending bits of brick and wood everywhere like shrapnel.

"WOAH!"

Peter kept running around the lab, dodging bolts of electricity and trying to shut the machine off. Eventually he reached the wall that the machine was hooked to. He grabbed all of the wires and yanked as hard as he could, and without much effort he pulled the wires out of the wall.

"That should do it." he whispered to himself. He looked back at the machine, which shook while making a terrible whirring sound. Then, just as fast as it started, it shut down.

The remaining people looked on in relief as they realized that the danger was over, and they all could finally breathe easy. One of them turned around, looked at Peter through his eye lenses, and asked one simple question.

"Who are you?"

Peter sighed and replied in a a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm Spider-Man."

* * *

Author's Note:

Doctor Octopus! Yes, folks, Doc Ock is Spidey's newest villain, and he will easily be my favorite to write about. Due to me not feeling like writing a real Author's Note, I'll just say this: this chapter was pretty self explanatory. I'll leave it at that. Until next time!


	20. Armed & Dangerous Part 3

Armed &amp; Dangerous Part 3

**December 23, 2014**

**SPIDER-MAN: FRIEND OR FOE?**

Peter looked at the Daily Bugle headline with disgust. He forced himself to read the article that followed, but all it talked about was the destruction of the Bugle, the attack on the prison, and Otto's experiment gone wrong and how all three were Spider-Man's fault.

"What the hell?! I helped all of those people!"

Peter crumpled up the newspaper and threw it across his bedroom.

"Why would anyone think I'm a bad person?"

He pondered the question for a bit longer before he was snapped back into reality by his phone, which was ringing obnoxiously loud. He picked it up and looked at the called ID: Harry Osborn. He sighed and answered.

"Hey, Harry."

"Peter!"

Peter was surprised at his friend's worried tone.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked, puzzled.

"What's WRONG?! Peter, you disappeared during the presentation yesterday! What the hell happened to you?!"

_Uh-oh._

"Oh my God, Harry. I'm so sorry! I... I was hiding in the closet! I got scared and that was my first instinct."

He heard his friend sigh on the other end of the call and felt bad. He was so focused on saving everyone that he didn't even think about Harry and how he would react to his sudden disappearance.

"Peter, I thought something had happened to you."

"Well, I have to go. I have to study for the chemistry test tomorrow."

"Okay. See you later, Peter."

* * *

Otto woke up in a hospital bed. He didn't know why or how he got there and he was scared. He looked to his left and saw Curt in another bed, bandaged up and unconscious. He tried to sit up, but noticed that he was strapped down. That was when he realized that the mechanical arms were still attached to him.

"What the hell?"

The red lights at the end of every arm turned started to flicker on, one by one, and they started to rise off of the ground. They made soft whirring sounds as they twisted through the air. Suddenly, two doctors with syringes walked into the room quickly, presumably to knock Otto out again.

"Quickly, get that into him! He's still unstable."

_Unstable? They think I'm unstable?_

Otto tried to choke something out to make them stop, but before he could the arms grabbed both doctors and slammed them into every surface in the room. The walls. The floor. The ceiling. The doctors screamed for mercy but the arms wouldn't let up. After a minute more, Otto heard two loud snaps and the doctors' bodies went limp. Blood covered the room.

_No... they... they can't be..._

His worst fears were confirmed, however, when the arms dropped the bodies. He watched as blood pooled around them, and they weren't breathing. The thing was... he was glad that they were dead. Or at least a voice in his head was telling him that he should be glad.

**_They were weak, Otto. You are strong._**

_What?_

**_Those doctors wanted to harm you. They were going to do bad things to you. Just look at the windows. That should tell you everything._**

Otto did what he was told, and to his surprise there were bars covering the windows.

**_This place is a prison, Otto. They want to hurt you. Let us help._**

Otto quickly realized who he was talking to: the arms.

_But how?_

**_We're in control of you now, Otto, as opposed to you controlling us. Now let's get out of here. There are people coming._**

He listened carefully and heard people running and screaming outside of his room. The arms sprung into action and grabbed the bars covering the window, ripping them off with ease.

_What about Curt?_

**_Don't worry about him. He'll be OK. He's not a monster in their eyes like you are._**

The arms then smashed the window and carried Otto away from the hospital. Otto's face contorted in anger as he thought about what he was told.

_They think I'm a monster! Well, I'll just have to prove them wrong._

He ordered the arms to carry him to his old apartment. He had something important that he needed to collect.

* * *

Gwen was leaning against her locker and reading her copy of _The Great Gatsby_ for class when she suddenly noticed Peter's group of friends walking down the hall. She smirked at how goofy they all were acting and didn't take any further notice until she noticed a familiar looking redhead walking towards her.

"Gwen?"

She put her book down and saw Mary Jane Watson standing there in front of her, with her arms folded and a stone cold face.

"Hi. Mary Jane. How are you?"

Mary Jane rolled her eyes and continued. "Gwen, what are you trying to pull with Peter?"

"Huh?"

"Shut up. Don't act all innocent. I've known Peter for most of my life and he's a really great guy. I don't want to see him get hurt."

Gwen stepped away from the wall and stared Mary Jane in the eyes. "Why do you care so much, Mary Jane?"

Mary Jane stepped closer to Gwen and said, "Because I don't think you're a good girl for Peter, Gwen.

"LESBIANS!"

Both girls looked over at Hunter, who was laughing hysterically. The scene did look quite suspicious, though, as they were both withing kissing distance of one another. Then, a teacher ran over to Hunter and said something to him, causing him to frown and walk away.

Mary Jane and Gwen finally looked back at one another one last time before going their separate ways.

* * *

Author's Note:

Uh oh. Some major drama is happening. Gwen and MJ hate each other, Ock just escaped the hospital, and Peter is getting blamed for everything wrong that's happening in the city. WHERE WILL THE DRAMA END?! Next chapter, probably. Until next time!


	21. Armed & Dangerous Part 4

Armed &amp; Dangerous Part 4

Curt woke up in a hospital bed. He had no idea where he was, but it looked like hell. Two doctors lay dead on the ground, and what Curt assumed to be their blood covered every surface in the room, which was absolutely destroyed.

"Oh my..."

He wanted to throw up, but found that he couldn't. All he could manage was a dry-heave, which made him wonder how long he had been out for. Suddenly, a memory of the experiment flashed through his mind. The last thing he remembered was getting struck by electricity, and when that memory popped up he felt a great pain in his entire body, especially his right arm. He reached for his right arm but couldn't find one.

"What the..."

He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He kept closing and opening his eyes, trying to make sure that what he was seeing wasn't a dream. Every time, his eyes opened up to the same, horrible truth: his right arm was gone.

"Sir?"

Curt glanced over at a doctor standing in the doorway, who was obviously terrified at the sight he saw. Another doctor, this one slightly older and wiser, screamed, "OCTAVIUS IS MISSING!"

_Otto? He was here?_

The terrified doctor came into the room, grabbed Curt's bed, and rolled him out into the hall.

"What's going on, doctor?" Curt asked weakly.

"Don't ask questions. We'll get you out of that room an into a new one, sir."

Curt slumped back into his bed, unsure of what exactly was happening. All he knew was that his right arm was gone.

* * *

**December 24, 2014**

**DR. OCTOPUS! WHERE IS HE NOW?**

"Ugh, this paper is awful. No sense of morality."

Peter was about to throw out his second copy of the Daily Bugle in a week when suddenly a small ad caught his eye.

***Photos of Spider-Man needed***

He smiled to himself.

_Good thing tomorrow is Christmas. Maybe I can spend some of my Christmas money on a camera._

He bumped into someone on the sidewalk. His spider sense started to tingle, and he looked back at the man, who wore a trench coat and a fedora.

_We're not in the 1920's, bud._

He ran into an alley to suit up. He quickly started climbing up the wall, removing his clothes along the way. By the time he reached the top, he was suited up and ready to go. He started sprinting towards the edge of the building, jumped, and tumbled in the air. He extended his arm and shot a webline, which he hung upside down from.

"Spider sense don't fail me... ACHOOOO!"

The fedora man looked up at Peter and then started sprinting away.

"Oh, no you don't." Peter whispered to himself before swinging towards the man. The man was extremely fast, however, and he turned into a cluttered alleyway. Peter eventually arrived to the alley entrance but when he failed to see the man anymore he sighed and swung away.

"Guess I can't get them... ACHOOOO! Man, I need some chicken noodle soup. I think I'm getting sick."

As Peter swung home, he failed to notice the man in the trench coat watching him from afar.

. . .

"Aunt May, I'm home!"

He closed the door behind him, and slowly walked into the TV room.

"Aunt May?" he whispered. He looked down at the recliner, and Aunt May was sleeping soundly. He looked at the TV, and a news broadcast was on. He looked at the clock, which told Peter that it was 11:59. He then turned his attention to the news.

_**"What you're watching is live footage, Bob, of the suspect known only as 'Spot' being handcuffed and taken away into police custody. Who do we have to thank for this act of heroism? Well, his name is..."**_

Peter turned off the television set and walked over to his sleeping aunt. He rubbed her arm, trying his best to wake her up without being too rough.

"Aunt May, wake up."

She flicked her head up and fluttered her eyes open. When she noticed it was Peter, she smiled.

"Peter, why are you home so late?"

"I, uhh... went to Hunter's for a bit. I'm sorry I'm home so late."

The clock started to ring, and Peter noticed that it was now 12:00 a.m. He bent over and kissed his aunt.

"Merry Christmas, Aunt May." he said, before picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. He put her down and kissed her forehead before saying goodnight. He walked to his room, where he immediately noticed a picture of him and Uncle Ben cheering at a Mets game. He smiled at the memory, then turned off his light and went to bed.

* * *

Otto stared at the water below him. He knew it would be so easy to kill himself right now, as the Hudson River was surely below freezing.

_I'm a monster._

_**No, you're not. The people who wanted you to fail are monsters; Osborn, Connors, Spider-Man. They all wanted you to fail.**_

_But why?_

**_They're jealous of you, Otto. They're jealous and afraid of what you can do. With us, you can do anything, and you know that. You know what you must do, Otto. You must show the world what Dr. Otto Octavius can do._**

_What did the papers call me? Dr. Octopus, right?_

Otto started chuckling, before deciding that his fate was sealed. He pulled out the plans for a particle accelerator that he had hidden away in his apartment. He looked at them and laughed even harder.

**_Now, tell us. Do you accept what you must do?_**

_Yes, I do._

"I AM DOCTOR OCTOPUS! I WILL SHOW THE WHOLE WORLD THE TRUE MEANING OF TERROR!"

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter was full of mystery. Who is the mystery man that Peter chased down? What is Doc Ock planning on doing? What's going to happen with Curt? You'll all see. Until next time!


	22. Armed & Dangerous Part 5

Armed &amp; Dangerous Part 5

_Can't believe I'm about to do this._

Peter walked up into the Daily Bugle offices with his newly purchased camera. He didn't know what to do or say but he knew that he had to land this job for Aunt May. Yesterday, on Christmas, he saw that Aunt May hadn't been paying the bills and this got him very upset. The Bugle job would help, and getting pictures of Spider-Man was no problem. All he had to do was set the camera to automatic and then swing by the camera a few times. It would be easy for him to get money.

_They'll take our house if I can't pay those bills._

When he walked into the Bugle, he was hit by a wave of heat. It smelled like cigars and body odor, which wasn't a very good smell. He took off his winter coat and hung it up on a coat rack to his immediate left. He looked around, trying to find someone who could help him out. He spotted a dark skinned man with glasses talking with another dark skinned man, but was slightly rounder and had grayer hair. He pushed his way through the crowd to them and waited for them to notice that he was there.

"Can I help you?" asked the one with glasses.

"Uh, I'm trying to find Mr. Jameson. Can you help me?"

"Of course! I'm Ben Urich, one of the investigative reporters for the Bugle. This here's Robbie Robertson, Jonah's chief editor. What do you need to speak to Jameson for?"

"I'd like a job, sir. Is the job for taking Spider-Man's pictures still available?"

Robbie started to chuckle. "I'm sorry, kid, but I don't think you actually have pictures of him. It's just not possible to-"

Peter held up a yellow folder and handed it to Robbie with a smirk on his face. Robbie opened it and a look of pure shock emerged. He looked back at Peter and asked, in an extremely confused voice, "How did you... how did you get these?"

Ben grabbed the folder and examined the photos himself. The same look of surprise washed over his face.

"Take these to Jonah." he said simply. "Top floor."

Peter walked to the elevator. Once he got inside he reached out to press the the button to the top floor, but he heard screams and looked up to see a man in a giant bear suit walking towards him. He got into the elevator Peter was in, and Peter heard the cables groan under the immense weight. The bear man pressed the top button and grunted. Peter gulped and watched as the doors closed, leaving him trapped inside with the bear man.

* * *

Norman yawned. He had been awake for almost 72 hours, trying his hardest to figure out the formula for the super soldier serum. Everywhere he looked, he couldn't find anything. He looked up Hank Gilmore and found nothing. Then, he looked up Bruce Banner. Again, he found nothing.

"Why the hell is creating a super soldier serum so secretive?" he whispered to himself.

He considered calling General Ross, just to see if he had any of Banner's old files, but he didn't want to talk to that old douche bag anyway. He also considered finding Gilmore's son, who had the super soldier serum in him, but that was a major invasion of privacy. He was getting more and more droopy-eyed, and he eventually laid his head on the desk and started to let himself fall asleep, but suddenly an alarm went off. Someone was breaking into Oscorp.

"Uh oh."

He grabbed his coat and ran outside into the hall, where armed guards with machine guns ran by. Norman stopped one and asked what was going on.

"Two men are on floor 25. We have reason to believe that their stealing blueprints for the spider armor."

Norman nodded and told the guard to continue doing what he was doing. He wondered why anyone would want the spider armor when suddenly an idea popped into his mind. A formula that he hadn't thought of before quickly emerged from the depths of his mind.

_That'll work._

He ran back into his office, called Dr. Stromm to come in, and got to work.

* * *

"What are we doin' here, Mac?" Flint asked. He looked around at his surroundings, which consisted of a trashy apartment complex with boarded up windows and rats running around. He was disgusted. The three of them changed into regular civilian clothes as opposed to their orange prison jumpsuits. Flint had chosen to wear a green striped shirt and some khakis. It was something simple that would allow him to blend in, although he wished he had chosen to wear a coat, too. He was freezing.

"We're trying to get some guns, Flint. Why do always have to ask these question?" replied Mac, who continued walking forward.

"I dunno, Mac. I'm just askin' ya why we're gettin' guns."

Mac sighed and turned around to look at his accomplice. "We need guns if we're going to be walking around this city. You saw what happened with Ryder and the Beetle guy and the Spider-Man guy. They could have torn us apart. We need to protect ourselves."

"But why? Why would we need to kill them?"

"Stop questioning my authority! We just need guns!"

"No we don't! Ya just wanna feel like you're a bigger threat than ya actually are!"

"Both of ya! Stop yellin' before I kick both of ya asses!" screamed Alex, who had decided to stay quiet for most of the argument. "I'm sick of it!"

Mac took the initiative and swung at Flint, who expected the punch and easily dodged it. He grabbed Mac's arm and pulled as hard as he could, causing Mac to scream in pain. Flint went to stomp on Mac's head, but was tackled to the ground by Alex.

"STOP IT!" Alex roared as he stood up to get off of his friend.

"What the hell, O'Hirn?!" yelled Flint.

"I'm sorry, man. I just got riled up."

"WHATEVER, ALEX!" screamed Mac. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE! BOTH OF YOU!"

Alex turned around to leave with Flint, who was already gone and out the door.

. . .

"DAMN IT!" yelled Flint, was bent over with his hands on his knees, panting from running so hard.

"Trouble?" asked a man in a trench coat. "I can help."

Flint looked at the man and smirked. "Shut the hell up. I don't need no help, especially from some creep like yaself!"

The man started laughing, much to Flint's chagrin. He walked over to the man, trying his best to seem threatening. "What da hell's ya problem anyhow?"

"It's not ME with the problem, sir."

Four mechanical arms sprouted from the man's back, and Flint watched in horror as they all seemed to look at him with hatred. They looked like they were alive.

"What the hell...? W-what the hell are ya?" asked Flint, who was slowly backing away.

"I'm Doctor Octopus." the man responded simply, but with a cold tone in his voice. "Now, I want you to come here."

Flint did the opposite and ran as fast as he could away. He was scared for his life now and he couldn't let that man get near him.

"WOAH!" he screamed as he was ripped from the ground and into the air. Something had grabbed his feet and was holding him upside down. He looked at his feet and realized that one of the man's four extra arms was holding him up. "Let me go!"

"Not quite yet." said the man with a maniacal smile on his face. "You're coming with me."

Flint tried to squirm free but it was no use. He accepted his defeat and allowed himself to be taken away by 'Doctor Octopus'.

* * *

Author's Note:

What's gonna happen at the Bugle? That's the big question right now. If you guys want a quick sneak peek, check out bleedgreen99's story. His story and mine crossover and he's really talented. Anyway, Peter may be in trouble and the same can be said for Flint. Where is Doc Ock taking him? Finally, Norman has an idea for... well, you all read the story. That's it, guys. Until next time!


	23. Armed & Dangerous Part 6

Armed &amp; Dangerous Part 6

Peter's spider sense was going off the charts. He was standing right next to a very dangerous man but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't risk giving up his identity. He watched nervously as the floor indicator climbed. Floor 17. Floor 18. Floor 19.

**DING!**

They reached floor 20 and Peter stepped back. The doors opened and the bear man roared. Everyone in the crowded office screamed and tried to hide as the bear man went berserk.

"I AM GRIZZLY! WHERE IS JAMESON?!"

'Grizzly' stomped through the office and flipped desks, threw chairs, and clawed at people. Peter wanted to do something but there was nowhere for him to change without someone seeing him. All he could do was hide with everyone else. He crouched behind a flipped desk and pulled out the camera.

_Might as well get some pictures of this. Could get me some extra money._

"THERE YOU ARE!" screamed Grizzly. He walked over to a man with a crew cut and mustache, picked him up by the leg, and slammed him against a window, causing it to shatter. Jameson screamed in a mixture of terror and pain as he was held upside down, 20 stories from the ground.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Jameson yelled.

Peter slowly crept closer to the action, ready to help if he had to.

"You're the little shit who ruined my career." explained Grizzly.

Suddenly the elevator dinged, and out walked the masked figure Peter had seen on the roof that night when he was returning Ryder to prison. He had on the same leather jacket, the same cargo pants, and the same red and black mask with the cross hair on the forehead. Grizzly smiled when he saw the figure. He threw Jameson aside, who landed on a desk.

"So, who are yo... ACHOO!"

Grizzly laughed and charged at the figure, who jumped over Grizzly with ease. He did, however, land very close to a shattered window.

"Night night, kid." Grizzly said before kicking the figure out the window, much to Peter's horror. He snapped a few more photos of the bear man, who looked around once more before jumping out of another window. Peter ran over to the window and watched as Grizzly landed on the street and got into the back of an armored van.

_What the hell was that about?_

The office was completely destroyed, and Jameson was out cold on a desk. Peter decided that maybe he could wait until tomorrow to give him the pictures of both Spider-Man and Grizzly. Suddenly Peter's spider sense tingled again, and he looked outside. He saw a man with four mechanical arms climbing on a building across the street, along with another man who seemed to be struggling.

_Octavius._

Peter got back into the elevator. Once he was at ground level, he ran into an alley and changed into his spider costume.

. . .

"Put me down, ya creep!" screamed Flint, who kept squirming around, trying his best to escape the mechanical arm around his waist. He then noticed what looked like a man swinging towards them.

"Is that..."

"Spider-Man!" screamed Octavius.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" replied Spider-Man sarcastically. "What's your name now, Octavius? Science Squid?"

"Very funny, Spider-Man, but call me Doctor Octopus!"

Spider-Man landed on the wall that they were currently on and stuck there with his bare hands.

"Eh... I like Science Squid better."

Flint stared in awe at the red and blue man. "How da hell are ya doin'..."

"Hey! Don't worry, man! I'll get you out of here!" interrupted Spider-Man.

Octavius laughed. "You can try, Arachnid."

"It's Spider-Man to you, Squidy."

"And it's Doctor Octopus to you!" he screamed. He took a swing at Spider-Man with one of his other arms, which Spider-Man dodged easily. Octavius used another arm to hit Spider-Man, which Spider-Man also dodged. The arm slammed into the building, causing pieces of brick and rubble to break off and fall towards the street. Flint couldn't do anything other than brace himself.

"Hey! Cut it out! I'm still here!" screamed Flint.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you." replied Octavius. He threw Flint up into the air, who reached out and grabbed the edge of the building. He pulled himself up and over and laid down on the rooftop.

. . .

_I have to keep him distracted._

Peter and Otto were engaged in battle on the side of the building, and Peter was getting worried. The building was being destroyed due to Otto's arms, and Peter wanted to take the fight somewhere else, but Otto didn't seem worried about it.

"C'mon, Doc, why can't we just get along?" Peter said.

"You ruined my experiment! It's all your fault!"

Peter paused, confused by the accusation. "Wait, wh- OOF!" One of Otto's arms slammed into Peter's side. He grabbed the arm, trying his hardest to rip it off. Otto noticed this, however, and flung his arm towards the Bugle, causing Peter to fly into the side of the building. A huge hole appeared where he went through, and Peter rubbed his head.

"Gosh. That didn't feel too good."

He jumped back out to where Otto was, but both he and the man he was carrying were gone. Peter took off his mask and wiped his nose.

"AAAACHOOOOOO! Ugh, I gotta start wearing Under Armor or something. I need to stay warm."

Peter put his mask back on and swung around, trying to find Otto again.

* * *

Author's Note:

Peter and Otto have finally fought! Sure, it was short, but it was a fight. Also, who the hell are Grizzly and the masked figure? Check out bleedgreen99's story to find out. Seriously. Go. Now. And what does Otto want with Flint? And will Peter get the job at the Daily Bugle? And will Peter ever recover from his cold? SO MANY QUESTIONS! Eh, well that's it! Until next time!


	24. Armed & Dangerous Part 7

Armed &amp; Dangerous Part 7

"We've done it!"

Norman shot his fist up in victory as he and Stromm were finally able to create a successful formula for a super soldier serum. After running multiple virtual tests, they deduced that it could also work as a potential cure for diseases.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Stromm, who was eagerly studying the computer screen they had been sitting behind for the last 12 hours.

"We have to start working on this immediately! This is the greatest breakthrough in scientific history!"

Stromm frowned and stared at his partner. "Norman, you've been awake for almost FOUR DAYS. You need some sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak, Stromm." proclaimed Norman, who continued to run virtual tests in order to find the slightest miscalculation. When he didn't find any he couldn't help but smile. "See? I couldn't have done this if I had succumbed to sleepiness."

"Norman, please. Take the day-"

"NO!" screamed Norman. "I must do this and I don't care how long I have to stay awake!"

Stromm jumped due to the shouting and frowned again. He grabbed a folder with the serum formula and tried to stuff it in his briefcase without Norman seeing, but it didn't work.

"What are you doing?" asked Norman with a raised eyebrow and a skeptical look upon his face. "You're not trying to steal the formula, are you?"

"I-I wanted to work on it alone. You really need sleep-"

"Shut the hell up. Give me the God damn folder."

Stromm hung his head in shame and handed the folder to Norman.

"Now get out of my sight. I'll finish the serum myself."

He turned around towards the door and started walking, not daring to look back. For the strangest reason he feared that Norman would kill him if he did.

* * *

Peter, in his Spider-Man outfit, swung throughout the city, trying his hardest to pick up on any trails that Otto might have accidentally left for him. He extended his left arm and squeezed the pressure pad on his palm, launching a webline at a building.

_Man, I love swinging._

He continued swinging for a bit longer until his spider sense went off. He looked all around him until finally he heard an explosion.

"Oh no, not again!"

He swung in the direction that the explosion came from. When he arrived at the scene of the explosion he saw three figures all battling with one another. He saw the Grizzly guy, the masked guy, and a third one with a purple cape hovering above the two and firing lasers at them.

"Is that a fish bowl on his head?" he asked, slightly amused by the sight. The three of them were destroying everything in sight and Peter was torn as to whether or not he should help, considering the fact that the masked figure seemed to be handling the situation well. He really wasn't doing anything anyway, other than trying to find Otto, but he could put that off for the time being.

_I'm gonna call Hunter and tell him about this fight. Maybe he can watch it on TV. Oh! I also need to remind him about our birthday party combo. He always forgets about that._

Peter took out his cell phone and began to dial Hunter's number. Once he was finished putting it in he hit the green 'call' button and waited for a response. He didn't get one.

"Huh. He normally always picks up."

Peter tried again, but he still didn't get an answer.

"Let's try one last time."

He called again and waited, laughing as the masked figure was launched onto the roof of a nearby apartment complex by one of the Fishbowl Man's laser beams.

"Yo... Pete... What's going on?" Hunter suddenly answered, sounding extremely out of breath.

"Hey, Hunter. How's it going?" Peter responded.

"Could be a bit bett- ACHOO!"

_Ooooooh, you don't sound to good, buddy._

"Oh, well feel better. I just wanted to make sure you're still up for January 6th?"

Peter waited for Hunter to respond again, which took a few seconds. "Sure, I don't see why not, Pete."

Peter watched as Grizzly picked up a car and threw it at Fishbowl Man, who dodged it with ease. The car exploded, and Peter could also hear an explosion through Hunter's phone.

_Wait, what the..._

"Sweet!" Peter said, regarding the birthday party combination thing, followed by an, "Uh... what was that?" regarding the explosion in Hunter's phone.

"The TV... Gotta go, Pete." Hunter said quickly before hanging up. Peter looked at his phone in confusion, wondering why Hunter hung up so soon.

_Oh well._

Peter stood up, stretched his arms, and swung away to find Otto.

* * *

"Curt, your wounds are healing extraordinarily fast."

Curt stared blankly ahead at the wall across from his bed, not hearing a word the doctor said to him. The doctor looked for any sign of communication, but there was none. Just a sad man who didn't seem to care much for life anymore.

"Curtis, listen to me."

Curt slowly turned his head towards the doctor with a scowl on his face. He didn't want to hear any false words of hope.

The doctor sighed and said, "Listen, this isn't the end of the world. You're missing an arm. I understand that it will make things much more challenging for you but you have to carry on. I have a friend who's missing an arm and he never gives up. He is one of the strongest people I know."

A sigh escaped from Curt's lips, who turned his body so that he was facing the doctor. He read the name tag.

"Dr. Weber." Curt mumbled. Weber looked up at his patient, who was looking at where his arm used to be.

"Yes, Curt?" he replied.

Curt looked him dead in the eyes. "Do you know anything about lizards?"

* * *

Author's Note:

God, I love that ending. Anyway, I really liked this chapter. One thing, though: Author's Notes seem unneeded at this point. I think I may stop writing them for regular chapters and only use them in the finales for the arcs. Well, that's it. Until next time!


	25. Armed & Dangerous Part 8

Armed &amp; Dangerous Part 8

"So whadda ya plannin' on doin' to me, Squidy?" asked a restrained Flint Marko. He watched as Otto Octavius slowly walked around the dilapidated waterfront building, picking up random pieces of machinery with his mechanical arms.

Otto laughed and replied with, "Just you wait and see. I have plans for you, and trust me when I say that they, well... they aren't exactly legal."

"What?!" screamed Flint, who started struggling against the straps holding him down."Whadda ya gonna do?!"

Otto motioned to the machine he was building with his mechanical arms. "You see this? This is a particle accelerator. It should, theoretically, cause any form of matter to evaporate into a cloud of dust. Buildings, people, cars, etc. I want to activate this over New York, causing everyone to disintegrate. You're just the test subject."

"B-but why?!"

"I used to be the laughing stock. Everyone made fun of me. They all thought I was nothing more than a mad scientist-"

"Well, gee, I wonder why! Ya wanna vaporize the city into nothin'! Ya ARE crazy!"

Otto lashed out at the restrained man with one of the arms. It hit Marko hard, and Otto heard a snap. Marko looked back up at him with hatred while blood gushed from his nose.

"L-let me go, ya sunovabitch!"

"I would, but you'd go straight to the police... or even worse, you'd go to Spider-Man."

"I wouldn't! I'm a wanted criminal, and turnin' myself in would be stupid. Plus, Spider-Man would bring me straight to da cops!"

Otto laughed again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Marko, but it seems as though your luck has finally run out."

Flint stopped struggling, knowing that Octavius was right. He was done for and he couldn't do anything about it. He was powerless.

* * *

Gwen laid on her bed, flipping through a magazine. She hated reading them but there was nothing better to do. She could text Peter again, but she already texted him no more than an hour ago and she didn't want to risk bothering him.

_Damn, I fell hard for him._

She bit her lip and fluttered her eyes, just like she did the first time they met. She didn't know why she liked him so much, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was-

**BZZZ! BZZZ!**

She heard her phone buzzing next to her and she reached out immediately, hoping Peter was calling her. She frowned when she noticed the caller ID was Mary Jane, though.

_What does this bitch want?_

After clicking the answer button, she coldly said, "Hello?"

"Gwen? It's me Mary Jane."

"I know. What do you want?"

Mary Jane gulped on the other end of the line and continued. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Gwen. I don't know what I was thinking when I got into your face like that. I'm sorry."

Gwen smirked. "Okay. Is that all?"

MJ sighed and said, "Stay away from Peter."

"What?! You bitch! You're a coward! You have to hide behind your phone! Don't tell me what to do! I like Peter and he likes me and there's nothing your red-headed ass can do about it! Go to Hell!" She slammed her finger onto the 'hang-up' button and threw her phone on the bed while crossing her arms.

"The nerve! I'll kick that girl's ass!"

She took a few deep breaths before she picked her phone back up to text Peter.

* * *

"You ready?"

"I guess so, but this is pathetic."

Herman pulled his mask over his face and activated his gauntlets. "Shut the hell up. Banks will come later. We need some practice first, and coffee shops are good for practicing. Now I'll be in and out. Shouldn't take any longer than five minutes. If I'm not out by then, just get away from here."

"I've got it."

Herman, in his quilted yellow and brown suit, turned around and walked into the coffee shop. He aimed his arms at the people inside and screamed, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN! THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

The people inside the coffee shop all dropped to the ground immediately. The man behind the counter had his hands raised and started whimpering, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt.

"Empty the register!" screamed Herman, who aimed his hands at the cashier.

"Okay, man, okay! J-just give me a sec!" he cried.

Herman tossed the cashier a duffel bag and looked around at the people scattered throughout the store. Every single one of them looked terrified.

"This is great! Fill that bag up!"

. . .

Adrian looked at his watch. It had been five minutes already and Herman still wasn't outside.

"Oh, great." he said as he activated his flying harness. He started to levitate off of the ground, and he pulled a ski mask on over his head. He was preparing to leave without Herman when suddenly he heard shouting.

"Herman?" he yelled into the store, worried about his accomplice.

"Help me, bird brain!"

Adrian flew into the store and assessed the situation. Herman was being swarmed by a large number of people, and he couldn't fight them all off fast enough. A few men tackled Herman to the ground, and others stood around the dog pile with chairs and any other items they could use as weapons. Most of the women stood back and watched.

"Get the flying one!" screamed one of the men suddenly. He pointed to Adrian, and half of the men split away to attack him.

"No!" shouted Herman. He started to charge up a blast with the gauntlets by holding down the trigger. A low hum was heard and got increasingly louder and louder. "Get back, Adrian!"

Adrian did as he was told and flew outside. A blast was heard and the walls of the coffee shop started to crumble on the outside. A few men flew out of the door and lay on the ground unconscious. Adrian went back inside to see Herman slowly getting up, dusting his shoulders off, and nervously laughing.

"Well, l-let's grab the cash and get going."

Bodies lay scattered all around the store, and Adrian looked in complete shock. "Are... are they..."

"I don't think so. Just grab the cash."

Adrian did what he was told again. The two men walked outside and looked at each other when they heard sirens blaring in the distance.

"We better go." Herman stated simply. Adrian grabbed Herman and took off, not quite sure what to make of the situation they had just been in.


	26. Armed & Dangerous Part 9

Armed &amp; Dangerous Part 9

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Before you start reading this chapter, I just wanted to say a few things. First off, I seem to be getting a lot of people liking the Gwen/MJ plot line. I don't know why, but that is just a very popular plot line, which I find sort of funny because I thought my writing skills wouldn't be good enough for me to make MJ and Gwen interesting characters. I guess sex sells ;). Speaking of, I'm considering whether or not I should just make my story Rated M so I don't have to hold back on cursing and some suggestive scenes. Let me know what you guys want. Finally, this chapter is shorter than usual, but next chapter is the finale which means it'll be longer than usual, so everything evens out. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Well, Curt, you've managed to heal faster than most patients ever could. I'm thinking that you're free to go."

Curt smiled at Dr. Webber, who stood at the foot of his bed with a clipboard.

"When can I leave then?" asked Curt, who started to sit himself up.

"Well... you could leave today, but you run the risk of straining yourself and the stitches, which could open the wound again. Tomorrow may be the best bet..."

"No. May I call my wife? She... she's probably been worried sick, not being allowed to see me and all." he said with a tinge of pain in his voice. He missed his wife Martha so much that he could hardly stand it.

"Okay, Curtis, but you can't start right back up with your work. You need time to rest and recover."

"Curt sighed and nodded his head. "Alright."

Dr. Webber smiled and walked out of the room to check on another patient. Curt sat on the edge of his bed and stood up for the first time in a week and a half. He started to walk but found it somewhat difficult. He also noticed that he moved to the right slightly, due to the fact that his right arm didn't exist anymore and thus he couldn't swing it to keep himself balanced.

_This will take some getting used to._

He walked over to the phone on the wall and dialed his number, tucking the phone in between his cheek and his shoulder. The phone rang once and his wife answered almost instantly.

"Hello?" she said, her voice quivering. "Curt?"

"Hi honey." he said simply, slightly smiling. He missed her voice so much. "I'm okay."

"What... are you... how...?"

"I don't know. The doctor said that I'm healing extremely fast compared to other people who have had limbs removed."

"So what are we going to do, Curt?" she asked. "What's happening from here on out?"

"I really don't know, Martha. I do have a plan, but you'll think I'm crazy."

He heard her gasp lightly before saying, "No. You can't."

"I'm going to try, Martha. This is finally IT! I can change the world if this works, and you know that I've been working on this for a while now. Now I actually have a reason to finish it."

That was when he heard the phone click. Martha had hung up.

* * *

Peter's alarm clock went off, causing him to groan.

_Nooooo. I don't want to go to schooool._

He slammed his hand down onto the clock, causing it to breaking into hundreds of little pieces. It was after he did this that he remembered that he was on Winter Break.

_Crap. Well, I guess I'm up for the day._

Slowly but surely he rose out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of Lucky Charms, turned on the TV, and sat down to eat. As he bit into his first spoonful and chewed, he realized that they were stale.

"Are you kidding me?" he whispered to himself. "What a waste of cereal."

He walked back into his room to grab his Spider-Man costume, thinking that he could swing to the market really quick and pick up some groceries. He stuffed his costume into his bag and walked back into the kitchen, where he found Aunt May standing there watching the news with her hands over her mouth. He walked up behind her and hugged her before saying, "Good morning, Aunt May. What's up?"

"Peter, they found that octopus man again. He's hiding in a building on the waterfront. He... he seems to be setting up some sort of machine. The police think it's a weapon."

_Oh no!_

"Oh wow. I've gotta go, Aunt May." he said as he rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Market. We need cereal."

"Can you get some eggs, Peter?"

"Sure thing."

He rushed to the usual alley where he got changed before swinging across the Queensboro Bridge to get into Manhattan, already thinking of a plan to stop Octavius.

_I don't want to hurt the guy. He's a friend of Peter Parker's._

He swung as fast as he could, following the sounds of police sirens.


	27. Armed & Dangerous - Finale

Armed &amp; Dangerous - Finale

"Ross, I've created the serum."

"Wow, Norman. That was much quicker than expected." Ross replied skeptically. "How did you finish it so fast?"

"I made it my primary objective, General. I'm ready for human testing."

"Human testing... HUMAN TESTING?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE YOU'D GET IN IF IT DOESN'T WORK?!"

"Relax, General, relax! I'll test it on myself. It'll be my own fault if anything goes wrong."

Norman suddenly looked up at Stromm, who was staring at Norman in horror. "Mr. Osborn? Y-you can't!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Stromm! It's MY choice, and YOU don't get to have ANY say in it!" Norman walked towards his assistant slowly with his hands balled into fists, ready to beat Stromm into a bloody pulp if he said anything more.

"Norman? What's going on there?" asked Ross on the other end of the phone line in a worried tone. Norman slammed his hand down onto the phone, causing it to shatter into pieces. His hand got cut a few times, but Norman ignored the pain.

"You've meddled in my affairs for far too long, Stromm. Come with me."

The two men walked to the doorway, out into the hall, and to the elevator.

"Call it." Norman said. Stromm did as he was told and pressed the 'down' button and a moment later the elevator doors opened. They stepped inside and Norman pressed the 50th floor button. The doors closed and they went down.

"So, uh... Mr. Osborn? What are we doing?"

Norman chuckled for a moment before his expression went stone cold again. "You'll see."

They kept descending deeper and deeper in the Oscorp Tower and Stromm got more and more nervous. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They stepped out into the laboratory, and Norman rushed over to a test tube rack, all filled with green liquids. Stromm got a bad feeling and turned around to leave when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Leave and I'll kill you." Norman said before revealing that he was holding one of the test tubes. He popped the cap off and took a swig. Stromm could only watch as Norman polished off the whole tube of...

"What is that?" Stromm asked, although he already had a good idea.

"The super soldier serum. I call it Code G.R.E.E.N. I don't feel any different thou- AGHHHHH!"

Stromm jumped back, startled by the scream. He looked at Norman, who was doubled over in agony.

"Norman?" he asked, his voice shivering in fear. Norman, however, lashed out at Stromm, sending him flying into a rack of test tubes and flasks. They all came crashing down onto Stromm, who was watching in awe as Norman underwent an incredible transformation. His muscles expanded and his skin took on a hue of green. He screamed again but this time it was more like a roar. Once the transformation was complete, Norman's new form stood up straight and walked over to Stromm, grabbed him by the neck, and help him up to his monstrous face.

"You told me I couldn't do it? Well I did, and now I'm the strongest being on this planet."

"Norman! Stop!"

"Too late." Norman flicked his wrist and snapped Stromm's neck like a toothpick. He threw Stromm's body at a window, which shattered, sending the body falling 50 stories to the street below.

* * *

Peter finally arrived at the waterfront building, just in time to see Octavius putting the finishing touches on a strange machine.

"What the hell is that?" Peter whispered to himself, preparing to jump down into the dilapidated building. Suddenly, a police officer noticed him and pulled out a megaphone.

"You! On the roof! Get down here now!"

Peter's spider sense tingled and he jumped up into the air just in time to avoid being hit by a metal arm that burst through the roof.

"WOAH!" he screamed. All the police officers in the area dropped to the ground to avoid being hit by any pieces of debris.

"Hello, Arachnid!" exclaimed Octavius. "Glad to see you came to the party!"

Peter shot a web at one of Otto's arms, and it connected. "Hey, I'm glad I could make it!" The arms jerked quickly, sending Peter flying into the side of a nearby skyscraper. He crashed through a window and through multiple walls. Once he was done smashing through walls he just groaned and lay there for a second.

"Ohhh, THAT didn't feel too good." he chocked out, trying to ignore the pain that consumed his body. He stood up, walked over to the window, and saw Otto go back into the building. "Son of a bitch." He shot two webs at the sides of the window and took a few steps backwards and said, "Why can't this job be easier?" before jumping up and letting the webs launch him towards the waterfront building. "YEEEEEHAAWWWWW!"

"Back for more?" Otto said as he watched his enemy fly towards his base of operations.

"You know it, Squidy!" Peter responded as he flew towards Octavius. "Yanno, I wanted to be your friend, but you just gave me a boo-boo sooooo... I don't think that's gonna happen!"

"Oh boo-hoo. Get out of here!" Otto screamed as he swung one, two, three arms at Peter, who dodged one, two, three of them. Otto, while Peter was distracted, swung his fourth arm, which made contact.

"HA!" Otto laughed, watching as his enemy smashed through the roof of the building.

"Ahhhhh-"

**SPLASH!**

Peter went straight into the freezing cold water of the Hudson River and immediately wished that he was wearing a wetsuit. He knew if he didn't get out soon he would die of hypothermia, which wouldn't be good at all. He shot his webs, but once they hit the freezing water they just globbed up.

_Uh oh._

Suddenly, though, one of Otto's arms grabbed Peter and brought him to the surface. Peter gasped for air, but it was hard through the mask. Without thinking, Peter ripped his mask off, exposing his face to Otto, who recognized the young man instantly.

"Parker?! But... what?! How?!"

Peter's eyes widened and he did a back flip out of Otto's grip, reapplying his mask in midair. When he landed he found himself next to a familiar looking man, tied up in a chair.

* * *

Flint was extremely scared. He was watching the battle between Spider-Man and Doc Ock in fear, but when Spider-Man landed next to him he saw his chance to escape Otto.

"Spidey! Hey, man, get me outta here!"

Spider-Man just looked over at Flint and shook his head. "W-working on i-it, du-dude." The hero said before jumping towards the diabolical Doctor Octopus again.

"Spider-Man. Don't fuhget me! Please, get me outta here!"

* * *

Peter took the moment to attack Otto, who was still shocked at the fact that Peter was Spider-Man.

"Take this!" Peter screamed before delivering a flying kick to Otto's chest, sending the brilliant scientist into the freezing water. As Peter watched the man thrash about, he whispered to himself, "Take that? What the hell was I thinking when I said that? It's so lame!"

"Ya tellin' me! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" screamed the man again. "I-I don't know what's happening to me!"

Peter looked over to the man in the chair. He looked as if he was turning to dust.

"Oh God!" Peter screamed. He ran over to the man, who was disintegrating by the second. "What's happening?!"

"SPIDER-MAAAAAAAAN..." the man said before disappearing completely. Peter looked at the pile of dust where the man used to be, stunned by what he just saw. It was then that he noticed a strange machine standing in the middle of the room, shaking and causing everything around it to also turn to dust. He ran over to Octavius, who was close to dead. The arms were all frozen solid, with the red lights in the middle of them all flickering.

"Octavius! The man is dead! What is that machine?!"

Otto, barely able to speak, just smirked, then choked out, "It's a particle accelerator... Peter."

"How do I stop it?" Peter asked in a hurried tone.

"Just... unplug... it..."

Peter got right to work, jumping over the machine to where it was plugged into the wall. He ripped the plugs out, causing the machine to shake vigorously. He braced himself for the explosion, but it never came. The machine simply turned itself into dust and dropped into the water below. Peter sighed.

_That was too easy._

He ran back over to Otto, who was clinging to life. Peter, who was also succumbing to hypothermia, grabbed Otto by one of the frozen arms and pulled him out of the water. He dragged him over to where the police were and said, "Don't let him die." Then he swung away.

_I better get home._

While he swung, his spider sense went off, and an explosion from a nearby building sent a figure flying towards him. He jumped out of the way just before getting smashed by...

_The masked guy!_

When he looked back at where the masked guy should have landed, he saw nothing.

_Why did he disappear? Did... did he cause that explosion? That's the only reason he would run!_

Peter wanted to help the people in the explosion or chase the masked figure but he knew that if he stayed out in the freezing New York air any longer he would freeze to death, so he kept swinging home, physically and emotionally drained from the day's events.


	28. Rise of the Hunter Part 1

Rise of The Hunter Part 1

Author's Note:

OK, so this chapter is a biggie. Hunter says "fuck", so I think that means that I have to change my rating to M, which I don't really want to do. Less people will be able to see the story if I do that. Anyway, this chapter takes place exactly a week after the Ock arc. It takes place on January 6th, 2015. Enjoy!

* * *

_Come on, come on, come on, come on!  
_

Peter shot webline after webline, swinging as fast as he could to get home. He was running late, due to the fact that some goons were holding up a convenience store, which wasn't very convenient for Peter, ironically enough.

_Why did those punks have to choose today to rob that place? ANY OTHER DAY would have been JUST FINE!_

He kept swinging when suddenly he thought he saw a giant green monster jumping from building to building above him, but he was in too much of a rush to think much of it. He just assumed that he was seeing things.

* * *

"Where are they?" asked a worried Aunt May, who paced back and forth in her backyard. "They should have been here awhile ago!"

"It's OK, Aunt May. Just give them a few more minutes. They should be here soon." replied Maria Hill, Hunter's mother.

"But it's THEIR party!" Aunt May exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am kind of worried about Pete." said Mary Jane. "He's been acting weird ever since school started back up a few days ago.

"He hates the name Pete." retorted Gwen. "I would know. He told me himself."

"Here we go again. Cat fight." joked Harry Osborn. "Girls, please not today. It's Peter's and Hunter's birthday party. They wouldn't want this stupid arguing to be the highlight of it all."

"Yes, girls. Please. Do not argue. Today is a special day." said Aunt May.

"And hey, why do you guys only care about Peter? Hunter is a person too!" exclaimed Sin, Hunter's girlfriend.

"Yeah!" agreed a quiet girl with glasses named Riley. "I'm worried about Hunter."

"Well... all we can do is wait, guys. In the mean time… WHO WANTS CAKE?!" screamed Maria with a grin. Everyone happily agreed. Then, just as soon as they started, Peter hopped over the fence and said, "Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late. I… uh… I had to swing by the market really quick."

Aunt May sighed and asked, "Did you get the eggs?"

Peter's eyes went wide. "Oops." he answered simply. Aunt May threw her hands up in the air and laughed. A few moments later, Hunter ran into the backyard, noticeably out of breath.

"I'm late!" he screamed. "I'm late and I'm sorry!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABE!" screamed Sin, who jumped up and ran into Hunter's arms. He laughed and said, "Thanks, beautiful."

"Awww." Peter and Harry said in unison. "Look at the two loooooovebuuuuuugs."

"Oh, shut the hell up, you two." Hunter said with a laugh. "By the way, Pete," he reached into his backpack and pulled out a little gift. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Hunter. You too." Peter replied, also pulling out a small gift from his own backpack. Hunter took it with a smile and they both opened their presents.

"Woah! Peter, this is incredible!" Hunter exclaimed, showing off the Captain America action figure he received.

"Wish I could say the same…" Peter said with a smirk, showing off a box of condoms, much to the disapproval of Aunt May and Maria.

"Goodness…" Aunt May said. "I need to sit down."

"Hunter, what the hell?" said Maria in disappointment.

Hunter laughed. "What? He'll need it, with the whole MJ vs Gwen situation and all…" Hunter put his hand out for a hive five from Harry, which Harry returned. Gwen and MJ both stood up, their faces red and flustered.

"Not funny, Hunter!" they both said.

"Yes it is. You know you both want it from Ol' Petey Boy." Hunter responded, patting Peter on the back.

"HUNTER!" screamed Sin with a slight smile on her face. She was trying so hard to contain laughter. Riley, however, didn't try to hide it. She sat down on the ground, laughing incredibly hard. Aunt May and Maria walked inside, soon followed by everyone else.

. . .

Hunter was admiring his vintage Captain America action figure Peter had gotten him as a birthday gift. Eventually, Harry broke the silence and spoke up. "You know what would make that cooler? If it was The Hunter's action figure."

"W-what are you talking about, Harry?" Hunter asked.

"You know, that guy who has been running around in the black jacket and red mask, kicking ass and saving lives." Harry said, punching at the air.

"Oh! That guy! Nah, he isn't all that. Plus, the fucker stole my name." Hunter said, getting a glare from Aunt May.

"Actually, sweetheart, I like him quite a bit. As a matter of fact, he saved my life." Sin said, turning to her boyfriend.

"He saved my life, too." Riley added in.

"From the sound of it, he's a hero!" exclaimed Aunt May. Peter rolled his eyes at this statement.

_Oh, please. I'm a hero, not The Hunter freak._

"How 'bout you Pete? What do you think of The Hunter?" Harry asked Peter.

Peter looked up. He had been trying to avoid the conversation before but now it was too late. He responded with, "I heard he's a terrorist. He destroyed Times Square and almost brought a whole building down a week ago."

"Collateral damage." stated Harry. "Every hero causes it, especially that Spider-Man guy…"

"I actually think Spider-Man is pretty cool." chimed Hunter. "He gets the job done every time. The Hunter guy has let the villain get away before."

"And Spider-Man is dreamy…" MJ said, fluttering her eyes.

"Good. Go after him. I'll take Peter." said Gwen. "Have fun getting killed in battle trying to get with the guy in red and blue tights."

"Girls." Maria said sternly. "Enough."

"Anywaaaay…" Riley said, trying to get away from the two girls' argument.

"I guess you could say Spider-Man is the better hero." Peter said confidently.

Hunter stood up and said, "At least The Hunter hasn't let people die…"

Peter, officially done with the negative remarks about his alter ego, shot up and said, "That was once! Give the guy a break!"

"Well well, someone is a little offended. Why are you so butthurt, Peter?" asked Harry, slowly rising.

Peter, realizing that he was giving out too much information, sat back down. "I'm not sure. Guess I just got passionate about the debate for a second there."

Harry and Hunter both sat down as well. Suddenly, Peter's spider sense tingled, and Peter ran up to his room to grab his camera. He figured he could get some nice shots of Spidey in action for the Bugle. When he came back downstairs, Hunter was gone.

"Sorry, everyone. I have to go. Thank you all for coming!" he said quickly before slamming the door behind him, off to fight crime.


	29. Rise of The Hunter Part 2

Rise of The Hunter Part 2

Peter arrived at a shootout between the Rolling Sevens and a new gang that he had never encountered, who called themselves the Park Avenue Gang. He assessed the situation, looking for any weaknesses in either gang where he could start first. Park Avenue looked like they were at the disadvantage, due to the fact that they only had pistols while the Rolling Sevens had assault rifles. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw The Hunter, and he clenched his fists.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he asked with gritted teeth, remembering back to the explosion from the preceding week.

One of the cars the Park Ave guys were hiding behind exploded, forcing Peter to focus on the shootout again. The Sevens kept moving forward, trying to push the feuding gang off of their turf. The explosion caused windows all around to shatter, and the screams of terrified civilians filled the air. Peter knew what had to be done. He jumped down and landed on one of the Sevens, knocking him out immediately.

"It's the Spider! Get him!"

"Hey, that's Spider-Man to you. The Spider is my father's name!"

Peter watched The Hunter join him in the action and shook his head.

_I can't wait to see this._

To Peter's surprise, The Hunter kicked one of the Park Avenue guys so hard that he went flying into a wall.

_Well SOMEBODY doesn't skip leg day._

Peter's spider sense tingled, telling him to do a backflip. He immediately did so, going straight over the head of a Sevens member wielding a baseball bat. Peter, while in midair, shot a web at the bat and yanked hard, causing it to fly out of the gangsters hand and into his head, knocking him out cold.

A gunshot went off, and Peter looked back to see that The Hunter had been shot in the shoulder, but he was completely fine. He grabbed the guy who shot him by the arm and smashed him into one of the cars. The Hunter dusted his hands off before saying, "Let's see you eat a bullet, web head!"

"Maybe later, dude. I don't have my lucky bib, and I only eat with my lucky bib."

Peter grabbed the baseball bat and smashed it into one of the Sevens member's head. The man dropped to his knees, then down onto his face. Peter snapped the bat in half over his knee, webbed the two pieces together like nunchucks, and motioned for the two remaining Sevens members to come at him with is fingers. When they stood there staring at him, frozen in fear, he sighed and swung the homemade nunchucks at them, hitting them both in the face and laying them out flat on their backs. Peter watched The Hunter as he finished off the rest of the Park Avenue Gang, shaking his head.

"Now I have to ask you a few questions." Peter started to say, but The Hunter started bolting in the other direction. Peter sighed, cupped his hands around his mouth, and screamed, "COME BACK!" but it was no use. The figure rounded the corner and he was gone. Peter sighed, webbed up the unconscious gang members, and stood there for a bit.

"All in a good day's work."

Suddenly two black vans pulled up beside Peter, and the doors of the second one opened up. A bag was pulled over his head and he was shoved inside.

"Hello, Spider-Man."

Peter ripped the bag off of his head and looked around at the people sitting around him. One of them was in a giant bear costume, and Peter recognized him as Grizzly, the freak who attacked the Daily Bugle a few weeks back. Along with him was a kid in a red and yellow costume.

"Nice getup." joked Peter, but the kid just kept staring at him. Peter thought he recognized the kid from somewhere. He took a closer look before the kid said, "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Sorry, sorry. And you are?" Peter asked a man in a business suit. He had slicked back dark brown hair, stubble, and he was well built.

"Don't worry about me," the man replied with a thick Australian accent. "It's this guy that wants to talk to you."

Peter looked over at a huge, bald man in a white three piece suit. The purple vest matched the handkerchief, which was neatly tucked into the suit pocket. The man leaned forward and held out his hand, hoping Peter would take it.

"You know, I've never been one to shake my kidnapper's hand. On second thought, NO ONE shakes their kidnapper's hand! Who are you?"

"My name is Wilson Fisk. I'm here to offer you a proposition."

"What?"

"I believe myself to be a savior. I want to clean this city one street at a time, and I'm here to ask you to help me, Spider-Man."

"Hey! You got my name right!"

Wilson Fisk laughed and continued. "I would greatly appreciate your help, Spider-Man."

Peter pondered it for a moment before saying, "You know, I would. I really would. Two problems, though. 1) I already DO clean the streets. I don't want to be paid for it, even though I joke about it all the time. 2) THAT guy is in your little entourage." Peter pointed at Grizzly, who growled. He retracted his finger quickly, afraid that it would be bitten off if he didn't.

"Anyway, Grizzly here is a wanted CRIMINAL. You're not trying to help this city, you're trying to tear it apart."

Fisk snapped his fingers with a scowl on his face. The doors behind Peter opened and a bag was placed over his head again. He was thrown out of the van, and while on the ground he heard the doors slam shut and the tires screech on the concrete road. He ripped the bag off of his head but by then the van was gone.

"Awww man! I let him get away!" Peter cried out. He folded his arms and frowned underneath his mask. After a while he started stomping his feet on the ground. An old man walking by saw the tantrum and said, "Grow up!"

Peter immediately stopped and stared at the old man, who returned the glare.

"Jerk." Peter said before swinging away.


	30. Rise of the Hunter Part 3

Rise of The Hunter Part 3

"Fury. Always a pleasure you see you." Peter said.

"Peter Parker. It's been exactly two months since you were bitten by that spider."

"So wait, is that all you're ever going to bring me up here for? Just to get a monthly check-up? I can just go to the doctor's office for that. Actually, it's my birthday. I really DO have to go for my birthday check-up."

"Charming as always. Follow me." Nick started walking towards the door, and Peter got up and followed. He looked around at the giant floating airship. He was swinging around the city when Phil Coulson found him and told him to get into the back of the van again. Peter, not enjoying the last time it happened, reluctantly agreed.

"So Peter, thank you for taking down Doctor Octopus. You know what he was planning on doing?"

"Nope. I was too busy freezing to death."

"He wanted to vaporize the city, causing everyone and thing in it to turn to dust. You actually couldn't save one man named Flint Marko."

Peter looked down in shame as he remembered the man he failed to save that night. He replayed the scene in which the Marko guy turned to dust right before his very eyes, and it made him shudder.

"It's OK, Peter. There was nothing you could do."

They walked up through the ship until they finally reached the main deck. Peter walked out into the bright sunlight and squinted. He couldn't see very well but on the other side of the deck he thought he saw The Hunter.

"No way!" Peter exclaimed. "Gotta go, Fury!"

Peter ran at The Hunter, who noticed him before he could get there. The Hunter said something really quickly to Maria Hill and…

"Maria Hill?! What the hell is she doing here?!" Peter exclaimed.

The Hunter began running for the edge of the helicarrier. He reached it and then jumped off and dove down towards the water below. Peter followed close behind. He dove off the edge and straightened his body out so he could catch up to The Hunter. Peter shot webs from each of his wrists, trying to catch The Hunter.

"What is it you want?" The Hunter yelled.

"I have some questions that you can answer." Peter retorted.

The Hunter looked back towards the water and curled up into a ball. He splashed down into the Hudson River, which Peter didn't plan on doing, so he shot a web at a buliding and waited for The Hunter to climb out. Once he did, he bolted away.

"The chase is on." sighed Peter.

He was swinging from building to building, keeping a close eye on The Hunter. With every turn The Hunter made, Peter followed.

"Give up already and save yourself the running!" he yelled down to The Hunter. He couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed like The Hunter had flipped him off, and turned into an alley. Peter dropped to ground level and walked into the alley. The Hunter was at a dead end. Peter was mad, and approached his foe.

"Heyyyyy Spider-Man, what brings you to this alley?" The Hunter asked.

"Hiya PAL. I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd... I don't know, drop in. Let's chat."

"Chat? Okay… What about?" The Hunter said, clapping his hands together and stepping towards Peter.

"Oh, you know... That explosion you caused a week ago. That would be a good place to start."

"Woah buddy. I didn't cause any explosion. I don't know what you are talking about." The Hunter said, tilting his head to the right.

"Oh yeah? Well then why did you run away so quickly after you were launched outside?"

"Curfew." The Hunter simply said.

"Curfew, huh? Likely story. Fess up." Peter said, not believing a single word of it.

"Fess up? The hell are you talking about?" he asked.

Peter suddenly lashed out at The Hunter, knocking him back. The Hunter began laughing and cracked his neck.

"Okay, Spidey, let's go." The Hunter said, charging at Peter. He jumped over The Hunter and landed on the wall. Peter sighed and shot a web at him, which attached to his chest. Peter yanked hard and punched the guy right in the face. He went for another punch but it was caught this time by his enemy. He squeezed Peter's fist and Peter dropped to his knees in pain.

"My turn." The Hunter said. He kneed Spider-Man in the chin and then kicked him back towards the brick wall. The Hunter looked at his chest and pulled off the piece of web attached to him. He looked up to see Spider-Man shoot another web at him. It got attached to the same place as the last one, and The Hunter sighed to himself.

"Son of a bitch." he muttered. Peter swung him into the wall behind him, causing bricks to fall to the ground. Then flung him into the ground, and he heard The Hunter groan in pain. The Hunter grabbed the web and pulled it hard, causing Peter to go flying into the wall now. While in mid-air, Peter webbed his enemy's arms to the ground so he could catch his breath.

"You gonna answer those questions now?" Peter asked him.

The Hunter lifted his legs and wrapped them around Peter's neck. He was thrown into a nearby dumpster, which was full of garbage.

_Great._

Peter emerged from the dumpster to see The Hunter free from his webs. He went to initiate the fight again but out of nowhere his phone started ringing.

"What the f…" he heard his enemy say before pulling his phone out. It was Aunt May.

"Aw, man. You're lucky, I gotta take this." he said answering the phone and swinging away. He answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Peter dear, please get the eggs."

Peter sighed and chuckled before saying, "You got it Aunt May." He then went straight to the market to pick up the requested eggs.


	31. Rise of The Hunter Part 4

Rise of The Hunter Part 4

Herman and Adrian stared at each other from across a planning table, about ready to kill each other.

"You're not professional! We almost got caught robbing a COFFEE STORE!" Adrian screamed. "I thought you said you robbed banks!"

"Shut the hell up and listen to me!"

"No! You're a liar and a fraud! I'm out of here!"

Adrian turned around to leave but he heard Herman's glove start buzzing. He paused and put his hands up.

"Go ahead. Do it." Adrian said simply. "Makes it easier for me."

"Turn around." Herman said, aiming his gauntlet at Adrian's head. Adrian did as he was told and turned to face his accomplice.

"We're going to plan this and it'll go just fine. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you? You're a liar!"

"Better than being a killer." Herman said, referencing Adrian's reason for being put in prison. Adrian felt the guilt of murdering that old man shoot up to his throat and he got choked up. Herman continued and said, "Don't make me cross that line."

"Fine. What's the plan?"

Herman deactivated his gauntlet and looked down at the planning table, where the floor layout of the Atlantic Standard Bank, the biggest bank in New York, was laid out. He pointed at a manhole cover that was in the basement of the bank and said, "This is where we enter. We come up through the sewer, go up into the bank, and go straight to the vault. Don't bother with guards or civies."

"Alright, but what if a guard is down in the basement?"

"I've got all of the guards' routes mapped out. None of them will be in the basement or guarding the vault from 10:17 a.m. to 10:22 a.m. so we'll have five minutes to get in and grab the cash."

"Five minutes?! Are you insane?!"

"Slightly." Herman chuckled. Adrian, however, was extremely pissed.

"It sounds like you just want to go straight back to prison!"

"Relax, man! It'll work!"

"Whatever." Adrian said. He activated his flying harness and flew through a hole in the roof. He needed some fresh air, since the only air Herman was offering was hot air.

"We're gonna get caught..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Flint Marko walked down Broadway, keeping his eyes down and his ears open. He didn't know why he was here or how it was possible, but he knew he that couldn't be seen. He was still a wanted criminal, after all. While walking he bumped shoulders with someone, and his arm disintegrated... into sand.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

The man he bumped arms with turned around and said, "Yeah, I'm asking myself the same-" but when the man noticed Flints arm he screamed and ran away. Flint looked down in shame.

"I'm a God damn monster."

The last thing he could remember was sitting in a chair, tied up, watching as Doc Ock and Spider-Man fought it out.

_Spider-Man didn't even try to save me..._

This thought caused Flint to get extremely angry.

_Not even an ATTEMPT!_

He felt the sudden urge to find the so called 'hero' and kill him. If Spider-Man had at least TRIED to save him, he wouldn't be a freak.

"FREEZE!"

Flint turned around and saw a police officer aiming his gun at him. The officer's hands were shaking and his eyes were bugging out of his head. He was noticeably scared. Flint put his hands in the air and dropped to his knees. The officer grabbed his walkie talkie and said, "I've found Marko. I repeat, I've found-"

A giant hand made of sand grabbed the officer and held him upside down. The officer screamed and started firing his gun at Marko, who didn't seem to be affected. Every time he was shot, a little bit of sand would fly from the spot that the bullet hit, but that was all. The officer then noticed that the giant sand hand was actually Marko's, and he screamed. That was when Flint threw the officer straight up into the air as high as he could. The officer's screams could be heard fading away as he got farther and farther away. Flint laughed.

_Oh my God! I'm unstoppable!  
_

He allowed his body to slowly fall apart until his entire body turned into grains of sand, flying away in the wind. A few moments later he heard the cop's screams again until a loud **SPLAT **put an end to them.

* * *

"This is bullshit."

Max Dillon adjusted his glasses and continued mopping the floor of the 87th floor of Oscorp.

"I shouldn't be here. I should be home!"

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Max jumped. He thought he was the only one here, but apparently not. He turned around to see the CEO of Oscorp, Mr. Norman Osborn, standing in the door way.

"Oh, Mr. Osborn! I-I'm sorry! I was just mopping the floor and-"

"I asked for your name, not for your life story." Osborn said, obviously annoyed.

Max gulped and said, "I'm the janitor. Max Dillon." He grabbed his badge and held it out for Mr. Osborn, who simply shook his head and stated, "Keep mopping. Goodnight, Mr... uh..."

"Dillon."

Norman Osborn nodded and turned around. He walked to the door and closed it behind him. Max was alone again. He glanced at his watch. It was 11:00 at night on the dot. He rolled his eyes and dunked his mop back into the bucket aggressively, knocking it over.

"For Christ's sake!" he screamed. Suddenly a light bulb popped, startling him. He just sighed and looked over at a tank full of electric eels, which all seemed to be watching him. He stared back at them.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked, trying his best to seem intimidating. He pushed his chest out and flexed his twiggy arms, and he even made his voice deeper, but it was no use. Even the eels didn't seem scared of him. He was just as much of a nobody to them as he was to everyone else at Oscorp. Norman just confirmed that for him.

"One of these days I'll do something that EVERYONE will talk about. They'll think I'm so cool!" he said to himself as he cleaned the mess he made. He grabbed his backup mop bucket and continued mopping.


	32. Rise of The Hunter Part 5

Rise of The Hunter Part 5

Peter was standing in front of his locker, getting out his books for his next class, when suddenly his spider sense went off. It told him that Hunter was sneaking up behind him, and sure enough he did. He grabbed Peter's sides and shook him around.

"Petey boy! Glad to be back in school?" Hunter said, calming down and leaning against a locker.

"Of course, who isn't excited for school? I mean when we came back on Friday I was THRILLED." Peter said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"You have a fun birthday?" Hunter asked him.

"It was alright, I guess." Peter said, looking back inside his locker.

"Sorry I didn't text you or anything. I was... busy the whole day." Hunter said in an almost careful tone.

"It's cool man. Don't worry about it. Besides, we celebrated together the day before anyway." Peter said grabbing some textbooks. Just then a girl walked up to the two and she turned to Hunter.

"Um, excuse me-" she started to say.

"Sorry pretty lady. I'm taken." Hunter told the girl, raising his hands as if to say 'back off'.

"Um, no. You see, I'm new here, and this is my locker. Could you move for a sec?" the girl asked Hunter.

Peter's eyes went wide as he struggled to hold in laughter. Hunter's face turned bright red.

"Oh, um... yeah, sure. Go ahead." Hunter said while moving aside. He face-palmed after she opened her locker. She dropped off some books, closed the locker, and quickly walked away.

"That was embarrassing." Hunter said, leaning back against the locker. Meanwhile, Peter was dying of laughter. Hunter embarrassing himself was just too funny. Just then, Flash Thompson walked up to them.

"Well well, if it isn't the two dweebs of Midtown High." Flash said, folding his arms. "What's up, nerds?"

"Wait, I thought we were dweebs." Hunter remarked. "Or can your dumbass not decide?"

"What did you just call me?" Flash said, stepping towards Hunter.

"He's so dumb he can't even understand the term 'dumbass'." Hunter joked to Peter.

"Um, Hunter, I would stop if I were y-." Peter tried to say, but he was interrupted by Flash.

"Listen, Hunt…" he said, grabbing Hunter's collar. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"I'm Hunter." he said, slapping Flash's hand down off of his collar.

"Oh, that tears it!." screamed Flash.

"What is this, 1998?"

Flash took a swing at Hunter, who easily ducked under the punch. Hunter sent a quick jab into Flash's gut, sending him flying across the hallway, much to Peter's surprise. Hunter started charging down the hallway at Flash, who was slowly rising from the ground while holding his stomach in pain.

_Oh no! I have to stop him!_

Peter sprinted as fast as he could to catch Hunter, who was about to deliver another punch to Flash's face. Peter grabbed Hunter's hand before it could happen.

"What the hell?" Hunter exclaimed, confused. Peter spun him around to face him and said, "Hunter, you need to stop. You don't want to get suspended again, do you?"

"He started it!" Hunter said, pointing back at Flash. Hunter's hand accidentally hit Flash in the side of the face, and Flash fell back to the floor. "Oops."

"Let's get out of here." Peter said. "I really don't need to be seen involved in this fight."

They walked away quickly, and the whole crowd of students started clapping for them and laughing at Flash, who was still rolling around on the ground in pain. Peter took a quick glance back and smiled at the sight.

* * *

_I hate basketball._

Peter ran up and down the basketball court, trying his best to participate with the rest of his class, but it was hard for him to do so since he never got a chance to have the ball. Then, as fate would have it, the ball got loose and rolled to Peter's feet. He picked it up and stood there, not really knowing what to do.

"Parker! Get a move on!" screamed Peter's gym teacher, Coach Benton.

Peter started dribbling the ball and while walking down the court. His spider sense suddenly tingled and he took a quick step to his left, narrowly avoiding someone from the other team trying to slam into him and steal the ball. He smiled and realized that this should be easy for him. He started running down the court, dodging members of the other team and being tricky with the ball. He dribbled it through his legs and behind his back. From the sidelines, Mary Jane watched in amazement.

"Parker! Shoot the ball! The shot clock is about to run out of time!"

Peter sprinted for the net and jumped into the air above everyone's heads. He performed a slam dunk with such force that the backboard shattered. Coach Benton put his hands on his head and screamed, "THAT. WAS. INCREDIBLE. PARKER."

Half of the class erupted in cheers and applause, while the other half was standing around wondering how Puny Parker could have managed to become a basketball God in less than a month. Peter was scared about the broken backboard and MJ smiled and ran up to hug Peter.

"Great job, Tiger!" she said, wrapping her arms around his chest. He looked around at all the people staring at them and hugged her back awkwardly.

"Uh, thanks MJ." he said, trying to pull away. MJ, however, continued to hold on as if her life depended on it. She didn't want to let him go, primarily because she could feel rock hard muscles underneath his shirt.

"Peter Parker." she said in a playful tone. "You're not so puny anymore. What happened?"

Peter blushed and lied. "I do yoga."

"Bullshit." she retorted. "Anyway, I need to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Everyone around the two of them looked over at the two of them immediately. Some people's jaws even dropped. Coach Benton even glanced over at them. No one could believe it: Mary Jane Watson, one of the hottest girls in school, just asked Peter Parker out, one of the nerdiest kids in school.

Peter blushed even harder and said, "Oh. Um, yeah sure. Why not?"

"Great!" MJ squealed. She hugged him once more and ran back into the locker room to get changed. Peter just stood there in astonishment.

_Mary Jane likes me?! Oh my God... MARY JANE LIKES MEEEEEEEEE!_

Peter smiled like an idiot and everyone, even Coach Benton, exploded into a huge roar of cheering and clapping. Peter looked around at his guy friends as they all rushed to crowd around him. The girls, however, all looked displeased. He looked over at Coach Benton, who was clapping slowly and tearing up.

"My little Parker is turning into a man." he said as he wiped a tear from his eye, sniffled, and clapped faster.

Peter was lifted into the air and carried into the locker room by his classmates, all chanting his name. He sat back, relaxed, and enjoyed the positive attention while it lasted.


	33. Rise of The Hunter Part 6

Rise of The Hunter Part 6

Peter swung through the city, waiting for a cry for help or anything else for him to do. Finally his spider sense went off, and he dove down towards the street. He grabbed onto the side of a building and climbed around into the alley next to it, where a mugger was trying to steal a woman's purse. Peter shook his head and let go of the wall, falling towards the scene of the crime. He landed without a sound and walked behind the mugger before lightly tapping his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir? Didn't anyone ever tell you to be nice to girls?"

The mugger's eyes went wide at the sight of Spider-Man. Peter smirked under his mask and shot a web into the mugger's eyes, causing him to scream, "Get this shit off of me!" The mugger started to stumble backwards and Peter webbed the man's foot to the floor. The man fell straight onto his head and went unconscious immediately. Peter picked up the purse and handed it back to the woman. She smiled at him and expressed her gratitude before running off.

"Too easy." he muttered to himself. Suddenly, Peter's spider sense went off. Peter heard someone clear their throat and quickly turned around to see none other than The Hunter standing behind him.

"Hey Spidey, just thought I'd drop by." The Hunter said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, you again. What do you want?" Peter asked.

"I thought you had some questions for me?" The Hunter asked, stepping closer.

"Well, I do. You ready to answer them?"

"Nope." The Hunter said, then immediately lashed out at Peter, who just sidestepped and laughed.

"That the best you got?" he asked.

"Oh, you want the best? Didn't wanna break you in half but okay." The Hunter said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, you know it, pal!" Peter exclaimed before making his move. He jumped up in the air, fired a web at The Hunter's feet, and pulled hard. However, the webs didn't connect, and once he landed he tried to fire more webs. The Hunter, however, ran up to him and kneed him right in the face, sending him flying out of the alley and into the side of a parked car.

"OW! Watch it! This costume is expensive! Repairs don't come easy!"

"Shoulda thought about that, huh?" The Hunter retorted. The Hunter went charging at Peter who jumped up into the air and over The Hunter. The Hunter ran straight into the car, creating a huge dent. Peter shot multiple webs at his foe, who tried his best to avoid them, but got caught by the last two and got stuck to the car. He started struggling to break free as Peter ran at him and delivered his own knee to the face. He backed up and ran at him again, ready to deliver another running Hunter had broke free of the webs restraining him and quickly jumped out of the way. Peter went flying into the car, breaking the windows, and falling to the ground. The Hunter picked himself up and saw a group of people staring at the fight.

"Nothing to see here folks, just your neighborhood heroes having a little dispute." he told them as he felt a web hit his back.

"Hey! 'Friendly-neighborhood' is my thing!" Peter complained. He grabbed The Hunter and threw him as far as he could. The Hunter looked behind him to see civilians crowding his path. He curled into a ball and aimed himself towards the ground. Peter witnessed him go crashing into the ground instead of hitting any bystanders. The Hunter began picking himself up again when Peter jumped into the air and fired another web at his back. He pulled The Hunter up into the air, right below himself. He grabbed The Hunter's shirt and started firing punches into him with his free hand. The two started getting closer to the ground and Peter planted his feet firmly onto his foe's chest. He pushed off, trying to jump away from the ground, while the push-off caused The Hunter to slam into the ground.

"Had enough yet?" Peter asked The Hunter, who was struggling to get up. The two heroes were on the sidewalk, when out of nowhere a speeding car came down the street. It had no intention of stopping, even when a little girl was crossing.

"Shit." The Hunter muttered. He quickly got up and sprinted for the girl. Peter followed him and webbed himself to the top of the car. The Hunter grabbed the little girl, and dove for the other side of the street, avoiding the car. The Hunter released the little girl and began sprinting after the car.

"Slow down!" Peter screamed. He attached two webs to the hood of the car and pulled it off, revealing the engine.

"Spidey! I'm open!" screamed The Hunter, who was somehow able to be right behind the car.

"Here you go!" Peter grabbed the driver and tossed him out of the car to The Hunter. The Hunter stopped sprinting and opened his arms wide. The driver came flying at him and he jumped into the air to catch him. He went crashing down on his back and rolled over, pinning the crazed driver to the ground.

"Nice." Peter said. He then proceeded to slam his fist down into the engine multiple times, causing it to become nonfunctional. The car eventually slowed to a halt, and he climbed down off of the car, threw his hands in the air, and said, "It's good!"

"You know something, web-head? You're not that bad of a guy." The Hunter extended his hand.

Peter took it and shook. "I guess you're not, either. I still need to ask you those questions, though. Like why were you in that building that exploded last week?"

"I will answer those, but another time, I gotta run. Meet me tomorrow, on the rooftop corner of 44th street." The Hunter said, backing up, and then finally running off. Peter did the same.


	34. Rise of The Hunter Part 7

Rise of The Hunter Part 7

The Hunter and Peter stood on the rooftop that they planned to meet up on. They were both looking out of the city when Peter turned to The Hunter.

"So about those questions." Peter said.

"Not even gonna take me on a date first?" The Hunter asked, sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Eh… I would, but Spider-Woman wouldn't be too happy about that sooo…"

"Fair enough." The Hunter said with a light chuckle. "Wait, is there actually a Spider-Woman?"

"Gosh, I wish." Peter stated.

"I think one web-head is good." The Hunter said, shaking his head. "So questions or nah?"

"The explosion last week. How are you involved?" Peter asked, sitting down on the gargoyle across from The Hunter.

"These two guys, Rocket Racer and Wilson Fisk, were there. Fisk asked the two of us to join him in 'cleaning the streets'. Racer accepted and I 'politely' declined. I had rockets fired at me and-BOOM-the explosion happened." The Hunter told him, looking down and motioning with his hands on the boom part.

"Wait, Fisk asked you, too?!" Peter exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" The Hunter asked, rather confused.

"After our little encounter with the Rolling Sevens and the Park Avenues, two of Fisk's vans pulled over and kidnapped me. He and his cronies were all sitting there eyeing me down. He eventually asked me to 'clean the streets' and join his posse, and I also 'politely' declined. He kicked me out of the van and I haven't heard from his since."

"Hmm."

"So what do you think we should do?" Peter asked.

"We need to go after Fisk. I don't know how but-"

"Hold up. Spider sense." Peter interrupted while slowly rising to his feet.

"Spider what?" The Hunter asked confused.

"It's like this sixth sense I get to warn me of any incoming danger. It's saved me and other people countless times."

"So what's the danger?!" The Hunter exclaimed, also standing up.

"Down there." Peter stated, pointing down towards the street below, where a police barricade was set up to protect the officers and civilians from a surprise attack from the Park Avenue Gang.

"Let's rock and roll." The Hunter said, running and jumping off the building. He landed on one of the Park Avenue gangs cars, completely caving the roof in. Peter also jumped down, but instead of destroying a car he landed gracefully on the ground next to his new ally.

The Hunter charged at two Park Avenue members and extended his arms. He knocked the two down, clothes-lining them. Peter shot a web at one of the smaller Park Avenue gang members. The web connected and he pulled the guy towards his extended fist. The guy's face slammed straight into his fist, knocking him out cold. The Hunter saw a trash can lid lying on the ground and decided to pick it up. He looked at a huge Park Avenue member and threw the trash can lid at him like a Frisbee. The lid hit the member in the chest making him stumble backwards. Peter shot webs at the guy's feet, and he went crashing down to the ground. He webbed him up in a cocoon and jumped up, dodging a member running at him from behind. Peter webbed the guy's baseball bat out of his hand and tossed it to The Hunter. The Hunter caught it and ran up behind the guy, before slamming the bat into the back of his head.

"And it is outta here!" Peter said, pointing to the sky, acting as if a baseball had just been hit out of the park. The Hunter laughed at the joke and glanced over his shoulder when a Park Avenue car came speeding down the street. The Hunter, not able to get out of the street in time, got hit by the car and stuck to the hood.

"Spidey! Backup! Backup!" he yelled out, holding onto the car.

Peter fired multiple webs at the back of the car and attached them to a building. The car came to an immediate stop and started flying backwards towards him at an incredible speed.

"SPIIIIIDEYYYYYY!" The Hunter screamed. He was still on the hood of the car, hanging on for dear life. Peter rolled out of the way, attached webs to the front of the car and attached them to another building. The car slowed to a halt and hung in the air, entangled within a giant spiderweb. The gang members on the inside of the car put their hands up in surrender. The Hunter jumped off the hood and dusted his hands off.

"Easy peasy." he said before leaning on his knees to catch his breath.

"You two ruined everything!"

Peter and The Hunter looked over at a tall, extremely skinny man with a buzzcut and scars covering his body. He had a crazed smile and brown eyes that looked pitch black, making him look soulless. They looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly, The Hunter grabbed Peter and jumped out of the way. A car raced past them and the man jumped into the back of the car, and it sped off. The police rushed the streets and started putting cuffs on all the knocked out Park Avenue members. Peter and The Hunter high fived each other.

"We did it!" The Hunter cheered, throwing his other arm into the air in victory.

"I can't believe that worked! That was awesome!"

The Hunter shook his head and said, "Let's just be partners. We could do some real good for this city."

"We need a way to communicate." Peter said. "How should we do it?"

"Let's get some walkie talkies. They're quick and easy to use."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. Listen, I have to go. Duty calls, and by duty I mean dinner." Peter did a little salute before jumping up and firing a web, carrying him away.


	35. Rise of The Hunter Part 8

Rise of The Hunter Part 8

General Ross' car pulled up to the Oscorp building. He placed his general hat on his head and waited for his driver to open his door. The driver came around to his side of the car, grabbed the door handle, and collapsed onto the ground in a ball of fire. Ross watched as all of the people around the car started running away in terror from an unknown threat. He flung his door open and saw his driver on the ground, dead and burnt to a crisp.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, Ross heard a load roar. He looked up and saw a green giant standing on the building across the street, staring at him.

"Banner?!"

The figure jumped down and landed on the sidewalk a few hundred feet from Ross. The figure started sprinting towards him, plowing through crowds of people. Ross ran inside Oscorp and charged up the stairs to get to the second floor of the lobby. He looked down at the first floor and saw the green monster break through the wall, causing rubble and dust to fill the lobby. Everyone inside screamed and ran, and the monstrous figure was killing civilians left and right.

"It has to be Banner!" Ross said, but he couldn't get a clear look because of the dust. All he knew was that a giant, green, hulking figure was destroying a building and killing people. That was all the motivation he needed. He grabbed his gun and started firing at the creature, who looked up at him and roared. It jumped up to Ross' position and looked him in the eyes with eyes that glowed yellow. Ross was terrified.

"You're not Banner."

"Of course not, Ross! It's me, Normie!" The creature then held up his hand and a small fireball formed, slowly growing larger and larger. He threw it down into the lobby and it exploded, sending fire flying everywhere. People all around the lobby started dancing around, trying to put the fire that consumed them out. Soon enough the entire lobby was engulfed in flames and the flames were rising at a steady pace. Ross looked back up at the creature, who smiled, revealing sharp teeth.

"What the hell did you do, Osborn?!"

"I did what you wanted me to do! I made a super soldier serum!"

"No, you made a monster serum, just like Banner and Blonsky did!"

"Wrong! What army would want to go up against the U.S. when our soldiers would look like me?!" He started forming another fireball and threw it above them, igniting the floor above them. Ross was sweating, due to both the heat and fear. That was when things went black for him.

* * *

Flint slithered around as a pile of sand until he found the address he wanted, a dinky apartment in the middle of the Bronx. He quickly built himself back up into human form and knocked on the door of the address with one hand and made a giant sledgehammer with the other. He waited a few moments before knocking again, this time harder.

"One second, you asshole!" screamed a voice from the other side of the door. Finally, Flint heard footsteps approach the door. The handle turned and Flint prepared to clobber whoever opened the door. Once the door was open, Flint saw Mac standing there, eyes wide and hair messy. Flint smiled and slammed Mac with his giant weapon, sending the other man flying back into his apartment. Flint laughed and walked inside, looking around at his former-partner's apartment. On the coffee table was a white powder in a straight line, presumably cocaine. Flint shook his head and walked back over to Mac, who was laying on the ground curled in a ball.

"Still doin' coke, eh Mac? I thought you was sober. You're supposed to be da 'cool, calm, and collected' one."

"Leave me alone, Flint! I'm warning you!" begged Mac. "Just leave!"

"Or what?"

Mac suddenly whipped around with a revolver and started firing into Flint's chest. Flint smiled and brought the sledgehammer over his head, ready to slam it down onto Mac. Mac kept firing until he was out of bullets. He threw the gun away, curled up into a ball, and cried, "This is it, man. This is it." Flint slammed the hammer into Mac, but the floor beneath them collapsed due to the impact. Mac somehow landed on his feet and ran away, only pissing off Flint even more. He chased after Mac, but once he got to the front door of the apartment Mac was long gone.

"Damn it!" he screamed, slamming his hammer hand into the kitchen counter. He looked over at a terrified family all bunched up on the couch, staring at him. He felt guilty, so he reverted his hammer back into a normal hand and left to find Mac.

* * *

Peter stood in front of the general store, waiting for The Hunter to arrive. As he waited he got stares from multiple people, due to the fact that he was in his costume. A few moments later, The Hunter came sprinting around the corner.

"I'm here. I'm here." The Hunter said gasping for air. He put his hands on his knees and bent down catching his breath.

"I, uh, kinda forgot my wallet." Peter told The Hunter. "I don't have pockets because I wear tights soooo… you can imagine how that would look."

"What's wrong with a little bulge now and then?" The Hunter asked.

Peter sighed and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things."

The pair walked inside and looked around. The people within the aisles of the store all stopped what they were doing and stared at them. They strutted through the store and whenever someone looked at them, they would snap and point at the person. Peter whistled and The Hunter hummed. They walked down the aisle until they came across a pair of walkie talkies. They picked them up and walked over to the counter. The cashier stared at them in complete awe.

"Aren't you two…" he said, his voice cracking multiple times.

"The Hunter."

"Spider-Man." Peter said putting the walkie talkies in front of the cashier.

"Um, that'll be 16.45" the cashier said, putting the walkie talkies in a bag.

"I wanna be paid back for this." The Hunter said looking at Peter and pulling out his wallet.

"Yeah, yeah."

The two paid for the walkie talkies and walked out of the store. Each one took a walkie talkie.

"So we'll radio each other if we ever need backup?" The Hunter asked.

"Basically." Peter said. The two stood there in an awkward silence and eventually walked away in different directions. Suddenly, Peter's spider sense went off, telling him to get to Oscorp immediately. He activated his walkie and told The Hunter in a stern tone, "Get to Oscorp. Now."


	36. Rise of The Hunter - Finale

Rise of The Hunter - Finale

Peter swung as fast as he could to the Oscorp building and saw The Hunter standing on the ground in front of it.

"What is it?" The Hunter asked. Peter grabbed The Hunter's head and turned his head to look at the Oscorp Building. The lobby had been destroyed and was currently on fire.

"Oh. That…" The Hunter said.

"We need to get in there. People are still in danger." Peter said sternly.

"Dude, why so serious?"

"I made a promise to my unc... someone very close to me that if I ever had great power, I would use it with great responsibility. Well, now I HAVE great power and I need to use it responsibly, meaning that I have to get in there and save everyone I can. Then I have to stop whoever caused this. So I'm sorry if I'm not all jokey and stuff but there's shit to be done and people to save. You ready for this?" he put out his fist for a fist bump.

"Well first off, I wouldn't call it _great_ powers, but I'll let that one , I'm in." The Hunter sighed and accepted the fist bump.

"Let's go." Peter said before jumping up into a window above the lobby. The Hunter just ran right in through the front door.

. . .

Peter looked around at the empty fifth floor of the Oscorp Building. It was eerie and dark Peter didn't like it. His spider sense went of and he heard a low growl before being picked up off of the ground and thrown through a wall leading to the lobby. He screamed as he fell before landing next to The Hunter.

"Big… green.. guy…" Peter panted.

"The Avengers in town?" The Hunter asked looking down.

"Giant… troll… thing…"

"Oh, come on now." The Hunter said, but then a giant green troll creature thing jumped down and landed in front of them, smiling like a maniac while his yellow eyes glowed with insanity.

"You… you weren't lying…" The Hunter said staring up at the beast. "Any uh… any ideas… Spidey?" The Hunter said, but Peter had gotten up and was sticking to the wall behind them.

"Yeah… RUN!" Peter screamed before he started running along the wall, trying to get away from the creature.

"I can't run up walls web-head!" The Hunter yelled up at him, when suddenly a huge green hand wrapped around his body. He turned around to see the creature staring down at him.

"I didn't sign up for this shit." Peter heard The Hunter say. The creature threw The Hunter out through one of the still intact windows of the lobby and he went tumbling out into the street, crashing into a taxi.

_Holy shit!_

Peter had to distract the creature, so he screamed, "Hey, greenie! Over here!"

The monster looked over to see Peter swinging towards him with his legs extended to kick him. The kick connected, sending the creature down to the lobby floor. A huge crater was formed and Peter landed next to it to examine the creature.

"Huh. What the hell are you? A troll?"

The creature cackled and said, "I prefer GOBLIN!" before uppercutting Peter up through three floors of the Oscorp Building.

Peter laid on his back in pain for a while beofre he saw The Hunter fly through the floor next to him and up through the fourth, as well.

"Spider-Man, tag in!" he heard The Hunter choke out. Peter sighed and dove back down to the Goblin, who started cackling again before saying, "Good to see you again, Spider-Boy!"

"Spider-MAN!" he screamed before jumping down towards the Goblin. He was grabbed by the neck and slammed down into the ground before receiving a barrage of punches from the green menace. Punch after punch clobbered Peter, and the pain was unbearable.

"BACKUP-"

**BOOM.**

"DUDE-"

**BOOM.**

"PLEASE."

Peter watched The Hunter fall through the hole in the fourth floor. He began falling down and landed on the Goblin's back, throwing punch after punch into the side of his face. Green Goblin released Peter and began flailing his arms around trying to grab The Hunter. He backed up and slammed his back into a wall, crushing The Hunter. The Hunter fell to the ground and was grabbed by the neck. Goblin started clobbering him with fist after fist to the face, causing his mask to start cracking.

"No!" screamed Peter. He ran at Green Goblin and jumped onto his back. The Goblin turned his focus back to Peter and wrapped his hand onto his head. He threw Peter down onto the ground and laughed at him. He picked him up again and threw him out one of the windows into the street. The Hunter got up and ran at Green Goblin only to be sidestepped. The Hunter had blood coming out of his mouth due to all the punches. He went and threw a punch at Goblin who caught it and squeezed his fist hard, breaking his hand.

"AHHHHH!" The Hunter yelled out in pain. Goblin looked over to his left and saw a glass table. He picked it up and smashed it over The Hunter's head. The Hunter was close to unconsciousness as Green Goblin sent one last punch into his face, breaking his mask, and knocking him out cold. He cackled at the defeat of one of his enemies and waited for Peter to reappear.

"Where's the itsy bitsy spider?" he thought aloud. Then, Peter dropped down from the floor above and delivered a swinging kick to the Goblin, sending him flying out onto the street. Peter acted quickly. He picked The Hunter up, spun a web to the fifth floor, and swung up to safety. Then, he jumped out of a window and into the street, where he swung as fast as he could to deliver his new friend to the hospital.

While swinging, he heard a voice say, "Hold up, web-head, you gotta do something first."

"What?" he replied as he dropped down onto a roof to take a rest. The Hunter took off his leather jacket and tossed it at him. He then removed his mask and tossed that to Peter as well.

"Drop those off at my house." he said before fainting. Peter's eyes went wide in shock.

_No... it can't be!_

The man behind the mask was Hunter Hill.

. . .

Peter changed into his civilian clothes before delivering Hunter to the hospital. As soon as Hunter was in safe hands he left. It was getting late-ish and he didn't want Aunt May to worry.

_What the hell was that Goblin thing? Why was it attacking Oscorp?_

He wished he could suit back up and go after it again, but it was too risky. He could get seriously injured or put other people in danger. He didn't want either of those, so he walked home, pondering all of the questions that went through his mind.

* * *

Author's Note:

And so ends the 'Rise of The Hunter" arc. If any of you people were surprised about who it was then I have to ask: how did you not get it sooner? I mean for God's sake, they share a name! Anyway, I loved this arc. I collaborated with my friend, bleedgreen99, so go check out his story, _The Amazing Hunter_. Also, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads this story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and that means a lot to me. Finally, the Green Goblin is officially Peter's next villain, so stay tuned for that! Until next time!


	37. Code GREEN Part 1

Code G.R.E.E.N. Part 1

Peter walked into school on Thursday, February 1st, exactly three weeks after his battle with the Green Goblin. Ever since that day he's had to worry about two things: the whereabouts of the Goblin and how Hunter was doing. So far, though, he hadn't heard anything. He walked through the halls of Midtown, pondering whether he should keep looking for the Goblin, but since there hadn't been a sighting in over three weeks he decided that he shouldn't bother wasting his time.

"Peter!"

He glanced over at Harry and Mary Jane, who were waving him over to where they were in the hallway. Peter smiled at them and waved before pulling out his cell phone and noticing that he had three missed calls from Gwen. He smiled at the name and dialed her up while motioning to Harry and MJ that he would be over to them soon.

"Peter?"

"Hey, Gwen. What's up?"

"I heard that you and Mary Jane were going on that big date tonight…"

"Yeah…"

"Can I go with you guys?"

Peter's eyes went wide and he looked over at MJ, who was staring at him with her puppy-dog eyes that she always used on him to get him to do something for her. He shook his head and said, "Gwen, that's a little bit too much to ask. Now I like you and I know that you like me, but I can't have you go on a date with me when it's not YOUR date. That's just… weird…"

Gwen sighed on the other end of the line and asked, "What's Harry doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Ask him if he wants to be my date on a double date between us and you and MJ."

Peter sighed and nodded, not realizing that Gwen couldn't see the nod.

"Well?"

He stopped, realizing finally that she couldn't see him nodding, and exclaimed, "Oh shit! Uh, yeah OK. I'll ask!"

"Thanks, Peter." she said before hanging up. Now Peter really did like her and all, but she was taking things a bit too far. He'd have to tell her to back off at some point. He looked back over at MJ and Harry, who were staring at him with confused faces. He made his way over to them and lied.

"Sorry, Aunt May called me. She still needs me to pick up more eggs."

"Damn, Peter, you still haven't picked them up? It's been like a month since the party!" laughed Harry.

"I'm sorry. The ol' noggin doesn't let me remember a whole lot." he said, knocking on his head.

_Mostly because I have the Goblin and Hunter's health to worry about. Sorry, Aunt May. Priorities first._

"Hey, guys!" they heard a girl's voice say.

The trio looked to the other end of the hallway, where they saw Hunter with a cast on his right arm being escorted over to them by Sin. Peter let out a sigh of relief.

_At least he's not dead._

"Hunter!" MJ said, running over to give him a huge hug.

"Ow! Ow! Watch it, MJ! Kinda hurting here."

MJ put her hands up and walked backwards, embarrassed that she hurt him. Peter, for some odd reason, felt the slightest bit of jealousy rise out of him, but it subsided immediately. Harry put his hand on Hunter's shoulder and asked him where he'd been for the past three weeks.

"Oh, you know… relaxing in a hospital bed."

"Well no duh, Hunter. I mean what happened to you?"

"I went to Oscorp for an internship aaaaaand... let's just say I didn't get the job." Hunter said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"His dumbass decided to go there even after everything that went wrong in that place… no offense Harry." Sin said, hugging Hunter.

Harry nodded slowly. "No, I heard about that. It's been all over the news for weeks now. Some giant… troll thing-"

"Goblin." Peter blurted out before he could stop himself. Harry just stared and continued.

"Goblin… well, whatever it was, it destroyed Oscorp. Police don't know if it was a terrorist attack or another one of those super powered freaks or what, but all I know is that my dad can't be too happy about it."

"I heard Spidey and The Hunter tried to stop it." Sin said, trying to change the mood.

_Yeah and look at what happened to Hunter._

"Well that was an epic fail." MJ said speaking up.

"Got that right." Harry agreed.

"Better than no one trying to stop it." Hunter said. Peter could tell he was angry. He knew the feeling. Hunter felt attacked. Just then, as if some celestial being wanted to stop any more arguing, the bell rang, sending all of the kids to their classes. Peter walked next to Harry to their history class. They walked in silence for a majority of the trip before Peter asked, "Hey Harry? Um, I'm going on that date with MJ tonight and Gwen Stacy wanted to double date with us. She was wondering if you would go with her."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "No way."

Peter nodded. "It's true. Do you want to?"

"Pete, you're my savior. I've wanted to ask her out for so long. Thank you!"

"No problem, buddy." Peter said, playfully punching Harry's shoulder. They walked to class again in silence and sat down for another long, boring hour of history class.

* * *

"Oh where, oh where has my Alex gone?" Flint sang while walking through corridor of an abandoned hotel where the homeless took refuge. He made his fist slightly larger than normal and slammed it against the walls, causing rats and homeless people to scatter around. He knew that Alex was hiding somewhere around this place and he wouldn't rest until he found him.

"Oh where, oh where could he beeee?"

"GET DA HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Flint turned around and saw Alex charging at him with a fire extinguisher. He laughed and formed his fist into a giant hammer, similar to the one he used to attack Mac.

"Mac told me you'd show up soonah or lateah! It was only a mattah of time!"

He swung the fire extinguisher and missed, allowing Flint to get a clear shot to Alex's side. He smashed him, causing Alex to fly through multiple crumbling walls, weakening the structure.

"Yanno somethin' Alex? Yanno I really liked ya!" he said, walking through the holes in the walls to reach his intended target.

"Then why da hell are ya tryin' to kill me?!" Alex screamed as he stood up with the fire extinguisher and took another swing at Flint, which missed again. Flint chuckled and punched Alex in the nose. Alex put his hands to his nose to try and stop the nosebleed but it was no use.

"Wanna know why? Ya decided to stick wit' Mac instead of comin' wit' me. That's why I gotta problem wit' ya." He raised his hammer hand over his head and brought it down on top of Alex, knocking him to the ground in pain.

"Now ya gonna pay for makin' dat decision." Flint threatened. Before he could finish Alex off, though, Alex swooped his feet underneath Flint's, causing Flint's legs to fall apart into a pile of sand. Alex screamed and ran, trying his best to put as much distance between him and Flint as possible.

"Get da hell away from me!"

Flint wasn't about to let Alex get away, too, so he put his legs back together and sprinted as fast as he could after Alex. Alex, however, noticed that he was at a dead end so he slammed through as many walls as he could, trying to weaken the structural integrity of the building.

"Waddaya doin'?!" screamed Flint as he felt the building begin to rumble beneath his feet. He saw Alex charging at him again and this time he wasn't stopping. He plowed through Flint, who fell apart into a pile of sand, and jumped out the window. He fell five stories before landing in a pool down below, only escaping with minor injuries. He looked back up at the building, which was partially collapsing to the ground. He shook his head and got out of the pool.

"Jesus Christ. Is Flint finally dead?"

He took out his cell phone, which was thankfully alright, and called Mac. He waited for a long time before Mac finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Mac? You okay?"

"Yeah, man, I'm just dandy." Mac said with a sniff. "So what happened?"

"I think I got 'im. Took out a whole buildin'. Fell right on his sandy little head."

"Good. Stay safe. I'm telling you, something isn't right with him anymore. We have to watch our backs."

"I got it, Mac. I'll see ya lateuh."


	38. Code GREEN Part 2

Code G.R.E.E.N. Part 2

The next day, Peter was swinging through the city, trying to see if his spider sense would go off to help him find the Goblin. It did go off a few times, but only to warn him about small things, like a car jacking or a mugging.

_Why can't the Goblin just show his ugly mug again? Makes my job a hell of a lot easier._

Suddenly his spider sense went off much stronger than the previous times. He looked behind him at a fireball speeding towards him and Peter's eyes went wide underneath his mask. He swung faster and faster, trying to stay away from it, but then he heard a voice scream his name.

"Spidey! Slow down!"

Confused, Peter looked down towards the city below, trying to pick out the voice that screamed for him.

"Dude!"

Peter looked over to a person flying beside him, completely engulfed in flames. He screamed and swung as fast as he possibly could, trying to stay away from the fire guy.

"Spider-Man! Stop!"

"Why should I? Who are you?!"

"You really don't know?!"

Peter landed on the roof of a building and got into a fighting stance, ready to attack this new enemy. The fire guy landed and the flames subsided immediately, revealing a blue uniform with a white '4' inside of a circle. The guy, who couldn't have been much older than Peter, was dark skinned, with a buzzcut and muscular build. He smiled and looked Peter up and down before saying, "You look more ridiculous than I thought, Spidey."

"Who are you?!" Peter asked again, clenching his fists and preparing to fight.

"Relax, bro!" the guy said, throwing his hands up to show that he didn't want to fight. "I'm from the Fantastic Four! I'm the Human Torch!"

Peter relaxed. He recognized the name.

"The Human Torch... Johnny Storm?"

"Ding ding ding." Johnny laughed. "Now un-square up. I don't want to fight."

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought that you were a fireball that the Green Goblin threw at me."

"Well, I _am _a fireball, but that's not the point. I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Peter asked skeptically.

"Not like I wanted to. Reed did, actually."

"Reed?"

"Mr. Fantastic. The stretchy guy. He wants you to come by the Baxter Building."

"But why?"

Johnny sighed and shook his head. "Just swing by next Friday. A week from today. Don't be late."

Peter started to ask another question, but before he could Johnny screamed, "FLAME ON!" and the flames erupted again. He looked back at Peter, gave a nod, and flew off into the night sky.

* * *

"ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Robbie Robertson rushed into his boss' office, the great J. Jonah Jameson.

"Jonah! What is it?"

"Why aren't there any pictures of Spider-Man?!"

Robbie sighed and said, "Parker hasn't been in for a while. We don't know where he disappeared to."

"So then why can't you hire someone else?!"

"We did. _You _did. Does the name 'Eddie Brock' ring a bell? You hired him a month ago. He's been taking pictures of Spider-Man for you this whole time."

"Well his pictures are crap! I want Parker!"

"Like I said: we can't FIND Parker. All you have is Brock right now."

J.J.J. grumbled before saying, "And what about that 'Green Goblin' thing?! Where is he?!"

"Well, we don't know. He was last seen fighting Spider-Man and-"

"I bet they're working together! I bet you a million dollars that it was all a publicity stunt so that Spider-Man could look like a hero!"

Robbie rolled his eyes and walked out of a screaming J.J.J's office.

* * *

Norman was sitting in the lounge of his mansion, reading this week's copy of The Daily Bugle, and every word he read made him angrier and angrier.

**OSCORP DESTROYED BY GOBLIN! IS THIS A SIGN THAT IT'S TIME FOR NORMAN OSBORN TO SHUT DOWN FOR GOOD?**

The paper discussed how, in light of a few recent mishaps, the giant corporation should close down.

_The Octavius Incident. The Ohnn Incident. The Gilmore Incident. Now the Goblin Incident? This isn't right! I can't close down!_

"No!"

He crumpled the newspaper into a ball and threw it onto the ground before pinching the bridge of his nose.

_Cheer up, Osborn._

"No no no no no. I'm not dealing with you right now."

_But I AM you._

"You're not me!"

_Yes, I am. I'm your greatest creation. I'm better than anything you could have ever created in your entire lifetime, and you know it!_

"NO!" Norman picked up the giant leather chair he was sitting in and threw it across the room with minimal effort, as if it was a baseball. He could feel the Goblin trying to escape once again, but he couldn't let him.

_Stop resisting, Osborn. Let me out! Let me rid the world of all the people you hate! Ross, Spider-Man, Harry..._

"Do NOT bring my son into this!"

_Oh, shut it. You don't love your son. He's a failure. He could never live up to your legacy._

Norman shook his head in denial but the voice in his head was right. Harry was a disappointment.

_Let me out, Osborn. You're merely a shell. I am what you want to be!_

He screamed and hobbled over to a nearby mirror, where he looked up at his reflection. He watched as a maniacal grin spread across his face and his teeth sharpened. His eyes flashed into a glowing yellow color and his skin slowly changed into a muted green. The Goblin had arrived.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Real quick, the Fantastic Four and the X-Men are a thing in this universe. Not the old FF, though. This FF is based on the movie coming out this year, which is why the Human Torch was black, and the rest of the FF will appear later. Wolvie and the X-Men will appear later on, so that'll be sick. Also... EDDIE BROOOOOCK! So excited to finally introduce his character formally later on. He's gonna be awesome. Well, that's it! Until next time!


	39. Code GREEN Part 3

Code G.R.E.E.N. Part 3

"Peter!"

Peter spun around to see Mr. Warren, his science teacher, walking towards him with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Mr. Warren. What's up?"

"You remember my brother Miles and how I promised you that you two could talk?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, he would like to talk to you about an internship at Oscorp. He thinks that you're an excellent student and would be perfect to work with him."

Peter was honored, but skeptical at the same time. "Oscorp? I don't know... with everything that's been happening there, I'm not sure if it's safe for me to work there."

Mr. Warren nodded slowly and said, "I understand completely, Peter. Would you like me to tell Gwen that you aren't doing it?"

_Gwen?_

"Wait, what about Gwen?"

"Well, she was offered the internship as well. She's the top in the class, surpassing even you!"

"Oh! I... I didn't know!"

_I'm taking this internship. Alone time with Gwen would be nice. Gives me a chance to talk to her._

"Alright, Mr. Warren. I'll think about it."

"Petey boy!" Hunter yelled, walking up to Peter. Mr. Warren quickly lost his smile. Peter smirked.

"I'll speak to you later, Peter." Mr. Warren said, nodding at Hunter.

"I needed to ask you something, Pete." Hunter said, reaching around into his bag.

"Which is?" Peter asked.

"I got two extra tickets for this experiment going on at Oscorp next Monday. I was thinking you could invite one of your baby mamas to come? Maybe use that present I got you once night time comes around?" Hunter said extending his hand.

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "They're still allowing Oscorp to perform experiments? The company is under fire right now. I'd expect them to stop while they're ahead."

"Well, they created a weird squid guy,"

_Doctor Octopus._

"Cut off a man's arm,"

_Curt Connors._

"Made a weird polka dot monster,"

_That weird Spot guy that 'The Hunter' beat a few months back._

"And had a troll attack."

_Goblin._

"What else could go wrong?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe they could make the sun explode." Peter joked.

"Funny you say that. The experiment involves the sun." Hunter replied.

"How so?"

"Some type of renewable energy source."

_What is it with Oscorp and their energy sources? They never work out in the end..._

"I don't know." Hunter continued. "Sin is dragging me along and told me to bring people. You in or what?"

"I guess so, but if something goes wrong don't expect me to stick around for long." Peter explained while grabbing his ticket and putting it in his pocket.

"Bring the blonde babe or something." Hunter said walking off. Peter just shook his head and waited for the bell to ring when suddenly the girl that Hunter embarrassed himself in front of walked up to her locker. Peter tried his best to ignore her but he felt like he had to apologize.

"Hey. Um... sorry about the other day."

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"When my friend was leaning against your locker and he thought you were hitting on him... that was, uh... that was pretty funny."

"Yeah." she said with a laugh before swiping her black hair behind her ear. Since the hair wasn't in the way, Peter got a full view of her chest.

_Holy massive boobs, Batman._

He looked back up at her and she said, "By the way, I'm Marsha Rosenberg."

"Peter." he said. He stuck out his hand and she took it and they shook. He puffed out his cheeks and tried not to look at her jiggling chest.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I'll see you around, Peter." she said before turning around and walking away. Peter noticed a ticket for the Oscorp experiment sticking out of her backpack.

"Hey, wait!"

"Yeah?" she asked, startled.

"You're going to the Oscorp thing?"

"Yeah... are you?"

"Yeah. My friend, Hunter, the guy who was leaning-"

"Yeah, I know who he is. He said sorry, too."

Peter pulled out his ticket and said, "Anyway, he invited me too. I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah, I guess you will."

Peter chuckled and said, "You say 'yeah' a lot."

She smiled and replied with, "Yeah, I do, don't I?" before walking away. Peter blushed, smacked his forehead, and turned around to walk to math class with a smile on his face.

"Smooooooth, Parker. Smoooooooth."

* * *

Alex and Mac walked into a shabby bar where they knew Flint couldn't find them. They sat down at the counter and ordered two mugs of beer.

"So what the hell are we going to do?"

"Gee, I dunno, Mac. Flint isn't exactly bein' reasonable."

"And he's made of sand..." Mac said while shaking his head. "We can't beat a man made of sand!"

"We need a way tuh take 'im down!" Alex exclaimed, slamming his fist into his palm.

. . .

Max walked into a small bar on the same block as Oscorp. He had just finished yet another late shift and he needed a drink to get his mind off of his depressing life. On the way into the bar he bought a copy of the Daily Bugle, which talked about how Oscorp was being threatened to shut down since lots of sinister experiments were creating super villains that went on to attack New York and the citizens were having enough of it.

_Maybe Norman Osborn will finally like me if I help him get rid of a bunch of evidence._

Max chuckled at the thought, but he realized that what he just thought was genius. He patted himself on the back and said to himself, "Good job, Max." Suddenly, he overheard two large and menacing men talking over at the counter about how they needed a way to defeat someone whom they kept referring to as Flint.

_This is my chance. Maybe I can help these men out while also helping out Mr. Osborn. Everyone will like me!_

He stood up, walked over to the two men, and waited for them to notice him.

. . .

"Hey, uh... Mac. Some pipsqueak wants tuh talk tuh ya."

Mac turned around and saw a short, dark skinned man smiling at the two of them. He cleared his throat and said, "Gentleman, I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I think I can help you out."

Mac and Alex looked at each other. Mac turned back around and asked, "Ok, I'll bite. What do you have?"

The man smiled and replied, "Follow me. We're headed to Oscorp."


	40. Code GREEN Part 4

Code G.R.E.E.N. Part 4

On the 87th floor of Oscorp, three men sneaked around, sticking to the shadows and hitting the floor whenever they heard a bump. It took them a great deal of stealth to sneak past the guards posted in the lobby under construction, but finally they reached their destination.

"Where da hell are we?" whispered Alex.

"The robotics and genetic engineering floor. It's where all of the robotics and-"

"Let me guess: genetically engineered critters are?" responded Mac sarcastically.

"Well... yeah. How'd you know?"

"Are you mentally challenged? You just said it!"

"Oh..."

They heard someone shout, "Hey! Who's there?"

"Shit! Get down!" Mac demanded.

The three of them ducked their heads down behind a nearby desk and watched as a pair of feet walked towards them slowly and silently. They then heard the click of a flashlight being turned on and watched cautiously for the beam of light that could give them away immediately.

"One sec." Alex whispered. He went around the corner and behind the guard. Max and Mac watched as Alex's huge arms wrapped around the man's head and yanked hard, sending a loud cracking sound echoing off of the bare walls of the 87th floor.

"I got 'im." Alex chuckled.

Mac stood up and ran towards Alex, extending his hand for a high five. Max stayed crouched behind the desk, a look of shock permanently etched onto his face.

"Hey, pal. What are ya doin'? Let's get goin'!" Alex screamed.

"You... you killed him!" Max exclaimed in terror.

"Yeah. Don't make us kill you too." Mac warned. Max nodded and got out from behind cover slowly, looking around to make sure that there weren't any other guards coming out to investigate the commotion. Mac grabbed Max by the collar and shoved him forward.

"OK! OK! We're almost there!"

Alex snorted and looked around before a giant glowing tank caught his eye. "What's dat?"

"Genetically modified electric eels." Max answered simply, keeping his eyes forward.

"Why are dey all glowy and shit?"

"They secrete out a sort of ectoplasm, which holds an electric charge. It's deadly."

Alex and Mac smiled at each other behind Max's back and fist bumped each other. "Good to know."

Eventually they arrived at a large room, where giant machines, all of which were modeled after some sort of animal, lined the walls. Alex gravitated towards a giant, 9 foot tall robot, with a giant horn on it's head and machine guns on each forearm. His eyes sparkled in joy.

"Yanno, Mac, dey used tuh call me 'Duh Rhino' back in high school."

"And they used to call me 'The Scorpion.'"

"Really?"

"No, but who gives a shit? I like this one, especially since the main color is _green!_" Mac looked at an exoskeleton up and down. It had a long tail with a razor sharp blade at the end. "Eh, Max? What else does this thing do?"

Max quickly rushed over and quickly muttered, "It, uh, can can whip around at speeds exceeding 70 miles per hour. You'll kill anyone you hit with it. Oh! It also has a tube attached to the tail that spits out plasma beams."

"Holy shit! I'm definitely taking this one!"

Alex and Mac climbed into their suits of choice and activated them. The low hum coming from both suits was calming and they both looked at Max, who stood there terrified. They looked at each other and Mac said quietly, "I'd run."

Max bolted in the opposite direction and he heard the rhino armor and the scorpion armor start clinking around. He looked back and forth, trying to find the best escape route, and he saw and exit sign next to the eel tank.

**TAKKA TAKKA TAKKA!**

The rhino armor's machine guns started going off and Max collapsed onto the ground as one of the bullets buried itself into his leg.

"YOOOOOWWWWW!" Max screamed as he collapsed. He laid there for a minute before trying to stand back up in order to continue running but he was just in too much pain. Max heard a small chuckle right behind him. He slowly turned around to see Mac in the scorpion suit, smiling down at him. Max screamed and Mac grabbed his throat to shut him up. Mac looked over to the eel tanks and said, "You said that was deadly, right?"

Max tried shaking his head, as if to say 'please don't do this', but it was too late. Mac threw him up and whipped the tail around as fast as he could, launching Max into the eel tank, which shattered and drained all over Max. Mac and Alex gazed on as Max screamed in pain while the electrically-charged ectoplasm covered him, causing him to glow a bright, blinding blue. The eels flopped around, trying to find water, and Max flopped around, trying to cling onto the last remaining bits of life within his body, but soon enough Max's glowing body collapsed onto the ground, dead.

"Now the son of a bitch can't report us to the cops." Mac explained. "C'mon, Alex. Flint has hell to pay."

They two men walked to the elevator, but the elevator doors wouldn't close. Apparently it wouldn't go down because of the weight.

"Me?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I'll just meet you downstairs." Mac replied. He waited for Alex to get out before pressing the ground floor button and descending into the giant mega structure known as the Oscorp Building.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh shit. They straight up killed Max's bitch ass... or did they? We'll see... Anyway, now the Rhino and the Scorpion are roaming the streets freely! So let's see... Sandman, Scorpion, Rhino, Vulture, Shocker, Goblin... anyone else? That's a good number of villains so far. Spidey should be busy for many arcs to come. Anyway, that's it! Until next time!


	41. Code GREEN Part 5

Code G.R.E.E.N. Part 5

General Ross' eyes snapped open. He hoped that what he saw would finally be the real world, not a nightmare, but it wasn't. He was still in the cold, damp, dark cell he'd been in for over a month now. Ever since that creature... Norman attacked him, he had been scared for his life. He knew Norman could kill him whenever he wanted to and it was terrifying. Everything he had ever worked for would be worthless in an instant.

_I've worked so hard... it can't all be for nothing..._

Suddenly the door across from him opened and there stood Norman, dressed in a pinstripe business suit with a malicious grin on his wrinkled face.

"Ross."

A wave of extreme anger washed over Ross. He was sick of being caged like an animal. He had to get out and getting past Norman was the only possible way to do so. He shot up off of the ground and charged at Norman, who simply cackled and held out his hand. Ross was stopped by the hand immediately, not able to push through. Norman's strength was truly incredible.

"Sit down." Norman demanded before throwing Ross against the wall on the other side of the cell. Ross yelped in pain and his tailbone slammed into the ground, sending an extraordinary pain through his spine. He held his back and cursed Norman under his breath before trying to stand up to charge at Norman again. Norman, however, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up off of the ground. Ross clutched Norman's hand, trying his hardest to break his iron grip, but it was no use. He just let himself hang there while Norman stared into his eyes with no emotion at all.

"You're strong willed, Ross. I like that. You could have made an excellent soldier..."

Ross tried kicking Norman, but Norman grabbed his foot with his free hand and twisted it, breaking it instantly. Ross tried to scream but his throat was blocked, so all he could do was close his eyes as tight as he could and hope the pain would subside soon.

"You may be wondering what I'm doing here, Ross."

Ross blinked.

Norman looked at his nails and brushed them against his suit jacket before continuing. "I want to kill you more than anything, Ross. But then again, I also want to thank you. This thing I've become had ruined my life, but at the same time I'm a much stronger person because of it. You pushed me to do it and I honestly can't tell if I've succeeded or failed in creating the perfect super soldier serum."

"F... fail... failed..."

Norman looked at him with a look of disgust before laughing silently.

"You honestly think that I've failed?"

Ross nodded slightly. Norman laughed again before squeezing Ross' neck harder, causing Ross to claw at Norman's hand. Norman sighed and let go and Ross crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. He rubbed his neck and stared at Norman, who was walking towards the door of the cell.

"I said you were strong willed, Ross, but you're the weakest, most pathetic man that I've ever met." Then Norman was gone.

* * *

Peter and Harry rolled up to Gwen's's house in Harry's Corvette, ready for the double date. Peter was sitting in the backseat with MJ while Harry had reserved the passenger's seat for Gwen. MJ was cuddling against Peter, who really didn't know how to act. All he knew was that he had popped a hard one.

_God damn it._

"I'll be right back, you two. I have to go get the Mrs." Harry said. Peter rolled his eyes and nodded his head as if to say 'Just go get her, dude!' Harry smirked and ran up to the ginormous mansion. It was white and had vines growing up the columns. The sheers size dwarfed Harry.

"Nice house." MJ sighed in a bored tone.

"Yeah. It's very nice." Peter replied. He felt MJ turn her head towards him and lay it on his chest before suddenly jerking at away and exclaiming, "Peter... your chest is hard as a rock!"

"I... I do Pilates..." Peter quickly said.

"Pilates my ass. You work out, don't you?"

"Yeah... yeah, I totally work out all the time!" Peter played along.

"So why do you let Flash torture you? You could destroy him!"

"Because the nerd isn't supposed to win, MJ. That's just how it is."

MJ sighed and cuddled back up against Peter before saying, "You're too good for all of us, Pete." She sat up and looked Peter dead in the eye. Peter glanced away quickly. He couldn't look her in the eye. All he saw was her love for him and it was too much.

"Mary Jane..."

She leaned in quickly and kissed him passionately. Peter tried to resist at first but soon enough the realization that he liked her finally surfaced he kissed her back with passion. He had waited almost 10 years for this moment and he didn't want to ruin it. He liked MJ ever since he met her and his waiting had finally paid off. Thirty seconds passed but to Peter it felt like an eternity.

"Having fun, you two?" Harry blurted out. MJ and Peter quickly pushed away from one another and glanced at Harry and Gwen, both of whom were staring with opposite looks on their faces, Harry's being amusement and Gwen's being disgust.

"Let's go." Gwen pouted before folding her arms. Harry started the car and off the four of them want, all feeling very differently about what had just happened. Peter saw MJ look over at him out of the corner of his eye and he glanced over at her. Their eyes met and they blushed before looking out of the windows on their respective sides. Peter glanced down at his pants and sighed.

_Go down. Go down. Go down. Go down. Go down..._

* * *

Author's Note:

Holy... get it Peter! ;) Anyway, that happened. And Ross is finally back, locked up somewhere in a cell. I have no idea how I'm going to complete Ross' arc but it will happen somehow. Fear not! So yeah, a lot happened this chapter. I'm sorry about the whole boner thing, but like I said: this story is basically from the mind of a teenager, and Peter just made out with his childhood crush. We all would have a hard one. Well now it's just getting weird. Until next time!


	42. Code GREEN Part 6

Code G.R.E.E.N. Part 6

Warning:

This chapter contains sexual themes. Not gonna lie, this isn't even scraping the surface of what I could have written. I'll leave that all to the imagination ;). Enjoy, people.

* * *

_...go down, go down, go down, go down..._

"We're here."

Peter looked out the window to see that they were parked right in front of Sapore Italian Cuisine, the fanciest, most expensive restaurant in all of New York. He glanced at MJ and Gwen. Both of their eyes were fixated on the golden sign and the valet who was waiting to take Harry's car to the parking lot stood there with a smile plastered onto his face. Harry just sat there with a grin on his face before saying, "Ladies and gentleman, let's get dining."

Peter and the girls stepped out of the Corvette. The valet jogged over and took Harry's car to the parking lot, and Harry guided his friends into the restaurant.

"Geez, Harry... this place is-"

"Incredible." Gwen finished. "How?"

"My dad knows the owner of this place. This guy named Roderick Kingsley-"

"The billionaire fashion designer? I have his clothes!" Mary Jane realized. "What's he doing running this joint?"

"I don't know... speaking of, there's the man of the hour!"

Harry rushed over to a cinnamon-skinned man with a white suit jacket, black shirt, and red tie. His eyes looked pure black and his grayed hair was combed back and slightly to the side. He looked more like a member of the mob than a fashion designer.

"Ah, Harry Osborn! Son of the great Norman! How are you, son?"

"I'm fantastic! I'm just here to give my friends there," Harry pointed at Peter, Gwen, and MJ. "A taste of the high life, both literally and figuratively."

Roderick laughed and grabbed Harry's shoulder. "It was great to see you, boy. Tell your father that I said hello."

"Will do, sir."

Roderick gave a nod to Peter and the girls before continuing out of the restaurant and into a black van. Peter's spider sense exploded.

_What the hell?_

He watched closely as the driver of the van closed the door behind Kingsley. The small gust of wind from the door pushed the driver's suit flap aside for a moment and Peter saw a gun tucked into the waistband of his pants.

_Shit._

"Harry, girls, I have to go. I just remembered that-"

"What? No!" Harry exclaimed. "You can't leave! This was supposed to be a fun night between the four of us and I already paid for you!"

"Harry, I really have to go..." Peter said slowly while walking to the door, but a hand gripping his arm held him back. He turned around and saw MJ staring at him with teary eyes and pouty lips.

_No, not the puppy dog face!_

"Peter, please don't go."

"MJ, I-" Peter heard the screech of car tires against pavement. He whipped around to see the van pull away. Peter tried to read the license plate but the van was long gone by the time he had a decent look at it. He hung his head in defeat and said, "Alright, I can stay." before putting his hand around MJ's waist and walking with Harry to their reserved booth. Once they were all seated they sat in an awkward moment of silence before Harry said, "Alright. What's going on? I feel so much tension here. I could cut through it with a knife."

Peter scanned the menu for a while and puffed out his lips, trying to refrain from saying anything that could start any commotion.

"I like Peter and so does Gwen, OK?" MJ blurted out. Peter's eyes went wide as he kept desperately skimming over the menu to keep himself occupied.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked in disbelief. "No. Bull. Gwen asked me out..."

"I'm sorry, Harry. You're really sweet and you're a really good guy but I don't like you in that-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ASK ME OUT ON THIS DATE, HUH?" Harry screamed. He stood up out of his part of the booth and paced back and forth while rubbing his forehead. "JUST TO SPY ON PETEY-BOY THERE?"

"Harry..." Peter started, but Harry pointed right at him and said in an extremely calm tone, "What the fuck happened to you?"

"What?!"

"You heard me, Peter."

"Harry-" MJ started,

"Stop it!" Gwen finished. Harry, however, did not stop. He reached over the table and grabbed Peter's collar.

"Why are you suddenly so... I don't know... so much BETTER than me?!"

Peter grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it gently to remove it from his collar, but Harry roared in pain before ripping his hand away by himself. Everyone was looking over in their direction. Harry looked around at the scene and froze. His cheeks turned bright red and he gulped before storming out of the restaurant. Peter and the girls sat in silence, not noticing when a few employees came up to them asking if they were alright. He just got up and walked out of the place in a daze. Harry's words echoed in his head.

_Why are you so much better than me...?_

. . .

After getting a taxi for Gwen, Peter and MJ loaded into their own taxi. Throughout the entire ride they were both silent. The driver tried to lighten the mood with some jokes and stories, but Peter and MJ were both out of it. The driver eventually dropped them off at in front of Peter's house. They stood there for a bit before Peter finally said, "You should probably get home." while motioning towards her house, which was right next door, with his chin.

"Yeah, I should." she said in an extremely sad tone. She turned around and started walking before stopping suddenly. Peter heard small sobs and ran over to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry. It's just... out date was ruined." she cried before hugging him and burying her face into his chest. Peter slowly rubbed her back and let her cry while glancing around to see if anyone was watching them. He noticed a light from MJ's house flash on and an angry man's yelling could be heard.

"Where is that damn girl?!" the voice screamed. MJ quickly looked at the illuminated window before sprinting towards Peter's house, pulling him along with her. They sprinted up the steps and into the humble home before resting on the couch in the living room. Peter laughed nervously and MJ did the same.

"I think we lost him." Peter said jokingly. "I'm sorry. I've just always wanted to say that."

MJ suddenly jumped on top of him and straddled his lap. Peter was taken off guard and when he told her to get off, she refused and kissed him. Peter pushed away and panted heavily.

"MJ... we can't... I can't do this to you."

"Do what?"

"Hurt you. I don't want to hurt you somehow."

"Peter, you won't. Let me deal with my feelings and you can deal with yours."

"Well, Aunt May is upstairs..."

"Nope. She's out with my aunt. Bingo night."

_Well now I'm screwed. Literally and figuratively._

She pushed her lips against his again and this time he didn't resist. They kissed passionately for what seemed to be an uncountable amount of time before MJ started removing her top.

_Oh._

Then her pants.

_My._

Then her bra.

_GOD. HOLY DAMN. THIS IS INSANE._

The rest of that night for Peter Parker was a blur.


	43. Code GREEN Part 7

Code G.R.E.E.N. Part 7

Peter woke up Thursday morning on the couch in his living room, drenched in sweat. He didn't know why he was on the couch but once he tried to stand up and an arm held him down he suddenly remember everything.

_Oh no._

He exploded off of the couch and ran to the window, praying that he didn't see Aunt May's car in the driveway. He glanced out the window and thankfully he saw an empty driveway. After sighing in relief, Peter looked down at himself and became extremely embarrassed when he saw that he was completely exposed still.

"Hey there, Tiger."

His eyes met hers and the both blushed. His first instinct was to cover himself, but MJ shook her head.

"Don't be embarrassed, Peter." she said slowly. "You have absolutely NO reason to be..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes looked him up and down. She liked everything that she saw. His physique was incredible and he was huge in more than one way. "What does Aunt May feed you?" she asked, her eyes darting between his chest, abs, and lower area. Peter blushed again and tried to look away, but she ran over to him and pressed herself against him. He tried his best not to get another erection but her breasts pressing against his skin made that extremely hard.

"MJ..."

"No, Peter. I want you to be comfortable with me." she said before kissing him. They wasted no time and were soon making out with incredible passion once again. Peter picked her up and threw her back down onto the couch before getting on top of her. He pulled out Hunter's birthday present to him, the box of condoms, and pulled another one out.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Harder this time."

"We're sooooo gonna be late for school." Peter sighed. He kissed her again and slid himself inside of her.

* * *

The rest of the week was uneventful for Peter. Friday went by quickly, Saturday didn't have much going on, and Sunday was yet another flop. Finally, Monday came around, and Peter remembered that he was going to have to meet Hunter, Gwen, Sin, and Marsha at Oscorp for yet another presentation.

_Hopefully this one doesn't create another baddie._

School ended and Peter walked with Gwen to Oscorp. He didn't say much to her, mostly because he was afraid their feelings for each other would come up and he didn't want to deal with it. As they walked Peter received a text from MJ.

**Heyy Peter. Have fun at the science thingy. Swing by later and maybe we can hang out some more ;)**

Peter frowned at the 'swing by' part, since he thought for a second that she had figured him out, but the thought left his head immediately.

"Who's that?" Gwen blurted out.

"Mary Jane." Peter replied, turning his phone so she couldn't see it.

"Oh."

The rest of the walk was silent and they eventually reached Oscorp. They went up to the designated room for the experiment and were greeted by a crowd of businessmen and scientists waiting around for the presentation to start.

"Petey boy!" Hunter yelled at him, cupping his hands. Peter looked over and saw his friends and walked over, Gwen following very close behind. "How you doing Pete? I haven't seen you since Thursday." Hunter said, giving him a noogie.

"I, uh… it was an eventful weekend…" Peter said nervously. Hunter stared at Peter. Hunter's eyes went wide and he pointed at Peter while a grin spread across his face.

"I-I-I know that look!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Your present worked out well." Peter replied simply.

"Jesus…" Sin muttered.

"I'm lost." Marsha added in.

"Peter got laid!" Hunter yelled out, receiving stares from the people standing around them. A woman slapped Hunter's arm and gave him a death stare. "Sorry ma'am." Hunter said shyly to the woman .

"Peter, what is he talking about?" Gwen asked.

"You see, Pete here entered manhood, Gwen." Hunter said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Hunter! C'mon, man!" yelled Peter.

"Seriously, Hunter, shut up." Sin said, stifling a laugh.

"We should celebrate!" Hunter said loudly.

"There's going to be no celebrating for you if you keep acting this way." Sin said, crossing her arms. Hunter immediately shut up, causing Marsha to make a whip noise.

_#whipped_

Peter was glaring at Hunter as Gwen's face turned bright red. Just then, James Sanders, one of the scientists, spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming." James said. "Today we have an interesting experiment for you all. We have made a suit. But no ordinary suit, this suit is very special. It is combined with a liquid alloy that is almost as hot as the sun itself. It is placed inside the suit to help my fellow scientist, Edith Lansky, be able to perform this. We are going to be using the suit to extract light from the sun and use it as a renewable energy source." James said.

_Another renewable energy source. When will they learn?_

"Why did I come again?" Hunter whispered to his friends.

"Because you need to raise your IQ." Marsha said laughing quietly.

Peter tried to listen but he could feel Gwen burning a hole through the back of his head. He turned to look at her and sure enough she was glaring right at him with arms crossed and face red.

"What?" he asked.

"You and Mary Jane had sex?!" she asked angrily.

"Gwen, we cannot talk about this now." he said sternly before turning back to the presentation.

"Now, let's get this show on the road." James said, pressing a button on a small remote. A piece of the wall began to move and it slowly began to make a hole so that way the skyline could be seen and Edith could target the sun with the suit. She walked towards the open wall and aimed her hands at the sun. The circular piece on the suit's chest began to light up. Edith smiled as a beam of light started coming down and right into the hands and chest of the suit. People began to clap but Peter's spider sense started going off.

_Knew it._

More light energy started going into the suit, pushing Edith back a bit. The light then came extremely fast and blasted into the suit and Edith, sending her flying across the room. The suit then began to shoot out beams of light in every direction. Peter pushed through the crowd and out into the hallway, where he found a small spot and started to change into his Spider-Man costume.

"Peter, get Gwen out of here!" he heard Hunter yell.

_Way ahead of you, buddy._

Peter swung in through the doors and attached himself to a wall. He looked around at all the panicked people, who were rushing to escape the room. He then noticed a girl, curled into a ball, and glowing a brilliant white. It was Marsha.

"You two get out of here, I'm gonna find Peter." he heard Hunter say. Sin pulled Gwen away from the room and Hunter ran towards a nearby exit.

_And here comes The Hunter._

James Sanders and Mark Raxton ran out of the room and left Edith laying on the ground, stuck in the suit. More people were being hit by light beams and falling to the ground as they were burned to almost death. Peter escorted whoever he could out of the room safely and helped get the injured to the medics nearby. Just then Hunter ran in dressed in his hero gear. No one else was in the room now except for Peter, Hunter, and Edith Lansky.

"Help me…" Edith croaked as light continued to shoot out of the suit.

"Hey look, it's The Hunter. Gla-" Peter began to say.

"It's The Patriot now. Read the paper man." Hunter said.

"It's still Spider-Man for me." he shrugged before jumping away to help Edith. Hunter began to run over to her as he was hit by a light beam and went flying across the room. He landed right next to the open wall and was close to falling out. The ceiling came crashing in when the Green Goblin stood amongst the rubble.

"If it isn't the itsy bitsy spider." the Goblin said cackling.

"This guy's original." Hunter said looking at Peter. Peter simply chuckled.

"Spidey switch with me!" Hunter said suddenly, running back over to Peter and Peter ran at the Goblin.

_Why is this guy here now?!_

Hunter got hit by another beam and fell to the ground this time. Hunter crawled over towards Edith and slid next to her. She had passed out from the pain of the suit and wasn't breathing.

"Shit." Hunter said loudly. Peter looked over at the two and was punched in the side of the head by Goblin. He watched with blurry vision as Hunter picked up Edith and carried her out to the medics.

_My spider sense didn't go off._

He then noticed as Hunter and Goblin both stared down at him. It took him a moment to come to but he realized that his mask was ripped. They could see who he was.

_No..._

And that was when Peter blacked out.


	44. Code GREEN Part 8

Code G.R.E.E.N. Part 8

Peter's eyes snapped open. He looked around at his surroundings and after a few moments he realized that he was in his bedroom.

_Does that mean everything was a dream?_

He started to sit up out of bed but everything was sore, making it nearly impossible to move. He laid back and looked around more. Eventually, his eyes landed on a sight he did not wish to see: his Spider-Man costume, torn to shreds, neatly hung over the back of a chair near his bed. He started to feel dizzy and he groaned. Suddenly his door opened and the one person that he didn't want to see ran in. Aunt May.

_Aunt May knows I'm Spider-Man._

"Peter, what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned tone. Peter shook his head at her and tried to sit up, but it was no use. He was in too much pain and she kept pushing him back down.

"Aunt May! No!"

"No what?"

"You can't know! You... you can't!"

May sighed and rubbed Peter's arm, trying to calm him down. She nodded slowly and a single tear ran down her cheek. Peter saw this and began to tear up himself.

"You can't..."

"Peter, I understand why you don't want me to know. You want to protect me from all of your enemies. I love you for that. You put me and others before yourself and I'm so proud of you. Ben would be, too."

Peter allowed himself to start bawling and Aunt May sat there while holding his head in her hands. He eventually ran out of tears and sat up, still in pain. One question was nagging at the back of his mind.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"That other hero... The Hunter, or is it The Patriot...? Either way, he brought you here. You were in pretty bad shape. I'm surprised that you've healed as much as you did."

Peter's eyes went wide and Aunt May asked, "What's wrong, Peter?"

He kept the same expression on his face but his mind was racing.

_Hunter knows that I'm Spider-Man, too._

Then he remembered that the Goblin was staring down at him, too, meaning that the villain was the third person to know. He slammed his fist into his wall, causing it to crack.

_He knows who I am..._

"Aunt May, you need to find somewhere safe to stay."

"Why, Peter?"

"The Green Goblin knows who I am."

* * *

_Peter Parker is Spider-Man.  
_

Norman paced back and forth in the office within his mansion, a room that he kept neat and polished but hardly ever used.

_Peter Parker is Spider-Man._

He screamed and grabbed a nearby vase before crushing it with his bear hands and throwing the remaining pieces at the wall. He wanted to kill someone. Better yet, he wanted to kill Parker.

_It would be so easy. I could destroy everything and everyone he cares about. First, I'll attack his heart!_

"Harry!" he called out. He waited a few moments before he heard a faint, "Yeah, Dad?" come from the upstairs balcony.

"Come down here!"

He listened to the pitter-patter of his son's footsteps going down the stairs. Harry eventually made it into the office and Norman forced a smile.

"What did you need, Dad?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

Norman took a deep breath before saying, "Tell me everything you know about your friend Peter Parker."

* * *

Curt typed away at his computer with his one hand. It was hard as hell but he was getting the hang of it. He was looking up all the different types of lizards that could regenerate limbs, trying to figure out which lizard has the closest DNA to human DNA. So far he had a few, but none seemed to bridge the gap between human and lizard.

"Damn."

He was getting discouraged and when he heard his lab door open he just sighed.

"Martha, I don't know what to do. I've been looking for a suitable lizard type to use, but none of them are really working out."

Before he could react, the butt of a gun slammed into the back of his head. He went out cold and was dragged out of his office.

* * *

"AHHH!"

Max woke up in pure darkness. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he was panicking. The more he panicked, the more the inside of wherever he was seemed to glow blue. Suddenly, an explosion of electricity filled the dark and he was exposed to a dimly lit room. All throughout the room were metal tables with dead bodies resting on them. He screamed and fell off the table he was resting on, slamming his head into the ground.

"Woah! You're not dead!" screamed a man in an apron nearby. Max stood up and rubbed his head.

"Of course I'm not! Why would I be?!"

"They found you electrified in Oscorp, man! You were dead and blue!"

Max remembered how those two men he had helped betrayed him, and the thoughts made him angry. He looked in the mirror across the room and noticed that he had burn marks all around his body, he was bald now, and his eyes glowed blue. The anger rising out of him caused blue sparks to fly from his eyes and he watched as his body slowly turned into the same shade of blue.

"What the hell is happening?!" he screamed. A bolt of electricity shot at the man, burning a hole right through his heart. The man collapsed to the ground, dead. Max looked down at his blue glowing hands and smiled. He saw how the man looked at him and he knew that he was finally a force to reckon with. He could take his revenge on those men and no one would stop him. He grabbed a nearby pile of clothes and walked out of the morgue.


	45. Code GREEN Part 9

Code G.R.E.E.N. Part 9

Ross woke up to the sound of roaring. He sat up off of his 'bed', which was just a cotton sheet on the ground. He ran over to the door of his cell and looked out through the little slit at eye level. Outside of his cell was a guard, shooting his gun at an impending danger before suddenly getting swept off the ground instantaneously and smashed into the wall across from the cell, splattering brains everywhere. The cell door was ripped off of its hinges and there stood Norman in his enormous green form.

"Rossssss... come with me!"

The creature grabbed Ross by the waist and ran off. Ross held on for dear life as the enormous alter ego of Norman Osborn sped through the tight corridors and sharp corners of the underground prison system.

"What are you doing, Osborn?!" Ross screamed.

"Taking you somewhere so I can do what I should've a long time ago!"

Once they reached the outside world, Ross covered his eyes due to the sunlight and Norman stomped the ground, sending him flying through the air. They eventually landed on the top of Stark Tower.

"And now we wait." Norman cackled.

"For what?"

Norman walked over to the edge of the building and smiled. "Spider-Man."

* * *

Alex in his rhino suit and Mac in his scorpion suit scoured New York, trying to find their former accomplice.

"Where the hell do you think he could be?" Mac asked. He wanted to kill Flint once and for all so that he could take over the coke business that the three of them used to co-run. Mac had run out of his own supply and his taking over of the ring would solve that.

"I dunno. Why do ya wanna kill 'im so bad, anywho?"

"I want to run the coke ring. I'll make tons of money and people will respect me as the most hardcore drug kingpin in this city."

"Wait, what?"

"You're an idiot, Alex."

"Heh, but I got dis cool rhino suit so everythin' should be easy peasy from now on."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I dunno."

"Just shut the hell up and look for any suspicious piles of sand."

"Ah... ok... How about dis one?"

* * *

Peter swung to the Baxter Building, home of the Fantastic Four. He landed on the roof and was immediately greeted by Mr. Fantastic himself, the leader of the superhero group. He was wearing a white lab coat on top of his classic blue team uniform. His brown hair was combed back and patches of white filled his sideburns.

"Ah! Spider-Man! How are you?" he asked. He extended his arm, which stretched to Peter who was a good five feet away. Peter cringed under his mask.

_Ewwww._

Peter grabbed the hand before his spider sense went off and before he could react he was flung across the rooftop and into a concrete wall.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"1) You're two and a half weeks late to this meeting. 2) Your precognitive sense failed to help you. Why is that?"

"Because you're fast... and you're also a dick."

A man on fire came flying down from the sky and landed next to Mr. Fantastic. Peter shook his head, stood up, and watched as the flames subsided, revealing Johnny Storm.

"Hiya, Spidey." he said with a smirk.

Peter nodded at him and was about to walk over to shake his hand but his spider sense went off again. He looked over at Stark Tower a few blocks away and saw the Goblin standing there, looking over at them. Peter looked back at the other two, who looked ready to battle.

"I have to go." Peter said.

"I'm coming with you." Johnny said. "FLAME ON!"

The two heroes headed towards the monstrous Goblin, who grinned a toothy grin and cackled.

_This is it. I have to end this._

Once the duo reached Stark Tower, the Goblin wasted no time in attacking them both. He formed two fireballs from his hands and threw them. One exploded into the roof of the building, causing a fire to decimate multiple generators and other machines. The debris started falling to the streets below, and Johnny nodded at Peter, as if to say that Peter could take care of the Goblin. Peter nodded back and shot two webs at Goblin, which connected. He pulled as hard as he could, which made him speed up and the Goblin fall forward. He delivered a kick into Goblin's face, which sent the monster flying over the edge of the building. Peter looked down at his legs and chuckled.

_Never. Skip. Leg day._

"Spider-Man..."

Peter turned around and saw an old man with a gray mustache and hair. He held his stomach in pain and grunted. "Help me..." He saw a puddle of blood pooling around the man and he was about to help when his spider sense went off. He ran over to the ledge of the building, where he saw a huge battle ensuing between the Goblin, Johnny, and a giant man made of sand against two men in huge weaponized suits. Peter had to choose between helping the man and helping Johnny.

_Sorry, old man._

He jumped off the edge and free fell down to the battle. As soon as he landed, he was hit by a missile shot by a man in a giant rhino suit. He was sent flying into a man who was vaporized instantly into sand. After a few seconds, sand on the ground started to collect into a big pile until it formed into a man who Peter recognized.

"Well, well, if it ain't duh itsy bitsy Spider-Man... Remember me, punk?"

Peter racked his brain until he finally knew where the man was from. He was the man that he failed to save while he was fighting Octavius.

"Oh my God! It's you! Dude, I'm so sorry- OOF!"

The man had formed his hand into a giant sledgehammer and slammed it into Peter's side. He flew into another figure, this time a giant monstrosity. The Goblin.

"Let's finish this, Spider-Man." The Goblin growled.


	46. Code GREEN - Finale

Code G.R.E.E.N. - Finale

Peter and Johnny had been battling the group of villains for a few minutes before they realized that they were outnumbered. Peter knew that he had to call Hunter regardless of how mad Hunter was at him for keeping the Spider-Man secret from him. Peter grabbed the walkie talkie from his belt and called Hunter.

"Hunter! Get to Stark Tower, NOW!" he listened for a few moments until he finally heard a faint, "Why should I help you?"

Peter sighed and screamed, "NOW'S NOT THE TIME JUST GET OVER HERE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

It looked like a warzone. Cars were blown up, buildings were crumbling, and fires raged in every direction. Sparks flew down from power lines and holes dotted the landscape. It looked like hell. Hunter eventually arrived with two other heroes: Hawkeye and Wolverine.

"Is that a rhino?" Wolverine asked.

"Well, it's not a hippo." Hunter said.

"I hate you." he said back to Hunter.

"Most people do." Hunter said shrugging and running into the fray. Hawkeye ran into an alley hoping to find a way to the roofs.

"Who called in the puppy?" Goblin said behind Wolverine. Wolverine turned around and received a huge fist to the stomach and was sent flying. He flew into a car when a huge mechanical Scorpion was falling from the sky right above him. He rolled out of the way as a man in a mechanical suit with a giant tail destroyed the car with its landing.

"You alright down there bub?" Human Torch asked flying over him.

"That's my line." Wolverine said as his claws emerged from his hand. The giant tail came flying at him as he put his claws up and blocked the tail. Peter came flying into view and went crashing into the street as sand formed itself into the shape of a man.

"What the f-" Wolverine began to say before Alex came charging at him in a huge rhino suit. Hunter dropped down next to Peter and reached down to pick him up.

"Thanks, pal." Peter said sarcastically. As Hunter pulled him up, he grunted in pain.

"Don't mention it." Hunter said, bringing his second hand onto Peter's arm and throwing him into an abandoned warehouse.

"That's for not telling me you asshole!" Hunter yelled out as Flint made a hammer with his fist, hit him, and sent him flying into Stark Tower. Green Goblin then charged after Hunter and grabbed him. He cackled before throwing him through multiple floors of the building. Goblin jumped after Hunter and grabbed him yet again before throwing him yet again. Hunter landed on the top floor of Stark Tower and rolled over next to a couch. He looked up to see Tony Stark staring down at him.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" Tony Stark asked. Green Goblin burst through the wall and smashed into the couch next to Hunter.

"If it isn't the billionaire playboy himself." Goblin said.

"You forgot philanthropist. JARVIS, prepare a suit." Tony said. A door in the room opened as Captain America walked out with a newspaper under his arm and he was whistling.

"Tony, you are out of toilet- troll. That is a troll." Captain America said.

"He prefers Goblin." Hunter said, getting grabbed by Goblin, yet again.

. . .

Peter looked up in the warehouse and saw two men sitting at a table with a map. One was wearing a brown and yellow quilted suit. It looked ridiculous. The other, however, wore a simple black and red suit with a harness covering his bald head.

"Oh shit."

"It's the Spider!"

"I know who he is…" the bald one said.

Peter stood up, dusted himself off, and looked at them. He pointed at the one in the brown and yellow and dropped to the floor again in laughter.

"You… look… like a… blanket!" he said in between laughing fits. Once he calmed down, he stood back up and looked at the other man. He looked slightly familiar.

"Where do I know you from?" Peter asked, rubbing his chin. "Were you on 'The Price Is Right' recently?"

And then it hit him like a bullet: that man killed his Uncle Ben.

"You… It's YOU!" Peter jumped at the man as fast as a missile and tackled him to the ground before beating his face into a pulp. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOU!"

The man in the quilted costume fired at Peter with some sort of shockwave, sending Peter flying back out onto the street. "You alright, Adrian?"

"I guess." Adrian grunted.

. . .

Flint was in a battle with Mac. He whipped his tail at Flint which went right through him as a giant fist went right into Mac's abdomen. He went flying into a building where Hawkeye was standing. The building began collapsing as Hawkeye began running and jumped to another one. He looked down to see Wolverine hanging onto the horn of the rhino suit. He looked up and saw Captain America plummeting to the ground.

"That's never good."

. . .

Peter laid on the ground in pain as his mind raced. That was the man who killed his beloved Uncle Ben. He could feel the tears starting to flood his eyes when his spider sense tingled. He looked straight up and saw a red, white, and blue clad man falling with incredible speed right at him. He rolled out of the way, jumped up, and caught Captain America with feet to spare. Cap nodded at Peter as if to say 'Thanks'. Peter nodded back before turning his attention back towards the warehouse with his Uncle Ben's killer in it. Human Torch flew down next to him and looked at Peter and the warehouse repeatedly.

"Do you have something against abandoned buildings?" Human Torch asked.

"No, I have something against the criminals who HIDE in those abandoned buildings." Peter said before swinging back towards the warehouse. While swinging, his spider sense went off, and a giant sandy sledgehammer knocked him into the side of Stark Tower, weakening the structure even further.

"Do me a favor Spidey! Lead them away from my building!" Iron Man yelled as he flew outside, shooting in at the Goblin.

"Okey dokey!" he responded before shouting at Goblin, "Hey, Gobby! Not to make you mad or anything, but you're just a wannabe Hulk!"

"Oh no he didn't." Hawkeye said.

"Oh, I think he did." Alex in the rhino suit said.

"Shut the hell up." Wolverine said, shoving his claws into the glass protecting Alex's head. Alex moved his head just as the claws hit the headrest, and Wolverine jumped away. Wolverine and Captain America began sprinting away from Stark Tower and towards Times Square. Human Torch began flying there as well with Flint and Mac all following them. Hawkeye started jumping from building to building as Iron Man left Peter to deal with the Goblin. Hunter came shooting out of the warehouse, somehow, with Herman in his hands. He started flying where the rest of the crowd was headed.

"Woohoo!" Hunter yelled.

"Get back here with my partner!" Adrian said, spreading the wings in his harness and flying after the two.

. . .

Alex looked around at the destruction all around him and smiled. Buildings had collapsed, cars had exploded, and dead people scattered the streets. There was just one more thing he wanted to do.

"Lesee how powerful dis suit really is." He activated his rockets, aimed them at the main supports for Stark Tower, and fired. The rockets destroyed the supports, and the ground shook. The tower collapsed straight down and a huge cloud of smoke and dust was kicked up. The devastation was incredible. Alex screamed and ran as the dust cloud raced towards him.

. . .

Peter watched as Stark Tower collapsed and suddenly remembered the old man on top of the tower.

_NO!_

He jumped over to the collapsing building and his spider sense led him right to the man, who was free falling within the plume of smoke that the tower was falling through. Peter caught the man, who was unconscious, and swung away before they both got crushed under the rubble. He landed on the roof on a building a few blocks away. The man was covered in dust and blood but he was alive. Peter's costume was almost completely destroyed. There were holes in his mask, the limbs of the costume were ripped off, and his spider symbol was gone.

_Great. I can't make another._

Peter then remember the Goblin. He looked around everywhere and even tried swinging around until his spider sense activated but nothing happened. He looked down at the footprint of the collapsed building and his eyes went wide.

_He's dead…_

Peter looked down in a mix of sadness and relief. The monster was finally dead. His spider sense tingled and he expected the Goblin to jump out at him but it just told him to go to Times Square. The battle was far from over.

. . .

Hunter, Iron Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Human Torch, and Hawkeye stood on one side as Flint, Mac, Alex, Herman, and Adrian stood on the other side of Times Square and stared back at them.

"Boys, I think we can set our differences aside for one last fling." Flint said to the other men on his side. "Because as much as I hate you all, I hate the heroes even more."

"Agreed." Mac said.

"I don't see why not." Alex said.

"What about you two?" Flint asked the other two. Herman and Adrian nodded at each other.

"We're in."Adrian said. The villains all smiled and turned their attention back to the heroes. Peter eventually made his way back to his group, who were in a standoff against the villains.

"You two! You two BETRAYED ME!" a voice said, echoing throughout the canyon created by the buildings. It attracted both side's attention and they all began looking around. A blue face appeared on the big screen that was above Times Square.

"You are the two who betrayed me! I gave you those suits as a gift! And what do you do?! You left me to die! You screwed me over and left me to be electrocuted to death! Well now you are in for a shock!" the blue face said.

"That's my thing…"Herman said.

"I'm going to kill you! Each and every one of you! This city will be mine! And then everyone will know who I am! No one will ignore me! Ever! Again! Now, bow before Electro!" he shouted before the power went out throughout the city.

"How electrifying." Peter said with a snicker. Hunter nudged his arm.

"What is with you and shitty puns?" Hunter asked.

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" the voice screamed again. Then, after a moment of silence within the darkness, the giant signs all around Times Square exploded, sending the signs crashing to the ground. Metal, glass, and wood hit the ground, sending shrapnel everywhere. The entirety of Times Square was completely destroyed.

This is the power you could have if you give in.

"Oh great, the voice is back." Hunter said.

"Dude, you need to get that checked out." Hawkeye said. Hunter grabbed Hawkeye and jumped through a window of one of the nearby buildings as a huge piece of metal crashed where he was standing.

"We need to get the people out of here." Cap said to the other heroes.

"No, we need to stop the ones responsible." Iron Man said.

"The safety of innocents is more important."

"I would think us stopping the ones responsible would save more lives Cap."

"Guys! Split up! Iron Man, you take flame boy-" Wolverine cut in.

"HUMAN TORCH!"

"Right… you and Cap's sidekick are going with the tin man!" Wolverine finished.

"I've never once worked with Cap." Hunter retorted.

"Iron." Iron Man argued.

"I ain't dealin with this shit now! Me, the web slinger, and bird brain will go with Mr. Liberty!"

"Are you serious right now?" Peter asked.

"Never been more serious in my life, bub." Wolverine snickered as he jumped towards a piece of metal falling towards people.

. . .

Herman and Adrian were sprinting away from the scene, completely unnoticed.

"We are not being apart of this!" Adrian yelled.

"You are damn right we aren't." Herman said, as the two escaped into the night.

. . .

Hunter was on Mac's back as he spun around in a circle trying to get him off. Human Torch was shooting fire balls at Flint, not able to land a single hit.

"Your aim sucks!" Flint said.

"I'm just trying to make you Glassman." Human Torch said. Just then, huge black trucks began pulling up all over Times Square. Out of the trucks came S.H.I.E.L.D operatives aiming all sorts of guns at the huge mech suits. Flint smiled and floated away as Alex and Macn looked around in confusion.

"What the hell happened to the other three?!" Mac asked.

"They are gone, Mac." said Alex. Mac sighed and smiled.

"I know Alex. I know." he said, raising his hands in the huge suit.

Iron Man, Captain America, Human Torch, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Peter, and Hunter crowded together in a circle.

"I really want to say "Let's make this a weekly thing." but I wouldn't enjoy that." Human Torch said smiling, no longer on fire.

"You'd be out of your Goddamn mind..." Wolverine said, pulling out a cigar. "Gimme a hand here." he said, as Human Torch snapped a flame to light the cigar.

"It's not fair when all you have is a bow." Hawkeye said, walking away from the group.

"I'd like to say, if we had followed my plan, and taken down the villains, it would be much easier." Iron Man said.

"It's about the people, Tony, not your ego." Cap said, staring him down.

"I'm gonna go while I still can." Hunter said, quickly leaving the circle.

"Right behind you." Peter agreed, running to catch up to Hunter.

"Flame out." Human Torch said, flying off.

"Screw you two and your egos." Wolverine said walking off, smoking his cigar.

Peter looked down at his destroyed costume and sighed.

"Gonna need a makeshift one, I guess."

* * *

Author's Note:

OK, Jesus Christ. This took forever to type. Me and bleedgreen99 collaborated on it and the upcoming arc is going to be both extreme hell and extreme fun to type. Maybe you can guess what it is...? Anyway, let's just go through this: Heroes are all friendly now, Flint escaped, Adrian and Herman escaped, Electro is somewhere within the city's electricity, Goblin disappeared, and Alex and Mac are in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Phew. This was a great end to an awesome arc and I can't wait for the next one. There are probably so many spelling and grammar mistakes but this chapter was so long that I'm not going to even bother trying to fix it. Well, that's just about it. Until next time!


	47. Civil War Part 1

Civil War Part 1

**Daily Bugle**

**Sunday, May 6th**

**ROSS PUSHES FOR SUPERHERO IDENTITIES TO BE GIVEN UP; CONGRESS MEETING TODAY!  
**

* * *

"Screw this."

Peter threw down the newspaper onto his table and sat in silence. He looked over at his aunt, Hunter, and Maria Hill, Hunter's mom, sitting on the couch next to him, all with worried looks on their faces.

"I hope that you two can stay out of the spotlight." Aunt May said.

"Yeah, last thing that you two need is supervillains knocking on your doors." Maria said before turning on the TV. They all watched as the Congress meeting that would determine if heroes had to give up their identities got started.

"I stand here today before all of you to explain why the Superhero Identity Law should be passed. We, the people of America, need to know who is responsible for the 'heroic' acts that took place on February 17th. These so-called 'heroes' destroyed half of New York in only a couple of hours and I want to show them that we no longer want them to help unless we can trust them, and the only way to trust them is if they tell us who they really are." General Ross, the man trying to pass the bill, explained. Quiet murmurs of both agreement and disagreement emerged from the crowd.

"General, you can trust me. I am Iron Man." Tony Stark said, walking out from the crowd and onto Ross's left side.

"We know who you are, Stark." General Ross said rolling his eyes.

"Tony," Steve Rodgers spoke up. "forcing the heroes to give up their identities is unconstitutional. They have lives that they need to protect. Them giving up who they are would put them and everyone they love in danger. They can't all be like you and publically announce it just to prove a point."

"Slow your roll. I didn't even bring that up yet, but I do believe that heroes should give up their identities. That way we know who we can blame. We see heroes in the news for saving the day but there's always something they do that affects the people negatively. I'll admit it, I destroy a lot of stuff. I destroyed half of New York, and I am owning up to it, like the rest should. Spider-Man, The Patriot, Wolverine, who are they? Why won't they own up to it?" Tony said, getting some applause from the ones who agree with him.

"Who said that they won't own up to it?! They can admit their faults without endangering themselves! The law is unnecessary and unconstitutional."

"They may own up to it, yes, but I don't see Spider-Man coming in and throwing the big bucks to rebuild Stark Tower! I don't see The Patriot helping repair Times Square. If these people let us know who they are, it could help us understand and trust them more. Me? I am a billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist who made a suit to break free from some terrorists. It kinda stuck with me."

"Yeah but you made the choice to become Iron Man and announce it. Not all the heroes are rich. It's not even about the money but being the egotistical prick you are-"

"Watch your language." Tony said smiling.

"You won't let that go, huh?" Steve said with a smirk.

"Not for years to come bud."

"Whatever. The point is, there are reasons that they can't give themselves up. They all have lives that depend on their alter egos. Your life depends on Iron Man." Steve turned towards General Ross. "General, with all due respect, if you try and get this law passed, expect backlash." With that, Steve turned towards the doors and left the Capitol building.

"With all due respect General, he still has to defrost his brain. This law should be passed, and I fully support it. I bet that other heroes do, too. Good luck, and I got your back." Tony said, putting on sunglasses and walking out the door. The TV clicked off a moment later. Peter and Hunter stared at the TV before looking at each other, both with worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh no." Peter said quietly.

"I liked Iron Man, but damn he's a dick." Hunter said, facepalming. "Would you do it?" he asked Peter.

"No." Peter replied, glancing at Aunt May. "Like Captain America said, some heroes have lives that depend on their alter egos."

"Right. Right." Hunter said staring off into space.

* * *

Author's Note:

CIVIL WARRRRRRRRRR! That's right, people, this is the biggie! This arc is going to be HUGE and I can't wait to write it. I'm collaboration with bleedgreen99 on this whole arc and there are a lot of deviations from the comics, but hopefully you all enjoy! Until next time!


	48. Civil War Part 2

Civil War Part 2

Peter and Hunter were pacing around Peter's house when Hunter's phone started going off. Hunter picked up the phone and answered it.

"It's Clint." he told Peter.

"Clint?"

"Barton?" Hunter made a bow and arrow motion, making it clear that he was talking about Hawkeye. Peter nodded in realization and Hunter continued with, "Did you watch the meeting?" as he put the phone on speaker.

"I did. In fact, that's why I called." Clint said nervously on the other end.

"What did you need to talk about?" Hunter asked confused.

"It's not just me. It's all of us that need to talk. Grab your gear and meet us at the Avengers Headquarters. I'll send you the directions."

"Alright I'll be right over." Hunter said, putting on his leather jacket.

"Grab Spider-Man along the way."

"Easy." Hunter said, hanging up. Peter ran into his room and put his Spider-Man outfit on. He got back to Hunter and motioned for the door.

"New suit?" Hunter asked, now in his mask and jacket.

"Yeah. Fury sent it. The backup suit is hanging in my closet. Yanno, the red morphsuit and blue sweatshirt one? The one with the giant spider and big white eyes?"

"Didn't want to know your life story. I asked a question. Let's go." Hunter said nodding and running out the door. Peter followed and webbed up into the sky as Hunter stood at ground level.

"This is really unfair. I should've kept Stark's boots." Hunter said, sprinting to catch up.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda." Peter replied with a laugh.

. . .

The duo finally arrived at the location Clint Barton directed them two. Outside the main gate stood two S.H.I.E.L.D agents who looked Peter and Hunter up and down.

"Here for the hero meeting?"

"Nope, Comic-Con." Hunter said.

"Funny, kid." the one agent said as he opened up the gate letting the two inside. "Follow me."

The man led Peter and Hunter down a long, dark hallway before they finally emerged into a giant room made of computers, holograms, and shiny white things.

"Damn. Impressive." Peter said.

"Yeah. The rest of them are waiting for you." the guard said before walking back to his post.

"Waiting where?" Hunter yelled at the man before the door closed.

"And the rest of them? How many other heroes are there?" Peter asked.

"Some could say there are too many." a man said, turning around in a chair. He had dark skin and was wearing a t-shirt. He didn't look like a hero at all.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked.

"Seriously? Is this guy for real?" the man asked, looking at Peter.

"No seriously, who are you?"

The man sighed and said, "Come on, no one ever knows who I am. I am Colonel James Rhodes. The War Machine. You know, the badass looking Iron Man suit? That's me."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Peter said.

"Wait, weren't you the Iron Patriot?" Hunter asked.

"Yes I was, but it's not as cool. But let me ask, who are you two?" James Rhodes asked.

"Spider-Man." Peter said in a monotone voice.

"The Patriot." Hunter said.

"See, doesn't sound as cool. I'm joking. You must be here for the meeting. Follow me." he said standing. After walking a while, Peter said, "How do we know that you are who you say you are?"

"Really? You need proof?" James said sighing. "Watch." He stuck his arms out as metal pieces flew into the hallway and attached onto his body, forming a suit of armor. The War Machine mask came flying at him as James stuck his hand out to stop it.

"No no no!" he said, before being thrown to the ground by the impact of the mask.

"Impressive." Hunter said giving a weak clap. Peter just stood there and tried his best not to laugh. They continued walking and they reached a room full of other people, all wearing their suits and costumes.

"Spider-Man!" Mr. Fantastic yelled at Peter.

"Bub!" Wolverine yelled across the room at Hunter.

"Wolvie!" Hunter yelled back.

"Oh God, you sound like Wade." Wolverine said rolling his eyes.

"WHO CALLED ME?" Deadpool said, popping out of a trash can.

"Jesus Christ." Wolverine said. Deadpool disappeared after throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground and running out, leaving the heroes to have their meeting. "That was interesting." Peter said.

"Let's get things started." Mr. Fantastic said. He walked over to the head of a table, where all of the heroes were sitting. Some of the heroes looked completely new. Some guy had a metal helmet with a black and red suit.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"Let's do that. Everyone go around and say who you are."

"No offense, Mr. Fantastic, but we need to get this over with." said a man in a red suit and a mask with horns on it.

"OK, Daredevil, I understand."

"I agree, let's introduce ourselves." Hunter chimed in. "I'm The Patriot."

Peter sighed and said, "I'm Spider-Man."

"Hiiiii, Spider-Maaaaan." Hunter said, holding in a laugh.

"Who the hell names themselves 'Spider-Man'?" Daredevil asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe someone who got bit by a genetically altered spider and got spider powers after it bit him and messed with his DNA."

"Lame, they call me Quicksilver." the one with white long hair said. He had on a black and grey long sleeve t-shirt, and blue track pants.

"And, I'm his sister, the Scarlet Witch." the girl next to him said. She had long dark hair and a red leather jacket it on with a blank tank top and black jeans.

"I'm Ant-Man." said the one with the metal helmet. "I can shrink." The girl next to him, who wore a black and yellow suit with wings on the back, said, "I'm Wasp. I can shrink, too."

"That's even worse than Spider-Man…" Daredevil said.

"Daredevil, you're a dick. I like it." Hunter said. "But let's keep it civil."

"Don't want a war to start." James said, as everyone laughed nervously.

"I'm here with Wolverine, Storm, and Ice Man. We represent the X-Men." a man with a red visor and black and yellow body suit said. "I'm Cyclops by the way." he finished saying. Storm was dark skinned with white hair, and a black body suit with wings attached to the arms. Ice Man turned to ice for a minute to show who he was, and also had on a black and yellow body suit.

"Okay, well I'm Mr. Fantastic. You all know my team, The Human Torch, Invisible Woman, and The Thing."

Johnny Storm stood up and screamed, "FLAME ON!" His entire body was engulfed in flames in an instant. Susan Storm became invisible in her chair. Ben Grimm just waved with his rocky hand.

"I'm the Black Panther. I'm the prince of Wakanda and I'm here to protect the interests of my people back home." said a man in a black leather suit. He had claws on his fingers and a grappling hook on his wrist.

"They call me Hawkeye." Hawkeye said with the quiver on his back. He had on a leather jumpsuit.

A shy man with dark brown hair and stubble stood up. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and said, "I'm… uh… I'm Bruce Banner. I turn into an uncontrollable green rage monster when I get angry."

"I would like proof on the matter." Hunter said, sitting up.

"C'mon, man, don't make him angry." Peter said.

"You wouldn't like me when-"

"Hello. I'm Thor. I'm a God. Son of Odin. You know…" Thor said swinging around his signature hammer with a smug smile. He had long blonde hair and wore Asgardian battle armor and a red cape.

Bruce looked down at the floor before sitting down. "Jerk." he whispered.

"Aye so, I'm Falcon. I got these wings," he extended his arms, revealing two wings. "and I can fly. That's all I have to say."

A man with a green and yellow suit on and a red face stood up and said, "I am Vision."

"Woah… nice suit, dude." Peter said.

"I am a robot, created by Tony Stark to defeat any cybernetic threats. And this is not a suit, this is my body."

"I am Black Widow." a lady with red hair said and was in a leather suit. Hunter stared at her inappropriately as she shot him a look. "Something you have to say?" she asked.

"I like your…. hair." Hunter said, not forgetting about Sin.

"Nice save, bro." Peter said. Hunter stuck out his hand for a fistbump and Peter punched it. The doors to the room slammed open and in walked Tony Stark.

"And I… I AM IRON MAN." he said in a loud voice. Captain America walked in a few moments later and said, "So you all saw the meeting?" Everyone nodded. "And what are your thoughts on it?"

Peter spoke up. "Listen, Tony, I respect you and everything, but I have to protect my secret identity. I have a family, I have a girlfriend. They would all be in danger if I told the world who I was."

"Anyone else share Spider-Man's thoughts on the matter?" asked Cap. A few nodded. "Tony, you see? These people can't give themselves up!"

"I'm making a new Avengers team, Cap, so shut up for a minute. Who agrees with MY side of it, that all heroes should give themselves up?" Tony asked. Others also nodded in agreement. "Those who agree, come with me." Half of the table stood up and walked over to Tony. That consisted of the Fantastic Four, Thor, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Black Panther, Vision, and Bruce Banner.

"And why do you all agree with Tony?" asked Cap.

"Well, my team is already public." said Mr. Fantastic. "There's no point in us arguing against giving up identities."

"People know who I am, too." James Rhodes said.

"I am a robot. I have no secret identity and thus I need not fight for the side that is fighting for keeping theirs." said Vision.

"I, Thor, am a God. Plain and simple."

"It's better that people know who we are, so we may take responsibility for our alter ego's actions." Scarlet Witch said, with Quicksilver nodding.

"And I am willing to give up my identity, since most of the world knows that I am Prince T'Challa anyway." Black Panther said, removing his mask.

Finally, Bruce spoke up. "The Hulk is too destructive. If he ever ends up killing someone, it's best that I'm locked away so it can never happen again."

"That was deep." Tony said before clapping. Bruce looked at him and shook his head before looking back at the ground. Peter, the X-Men, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Daredevil, Ant-Man, and Wasp walked over behind Cap.

"I think I speak for most of these guys when I say that they have families and lives to protect. I mean look at them. They're all wearing masks and costumes." Cap said, crossing his arms.

"You there, earth boy, why do you stay seated?" Thor asked Hunter. Peter looked over at Hunter, who held his head in his hands.

"Uh, Patriot?" Peter asked nervously.

"I, uh, don't know what I think." Hunter said, looking up at Cap and then Tony.

"You have a secret identity to protect, dude. Come over here." Peter said, motioning for Hunter to stand next to him.

"But having no identity would be easier. Less secrets." Hunter said looking at Tony, who smiled.

"Make up your mind, kid." Captain America said sternly. "Now."

Hunter put his head back in his hands and thought for a while longer.


	49. Civil War Part 3

Civil War Part 3

"Look, it's Spider-Man!"

Peter looked down at the crowd below him as he swung above them and waved. He watched them all wave back and kept swinging around until he heard a faint, "Ahh! Someone help!" coming from a block or two away. He switched directions in midair and swung to the scene of the crime. Three men, all armed with pocket knives and Uzis, were harassing and old man, threatening to kill him if he didn't give them his money. They were shoving him around, throwing him down on the ground, and kicking him. Peter landed nearby silently and leaned against the wall before clearing his throat to get their attention. They all stopped, looked over at him, and pulled out their weapons.

"Waddaya want, Spider-Man?" one of them asked.

"Well, I noticed that you were bullying this old man. As a person who used to be bullied, I'm going to have to ask you to stop."

The three men all doubled over in laughter. Peter rolled his eyes, shook his head, and kneed one of them in the face, knocking the thug out instantly. The other two men stopped laughing and went to attack Peter, but Peter was ready. He webbed one of the thug's foot to the ground, keeping him in place for a moment, and he launched the other thug into the air with a huge uppercut. In the air, he punched the thug hard. Once he was unconscious, he attached a web to the thug's foot and hung him from a streetlight. The one remaining guy was met with a sock to the jaw from Peter and went down hard. Peter put his hands on his hips and looked around at the three men with happiness.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked the old man. The man nodded and got up.

"Thank you, Spider-Man. I owe you one."

Peter shook his head and put his hands up. "Don't mention it. Just get home safe, alright? Have a good night, sir!" Peter prepared to jump up and swing away but he saw the flashing red and blue lights of a police car. He stuck around to see what the cops would do with the criminals but he didn't expect it when the cop aimed his gun at Peter.

"Freeze, Spider-Man! Don't move!"

Peter shot his hands into the air. "You serious? I just did 80% of your job, and this is how you repay me?"

"For failing to coincide with the Superhero Identity Act, you are under arrest!"

"What?"

"If you fail to reveal your identity, then you will remain a fugitive of the law and you will be arrested on sight!"

Peter's mind was racing, but eventually he remembered something: he had super powers. He could get out of this situation easily. He remained still for a moment longer before launching himself into the air ans swinging away. He had half a mind to go back and let himself be arrested in order to stay on the NYPD's good side, but that would mean that he would have to reveal his identity and he couldn't do that. He swung for a while before finally landing to rest on a rooftop. He hung his feet over the edge and laid back, but a figure stood over him. Peter freaked out and got up into a fighting stance, but the figure smiled and shook his head.

"Calm down, Spidey. It's me."

Peter looked at the figure up and down before letting his guard down. "Daredevil. What are you doing here?"

Daredevil sat down on the edge of the building and motioned for Peter to do the same. Peter looked at Daredevil's costume. It was sleek and simple, but effective. It was simply red and had horns on the head.

"I can sense that you're worried and I understand."

"Sense it?"

"I'm blind. It heightens my other senses. I can hear your heart beating at a rate that suggests that you're worried. Anyway, I get it. The law is unfair. You want to be able to help people like you used to before." Daredevil paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you know how many people died on February 17th? The day Stark Tower fell?"

"I don't know."

"1,821 people. Most of them were in the collapse. A lot were in Times Square, too. I don't think that General Ross or Tony Stark realize that it wasn't the heroes that caused the tower to fall or Times Square to be destroyed, it was the super... I don't know. Supervillains? Is that a thing?"

Peter chuckled. "Well, if it wasn't then you should put down a copyright claim on it. Get a quarter every time someone says it."

Daredevil smiled and continued. "Ross doesn't trust heroes. He wants to place the blame on someone that he knows he can get a bunch of people behind. Tony is just trying to save his own ass. I don't think he really agrees with Ross at all."

"How do you know? Can you sense that he's lying? The heartbeat thing?"

"What? No... I'm just guessing here. Anyway, you need to keep doing what you're doing. Resist the law. Help people no matter what. Don't let injustice corrupt the city just because Ross has had a few bad run-ins with heroes." Daredevil stood up, patted Peter on the back, and ran off.

"See you around, Daredevil!"

Daredevil turned around and shook his head. "Funny."

"What? I was just being... oooooh. 'See' you around. My bad."

Daredevil saluted Peter and jumped over the edge of the building. Peter jumped over the edge as well and swung around for a while more before heading home.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry for the shameless insertion of the '80% of your job' line from _The Amazing Spider-Man_ movie. Also, I love Daredevil. Until next time!


	50. Civil War Part 4

Civil War Part 4

Tony Stark, Quicksilver, and Bruce Banner sat on one couch in a small relax room at the Avengers Headquarters. On a couch opposite them sat Captain America, Peter, and Daredevil. Sitting in a chair between the two sides was Hunter, who had yet to decide what side he would be on.

"So, we have gathered our top two heroes on our side, well.. our most persuasive. To try and convince The Patriot here to join the other side. So, since you're the losing side Cap, I'll let you choose someone to talk to him first." Tony said. Cap looked over at Daredevil and motioned for him to talk. Peter nudged Daredevil and Daredevil cleared his throat. Cap, Peter, Tony, Quicksilver, and Bruce got up and left the room as Daredevil looked straight forward.

"Well first off, I know that you're worried about making the wrong decision."

"I swear to God if you bring up your senses." Hunter said laughing.

"How did you know?"

"Spidey and I chit chat here and there."

"More like chit chat all the time. You two know each other personally. I can sense it." Daredevil said with a smirk.

"You son of a bitch." Hunter said smiling. "So horny, talk. Get it? You have horns."

"Very funny. Anything else you want to say?"

"Is your bra size double d's? Get it? Dare. Devil. DD? Okay, I'm done."

"You wear a mask, just like me, Spidey, and Cap. You have an identity to protect. A life to keep hidden. Maybe you don't care about your alter ego, but I know that you care about your family and friends. You can't just put them in that sort of danger. It's immoral. That's really all I have to say. Don't make the wrong choice. I'll be able to sense it." Daredevil smirked once more before walking out of the room.

"You sly son of a bitch." Hunter said as Bruce walked in and sat on the couch. "It's Mr. Angry!" Hunter said smiling at Bruce.

"Daredevil told us that you were a jokester. Anyway, you know who I am. You know what happens to me. I chose to give myself up because if the Hulk were to ever… kill, God forbid, the authorities would know exactly who did it and put him in custody, meaning me. I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for the safety of the country. You should do the same."

"Wanna know something Brucie?" Hunter asked smirking.

"What?" Bruce sighed.

"I have some of him in me."

"What?" Bruce asked in a worried tone. "Did you repeat my experiments?"

"Do I look smart enough to repeat your gamma experiments? I am the experiment." Hunter said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, getting paranoid.

"As a child, I was experimented on, to recreate the perfect soldier. So my brilliant-that's sarcasm-brilliant father decided this: 'Why don't we take the things we know about the serum in Captain America, and the giant green rage monster, and mix it?' and boom, I am him."

"You're Hank Gilmore's son." Bruce whispered in realization.

"You know my dad?"

"I knew him as my partner, at one point. He was the first person to try and replicate the super soldier experiments after me, and he was also the only person to ever actually succeed in getting it to work. You're Hunter Hill!"

"I am The Patriot, Mr. Banner. To your eyes at least."

"Well, if you're smart, you'll tell the world who you are, especially since you have a part of The Hulk within you. Why does it matter if I know if you choose to tell?"

"What if I don't choose to tell?" Hunter said, leaning forward now.

"If you have The Hulk within you, you owe it to the world to tell. That's all I'm saying." Bruce stood up from his seat and walked out of the room. Peter walked in and stared at Hunter but he didn't sit or do anything else. All he said was, "Hunter, you know what you have to do. You're not only endangering your family, but my family as well. Everyone that you know will be in danger and then some. Don't tell your secret. It's all you have right now." Peter then turned around and walked out again. Next was Quicksilver.

"That was quick. I should know, I'm the fasting thing on this planet." he said with a laugh. Before Hunter's eyes Quicksilver disappeared and reappeared on a couch. "See?"

"No, and I kinda feel like Daredevil cause of that." Hunter said laughing. Quicksilver laughed to and looked at Hunter.

"Harsh kid. I like your style. Now, I don't have some big speech planned on why you should join our side, but all I know is this, people want to know who is protecting them. They need to know it is someone they can trust. Like Tony. Sure, he's a party maniac, but he hasn't killed anyone. Well, killed anyone innocent, at least. People get scared seeing someone in a mask. Think of it when a child sees you, in that mask. They are gonna be frightened. They are gonna think you might be the bad guy. If you let the world know who you are, you don't scare people. They know it is someone trustworthy under there. Someone responsible, brave, tough, whatever. Just think about it."

"You don't have a big speech planned?" Hunter asked smirking.

"Maybe I did." Quicksilver said smiling as he disappeared and the door flew open. Everyone walked back in and sat on their separate sides.

"So kid, what's the choice?" Tony asked. Hunter looked back and forth at Cap and Tony multiple times. He locked eyes with Peter and then with Bruce. Daredevil only stared forward, so there was no eye locking opportunity.

"Alright, I have made my choice." Hunter said, standing up.

"Well?" Cap said, leaning forward in his seat due to the anticipation. Hunter looked Cap dead in the eye. He took off his mask and dropped it on the ground, before walking out.


	51. Civil War Part 5

Civil War Part 5

Hunter sat comfortably in his living room trying to watch TV with Maria, Sin, and Peter crowding around him, staring down at him angrily.

"You guys are kind of blocking the TV." Hunter said taking a sip of water.

"And you are kind of a dumbass." Sin said crossing her arms.

"Ouch, my feelings." Hunter said.

"Dude, what you're choosing to do is SO irresponsible." Peter exclaimed.

"Watch TV?" Hunter asked.

"You won't get anywhere with him." Maria said, shaking her head.

Peter grabbed Hunter by the collar and brought him in close to his face. "Listen, PAL. You need to go back to all of them and tell them that you've changed your mind! What if a villain looks for known friends of you and finds Sin or Maria or Aunt May or Mary Jane?! It's not only about you!"

Hunter looked down at Peter's hands and smiled. "You better be careful."

Peter pushed Hunter down onto the couch, walked towards the front door of Hunter's house, and left, slamming the door hard behind him. The house shuttered for a second due to the impact. Peter was furious.

_I swear to God, if Hunter's decision puts my family and friends in danger, I'll kill him._

His spider sense suddenly went off and he looked down the hallway of Hunter's floor, eyeing the stairwell. He ran down the stairs, stopped to get his Spider-Man costume out of his backpack, put it on, and continued heading downstairs until he was outside, where he saw…

"A thug getting beat up by the Invisible Woman?"

The criminal was indeed getting beat up by an unknown force. He watched as the thug was punched so hard by nothing that he was sent to the ground. He fired a few shots randomly, trying to hit anything that he could, but once more he was punched to the ground, this time not able to get up.

_The hell…?_

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a man appeared. He had on a black and red biker suit with wires protruding out of it. The man's helmet was metallic, with red eye lenses and a mouthpiece looking thing sticking out.

"Ant-Man?" Peter asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to fight crime and not get caught." Ant-Man replied. "And you're not exactly helping. What are YOU doing here?"

"Uh… same. Trying to fight crime." He punched the air a few times and clapped his hands together as if he was dusting them off. "Yep. All in a day's work."

"No. You were just in that apartment building. Why?"

Peter rubbed the back of his head and said, "Fine. You caught me. I was… doing it… with my girlfriend. Surprise!"

"Yeah, you're still lying."

Two police cars pulled up beside the two heroes. The cops filed out and aimed their guns at them.

"For failing to coincide with the Superhero-"

"Oh, shut up!" Ant-Man screamed. He shrunk down to near microscopic size and ran at the cops. Peter almost laughed out loud as the police flopped all over the place. They were all eventually on the ground, not harmed in any way, but attached to each other by their belts. Ant-Man gained size again.

"I hate hurting people." Ant-Man explained. Peter nodded and said, "I'll see you later, Ant-Man. I have to get home."

"Leaving so soon? We were just starting to have fun." Ant-Man said sarcastically.

"Yeah… well, see ya!" Peter swung away, ready to lay down in his bed. That was all he wanted.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the extremely short chapter. Next one will be longer. Until next time!


	52. Civil War Part 6

Civil War Part 6

* * *

Author's Note:

THERE'S SEX SO JUST BE WARNED.

* * *

Peter, after a long day swinging through the city, had finally reached his house. He remembered his encounter with Ant-Man and how awkward Ant-Man had acted towards him.

_He didn't seem comfortable with me._

He quickly glanced at the driveway to make sure Aunt May wasn't home, and she wasn't. He climbed up to his bedroom window, went inside, and removed his costume. He smelled something really bad, and he stuck his nose into the fabric, but after a moment he immediately pulled away.

_THAT SMELLS AWFUL!_

He ran downstairs and threw the costume in the washing machine. Once he was done there he went back upstairs and went onto his computer to do research on Ant-Man, but all he could find was a page from a company called Pym Technologies. The page talked about these things called Pym Particles, which could decrease something's sizer but increase it's density.

_That could be useful._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Peter leaped down the stairs, landing gracefully in front of his door. He looked through the peephole and saw Mary Jane standing there with her arms crossed. He gulped. She looked pissed. He opened the door and said, "Hiiiiii, Mary Jane."

She ignored him and walked in through the front door. He closed the door and walked over to her, trying to give her a hug, but she turned away.

"What the hell, MJ?" he said.

"That's what it's felt like these past couple of months. I feel like you're not there for me anymore. You're always out doing… whatever the hell you do. What do you do?!"

"MJ, I want to tell you, but I just… I just can't."

"You're cheating on me, aren't you? With that bitch Gwen?"

"What? No! MJ, I can't say anything…"

MJ stomped past Peter and was about to leave.

_I have to tell her._

"I'm Spider-Man." he said quietly. He heard the footsteps stop and the door closed. She walked in front of him to look at him in the eyes and slapped him hard.

"OW!"

"I can't believe you'd tell me such a blatant lie!" she screamed.

"I'm not lying! Watch." Peter jumped to the ceiling and clung there for a few seconds before crawling around on the walls. MJ watched in awe as Peter then crawled upstairs and came back down with two metallic devices on his wrists. He landed on the ground, shot a web at her waist, and spun her towards him where she eventually landed in his arms. She looked at him with a look of amazement and anger.

"You… you're..."

"Yeah. Now shut up." he whispered before he felt her lips press against his. He picked her up and walked her over to the couch, where he laid her down and kissed her. They took their clothes off and got really into it, but MJ said one last thing.

"So I've been having sex with Spider-Man this whole time?!"

Peter laughed before pushing himself inside of her. He grabbed her butt and kissed her passionately while slowly thrusting. She moaned with pleasure and he sped up while pinning her down. It was like that the whole night.

* * *

Author's Note Part 2:

Yeah, this chapter is actually shorter than the last. I'm sorry. The next part of the Civil War will be coming soon. Until next time!


	53. Civil War Part 7

Civil War Part 8

"I called you three here to discuss strategies to end this little war we have going on with Cap's team." Tony Stark said on the helicarrier. There with him was Hunter, Bruce Banner, and Thor.

"I agree. A strategy is well needed." Thor said nodding his head.

"We've been attacked recently and they were after Hunter." Tony said. Hunter showed the scar where Hawkeye's arrow went through.

"Took it like a champ." Hunter said smiling. Just then, someone cleared their throat.

"So about that strategy?" Peter asked, jumping onto the helicarrier.

"Spider-Man, get out of here." Tony said.

"There is no law saying we can't have the helicarrier, bub." Wolverine said beside Peter.

"I would know." Daredevil said with a slight smirk, also appearing onto the deck of the helicarrier.

"It's like a reunion." Tony said.

"A big, old, happy reunion." Cap said sarcastically, appearing alongside his team.

"If it isn't thy enemy." Thor said.

"I'm here too. You guys should get out of here before things get out of hand." Bruce said quickly, motioning to Cap and his team to leave.

"What's gonna happen? You transform?" Wolverine asked stepping closer, the claws slowly coming out of his hand.

"Back up, Wolvie." said Peter. "We don't want the jolly green giant to come out and play."

Hunter was staring at Daredevil, and said, "Don't worry, that guy should be able to sense it."

Daredevil started to walk towards Hunter angrily, but Cap put his arm out to stop him. He walked slowly over to Hunter, looked him up and down, and said, "You've become pathetic. What the hell's the matter with you?"

"He's become smarter." Tony said, stepping between the two.

"Wish I could say the same with you." Cap said, getting into Tony's face.

"You've been blinded by stupidity, Steve." Thor said, joining the three. Cap started walking away, but stopped for a moment. He turned back around, took his shield off of his back, and threw it. Thor grabbed Tony and jumped out of the way. Hunter tried to run and grab it only to see it go right into Bruce's midsection, throwing him backwards.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Hunter laughed. He quickly ran to Thor and Tony and then watched as Bruce's legs started twitching. Peter ran over to Bruce, who growled.

"The hell…?" Peter said. He turned Bruce over onto his back and looked at Bruce's eyes, which were bright green. "Oh no."

"You're in for a show, Pet... Spider-Man…" Hunter said, backing up. Peter ran away from Bruce, who was slowly standing up. He screamed in agony while squeezing his head. His muscles grew and thickened all over his body, causing his shirt to rip apart. He slammed his fists down into the deck of the helicarrier, causing small craters to form. His skin slowly changed from tan to pale to green. Bruce screamed once more, but this time it sounded more like a roar. The Hulk had arrived.

"I sense it." Daredevil said nervously. Tony stuck out his hands as pieces of a suit started flying towards him. Thor began swinging his hammer as Hunter picked up Cap's shield.

"So, Tony. What's the plan?" Hunter asked as Tony slowly became Iron Man. Hulk roared at the three and Tony smiled.

"We smash." he said as the face of the Iron Man suit attached to the rest of it, finally covering Tony. Hulk swung a fist at Cap who jumped out of the way with ease. Hulk roared, angered that he missed his target, and he swung again, this time the punch connecting with Daredevil, sending the Man Without Fear flying across the deck of the helicarrier, unconscious.

"Oh crap!" Peter exclaimed as he watched his friend land hard on the ground. Hunter threw Cap's shield at Cap, who jumped over it and ran after it as it landed. Thor summoned lightning and looked at Peter.

"Do you know who I am boy?" Thor asked.

"Goldilocks?" Peter asked.

"I am the son of Odin. I am a god. I… AM…. THOR!" he shouted, shooting a blast of lightning at Peter. Peter, however, dodged the lightning strike, barely escaping being fried.

"Close, but no cigar."

"What about a cigar?" Wolverine asked as he jumped onto Hulk's back and shoved his claws into Hulk's shoulders. Hulk let out yet another roar as he swung his body around incredibly fast, causing Wolverine to fly into the air. Iron Man flew up and slammed his fist into Wolverine's stomach as the two went crashing into the helicarrier. Hulk jumped straight up into the air and came back down with both fists, causing a huge crater to form. Pieces of concrete flew in all directions, acting as shrapnel. The helicarrier started to shake vigorously, and Peter's spider sense went off.

"This thing is going down! We gotta go!" He ran over to Daredevil, picked him up, and started running to the edge, but stopped when he saw no one was following. He sighed and ran back to the fight. He looked over and saw Cap and Hunter in a stand off. Cap swung the shield at Hunter who rolled out of the way and punched Cap in the stomach. Cap bent over as Hunter swepped his legs under Cap's, causing him to fall.

"I never wanted it to be like this, Mr. Rodgers." Hunter said. Just then, him and Cap began sliding downwards as the helicarrier was tilting. Hunter tried to run away but he was grabbed by Hulk and slammed into the ground. The helicarrier started falling faster and faster, while the deck's slant was getting steeper and steeper. The Hulk punched the deck, creating a hole for him to hang onto. Hunter gripped Hulk's leg, and looked over at Peter, who was clinging to the deck while holding Daredevil. Wolverine shoved his claws into the ground as he tried to stay on the ship. Thor swung his hammer around and hit Cap hard, sending him flying into the control tower of the helicarrier. Iron Man watched as ships left the inside of the helicarrier and flew to safety.

"Oh shit, people were here." he said.

The mighty airship kept falling until it hit the Hudson River and started sinking into the murky waters of the river. All the heroes left on the helicarrier struggled to escape, especially those on the inside. Peter watched as the water rushed up to him, and told a recently awoken Daredevil to hold his breath. Right before they went under, though, the helicarrier stopped sinking.

"Must have hit the bottom." Daredevil said.

"Yeah." Peter replied simply. He climbed up to the top of the helicarrier and jumped. He was just close enough to the city to swing away, leaving the helicarrier behind. Wolverine swam to the docks and climbed out of the river and ran from the scene. Iron Man and Thor flew away as Cap slowly emerged from the river and walked out into the city. Hulk jumped away with Hunter in his arms.


	54. Civil War Part 8

Civil War Part 8

Peter walked to through the crowded halls of Midtown, getting shoved around in a river of people smushed together shoulder to shoulder. He tried to get to his locker and had to fight his way against a wave of oncoming students to get there.

_I'd rather be fighting Iron Man._

Once he got to his locker, he was surprised to see Harry standing there with his head in his hands. Peter walked over and asked what was wrong, and Harry immediately denied that anything was wrong, even though his eyes were puffy like he was crying.

"Harry, I know you were crying. What's going on? Here to yell at me again?"

Harry grabbed Peter's collar and tried to shove him into the wall, but Peter stood strong. Harry was unable to move him so he instead pushed away from Peter. He looked at the ground for a few moments before he started crying again.

"Harry-"

"It's my dad, okay?! He's been gone for over three months and the cops just put his search on hold. Do you know what that means? Huh?"

"No."

"It means that they've given up! They just gave up on trying to find him because they figure that if they couldn't find him within three months then they'll never find him! Why did this have to happen to me?!" Harry collapsed onto the ground, and Peter walked over slowly to comfort him.

"Harry, it's okay. I know what it's like to lose a father. I experienced it twice."

Harry wiped his nose before saying, "You know, I can't remember a single time where he said he loved me, or that he was proud of me, or… or... " Harry couldn't even get the thought out before he stood up and ran away from Peter, who just stood there with a confused look on his face.

_Geez, he's really upset._

"Geez, he's really upset." said a familiar voice. Peter turned around and saw Gwen standing there with a pained expression. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. The authorities just gave up the look for his dad." Peter explained, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Gwen. She grabbed his ear and made him look her in the eye, which Peter wasn't very comfortable with.

"What's wrong, Peter?" she asked. He heard a tinge of guilt in her voice and he realized that what he was doing was hurting her. He couldn't push her away. He looked her dead in the eye and said, "Gwen, I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. I've just been confused because I knew that you liked me but then MJ proclaimed that she liked me, too, so I got confused as to what I should do and-"

Gwen quickly kissed Peter and ran away, leaving Peter in total shock.

_She didn't just… nooooo she couldn't have just… oh my God._

Peter looked all around for Gwen but she had already disappeared into the crowd. At the same time he looked for MJ to make she she hadn't seen anything. He took a deep breath, grabbed his backpack to leave school, and ran to his bus to go home. On the way to his bus, though, he ran into another boy. Peter didn't know his name but he knew that the boy was a grade lower than himself.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, dude!" Peter exclaimed. He grabbed the books that the guy dropped and handed them to him. He looked at the boy, who was African America but had a more cinnamon complexion. He wore a New York Knicks basketball jersey and baggy jeans.

"It's okay, man. No one got hurt."

Peter dusted off his jacket and asked, "Hey, what's your name? I feel like I recognize you from somewhere."

"Yeah, you do. I'm in your theatrics class. My name is Miles Morales."

Peter nodded in realization. "That's right. I remember now. I think you're playing..."

"Hamlet. I don't know why they chose me. Probably some sort of diversity type of thing." The two of them laughed and shook hands before Peter saluted Miles with two fingers. Miles smiled and waved at Peter, who started running away to catch his bus.

* * *

Author's Note:

Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Harry's having a meltdown (again) and Gwen kissed Peter! What the hell is going on is Peter's life?! Also, new character, and this one is HUGE. It's the ULTIMATE cameo and I can't wait to dive into that character's story. Also, I'm going to be taking a small break after Civil War Part 10. Think of it as a sort of mid-season finale. Part 10 is going to shift the tide of the Civil War and it'll be really fun to write for you guys. Don't expect me to be gone for too long, but I'll be gone for at least two weeks. Finally, everyone please go check out bleedgreen99's story. He and I have been co-writing the Civil War arc and he's awesome, so go check out his stories! Anyway, that's about it! Until next time!


	55. Civil War Part 9

Civil War Part 9

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah so I took my two week break about a month ago. I'm sorry, everyone. Here's the new chapter. Kinda short but at the same time kinda huge. Enjoy.

* * *

Peter ran home from his bus stop, ran through his front door, and slumped against the wall panting. Aunt May ran to him from the kitchen wearing a surprised expression on her face. She wiped her hands on a towel before slinging it over her shoulder.

"Peter, what's the matter?"

He looked up at her and was about to answer but he shook his head. He was so caught up in running from Gwen that he didn't even think to stop and wonder if what just happened was a bad thing.

"I… uh… nothing. Personal things, Aunt May."

"Was Flash chasing you again? Why don't you just stand up to him? You could easily beat him if you had to-"

"No, not that. Just… Gwen kissed me-"

"Wait, what? Peter, you're seeing Mary Jane."

"I know! She planted it on me out of nowhere and I had no time to say no. After it was over I just ran and didn't look back."

A knock on the door slightly startled the both of them. Aunt May walked over to the door, looked through the peephole, and smiled.

"Look who it is."

Peter looked through the peephole and saw Mary Jane standing there, looking over to her house with a sad expression.

"Maybe you should tell her-"

"No! I mean… they already hate each other. I don't want to give MJ a reason to kill Gwen." Peter opened the door and walked outside to meet MJ on the porch. He went in for a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on. He pretended like she was too heavy for him to hold and they both laughed.

"What's up, Tiger?" she asked. Peter's heart dropped as he looked into her eyes. She looked so legitimately happy to see him and telling her about Gwen might kill that happiness.

_I can't do it._

"Oh, you know. Being Spider-Man and everything." he laughed. "What's up with you?"

"Well…" she trailed on for a bit longer but didn't finish her thought. Peter could see a pained look on her face and he sat down on the step before urging her to sit next to him.

"What's wrong, MJ?" he asked intently. She slowly sat down next to him and sighed before saying, "I think I'm pregnant."

Peter's eyes widened and his throat closed up. He started to feel really warm and he couldn't breathe.

What?

"MJ, that's impossible. I can't be… you're not… how?"

"I don't know!" MJ cried. "Maybe it ripped! I don't know!"

Peter stood up and walked away from his house, unable to think or say anything.


	56. Civil War Part 10 - Mid-Arc Finale

Civil War Part 10 - Mid-Arc Finale

**Daily Bugle**

**Monday, May 21st**

**SUPERHERO IDENTITIES REVEALED TODAY! WHO IS THE PATRIOT?**

* * *

Peter swung to the entrance of City Hall. He saw Cap standing on the top step, looking up at him. Peter landed next to him, and Cap nodded at him.

"You ready?" Cap asked. Peter rubbed the back of his mask. "I guess. I just really don't think The Patriot should be giving up his identity, that's all."

"I understand. Just be ready for anything in there." Cap said, as if warning Peter for something to come. The duo walked inside and saw Tony Stark standing at a podium with Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Black Panther, Vision, War Machine, Hunter, the Fantastic Four, Thor, and Bruce Banner standing behind him. The room was filled with news reporter, civilians, government officials. Captain America's team was also there, seated right in front of the stage. Cap and Peter sat down before Tony cleared his throat into the microphone and the talking all around the room immediately stopped.

"Welcome. Today is a day that will go down in history. The heroes behind me have all decided to trust the world, with their identities. You already know that I am Iron Man. My friend Thor here is well known also. War Machine is Colonel James Rhodes and you all know the Fantastic Four. Bruce Banner is also known as the monstrous Hulk. But I have multiple heroes that have decided to reveal themselves here to you today. Starting off is Black Panther."

"'Hello." he said with a thick African accent. "I am Prince T'Challa, the leader of the African nation Wakanda. I am here today to reveal to the world the I am the Black Panther. I am doing this because it is the only way that I can possibly protect my people. The United States' government agreed to protect my country if I gave up my identity, and I had to accept. I am sorry to everyone that I have hurt with this decision." Black Panther then walked away and sat down next to Tony, who nodded at him. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch both stood up and walked over to the podium.

"My name is Quicksilver."

"And I am Scarlet Witch."

"We are what you call mutants. But we never really revealed who we are. We thought that if we did, you would be able to trust us more." Quicksilver said.

"So in this trust, I will tell you that my name is Wanda Maximoff."

"And my name is Pietro Maximoff." Quicksilver said as he and Scarlet Witch went back to their seats. Quicksilver looked at Hunter and nodded. Hunter stood up and slowly walked over to the podium. He cleared his throat and looked out at the crowd of people. He made eye contact with Peter and began to speak.

"Um, hi. My name is The Patriot… well, at least to all of you, but I usually go by another name. My real name. When I was a kid I was put through the super soldier experiments. Due to my ability to heal quicker than most, I survived the experiments. I'm like the well loved Captain America, meaning that I have super agility, strength, and healing. Realizing the abilities I had received could be used for good, I decided to fight crime, like anyone would right? And in doing so I've witnessed horrible things. And we, the heroes, are blamed for not being able to stop the things and you people think we can't be trusted. Then all this shit happened and now here I am. To prove to you people that I can be trusted. So-" Hunter said as he reached to take his mask off. "My name is Hunter Hill, and I am The Patriot." he said as the mask slipped down enough to reveal his face. Gasps were heard all around and some flashes went off as pictures were taken. Captain America stood up from where he was sitting and walked up to the stage. Stark got up now as the two got on either side of Hunter.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Stark." Captain America said.

"I am." Stark said.

"You've put all these people's lives in danger." Captain America said.

"But they will be able to save everyone else." Tony said. "You are the ones fighting the law and doing what's wrong, Steve."

"You know something, Stark? You're dumber than anyone could ever imagine. The way you're handling all this isn't what your father would want."

"You know nothing about what my father would want." Stark said, reaching over Hunter and shoving Cap. The shove caused Cap's team to stand up and they were prepared to jump into action.

"I know that he wanted what's best for America, and what you're doing is going to let evil walk all over us." Cap said, with a shove of his own. Stark's team now got to their feet and prepared for battle. "Stark, with the way things have been recently I knew that that the Avengers wouldn't last, so I had to up the ante."

A man dressed in all black began walking towards the stage. He had on a black hoodie, black gloves, and black pants. The hood was up and he was looking at the floor as he walked towards all the heroes. He got on stage and Cap backed up next to him. He removed the hood and Stark's eyes went wide.

"You brought him into this?" Stark asked, he raised his hands up and a suit came flying through the ceiling and attached to Stark. Hunter looked back and forth between Stark and Cap and then looked at the man next to Cap. Peter realized who the man was next to Cap and was in complete shock.

_This is what Cap was warning me about!_

"Cap are you sure about this?" Peter asked.

"More sure than I've ever been." Cap said, as the man began removing his hoodie. It was revealed that he had a metal arm. The metal arm had a soviet star on the left shoulder.

"This means war." Stark said.


	57. Civil War Part 11

Civil War Part 11

Doctor Otto Octavius sat on his bed in his cramped 6 by 8 foot jail cell, looking around at the bright white bricks that contained him. He reached back to touch the back of his neck and felt the cold metal of the device that was fused to him, a device that used to control four metal arms that were no longer a factor in the equation. As long as the arms were disconnected from his device, he was powerless, and that made him angry.

_These fools don't know the true power of Doctor Octopus._

He sat still for another few minutes before he heard the slight rustle of a piece of paper being shoved into a small space. He looked over to his door and watched as a small slip of paper forced it's way beneath the cell door. He stood up and walked over to the paper, picked it up, and sat back down onto his bed before unfolding it and reading it.

**Hey Doc, you don't know me but I know you. I want to help you escape from this place, but you need to do something for me first: turn off the prison's electrical grid during your one hour out of your cell. I'll take it from there. -E**

"E? Who the hell is E?" Otto wondered aloud. Suddenly, a guard walked up to Otto's cell and opened it, motioning for Otto to come outside. Otto stood up and walked out of the cell as instructed. Once he did so, he slammed the guards head into the steel bars of his cell door and kept doing in until blood sprayed from a gash in the guard's head. He ran as fast as he could towards the prison's generator room, where he found the power grid for the prison. He looked for the off switch, and once he found it he turned it off, as the note directed. The prison's lights went out, and right in front of Otto a small light started to form. It grew larger and brighter and took the form of a man. Otto covered his eyes and screamed in terror.

"What are you?!" he screamed.

"Your only way out of this place, Doc."

"E, I presume?"

"Call me... Electro." the glowing blue man said. "Let's get you out of here."

Otto smiled at his new friend. "Well, Electro... let's get out of here."

"That's what I like to hear." Electro said with a grin. Two guards ran into the room and shot tasers at Electro. The electricity from the tasers didn't affect Electro at all. In fact, he absorbed the electricity, rubbed his hands together, and whispered, "Big mistake." before sending two lightning bolts at the guards, killing them both instantly.

"Let's go." Electro said. Otto followed close behind. They ran through the dimly lit halls, illuminated only by the blue light Electro gave off. More guards came towards them and they all ended up dead in an instant. Eventually, they arrived at the evidence locker of the prison, where Otto's arms lay motionless on a shelf. Electro raised his hands at the arms, and they suddenly sprung to life. They walked towards the door, tore it off of it's hinges, and attached themselves to Otto's harness.

"Finally! We are one again!"

"Yeah, now let's get out of here!" Electro screamed. The arms started moving towards a wall and destroyed it in seconds, revealing a hole to the outside of the prison. The duo ran off into the night without looking back. After a while, Otto asked, "Why did you break me out? Who are you?"

"I'll answer everything soon enough, Doc. Just trust me."

Otto nodded and they continued running into the night, towards the great New York City skyline.


	58. Civil War Part 12

Civil War Part 12

Peter walked into Midtown High School and was greeted by a crowd of people surrounding someone. He shoved his way to the front of the crowd, when he saw that, unsurprisingly, Hunter was the very center of the crowd, surrounded by kids who wanted to personally meet The Patriot's alter ego. Hunter looked up at Peter with an annoyed expression and Peter shook his head before beginning to walk away.

"Pete! Hey man! Wait!" Hunter shoved his way through the crowd and towards Peter, who began to walk faster. Hunter reached out to grab his shoulder, but Peter grabbed Hunter's hand and shoved it away.

"We'll talk about this later." Peter remarked coldly.

"Dude, why are you mad at me?" Hunter asked.

"You really are a dumbass, aren't you?! You admitting who you are put me and EVERYONE else here in danger! Why don't you get that?"

"Peter, wait-"

"NO! Just leave me alone, Hunter." Peter walked over to his locker, grabbed a book, and slammed the locker shut, causing the entire row of lockers to shake uncontrollably. Mary Jane walked up to Hunter and watched as Peter stormed off.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"I guess he's on his period."

"Wish I knew that feeling." Mary Jane muttered under her breath.

"W… What?" Hunter asked

"Um, nothing!" she said quickly before chasing after Peter. She eventually caught up to him, grabbed his hand, and held him back from moving any farther. He looked at her angrily at first, thinking that it was Hunter that grabbed his hand, but his expression turned soft almost immediately after he looked at her.

"Oh. Hey, MJ."

"Peter, what happened?"

"He put us all in danger! I wear a mask to protect the people I care about, and he screwed that up for himself! He put everyone he's ever met in danger, including you, Gwen, Harry, Aunt May… everyone is now in danger after I fought for so long to maintain that barrier between my personal life and hero life. So excuse me if I'm a little pissed!"

Mary Jane looked down in sadness and started to walk away. Peter felt guilty, pulled her back towards him, and kissed her before saying, "I'll see you later, okay? I love you, MJ."

"I love you, too." MJ replied.

. . .

After class ended, Peter started walking towards his locker. As he got closer, however, he saw that someone was waiting for him in front of his locker.

_Gwen._

Peter quickly rushed over to his locker, threw his books in, and walked away quickly. He thought that he had gotten away but he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she giggled. Peter just sighed.

"Look, Gwen, I don't want to talk to you. I love Mary Jane. I can't be with you and you need to deal with it."

"What about the kiss?" she asked, looking around to make sure no one heard what she just said. "Didn't it mean anything to you?"

"No." Peter lied. The truth was, the kiss did mean something to Peter. He hadn't stopped thinking about it since it happened, but he knew that he couldn't act upon it due to his existing relationship with Mary Jane. "It meant nothing to me. Now leave me alone, Gwen. I'm serious."

Gwen nodded sadly and Peter walked away, feeling more guilty than he had ever felt about anything in his life.

_Why do I feel so guilty for saying that? It's not like I love her or anything, so why do I feel just as crushed as she probably is?_

Peter, wrapped up within his thoughts, bumped into someone without even reacting. He and the person both fell hard, and when Peter looked up he saw Miles Morales rubbing his head in pain.

"Peter? What are the odds we bump into each other like this again?" Miles laughed.

"I'm so sorry, Miles. I just have a lot on my mind. I didn't even see you."

"What's on your mind? Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it, but thanks for asking."

"Of course, man. Maybe we can discuss it while playing some video games at my house or something sometime."

Peter smiled. "Sure, man. I'd like that."

"Cool! I'll see you around, Peter." Miles walked away, still rubbing the back of his head. Peter continued walking forward, not paying attention to anything but his own thoughts.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! As you all know, I'm finally back after like a month long break. I needed to take a break because I wasn't inspired at ALL to type this story, but now I'm back into the swing of things. Anyway, the Civil War arc will last for around 3 more chapters, but after I'm done with it I need help with finding new characters to introduce, so I'd like feedback from all of you as to which characters I should expand upon if I've already introduced them and/or which entirely new characters I should introduce into the story. Well, that's it. Until next time!


	59. Civil War Part 13

Civil War Part 13

_I'm late!_

Peter swung through the highrises of New York City, swinging as fast as he possibly could to meet up with Cap and the rest of the team. Cap called everyone on his side to a secret meeting to discuss a sneak attack on Iron Man's team, and Peter really didn't want to miss anything. He just wanted the conflict to stop and he wanted to help in any way he could. Eventually he made his way to Hell's Kitchen, where Captain America and his team sat inside Fogwell's Gym after hours and were having a secret meeting. They had been trying to set up a plan and take out Iron Man's team to prove that they are needed to help stop the villains.

"Sorry I'm late! The traffic was awful." Peter joked.

"Sit down, son. We've already started." Cap replied. "I've been watching Stark's team lately. What they do, how they watch the city. There's a clear cut pattern." Cap said, explaining to his team. "This Saturday, War Machine will be patrolling the skies, trying to watch us. I know this thanks to Stark making his team communicate through walkie talkies, and I've been listening in ever since. I think I might have a good plan to put them out of commission." Cap continued.

"Which is?" Black Widow asked.

"We each have a designated target. One of us go after someone on Stark's side, someone who is equally matched with each of us. I want to show them that they are weaker than us. I want them to realize that they need us. For example, while War Machine is out patrolling we'll have Falcon go out and sabotage the patrol." Cap said.

"I see how it is. Sidekick vs sidekick. Very original," Falcon laughed. "but aight I'll do it... what do you want me to do? "

"You have no choice, Sam." Cap continued. "Don't do anything drastic. Just mess up his flight pattern or make him think that we're not planning anything… do anything you have to, really. Also, the Fantastic Four, Banner, and Vision have been meeting at the Baxter Building during the weekends. For what: I don't know, but I think the X-Men find out for us. If the Four attack, I think could handle it." Cap said, nodding in their direction.

"What if the green guy comes out? Banner has a short temper." Wolverine asked, holding a cigar.

"I think we can use that to our advantage." Cap said with a smirk. "Ant-Man and Wasp, you two will have to get Thor."

"Fair fight." Ant-Man said sarcastically.

"Stay small." Cap retorted. "Widow, Hawkeye, you two will have to get the twins."

"These pairs seem pretty evenly matched, Steve." Black Widow said.

"Yeah, let me shoot an arrow at the fastest man alive." Hawkeye said with a smirk. "I'm just THAT accurate."

"Daredevil." Cap said, trying to get his attention.

"Black Panther. Got it." Daredevil blurted out. Cap opened his mouth to question him but shook his head.

"Spider-Man, Bucky and you have the hard part." Cap explained.

"But I'm lazy." Peter whined.

"This isn't the time for jokes, kid." Cap said sternly.

"I'm assuming that we're going for Tin Man, huh?"

"Yes. You two have to lure him out of the Tin Cave." Cap said, looking at Bucky. "That's where you come in, Bucky. You'll get Stark outside so Spidey can handle him."

"Where do you come into play, Cap?" Peter asked.

"I'll be dealing with Hunter." Cap replied. "Now, any questions?" Cap waited for anyone to ask questions, but when no one said anything, he nodded and left. The plan was set. The war was about to begin.


	60. Civil War Part 14

Civil War Part 14

Otto and Electro had escaped the police, but they both realized that they were in trouble. They were sitting within the confines of a dilapidated warehouse, trying to come up with a plan for getting away from the police for good.

"Electro, my arms are running out of power. I need to find a power source before we continue."

"Hold still then, Doc." Electro said. He raised his arms at Otto and his fingers started to spark, but Otto put his hands up in fear.

"No, don't!" he screamed. Electro, confused, put his hands down. Otto took a moment to calm down before saying, "My harness runs on solar energy. Electricity will cause it to malfunction and possibly explode. We obviously don't want that."

Electro backed away with his hands up. "Sorry, Doc."

"It's quite fine. Okay, now I have to ask you one thing..."

Electro crossed his arms and shrugged. "Sure."

"Why help me escape? I don't even know you."

"You think you don't know me, but we've met before. I worked at Oscorp when you worked there, too. I was a janitor."

Otto looked confused. "What?"

"Yeah. I had to clean up the mess that was created after your presentation. Whatever, that's not the point. The point is that we both have something in common: we both hate Spider-Man."

"Wait, why do you hate Spider-Man?"

"He doesn't deserve the fame he gets. My whole life, I've worked hard and no one ever recognized me for all I've done. Spider-Man just showed up one day and everyone loves him, and then when I got my powers, everyone looked at me like some sort of FREAK. Like some sort of MONSTER. LIKE SOME SORT OF VILLAIN!" As Electro got more and more worked up, bolts of lightning lashed out in every direction. Otto backed away quickly.

"Calm down, Electro! I understand!"

Electro calmed down and asked, "I'm thinking that if you, his greatest foe, and I teamed up, he'd be beaten in an instant."

Otto thought for a moment before saying, "I have an even better idea..."

"What is it?" Electro asked eagerly.

"Well, he may be easily beaten by just the two of us, but why stop there? Let's get some more people in on this. We could crush the arachnid as if he were a real spider."

Electro nodded and smiled. "I like your thinking, doc. We could FRY that pest. I know just the perfect few to do it, too. Might involve a few more prison breaks, but it'll be worth it."

"I'll be the mastermind behind all of it. I'll recruit the other members."

Electro frowned.

_He's acting like it's his idea._

Before Electro could say anything, Otto ordered that they continue moving before his arms ran out of power.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry, short chapter. Next chapter is the arc finale and will be LOOOOOONG so get ready, people! Well, that's it! Until next time!


	61. Civil War - Finale

Civil War - Finale

"Alright Cap, I'm looking for War Machine. I'll tell you when I see him."

Falcon was flying over Manhattan, trying to find War Machine. After a few minutes of flying, he saw a suit of armor gleaming in the distance.

"Gotcha." Falcon whispered. He flew faster and faster before tackling War Machine, who didn't know what to do as Falcon tackled him out of the air and the two went plummeting towards the rooftop of a nearby building. As War Machine got close to the rooftop he activated the radio built into his suit.

"Back up. I need backup!" he shouted as him and Falcon crashed into the ground.

. . .

Bucky walked into Stark Tower, looking for Hunter. To his surprise, however, there was no one in sight.

"Hello?" he yelled, but the only response he got was the echo bouncing off of the walls. "Huh... no one is here." He walked over to the elevator, pressed the button for the top floor, and ascended up the tower.

. . .

Daredevil sat on the roof of Fogwell's Gym, waiting for his cue to go out and find the Black Panther.

"Just let me go already, Cap." he said into the radio.

"No. I'm waiting for Black Panther to get near you. Don't worry, you'll get in on the action soon enough."

"Fine, but hurry it-"

"Speak of the devil, he's coming towards you now."

Daredevil watched as a dark figure, almost like a shadow, jumped from rooftop to rooftop before landing on the roof of Fogwell's. The man squatted down, looked around, and asked out loud., "So this is how it begins?"

"No, this is how it ends." Daredevil said, slowly walking towards the Black Panther.

. . .

"We found Thor." Ant-Man reported into the radio. "He looks so cool!"

"Focus." Wasp said sternly. "We need to beat him. He's a big threat."

"You're right..." Ant-Man said sadly. As they approached the Empire State Building, Thor shot a bolt of lighting into the sky.

"Hey, um Thor, huge fan ya know. But uh, I kinda maybe have been assigned to take you out, so like, no hard feelings." Ant-Man said, as he and Wasp appeared and stood to the side of Thor.

. . .

"We're near the twins." reported Hawkeye and Black Widow. The two of them waited for the twins to get into view before aiming their weapons at the twins.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming." Hawkeye said to Quicksilver with a smirk.

. . .

"Well, let's do this thing." Wolverine said to his teammates. As they waited for the elevator to open up into the Fantastic Four's lab, Cyclops laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Storm.

"This could end bad for us." Cyclops answered. "Yanno, the green guy?"

"We'll be fine." Ice Man said. Then, the elevator doors opened.

"Sup bitches." Wolverine said, flicking a cigar on the ground as they faced the Four, Bruce Banner, and Vision, who all stared back at them.

. . .

Hydra agents stood on a rooftop overlooking the streets the bombs were below. They had been waiting for the best moment to set it off and needed multiple heroes in the area before they decided to set it off. They had seen and heard of many hero sightings and of small fightings starting between the heroes and decided this was the best time to attack. A helicopter had landed on the roof ten minutes prior to the heroes confronting each other and two people came out of it to over look the explosion. One was the new leader of Hydra but no one knew who it was. They had on all black and had a mask that covered their face from being seen. The second person had on all black as well and was a bit shorter than The Leader. They also wore the mask and hood to cover up any sign of their face. They watched as war started to consume the city.

. . .

Bucky was staring out the window of the top floor of Stark Tower. He had looked all over for Tony Stark and could find no sign of him. All he knew was that the building was completely empty. There was no sign of life anywhere he looked. He continued to stare out the window as he crossed his arms. He could see Spider-Man swinging around outside waiting for Iron Man to go flying through this exact window. Down below he saw the red white and blue dot waiting on the ground for Hunter to appear. Just then Bucky quickly turned around as Hunter stood on the elevated floor with his hood up and he was holding a crowbar in one hand.

"I assume you're looking for someone." Hunter said, looking up and making eye contact with Bucky. He didn't get a response, all he got was Bucky clenching his fists and getting into a fighting stance.

"I also assume you haven't found him. Well you'll just have to settle for me." Hunter said. He jumped off the elevated floor and did a barrell roll to land in front of Bucky. As soon as he stood up a fist was swung at him, and he ducked. Hunter threw a punch that was caught by Bucky's mechanical arm. Bucky began to squeeze his hand as Hunter brought his other arm's elbow into Bucky's shoulder. Hunter kicked Bucky in the knee, causing him to drop. He hit the metal arm with the crowbar, causing Bucky to let go and roll backwards. He stood back up and smirked.

"This should be fun." Bucky said, as he and Hunter charged at each other.

. . .

War Machine and Falcon were trading blows to each other on the rooftop they had landed on. Both were able to dodge the other's attack with ease. Falcon jumped into the air and tried to hit a dive kick on War Machine who rolled out of the way. War Machine stood up and went to punch Falcon who jumped over him and kicked backwards, knocking War Machine onto his knees. He tried to fire his two guns at War Machine, but the bullets did nothing to the metal armor. Falcon tried to bring War Machine back into the air, but as he took off, War Machine grabbed his wing and threw him into the side of another building with it.

. . .

Black Panther and Daredevil had been standing their ground the whole time. No one made a move cause they didn't want to be the first one to throw a punch. Black Panther decided to not wait any longer and pounced at Daredevil. The two went rolling to the edge of the roof as Daredevil wound up on top. He started throwing punched at Black Panther who had to cover up to stop all the force from affecting him. Black Panther moved his head causing Daredevil to punch the ground with all his power. He let out a roar of pain and stood up and walked away from Black Panther. Black Panther ran at Daredevil, who was too busy with his injury to notice. He got tackled to the ground as the fight continued.

. . .

Thor could feel Ant-Man and Wasp running all over his body but he could never pinpoint their exact location since they never stayed in one place. He would swat at his body whenever he thought he knew where they were. He felt one running up his arm and he saw Ant-Man jump up and come right at his face. He felt a fist hit him in the cheek, causing Thor stumble backwards towards the edge of the building. He saw Wasp now flying at him and got a punch to the jaw, causing him to fully fall off, and he went plummeting to the ground.

. . .

Quicksilver looked back and forth at his sister and the arrow pointing right at his forehead. He looked at Black Widow who had both her guns trained on his sister's' eyes which made him extremely mad. He ran at Black Widow in super speed making everything around him seem slow. He knocked the guns out of Black Widow's hands and tackled Hawkeye, as both of them flew into the wall. They both slumped to the ground, as Scarlet Witch shot a blast of energy at Black Widow, sending her flying across the hall.

Quicksilver chuckled and said, "Did you see that one coming?" Hawkeye smirked as the two sat there catching their breath.

. . .

Reed Richards had a stare down with Cyclops as Bruce Banner was being protected by Vision. Sue Storm stared down Storm as Johnny stood back up after being thrown into the wall.

"Flame on!" he yelled, as he flew at Ice-Man. Ice-Man ran out of the Baxter Building as quick as he could as he was chased by Human Torch. Cyclops hit his beam at Reed Richards, sending him flying into Vision and Bruce Banner. Bruce Banner hit the ground hard and closed his eyes. Vision didn't fall at all and was able to keep hovering. Reed Richards stood back up and extended his arm and punched Cyclops, and sent him flying. Sue went invisible as Storm shot a lightning bolt, and it went into the wall.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Storm said walking around the room, cluelessly. Wolverine was tackled through the wall by Vision as Bruce Banner opened his eyes and they were bright green. His muscles began to swell and his shirt began ripping from them growing.

He let out an extraordinarily loud yell and his boots exploded due to his feet outgrowing them. Bruce, now the Hulk, stood up, looked at the X-Men, who were staring in awe, and roared, shattering windows and lab equipment. The Thing stood up and charged at Hulk, remembering Stark's one wish. He tackled Hulk through the wall and the two went tumbling into the streets of Manhattan.

. . .

Peter watched as two figures were engaged in a fist fight on the top floor of Stark Tower. He swung his way over to a roof and watched the fight happen. He sat on the rooftop and waited for Stark to come flying out of the window but that never happened. Instead he saw Bucky roll away from his opponent and looked confused.

"Isn't he supposed to send Stark out here?" Peter asked himself. Suddenly, his spider sense tingles. He jumped into the air as something went flying under him. He turned around after landing and saw Tony Stark, in a full Iron Man suit, holding his arm out at Peter. Smoke billowed from the repulsor blast cannon in the suit's hand, and he noticed a glow coming from the cannon. Another beam shot out, and he dodged it quickly and clung to a wall.

"Not what you were expecting?" Stark asked Peter.

"No, not really. Why are you doing this Stark? What do you have to prove by eliminating the rest of us? You're just killing heroes that could help!"

"You guys aren't heroes in the name of the law, and by law, I am supposed to stop you." Tony said

"Since when do you care about the law? You've broken it more than any of us!"

"But me breaking it never threatened the lives of others." Stark said as he fired yet another blast.

. . .

Hunter swung the crowbar at Bucky who jumped out of the way a second before it could have hit him. He jumped at Hunter and punched him before landing on the ground. Hunter fell and went sliding backwards. He got up and ran for the crowbar as Bucky swept his leg under Hunter's knocking him down again. He picked up Hunter by the throat with his metal hand and held him in mid air. He used his foot to kick the crowbar up to his other hand and smashed the window with it. He held Hunter outside the window as his legs dangled in the air.

"Think you can make this drop?" Bucky asked.

"Let's find out." Hunter said. He grabbed Bucky's head and pulled forward as the two started free falling to the ground.

. . .

Falcon flew through the skies as heat seeking missiles chased after him. He looked around for anything that could throw them off of his trail, but all he could think of was flying through something that the missiles would have a hard time maneuvering through.

"Like a building…" Falcon whispered to himself. He dove down fast towards the street and evened himself out before lining up with a building at the end of the street. He flew as fast as possible and braced himself before he slammed into the building's window, knocking him out instantly. The missiles exploded, sending Falcon flying through the other side of the building, and causing the building to slowly fall apart.

"One down." War Machine said into the radio, as he watched the building collapse.

. . .

Black Panther was kicked off of Daredevil and rolled back towards the edge of the roof. Daredevil ran at him and tackled him off the roof as the two fell down into a dumpster below. Black Panther kicked Daredevil out of the dumpster and fell out himself. He propped himself on one knee and looked at Daredevil who was on his hands and knees. He slowly walked over to Daredevil who jumped him and kicked Black Panther, causing him to fall backwards. Daredevil pulled out the two pieces of his bo staff and spun them around as Black Panther rose to his feet.

"You are a worthy opponent Daredevil." Black Panther said. "I'm honored to fight you."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, pal." Daredevil retorted. Black Panther chuckled and cracked his neck.

"Don't get too cocky. You are still the bad guy in the end." Black Panther said.

"Funny, the same could be said about you."

. . .

Thor continued falling to the ground as he watched the miniature Ant-Man and Wasp dive towards him. Thor smiled and began to spin his hammer. As he did so he turned his body, and right before he hit the ground, shot like a bullet into the sky and began flying. Wasp grew to normal size and began to fly after him with her robotic wings. Ant-Man landed on her back, still in miniature form as the chase began through the streets of Manhattan. Thor quickly turned around and shot a bolt of lightning fire at the two, as they went flying into a building and through the window of it. The duo were left there unconscious as Thor smirked.

"'Take me out' he said. HA! No one can take out Thor!" Thor said, as a bus came into a view and hit him, pushing him along the road in pain.

. . .

Scarlet Witch fired another blast at Black Widow who rolled out of the way. She pulled out two batons that became electrocuted due to the gloves she had on. She began to swing them at Scarlet Witch who got hit each time and let out a cry in pain. Quicksilver heard this and his head looked in the direction the cry came from. He was about to shoot up when Hawkeye grabbed his shirt and punched him in the back of the head. Quicksilver dropped to a knee and turned around. He punched Hawkeye in the stomach making him hunch over. He used his super speed and uppercut Hawkeye then ran over to his sister. He tackled her out of the way of another blow and the two flew onto a couch.

"I got this." he said as he stood back up. Scarlet Witch held her side in pain and watched as Quicksilver quickly went down the hall and punched Hawkeye right across the face, causing him to fall back onto the ground. He turned around to receive a blow from the electric baton and dropped to his knees. Black Widow then kneed him in the face, knocking him out next to Hawkeye. She turned around to see Scarlet Witch standing there. A red energy surrounded her hands and Black Widow looked into her eyes. She saw that it was engulfed in red as Scarlet Witch aimed her hand at Black Widow.

"Shit." Widow whispered as the blast hit her and sent her flying into the wall, knocking her out. Scarlet Witch dragged her brother to a safe room in the gym and sat there waiting for him to wake up.

"It's going to be okay, Pietro. It's gonna be ok." she said, brushing his hair as she rested his head in her lap.

. . .

Invisible Woman punched Storm from behind, causing her to drop to her knees. She then kneed her in the face and slammed her into a table in the lab. Storm tried to fight back but didn't know where to swing or shoot her lightning. She looked around as the beating stopped and thought it was her chance. Her hand began to spark asa chair rose behind and was slammed into her back. She fell to the ground and was knocked out as Invisible Woman revealed herself.

"Woah bub, is this even a fair fight?" Wolverine asked as Vision threw him into a wall. Wolverine jumped at him with his claws. His claws phased through Vision's body and Wolverine fell to the ground.

"Are you serious right now?" he asked in anger. "There's no way to beat you." Just then Vision fired his laser beam at Wolverine who crossed his claws to stop the beam from hitting him. He was pushed backwards by the force of it and was punched by Reed Richards in the back of the head, causing his guard to go down. The beam hit him in the chest and he went flying into a big computer monitor, which electrocuted him, and knocked him out. Reed was distracted by Wolverine and received another blast and was hit into a lab table, causing it to be destroyed and him become unconscious. Vision then punched Cyclops sending him flying. Meanwhile, Human Torch and Ice-Man stopped the chase on the roof of the Baxter Building. Ice-Man fired a beam of ice at Human Torch, who fired back with a huge fireball. After the two beams were negated, both men collapsed onto the ground, due to them draining their powers.

. . .

Black Panther jumped off the wall as Daredevil rolled out of the way. After slamming his foot down where Daredevil's chest should have been, Black Panther looked all around for his opponent, who had seemingly disappeared..

"Where are you, cowering in fear?"

"I guess you haven't heard." a voice said from the shadows. "I'm the man without fear." Daredevil dropped down from the top of a fire escape, slamming Black Panther's head into the ground, rendering him out cold.

. . .

Hunter fell into the ground, sending everything around him into the air. A crater formed around his body as Peter came swinging into save Bucky from falling to his death. He dropped Bucky off next to Captain America then went back up to fight Tony. Peter dodged another beam from Tony and attached a web to his suit. He swung him into a building and went swinging after him.

Captain America and Bucky walked up to Hunter who laying in the crater. Hunter looked around and saw people standing on a rooftop overlooking what was happening down people. He realized that the people above were Hydra agents. Among those Hydra agents was his dad. His eyes went wide as Bucky's hands wrapped around his throat and lifted him up. Hunter kicked Bucky away and dropped down to his knees. Cap threw his shield at Hunter who jumped over and ran at Cap, tackling him to the ground.

"Listen to me Cap!" Hunter tried to reason.

"No!" Cap said, punching Hunter across the face. He continued to punch him as Hunter looked up at the rooftop and saw a masked figure aiming a large gun at what he thought was him. Hunter tried to push Cap's head to look at the rooftop. As Cap looked that way Peter swung in front of the view as Tony chased him through the air. When they moved Captain America's eyes went wide as he saw who was on the roof.

"Hydra." Cap whispered. Bucky looked too and began sprinting towards the building. He tried to climb his way up through an alley but wasn't able to get far. Hunter rolled away from underneath Cap who was staring down the two masked figures. One of them removed their masks revealing a huge Red Skull.

"Th… This can't be. He died." Cap said, taking a step backwards. Just then Tony landed next to the two, and tackled Cap. The tackle hit Hunter, causing him to go across the street. Tony removed his helmet and Captain America punched him across the face. Tony backed away as Cap stood up. He was about to continue the fight with Tony as a bullet came flying towards his head. The bullet went right through as blood splattered over Hunter's face. Peter watched as Captain America's body fell to the ground and Tony's eyes went wide. Peter dropped down and got on his knees.

"What…?" he said looking at Cap's lifeless body. Hunter watched as the shooter took off their mask, revealing… Sin.

"That fu-" Hunter began to say as a rumble was felt all throughout the city. In a panic, Hunter yelled out "Peter! Grab the body! Stark get Bucky!"

"On it!" Peter screamed without thinking. Stark stood there, in complete shock. Bucky ran at him and tackled him into a nearby building as Hunter charged the Hydra agents. Just then underneath Hunter's feet, the ground began to fly into the air and everything became cloudy. Explosions filled his ears as he was thrown backwards and fly through multiple buildings. Peter watched from the top of Stark Tower as Hunter flew, now lifeless, through the air and explosions took over Manhattan. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at the dead Captain America and saw buildings crumble on top of his dead friend.

* * *

Author's Note:

Uh oh. The battle is over, but the war may be far from over. Anyway... Jesus Christ, this arc took forever to write. I liked writing it, but I also hated it at the same time. It was just too damn long hahaha. Anyway, that's it! Next arc should be starting soon. Until next time!


	62. Ultimatum Part 1

Ultimatum Part 1

**WA! WA! WA! WA! WA!**

Peter slammed his fist down onto his alarm clock, shattering it. He groaned in both annoyance that he destroyed his alarm clock and also because it was too early to wake up. He grabbed his phone and opened it. It was Wednesday, June 20th. The last day of Peter's junior year.

_Too bad Hunter is gonna miss it._

The thought of Hunter immediately saddened Peter. He thought back to a month ago, when he watched as a building fell right on top of his friend. Miraculously, Hunter survived, but he had been in a coma ever since that day. Peter went to the hospital to visit him everyday, just in case he happened to wake up, but the doctors told him that things were looking grim for Hunter. news that Peter didn't want to hear.

_Okay, Peter. Stop thinking about this. You're getting depressed._

Peter sat up out of bed, staring at the wall across from him for a few moments before rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed reluctantly. He quickly threw on a cream colored long sleeve, a blue short sleeve on top of that, and brown jeans. He smelled something bad, and realized that his shirt smelled funky.

_Ughh._

He grabbed a spray can and sprayed himself all over, making sure he didn't smell bad for his last day, but the combination of body odor and body spray was too much. Peter ripped off his clothes, took a quick shower, and put on a new, cleaner outfit. He ran downstairs, kissed Aunt May, and sat down to eat.

"Excited for the last day of school, Peter?" Aunt May asked.

"Of course, but boy, am I gonna miss Calculus." Peter said with a smirk. Then Hunter crossed his mind again, and he couldn't help but show his sadness. Aunt May saw this and hugged him, knowing exactly why Peter's expression changed.

"He'll be okay, Peter. You just can't think about it all the time. You'll drive yourself mad."

"I didn't do enough to save him, Aunt May. I could have saved him!"

"It's not your fault. Please, go enjoy your last day of school."

Peter shrugged and stood up from the table. He hugged Aunt May one more time before heading out the door and off to school.

* * *

Miles sat in his final biology class of the year, listening to his teacher give a boring lecture about mitochondria and how it's the powerhouse of the cell. He had trouble paying attention in this class and as a result he was failing horribly. At this point he was just waiting to hear the sweet sound of the bell which would free him from the invisible shackles that held him down to the desk. He glanced at the clock, and the ticks and tocks mocked him.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..._

"Mr. Morales!"

"What? Mitochondria!"

The class laughed and Miles' teacher just sighed. "Miles, talk to me after class. We have a LOT to discuss."

Miles nodded, slumped into his seat, and stared out the window, where he saw a small spider spinning an intricate web. He was mesmerized by the web and he spent so much time looking at it that the rest of class flew by. The bell eventually rang, sending everyone but Miles flying out of their seats screaming, "Summer! Let's gooooo!" He watched with envy as they all emptied out of the classroom, leaving him and his teacher alone in the classroom staring at each other.

"You're going to summer school, Miles." the teacher, named Mr. Reinhold, explained. "You failed biology."

"I don't want to go to summer school!"

"I'm sorry, Miles, but you have to pass biology in order to move on to chemistry next year, and chemistry is a requirement for graduation."

Just then, Peter Parker walked into the biology classroom and gave Mr. Reinhold a textbook. Miles sat up and said, "Hey Peter!"

"Hey, Miles! Why, uh... why aren't you leaving school?"

"I was telling Miles that he needs to take summer classes for biology since he failed over the course of the school year."

"Oh, well that's too bad... Hey wait..."

"What is it, Mr. Parker?"

"Aren't students who fail classes eligible to get their credits if they take an internship somewhere that corresponds with the class they failed?"

"I suppose he could do that, but where could he work?"

"Oscorp. It's under heavy renovation since it was partially destroyed in the Battle of New York a month ago, but I could see if maybe they'd allow one more intern. I even have someone who could work with him: Dr. Connors."

Miles raised his hand. "Yeah but I know nothing about biology. What would I do with him?"

"Well he's working on a project so he'd probably just ask you to do certain things for him. Nothing complicated. Just stuff like, "Pass me that beaker" or "Put this beaker over there." Either way you're dealing with beakers." Peter laughed and so did Miles.

"Can I do that instead, Mr. Reinhold?" he asked.

"I suppose."

"Sweet!" Miles stood up with his backpack and walked through the door. "See you next year, Mr. Reinhold!"

"Goodbye, Miles." He waited until Miles was gone before saying, "and goodbye to you, too, Mr. Parker." Peter ran through the halls of Midtown and outside to an alley, where he changed into his Spider-Man costume and was off in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm back! Again. I'm sorry for taking another huge break, guys. Just really wasn't feeling up to writing. My personal life was kind of sucky and I had to deal with shit. Oh well. That's how life works, I suppose. Anyway, I'm really going to try and be on top of writing this time around. This arc is gonna be amazing and if you have half of a brain you can probably figure out what's going to happen ;). Anyway, that's it! Until next time!


	63. Ultimatum Part 2

Ultimatum Part 2

_Please let Hunter wake up today. Please._

Peter swung throughout the city, trying his best to weave in and out of the tall buildings in order to get home. He had promised Aunt May that he would take her to see Hunter today since she hadn't seen him in a week or two. He didn't want to break that promise, especially since he was anxious himself about how his friend was doing.

And then he was hit in the chest. Hard. Hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He let go of the web he was holding onto and plummeted to the street below, landing on a car and putting a huge dent in the roof. He lay there for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. He looked down at his chest where he was hit and saw a small black pellet attached to him. He tried to take it off of himself but when he touched it he felt a surge of electricity.

"YOWWWWWW!"

He turned his head slowly to the side and watched as a dark figure made it's way towards him, holding a large rifle of some sort. He rolled off of the car, only to land hard on the ground. He could feel blood leaking from his nose and he watched as some of that blood dripped from his mask onto the ground.

_What's going on?_

The figure was in full view now, and he looked menacing. He had a black shirt on, which was tight against his muscular physique. He had cargo pants on, combat boots, and a gun holster, which had a large "K" etched into the leather. The man had jet black hair, a goatee, and a crooked smile.

"Who... are y-" Peter tried to ask, but his voice croaked out before he could finish the sentence.

"Hush, little spider." the man growled. He had a thick Australian accent and Peter could smell the cigar in his breath from five feet away. "This won't hurt... much." The man aimed a pistol at Peter's head. Peter's spider sense buzzed.

_Gee, my spider sense is freaking out! What possible danger could I be in?_

"Sorry, pal," Peter started. He did a ninja kick, causing him to land on his feet, just as the man pulled the trigger.

"What the hell-"

"but I'm just not in the mood to deal with you." Peter said before planting a roundhouse kick into the man's chest, sending him flying into the side of the dented car, only denting it more. The man was knocked out immediately, and Peter took a deep breath while looking up at the sky.

"Who was that?" he asked himself quietly. He want to web the man up and call the police, but when he looked down at where the man was before he was shocked to see that no one was there. He looked all around, trying to spot the man before he could get away, but he was gone.

"What the hell?" Peter asked aloud. He quickly zipped up to the top of a nearby building, trying to see if the man got up onto any nearby rooftops somehow. Again, he was nowhere to be found. Peter, underneath his bloodied mask, frowned.

_Who the hell was he?!_

Suddenly, Peter heard his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his costume and answered. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Mr. Parker. I'm not too sure if you're busy at the moment, but..."

"Who is this?" Peter asked again sternly. He was quickly glancing in every direction, trying to see if he could find anyone on their phone. "How did you get this number?"

"Trust me, Mr. Parker." he heard the man growl on the other end of the line. "You don't want to irritate me."

Peter thought he recognized the voice somewhat, but he couldn't put the voice to a face. "I'll ask again: who ARE you?" Peter waited for a moment before hearing a click. The person had hung up.

_What the hell is going on?_

He was about to put his phone away when he heard it ring again. The caller ID said it was Aunt May. He answered with, "Hey, Aunt May! I'm just about to get home. Give me ten minutes and-"

"I told you that you didn't want to irritate me." the voice interrupted.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys. I promised you all that I would post normally, and I intend to keep that promise, but don't expect any chapters longer than, like, a thousand words. Life sucks right now and I have very little time to type, so I figure it'd be better to put out shorter chapters more often as opposed to longer chapters every three months. Anyway, OH SHIT! AUNT MAY IS IN DANGER! WHO IS THE GUY THAT ATTACKED PETER?! SO MANY QUESTIONS! Anyway, that's about it. Until next time!


	64. Ultimatum Part 3

Ultimatum Part 3

Peter arrived home only minutes later, still in his costume. He barged through the front door, knocking it straight off of it's hinges. He ran into every room, looking for her, and he eventually found her cooking dinner in the kitchen. She looked at him with a frightened expression.

"Who are you?!" she screamed.

He ripped his mask off, revealing his face to her. She breathed a huge sigh of relief and hugged Peter, who hugged her back tight. He pulled away from her and asked, "Aunt May, are you okay?!"

"Yes, Peter, you just frightened me! I didn't know if it was you under the mask or not!"

"No, no, I mean are you hurt or anything?"

"No, why would I be?"

He ran into her bedroom and looked all around for any signs that the house had been broken into. When he didn't find anything, he ran back to his aunt, who was sitting at the table with her arms crossed.

"Aunt May, where is your phone?"

"Peter, what is going on? You're worrying me."

"Someone called me and it showed me your caller ID. Maybe it was a glitch. I'm sorry to have worried you."

She nodded her head, got up, and hugged him again. He hugged her back, but suddenly his spider sense started tingling. His body tensed up and he suddenly found it impossible to move his arms and legs. He fell back hard onto the kitchen floor and looked up at Aunt May, who had an evil grin spreading across her face. She reached down to a strange belt around her waist and clicked two small buttons on the buckle. Her body slowly started fading away and once she was completely gone a man in a white, skintight suit stood in her place. Peter could only see one human feature about the man, and that was his eyes, which were visible through two small slits in the white mask.

"Hello... Peter Parker." the man said with a Russian accent.

Peter tried as hard as he could to get up but he couldn't. He tried to speak, too, but that didn't work either. He was fully paralyzed.

_Where's my Aunt May?!_

Suddenly, another man walked up next to the man, and Peter recognized him instantly.

"G'day, Spider." said the Australian man with the dark hair and goatee. "I'm sure that you're very confused on what's going on, but don't worry. Me, Kraven the Hunter, and my brother here, Dmitri, A.K.A. the Chameleon, will explain everything. We just need you to come with us. You really don't have a choice, actually."

The Chameleon and Kraven both walked over to Peter, picked him up, and started carrying him outside. He tried as hard as he could to get away from them, but it was no use. It felt like there was fire coursing through his veins and he wanted to scream. Finally, after what felt like forever, they reached a black, windowless armored car. Kraven and the Chameleon threw Peter in before climbing in themselves, and Peter finally found that he could move again. He tried to run out of the back of the van, but before he could a deep voice warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Parker. The nanobots that were injected into your veins have been turned off now that you have entered the van. If you try to leave they will active again and paralyze you. Escape is impossible."

Peter slowly turned and faced the source of the voice, which was a huge, bald man in a white three piece suit. Peter recognized him from months ago.

It was Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime.

* * *

Curt Connors frantically paced around his lab, looking for the vial that held his greatest scientific achievement.

"Where the hell is it?!" he exclaimed. He paced around for a few more minutes, breathing heavily and panicking. He tried his best to remember where he last saw it, and when he remembered that it was in his lab coat pocket he scolded himself.

_Deep breaths, Connors. You're freaking out for no reason.  
_

He reached for the vial in his pocket and held it up in front of his face, studying the green liquid swirling around inside. He grinned; this liquid would change the world of medical science forever.

"You've done it, Curt." he whispered to himself. "Now all there's left to do is test it," He looked down at his right arm, or at least where his right arm used to be. He let out a slow sigh. "and there's no better Guinea Pig than me." He slowly twisted the cap off of the vial, took a deep breath, and held it up as if he was making a toast to an invisible audience. "To a better future." He threw his head back and downed the whole vial.

"Hello?" he heard a small voice say. He looked over to the elevator, where he saw a young, dark skinned boy making his way towards him. "Um, are you Dr. Connors?"

"Yes, I am. Who might you be?"

"Miles Morales. I'm here for the internship. Peter Parker said he would text you about it."

"Ahhh, yes. Glad to meet you, Mr. Morales." He extended his arm to shake hands, and Miles took it. As they shook hands, Curt felt a small burning sensation in his right arm. It was bearable at first, but after a few seconds it got worse and worse. He screamed in pain and clutched his right shoulder, which seemed to be cracking and forming into a new shape. After a few more seconds of this, the burning sensation stopped, and Curt looked down at his shoulder.

"Oh my God..." he whispered.

His right arm had grown back.

. . .

Miles was terrified. He had just witnessed what was probably the most horrific thing he had ever seen.

"How did that just-"

"Miles," Curt started, "I just grew my arm back!"

"How?!"

"I created a serum with the DNA of lizards. Lizards have the incredible ability to grow back their limbs and tails if they fall off, and I mixed their DNA with human DNA in order to give humans that ability, as well."

Miles started to walk closer to the doctor, but suddenly the doctor screamed again. Miles ducked behind a desk, again afraid for his life, and he watched as Dr. Connors started flailing his arms around and crashing into tables, trying to keep himself upright.

"What the hell..." Miles wondered as he watched Connors' skin became scaly and green. He tore through his shoes, and his feet resembled a lizard's. A tail sprouted through the man's pants, and when he screamed again, it sounded more like a roar. The beast started smashing everything throughout the lab. Miles started to run, but was knocked to the ground by the monster, which was now crouching down over Miles. It stuck it's tongue out and took a deep breath. Miles knew that it was smelling him, and so he remained perfectly still so that it wouldn't attack him. As he lay on the ground, he felt a small tickle on his hand. He looked down to see a small red-and-black spider sink it's fangs into his hand. He freaked out and tried to run, but the beast roared and grabbed him.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Miles cried. Then, as if the beast could understand him, he was thrown hard against the wall, knocking him out. The beast looked around, took another deep breath, and roared one last time before jumping out the window, into the New York City air.

* * *

Author's Note:

Took another break. I'm sorry. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be out soon. Until next time!


	65. Ultimatum Part 4

Ultimatum Part 4

Peter woke up the next morning completely sore. He remembered the events of yesterday vividly and went through them in his mind.

. . .

_"What do you want with me?" Peter demanded. Wilson Fisk simply laughed. Peter clenched his fists. He wanted to knock the fat ass head off of the fat ass's neck, but he knew better than that. The Kingpin of Crime knew who he was, and he could have everyone Peter cared about killed._

_"You're going to do something for me, Mr. Parker." Fisk stated._

_"Oh? And what's that?"_

_"You're going to give up the Spider-Man identity." Fisk paused for a moment and then added, "For good."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard him." Kraven chimed in. "You're gonna stop being the Spider."_

_"The Spider-_MAN_, thank you." Peter corrected. "And no, I'm not. As long as there's scum like _YOU-"_ Kraven sent a punch across Peter's face. Peter fired right back with a hard kick right into Kraven's nose. The man's head slammed into the metal wall of the interior of the van, knocking him out in an instant. Blood gushed from his nose and Fisk shook his head in annoyance._

_"That wasn't very smart, Mr. Parker."_

_"Well a guy like that shouldn't be punching superheroes in the face if he can't take getting hit back."_

_"Well, like I said, you won't be a superhero anymore. You'll go back to being a normal kid from Queens. You'll be normal again. Isn't that what you want?"_

_Peter stared in silence at Fisk. The truth was, Peter DID want to go back to being normal again. People all around him were getting attacked because of his secret. Hunter was in a coma and it was pretty much Peter's fault. His life would be so much better if Spider-Man simply disappeared._

_"I can tell by your blank stare and deafening silence that you've thought about this before." Fisk said. "If you choose to comply, then you'll never see me again, Mr. Parker. Everyone you care about will finally be safe. I'll make sure of it." Fisk nodded his head when Peter refused to say anything else. He snapped his fingers and the van came to a halt. He pressed a small button on the arm rest of his seat. "You can go, Mr. Parker. You'll find your Aunt May safe and sound at home. She won't remember anything that has happened."_

_The doors behind Peter swung open and he was dragged out forcefully. He noticed that he wasn't paralyzed anymore, so he shoved the men that were holding him._

_"Don't touch me." Peter demanded angrily. He glanced back at Fisk, who was nodding._

_"Don't forget: Spider-Man no more!"_

_. . ._

After multiple failed attempts to sit up from his bed, he finally gave up and reached for his phone. The first thing he noticed was what time it was.

_1:30 in the afternoon. Great._

He went through all of his missed calls and texts, which were all mostly from Mary Jane. He smiled at the fact that she was so worried about him before hitting the "call back" button. He waited a moment before he heard her say, "Hello?"

"Hey, MJ. Just wanted to let you know that I'm not dead." he said with a chuckle.

"Peter, Miles is in the hospital." she stated without hesitation. The news made him sit straight up.

"What?!"

"Miles Morales. He's in the hospital. The doctors say he's in a coma and they don't know how long it'll be before he wakes up."

Peter felt his throat closing and tears welling up in his eyes.

_No, no, no... not Miles too..._

"What happened?" he choked out.

"There was an accident at Oscorp. That's all I know. I'm so sorry, Peter..." she whispered. After she said that, Peter completely broke down. Tears streamed down his face and he screamed as loud as he could. He took a moment to calm down, taking deep breaths and letting himself cry for a bit.

"I have to go." he said between sobs. "I love you, MJ."

"I love you too, Peter."

He hung up and sat in bed for a moment in complete shock. Anger overwhelmed him for a moment and before he could stop himself he grabbed his pillow and ripped it in half like it was nothing. Slowly, he rose from his bed, walked over to his open closet, and stared at the Spider-Man costume, which was crumpled up on the floor. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and closed the closet door.

"Spider-Man... no more."


	66. Ultimatum Part 5

Ultimatum Part 5

Curt woke up with an agonizing pain radiating from his right arm. He looked down at his arm, but was extremely upset to find that it wasn't there anymore.

_What the hell?! I... I saw it grow back!_

He tried as hard as he could to remember something-ANYTHING-about what had happened in the lab, but he couldn't think of anything. The last thing he could remember was watching his newly grown arm turn slightly green and scaly...

"Oh my God..." Curt whispered. He knew exactly what had happened and it made him want to throw up. He noticed a newspaper from the Daily Bugle on the ground a few feet from him and he ran over to it.

**Monday, June 25th**

**GIANT LIZARD CREATURE DESTROYS OSCORP LAB; PUTS BOY IN HOSPITAL!**

A blurry security camera image of what looked like a giant lizard in a ripped lab coat and pants was directly under the headline, and Curt froze.

"It's not possible..."

Once he realized what had happened to him, bits a pieces of blurry memories began flashing around in his mind. One small memory that made him particularly sick was a giant lizard's arm grabbing the young dark skinned boy, Miles, and throwing him across the whole lab. Curt couldn't handle the memory anymore and forced himself to think about something else, but it was too late. He threw up everywhere.

"At least I'm in a sewer." he said with a chuckle. He slowly walked over to the sewer water and stared at his murky reflection. He studied his face, which seemed to be dry and cracked, but he realized that the skin was actually covered in small scales. His eyes widened in horror at the sight, since it only convinced him further that his fears were confirmed: he had transformed into the monster.

"No, no, no, no, no..." he repeated. "This... this isn't possible."

_Yesssssss it isssss, Connorsssss._

He jumped. The voice that he had just heard in his head was his own, but it was slightly distorted and monstrous.

"What?"

_Thissss wasssn't an accident. Thissss issss perfect._

"I... I don't understand. What are you?"

_I'm you, Connorssss. I'm the reptilian half of you. The half that you desssserve to be. The half of you that issss healthy and sssstrong._

"No, you're a monster!"

_No! You're the monsssster if you chosssse to ignore your creation! Thissss formula can ssssave people, Curt! It brought back your arm! Imagine what it can do for otherssss who have it worsssse than you!_

Curt shook his head violently, trying to keep control of himself. Whatever this reptilian side of him was doing to him, he didn't like it. He could feel the reptile within him trying to take over.

_Let me cure them, Connorssss! I can ssssave them! There'ssss no need to sssstop me!_

Unable to fight the pain anymore, Curt let the reptile within take over. He watched in horror as his arm grew back yet again before slowly growing scales and changing into an olive green color. Before he could try and resist the change, it was too late. The Lizard had taken control once more.

"NO MORE CONNORSSSS! THE LIZZZZARD WILL SSSSOON BUILD A WORLD IN HISSSS IMAGE... A WORLD FULL OF REPTILESSSS!"

* * *

"Why do we gotta break THESE guys out, Doc?" Electro angrily asked Otto Octavius. The two men stood outside of a high security S.H.I.E.L.D. prison on the outskirts of the city and were analyzing every detail they would need in order to successfully break out two prisoners.

"Electro," Octavius sighed, "your whining annoys me. We're breaking these two men out because they could be very useful to us when it comes to crushing the arachnid."

"Yeah but they're nothing SPECIAL, Doc. There are so many other people who would be willing to help us-"

"If you don't shut your mouth soon, I'll rip you in half." he warned. For extra emphasis, he clamped one of his arms shut right in front of Electro's face. Electro gulped and didn't dare to mutter another word.

_This asshole is acting like he's in charge of this whole team. It was my idea. He better realize that soon._

"Are you ready?" Octavius suddenly asked. Electro snapped out of his thoughts and asked what the plan was.

"It's simple..." Octavius began to explain. "We break in, kill any guards we have to, and break them out. If they give us trouble, we take them with force. If they comply, then we leave with them and that's that. If your petty hatred for them interferes with the breakout, I'll see to it that you're shorted out. Now let's go."

* * *

Peter walked into the TV room with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. He set the OJ down and ate a spoonful of cereal before switching the TV on. He flicked through a few channels before a Breaking News headline caught his eye.

**TWO CONVICTS BROKEN OUT OF HIGH SECURITY PRISON; SEVEN GUARDS DEAD.**

_Great._

"The criminals' names are Alex O'Hirn and Mac Gargan. They were taken into custody back in February. Gargan and O'Hirn are the men responsible for the collapse of Stark Tower, killing over 1,600 people. They were also partially for the destruction of Times Square on the same day, killing an additional 200+ people. These men are considered armed and EXTREMELY dangerous. In other news, a meteor shower will be taking place in three days. Scientists claim it will-"

Peter turned off the TV and sat back in his seat. He was pissed off. Two men who deserved to be in prison for the rest of their lives were broken out and he couldn't do ANYTHING about it. He sat in silence for a few minutes, quietly munching on his cereal and gulping down his orange juice.

_My life is falling apart... Miles and Hunter are in comas. I can't be Spider-Man unless I want to put my family in constant danger. Why can't anything go right for me?_

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He unlocked it and saw that he was being called by...

"Harry?!" he exclaimed. He quickly answered the phone and greeted his friend with a warm, "Hey, man!"

"I need you to meet me somewhere." Harry said quickly. "Remember that little cafe in the Central Park Zoo?"

"Yeah... Harry what's-"

"Meet me there tomorrow, Pete. This time exactly. Don't forget. I have to go."

"Wait, Harry! Why-"

**CLICK!**

"Harry? Harry?!" Peter glanced at his phone in confusion.

_What the hell is going on?_


	67. Ultimatum Part 6

Ultimatum Part 6

"I really don't know what to do, Pete." Harry admitted nervously. "I know that I haven't been a good friend to you for the past few months, but you gotta understand... With everything that was going on, with my dad and Gwen and-"

Peter took a quick sip of his coffee and replied with, "Harry, I get it. You've been under a lot of stress lately. I don't blame you. I was pretty much the same way when Uncle Ben died. Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm here, aren't I?"

Harry exhaled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. You are. I'm grateful for that. Thanks." He waited for a moment and added, "They still haven't found my dad, actually. He just disappeared off of the face of the earth or something. I actually haven't heard from him since that huge battle in February. The one that brought down Stark Tower."

_I remember vividly, dude._

"Yeah, that was crazy."

"Police think that it had something to do with Spider-Man and all those other freaks. I don't know. A conspiracy I heard was that they kidnapped my dad to prevent him from creating anymore evil guys or whatever. I mean, it would make sense..."

"I'm sure that's not what happened, Harry."

"Yeah." Harry said with a frown. "Anyway, what do I do? Kingsley and I have been going at it for weeks. He wants to take over control of Oscorp because he believes he can fix the problems going on within the company."

"Like the lizard thing?" Peter asked curiously. He wanted to know more about that thing.

"Yeah. That and, like, a million other things. Doc Ock. The Goblin. You know, the crazies."

"Yeah."

"Anyway," Harry continued, "Kingsley wants control but I feel like since I'm the heir to the Oscorp Throne, I deserve a shot at running to company. Maybe I can fix things up on the inside. Actually HELP the world, as opposed to creating more of those freaks."

Peter shook his head. He didn't know how to help Harry at all. It was too huge of a decision for someone like him to comprehend.

_Except for a decision that makes me choose between saving everyone I love and protecting the city. That one is pretty tough._

"C'mon, Pete. You're the smart one here. What do I do?"

"Harry, you have to think of all possibilities. Are you sure that you want to run such a large corporation? I mean, your dad had gray hairs and he was, what, 45? That's probably not healthy." He and Harry laughed before Peter continued. "Listen, man... you're my best friend, but right now I can't help you make a choice like that."

Harry frowned. "What? Why not?"

"Dude, I have so much more going on in my life. Remember MJ? Yeah, she and I barely have time to talk anymore. On top of that, she had a PREGNANCY scare like a month or two ago. That was AWFUL. Aunt May can't pay her bills. I'm gonna have to start working at the Bugle again just to keep the house! Also, I need to start working at Oscorp with Gwen for mt internship. That starts in August. I'm at stress level 9000."

"Unbelievable." Harry sat silently for a moment before speaking in an eerily calm tone. "Always about you, isn't it, Parker?"

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"It's ALWAYS about you." Harry repeated. "I mean COME ON! 'Oh, boo hoo. I have a hot girlfriend that I have sex with and ALMOST got pregnant! I'm gonna have to get an awesome job working in the city. On top of that, I'm gonna have to spend my day with Gwen Stacy, the hottest girl alive, banging each other with all the science equipment! It's AWFUL.' Give me a break, Peter. I ask for your help one time and you thought of a way to talk about YOURSELF!"

Peter looked all around the cafe. People were staring.

"Calm down, man." Peter warned.

"I am calm, Pete." Harry replied in a shaky tone. "I'll see you around."

"Harry..."

Harry stood up from the table, grabbed his jacket, and ran outside. Peter left a tip for the coffee and ran after him.

"Harry!" Peter called out. When Harry didn't answer, Peter just screamed his name louder. "HARRY!"

"What?!" Harry yelled. Without thinking, Harry swung his arm around, trying to hit Peter. Peter's spider sense went off and he dodged the punch with ease, grabbing his friend's fist mid-punch. Harry fell to the ground in pain when Peter slowly started squeezing his hand lightly.

"Pete... Peter let go..."

"Oh, so NOW you decide to be polite. Listen, man, I'm WILLING to help you! I'm just saying that I can't make your choice FOR you! Maybe if you had just LISTENED to my explanation you'd understand that!"

"Okay, Peter just let me go..."

Peter did as he was told and helped Harry up. Harry brushed his coat off and stared at Peter, who stared back. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Okay, Harry, now let's try this again..."

* * *

The next day, Peter walked into the Daily Bugle for the first time in almost a month.

"Peter Parker?" asked a stunned Robbie Robertson. "We thought you fell off the face of the earth."

"Good to see you, Robbie." Peter replied with a smile. "How's it been around here?"

"Pretty hectic, with everything that's been going on these last few months. How have you been?"

"I've been better, to be honest, but times are desperate. I need money and J.J.J. is such a loving guy that I thought he'd help me out."

Robbie chuckled. "Well, let's go see. I think the new guy is up there right now, so Jonah might not need you for anything, but still, let's go try." Robbie led Peter to the elevator, the same elevator that, back in December, Grizzly followed Peter onto.

_Seems like it was just yesterday._

When they got to the top floor, Robbie led Peter over to Jonah's receptionist, Betty Brant. "Hey, Betty. This boy right here is Peter Parker. He worked with us before. I'm not sure if you two ever met." Peter stuck his hand out and she took it smiling. "Hello, Mr. Parker. Did you want to see Jonah?"

"You read my mind." Peter stated. "Is he busy?"

"With another photographer, yes, but you can still go in to see him. I'll call him to tell him that you're going in now."

"Thank you." Peter said with a smile. He pushed the door to J.J.J.'s office open and was immediately hit with the stench of cigars. Jonah was pacing behind his desk, yelling at some poor guy sitting in front of him. Peter remembered Jonah doing the same thing to him when he first started working there.

_Ahhh, it's all coming back to me now._

"Parker?!" Jonah screamed from behind his desk. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I had to take a personal break, J.J. I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you give me more of your famous pictures of Spider-Man!"

"You know it, Jonah!" Peter replied in an excited tone.

Suddenly, the man sitting in front of Jonah turned around. He had a crew cut, with dirty blonde hair, a huge nose surrounded by a scarred-up face, and thick eyebrows that seemed to be permanently pointed down angrily. He stood up and held his hand out to Peter.

_This dude is HUGE._

"Name's Eddie Brock." the man said. Peter took Brock's massive hand and shook, nearly having his hand crushed in the process. "So you're the kid who took all those amazing photos of Spider-Man?"

"Yessir." Peter replied. "I have them right here if you want them, Jonah." Peter threw a folder full of photos of him dressed in his costume towards Jonah, who tore it open eagerly.

"Parker, you've done it again!" Jonah exclaimed. "I'll give you 200 for them!"

"Jonah, I really need the money to help out with the house. Can you consider 300?"

"If you bring me more next week, I'll give you 350. I'll give you 250 now. How's that?"

"That's good, Mr. Jameson. Thank you."

"Noooo, thank YOU, kid!" Jonah said. Peter turned around to leave the office but was cut off by Brock. Peter gulped. The man was intimidating.

"See you around, Brock. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, likewise." Brock replied with a grin. It was a surprisingly warm grin, coming from a particularly stone cold face. Peter smiled back before walking out of the office and leaving the Bugle with his paycheck.


	68. Ultimatum Part 7

Ultimatum Part 7

"Where are you, Mr. Lizard?" said Kraven into the long sewer tunnel that stretched out in front of him. He listened as his voice echoed around for a bit, waiting to see if he could sense any changes in his surroundings. There were none. He was still alone, hundreds of feet below the city's surface, at least for now.

"I'd give anything to see this God damn lizard."

He walked forward for a bit longer until he felt as though there was something off about his surroundings. Something seemed to slither by in the water and he could hear the slightest splash crash against his boot. He smiled.

_He's here._

Kraven was one to take orders without question, and when Fisk told him to hunt down this creature that was supposedly lurking around underneath New York, he happily took the job.

. . .

_"For research." Fisk had assured him. "Entirely for scientific research. I want to harvest the power of regeneration. What Connors did was simply brilliant. If I could produce the same effect without the scaly side-effects, I may actually have a chance. My healthy cells would reproduce rapidly enough to kill the defective cells. Too bad the only way to get the data, however, is by taking his blood, which would mean killing him."_

_"Sir," Kraven started. "If I may... it would give you a chance against what?"_

_"My cancer." Fisk claimed without hesitation. "I'll kill others in order to spare my own life, Kraven. You need to help me with this or else you'll end up like all the rest: six feet under."_

_"Hey, no need to threaten me. I take orders no matter what they're meant to achieve."_

_"Good to hear."_

. . .

**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!_**

The giant lizard creature jumped out at Kraven from beneath the murky sewer water and clawed at the man's chest, creating a deep gash in his chest which hurt like a bitch.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he screamed. "YOU'RE DEA-"

The lizard dragged the man under the water and held him there, trying to drown him. Kraven struggled against the monster, but his strength was quickly draining. Finally, as a last ditch effort, he pulled the pin on a grenade that was clipped to his belt. The current carried the grenade farther down the sewer before it exploded. Shrapnel was sent flying everywhere, burying itself into the creature's back. It roared, letting go of Kraven right before he blacked out. He took a deep breath and watched the creature as it clawed at its back, trying to dig the shrapnel out.

"I better get outta here. No way I can take that thing down." Kraven whispered to himself. He stood up, wincing in pain at his wounds, and ran away from the roaring creature.

* * *

_Here we go._

Peter walked into Oscorp to start his internship, where firemen and police officers seemed to be posted at every door. He shook his head. It was a miracle that Oscorp was still open after the past six months. Doc Ock. Goblin. Lizard. Rhino. Scorpion. Electro. All of them were connected to Oscorp.

_They're one incident away from being shut down._

"Peter Parker!"

Peter spun around to see an older looking gentleman walking towards him. The man had gray hair, combed back neatly and a gray mustache tucked underneath his nose. The wire glasses resting on the man's nose slid down often and he always had to push them back up.

"Dr. Warren, I presume?" Peter asked.

"Why yes, you'd presume correctly! How are you? Call me Miles, Peter. We're going to be friends, I can tell. My brother says you're his best student, behind a certain Ms. Stacy, who seems to be late...?" Dr. Warren glanced down at a watch on his wrist and shook his head. "She needs to arrive soon. We're going to be leaving in an hour or so."

The man was speaking so fast and switching subjects so rapidly that it was hard to keep up.

"Wait, so what are we going to be doing tonight?"

"The meteor shower tonight will send at least one or two meteors down into Central Park. We're being expected to get to one of them and study it."

"Won't they destroy the park?"

"Oh! No no no, don't worry. None of them are big enough. If anything they'll burn up in the atmosphere, leaving us with a pebble sized stone to study."

"Should be interesting." Peter said. Thing was, he meant it. Other thing was, he knew something was going to go very, very wrong.


	69. Ultimatum Part 8

Ultimatum Part 8

After Gwen failed to arrive on time for the internship, Miles Warren decided that he and Peter should go to the park by themselves.

"I don't understand how someone can be late to something like this, ESPECIALLY when it's their first day on the job." Miles exclaimed. "Do you know her personally, Peter?"

"Yeah, she's actually a good friend of mine."

"Is she normally late to class?"

"I don't really pay attention to that, sir." Peter replied. Miles sighed and told Peter to follow him. They walked out onto the street in front of Oscorp. Miles pulled out a set of keys and pushed a small button, causing a BMW across the street to beep and unlock. It was a nice car and the doctor seemed to take care of it well.

"My prized possession... after my work, of course."

"You're a very organized man, huh?"

"There isn't civilization without organization, Peter."

"How can I argue with a rhyme like that?" Peter rhetorically asked with a chuckle. Moments later, they were speeding off towards the park.

. . .

Mary Jane tossed and turned on her bed, trying to decide if the decision she was about to make was worth it. She had her phone out, with her thumb hovering right above Peter's contact name.

"Just text him, MJ," she told herself. "you love him and he loves you. Text him."

Just as soon as she was about to text Peter, a message from Harry appeared at the top of her screen.

**Hey.**

She sighed and clicked on the message, bringing her to her message page with Harry.

**Hey Harry.**

She went back to Peter's message page, but before she could type anything Harry replied again.

**What's up?**

Sighing again, she replied.

**Nothing much. Hbu?**

Back to Peter's page.

**Yeah same.**

"This convo is so pointless." she chuckled. Without replying to Harry, she switched over to Peter's page once more, but yet again her phone buzzed.

**Do you know if Peter is home?**

"Oh screw it. I'm not gonna text Peter." she stated in a defeated tone. She opened Harry's message page one last time and replied.

**No sorry.**

Then she turned her phone off and ran downstairs. She didn't want to text anyone else for the night.

. . .

Peter was in shock as he watched a meteor the size of a football crash into the park only a few hundred yards away from him. Strangely, it came down without a sound, and the crash didn't result in an explosion, only the sound of a few leaves being pushed around. He glanced over at Miles, who was too busy examining a much smaller stone a few hundred yards in the opposite direction.

"Hey Miles!" Peter shouted. He watched the man turn his head slowly towards Peter. "I'm gonna go check something out really quick!"

"Was it a meteor?" Miles asked excitedly.

"No, just think I saw something weird. Probably just a shadow. I'll be right back." He waited for Miles to nod in approval before taking off towards the fallen meteor. He didn't know why he lied to Miles about it, but for some reason he thought that he should examine this one before showing it to Miles. He just had a gut feeling. When he arrived at the crash site, though, he was disappointed to find nothing but a slightly orange rock.

"I don't know why I thought this would be anything else." he chuckled. He turned back towards Miles and screamed, "MILES, COME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" As he was turned around, however, a small blob of jet black goo emerged from the rock. It moved as if it was alive and crawled out of the meteor slowly towards Peter's foot, who didn't notice. A small part of the goo broke off and attached itself to Peter's foot, while the rest went back into the meteor. Miles arrived just a moment later.

"Oh my..." he whispered before laughing like a madman. "Peter, look at the SIZE of that!"

"I know, Miles. It's the biggest one we've seen so far."

"It's probably the biggest one we'll see for the rest of the night." Miles stepped closer to the rock to study it further, but was taken by surprise when what looked like a living blob of oil emerged from the meteor. "Peter, get back!"

"What?" Peter asked before seeing the goo. "Oh geez!" Both men stumbled back and caught their breath before looking back over at the goo. It was shiny and pitch black, like crude oil. In fact, the only way you could see it was if light reflected off of it and it glistened. Otherwise, it was nearly invisible.

"What do you think that is?" Peter asked curiously.

"I don't know, Peter." Miles said in a flabbergasted tone. "But it's alive. I think we've discovered extraterrestrial life."

Peter stared at Miles in disbelief before glancing back over at the goo. It moved around a little before sinking back into the meteor.

"It's acting as if the rock is its home! It only got out to attack us if we got too close!" Miles exclaimed with a grin. "Oh, this is incredible! We have to bring this back to Oscorp somehow! We need to study it!"

"Some first day on the job this was." Peter laughed. A small nagging sensation started washing over his brain and he didn't know why.

_Maybe I'm just nervous. That thing could be dangerous. Yeah, that's what it is._

Miles had called a Hazmat team to the scene so they could properly contain the strange goo and bring it to Oscorp. Peter couldn't seem to get rid of that nagging sensation, but he ignored it.

_So maybe I was being paranoid. Nothing went wrong tonight. Pretty good first day, if I do say so myself._

Little did Peter know, the black goo on his shoe was still there, hanging on with every step.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry the wait for these chapters is getting longer. Hard to write nowadays. Not because I don't like it, but I just have a ton going on. Next chapter WILL be out soon. That's a promise. I mean, I can't just introduce a symbiote and not expand on it. That would be an evil thing to do. Maybe even... venomous. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. Okay, I'm done. Until next time!


	70. Ultimatum Part 9

Ultimatum Part 9

Octavius, Electro, O'Hirn, and Gargan sat in a small room in a secret warehouse tucked in between two hollowed out brick buildings on the far end of the island of Manhattan. Electro stood of the other side of the room from the rest, watching the door to attack anyone who got suspicious. He was mesmerized by a meteor shower and wasn't paying attention to them but he turned his attention back to them when he heard a small amount of shouting. He wished Mac and Alex would try to attack him and Otto.

"Wouldn't do 'em much good." he whispered to himself. "They don't even have their suits."

"What was that, Max?" Octavius asked in an annoyed tone. O'Hirn and Gargan looked over at him with scowls on their faces.

"Don't call me that! My name is Electro!"

"Shut the hell up, Maxxy boy." Gargan laughed. Electro got angry and it really showed. Bright blue electricity started shooting out from his eyes and fingertips. Octavius sighed and turned back towards the two men.

"I'm sorry about him. He still holds a grudge against you two."

"For what? All we did was make him cooluh." Alex stated. "He's got all dose new powuhs and stuff."

"You left me for dead in the lab! You shot at me!" The lights flickered and electricity continued to crackle from Electro's body. Mac shifted in his seat uncomfortably and Alex just gulped.

"Electro," Otto started. "calm... DOWN!" One of Otto's arms lashed out at Electro, sending the blue man flying into a wall, stunning him. "STOP being a pain in the ass, Dillon!"

Electro slowly stood up and walked back over to the door of the warehouse.

_Once we beat the bug, I'm gonna FRY those freaks!_

"I'm sorry again. Anyway, back to our discussion from before... where would we be able to find Flint Marko?"

"Why the hell do you want him?" Mac asked. "I mean, he's a rogue. He could turn on us at any point."

"Yeah, da guy's a scumbag." Alex chimed in.

"Yes, but we need him to beat Spider-Man-"

"Why the hell are we even going after Spider-Man anyway? I don't have a problem with the guy. Sure, he seems like a prick, but what did he ever do to you?" Mac asked.

"He betrayed me. Sabotaged my experiment that gave me these." He looked back at his arms, all of which twirled around. "He's the reason I'm here right now, and I swore that I would kill him if it was the last thing I did."

"But why?" Alex asked. "Seriously, me and Mac don't gotta problem wit da bug. You don't need us."

"Yes, I do. Trust me, I'm skeptical about working with a few no-good crooks, but I came to you two for a reason. If I could promise that you'd get those animal suits back, would you, in exchange, promise to help me?" Alex and Mac looked at each other for a second before nodding.

"You have a deal, Doc." Mac said. "Flint is probably hiding near the old gang warehouse on the other side of Manhattan. Give us the suits, we'll take you there."

Octavius simply grinned.

* * *

Peter woke up the next day in his backyard. He still had all of his clothes on from the night before and he couldn't remember much of anything.

_Last thing I remember is leaving Central Park with Miles, but after that... it's all fuzzy._

He stood up and stretched himself out, cracked all of the bones in his body, and started to walk inside, but he suddenly felt a cold chill down his spine. His first thought was spider sense, but when the chill started to expand to around his body, he freaked out.

"What the hell?!"

He ran inside, up to his bedroom, and ripped off his clothes so only his Spider-Man costume was showing, but his costume wasn't the same red-and-blue he was used to wearing. It was now jet black. The web designs surrounding the suit were now silver as opposed to black, and the spider insignia on his chest and back was basically the same, yet the color had been changed to white and it was slightly more streamlined in design.

"Woah."

The new suit then started to cover his face, and his new mask was also jet black with big white lenses.

_Wait a minute... THE SUIT IS ALIVE?!_

Peter clawed at the black costume covering his body and to his horror every tear he made would repair itself. Small tentacles of an oily looking substance grew out of each tear, and that was when Peter knew what had happened.

"The black goo from the meteor... this is IT!" He calmed himself down and walked back over to the mirror to check out the new suit. It sure did look nice, but it felt so cold on him. He started doing poses in the new suit and noticed how much more muscular he seemed to be. He flexed and sure enough, his arms were huge. He chuckled.

"This is incredible." he whispered. He really wanted to try out his new threads and so he went to grab his webshooters from under his bed. He crouched down to grab them and without even thinking about it fired a black webline at them and pulled. By the time they were in his hands he realized what just happened.

"The suit makes its own WEBS?! Ohhhhh... that's cool. That's really, really cool." He chucked the webshooters onto the ground and kicked them back under the bed. "I'm stronger and the suit makes its own webs... I'm holding onto you, buddy." Peter said to the suit. Almost as if it was responding, a warm feeling was sent down his spine. It was a pleasant feeling.

"Good. Be nice to it, I don't feel cold. Easy enough." He glanced over at his alarm clock, which said it was noon on Friday, June 29th. He smiled underneath his new jet black mask.

"Let's go take this baby for a spin. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Black suit Spider-Man, baby! Sinister Six is almost formed, and Peter has forgotten his deal with the Kingpin about not being Spider-Man. Next chapter is the finale, so be sure to check that out when I post it! Until next time!


	71. Ultimatum - Finale

Ultimatum - Finale

Standing on top of the Empire State Building was one of the most amazing things in the world to Peter, and the way that this suit made him feel made it even better. He didn't just feel like he was on top of New York, he felt like he was on top of the WORLD. He laughed and looked back down at the suit, which was slightly shining in the sunlight. He watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon and smiled before slowly taking a seat to rest.

_This. Is. Awesome._

Suddenly, as soon as the sun dipped below the horizon line, he felt the suit starting to move around on its own. It didn't feel too great and Peter was getting worried.

"Stop." he said out loud. He looked at the arm of the suit and said it again. "Stop!" Then, before he could say it a third time, he spider senses erupted. They were stronger than he had ever felt them go off before and it was worrying. Something HUGE was going on and Peter had to find out what it was. He stood up, took a deep breath, and jumped off of the tallest building in New York.

. . .

"Sir, Spider-Man has been spotted."

Wilson Fisk swung his leather chair around and stood up, towering over his assistant, Wesley.

"Say that again." Fisk demanded.

"Spider-Man has been spotted sitting on the Empire State Building. We just got some photos of him. Here, look." Wesley walked over to Wilson and handed him the photos, which showed Spider-Man, or at least what seemed to be a wrongly colored Spider-Man, sitting on the edge of the Empire State Building. Wilson felt a great anger rise up inside of him but remained calm for a moment.

"Are you sure that this is him?" he asked.

_That brat better not have gone back on our deal._

"Yes, we're sure. He was spotted swinging and climbing up the side of the building before sitting where he is now."

Fisk handed the photos back to Wesley, turned around, and threw his chair through his penthouse suite's window. Wesley gulped and asked, "What should we do?"

"What do you think?" Fisk growled.

"Have him and his family killed." Wesley replied.

"Good man." Fisk said as Wesley walked out of the room.

. . .

"YEEEEEEEEEE-"

Peter extended is arm and shot a jet black web from his costume, which attached to a building. He was going at a speed faster than he'd ever felt before and he loved it.

"HAAAAAAAAW!" He let go of the web and went flying over a wide rooftop. He cleared the rooftop with ease and shot another webline, continuing his swinging.

_How did I do that? I've NEVER made a jump like that before!_

The suit started shifting around again and Peter felt it lead him in a certain direction. He followed the suit's directions and eventually felt his spider sense explode. He looked down at the street below and saw the Lizard rampaging in the street.

"There he is!" Peter exclaimed as he dived bombed towards the street. As he got closer and closer to the ground, he heard more and more screams of terror. People everywhere were fleeing from the monster and it, in return, just roared and wrecked everything in sight by swinging its massive tail around. He landed without a sound. He waited for a moment before screaming, "Hey, Godzilla!"

The monster turned around and stared at Peter. Its giant tail waved back and forth and it snarled, showing off its sharp teeth and long tongue. Peter gulped.

"Yeah, that's right. You're in the wrong city, dude. Tokyo is nowhere near-"

_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!**_

"Ok, ok, I get it... you don't want to talk. That, or you just straight up CAN'T talk. Either way-"

"SSSSSHUT UP!" the monster roared. Peter's spider sense went off. The Lizard swung its tail around at such an incredible speed, though, that Peter didn't even have time to react. The tail sent him flying into a wall, causing a huge crater to appear. He shook his head and climbed out of the hole.

"So you wanna play like that, huh? Okay then. You're on." Peter jumped up high into the air and fired web balls at the monster. It was simply smacking them away with its tail. "Looks like we gotta baseball player here! Heyyyy, batter batter batter!" Peter yelled out in a stereotypical New York accent. The Lizard roared again and swung its tail at Peter again, but Peter shot a web at the tail in order to counter the attack. His plan failed, however, and Peter was slingshotted into the same hole in the building, causing him to fly through the already weakened spot of the structure. He came to a stop in the lobby of the office building he was in.

"This sucks..." he groaned. He started to stand up, but the Lizard smashed through the wall and grabbed Peter by the throat. It brought him in close and snarled. Peter could hardly stand the smell. "Ugh... eat a breath mint."

"Help... me..." the creature whispered before smashing Peter's head into the ground.

"What?" Peter said after the beating was over, but instead of the "help me" he wanted to hear, he just got another roar followed by a beating before being thrown back outside, followed by the creature.

_It said 'help me'. Who is that thing?_

That's when it all clicked for Peter. The obsession with lizards in the past few months. The talk about limb regeneration. It all pointed to...

"Dr. Connors." Peter whispered. "Oh my God... DR. CONNORS!"

The creature stopped snarling for a moment and seemed to be startled at the mention of the name. A hint of regret came from the cold, staring eyes.

"Oh, you recognize that name, huh? Well, c'mon, Doc. Let's play some cat n' mouse!" Peter shot a web at the top of a nearby building and launched himself up the side. The Lizard followed, climbing up the side of the building right behind Peter. Peter, however, was already circling back around to kick the monster off of the roof. He planted a kick right into the Lizard's chest, sending it over the side of the building and plummeting into the street below. Peter looked over the edge to see the monster laying on a crushed car, not moving.

"Oh no... Dr. Connors!" Peter screamed. He jumped down next to the monster and got close enough to hear a low snarl. The Lizard's eyes snapped open and Peter was grabbed around the neck by a giant scaly hand.

"Dr... Dr. Connors... st... stop..." When Peter said that, the Lizard seemed to listen. It let Peter go, backed away slowly, and started to claw at its own head, roaring in pain.

"HELP ME!" the monster roared. Then, just as quickly as the mutated Connors started crying for help, he came after Peter again. Peter, however, had a plan to help the doctor.

_He's cold blooded. If I get him somewhere cold, he'll slow up. Maybe he'll revert back to normal as a last effort to keep himself alive before he freezes. Worth a shot._

"Follow me, pal!" Peter screamed as he started to sprint away. The Lizard followed right behind him, running on all fours to catch up. "I have to find a freezer!"

"Spider!" screamed a familiar voice. Peter looked up to see none other than Kraven, running straight at Peter from the side. Peter was tackled to the ground by the Australian hunter and hit in the face repeatedly.

"G'day, mate." Kraven said with a smirk. "I like the costume. You got the colors wrong, though. Should have made it black AND blue!"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Peter screamed. He grabbed Kraven by the neck and slammed his head into the ground before standing up with his hand still around Kraven's throat. Kraven seemed genuinely terrified at Peter's new strength, but seemed even more terrified when Peter threw him as hard as he could into a brick building.

Peter went to leave him there, but he suddenly realized what had just done. He ran over to the unconscious man, who was barely breathing and was bleeding all over. In the heat of the moment, Peter forgot that he was a normal man, and Peter had almost just killed him.

"No, no, no... why did I do that?"

Suddenly, the suit started shifting around again. Peter remembered the Lizard was still running towards him and so Peter started trying to find a freezer again. He looked everywhere before eventually finding an ice cream store. He crashed through the window and warned everyone inside to get out NOW. Panic filled the room as everyone scrambled to get out of the ice cream store, but it was too late; the Lizard had already caught up. He grabbed Peter and threw him deeper into the store, where Peter landed right next to the freezer.

"Let's do this." Peter whispered. He ripped the giant metal door off of its hinges and threw it at the Lizard, sending him back out onto the street. The monster roared and charged at Peter, who jumped up and kicked the Lizard into the freezer. He webbed the freezer shut again and listened as the monster roared and slowly calmed down, since the cold was freezing him slowly. After what seemed like an eternity, the Lizard let out one final roar, which slowly transitioned into a human scream. Peter ripped the web out of the doorframe, revealing a shivering Dr. Connors. He looked up at Peter and croaked out, "Don't hurt me."

"I'm going to help you, Dr. Connors." Peter assured. "Don't worry."

"G-G-God bless y-you, Sp-spider-Man." was the last thing the doctor said before passing out.

* * *

Peter had delivered Dr. Connors to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, where the scientists on board promised to cure him, much to Peter's appreciation. He was home now, staring at himself in the mirror in disgust.

"I almost KILLED Kraven and I don't even feel sorry about it. What the hell is wrong with me?" He looked down at his hands and sighed. "I've been feeling different since I got this thing. Maybe I shouldn't wear it anymore."

He stripped the suit off of his body and shoved it into a chest buried within his closet. He piled a bunch of stuff onto it so he couldn't get to it easily and he laid on his bed trying to forget the night's events. Then, just as soon as he was about to fall asleep, his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mary Jane.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Peter, get to Midtown Hospital right now."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Miles woke up. He wants to see you."

* * *

Author's Note:

Ultimatum has come to a close! This arc took too long to finish and I'm sorry about that, but hopefully this finale made up for it. The next arc should be starting up soon, and I can't wait to start writing it! Also, if you guys didn't know, I just started a new Star Wars story. You should maybe check it out, but no worries if you're not into that. Anyway, that's about it! Until next time!


	72. Ultimatum - Epilogue

Ultimatum - Epilogue

"Glad to see you awake, buddy." Peter whispered to Miles, who was sprawled out across a hospital bed.

"Glad to be awake." Miles softly said with a smile. "I didn't think I'd ever wake up."

This statement hit Peter particularly hard. He realized, after a moment, that he had been holding his breath for a moment or two, and as he began to let out the air he felt a huge rush of sadness surge throughout his body. After another moment, he couldn't help but start crying. At first it wasn't much, but then it got worse.

"It's all my fault, Miles..." Peter stated in between sobs. "You wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't recommended you take the internship."

"Peter, it's okay. Please, calm down. You didn't mean to put me in harm's way. Trust me. I'm not upset with you or mad or anything. You're good."

"Thanks, Miles." Peter said with a forced smile. He felt a little better.

"I have to tell you something." Miles whispered after a long moment of silence. "You have to PROMISE you'll keep it a secret."

"Of course, buddy." Peter promised. "What is it?"

Miles chuckled for a moment before saying, "I think I'm Spider-Man."

Peter, baffled at the absurd statement, asked, "You sure you're not still delusional from the coma?"

"I'm serious, Peter. Watch this." Miles told Peter to hand him a tray that Miles' lunch had been on. Peter laid it flat across Miles' lap and leaned back, waiting eagerly to see what he was talking about. Then, incredibly, Miles placed his fingertips on the tray and lifted it.

_How the hell is he DOING that?!_

"Miles..." Peter started to ask, but stopped when he saw Miles aim his hand at the open window. He stuck it out, placed his middle and ring fingers in his palm, just like Peter does when he's about to shoot a web, and pressed down on his palm. A thin line of silver web shot out from Miles' wrist, who was looking at Peter with excitement radiating fro his face.

_Why does HE get organic webbing as a power?_

"Well?" Miles asked.

"How?" was all Peter could say.

"Last thing I remember before passing out was getting bitten by a small spider. Peter... I'm Spider-Man."

* * *

Author's Note:

Just thought I'd post a quick chapter to this story while I get my newest story, _Star Wars: The Order of the Dark Side_, up and running. You guys should go check it out and tell me what you think. Now here's the deal: this story will get an update every weekend, on either Saturday or Sunday, and Star Wars will be updated sometime during the week, probably towards the middle , like Wednesday or Thursday. Anyway, that's about it guys! Until next time!


	73. Vengeance Part 1

Vengeance Part 1

_It was a one time ting, Peter. You just wanted to know what the suit felt like. You can't risk dressing up like that again._

Suddenly, an alarm from a nearby corner store went off, and a robber soon came running straight at Peter. He knew he had to do something quickly but he didn't know how to without exposing himself. While everyone else around him moved out of the way of the armed criminal, Peter simply stuck out his foot and tripped him, sending the man flying face first into the sidewalk, knocking him out cold. People all around him patted him on the back, calling him a hero, and the store owner thanked him, but all he could do was smile, say it wasn't a problem, then keep on walking.

_Why did I do it?_

Peter had accepted that people around him were in grave danger at this point, and that scared the hell out of him. Wilson Fisk knew he went out as Spider-Man and he knew it because Kraven had come after him.

_Aunt May, Mary Jane, Harry... all because I couldn't help myself._

The problem was, he never knew when any of the Kingpin's goons were going to strike. They were unpredictable. All he knew was that at some point, his family and friends would be in danger and he wouldn't be able to get to them in time.

_Good job, Pete. You're a real hero.  
_

He walked a bit further before cutting into an alley and climbing up the wall where no one could see him. He reached the roof of the building, sat down, and started to cry. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't be the hero. He couldn't keep putting his loved ones in danger. It was all too much.

_Pull yourself together, Pete. C'mon, you're acting pathetic. What if Mary Jane saw you crying like this._

And that's when it dawned on Peter.

_I can't be with Mary Jane anymore. I can't put her in that kind of danger._

After a few moments, he made up his mind on what he had to do. He pulled out his phone, dialed up Mary Jane, and waited for her answer.

. . .

Mary Jane was laying on her stomach doing her summer assignments when her phone started buzzing. The Caller ID said it was Peter, so she answered. "Hey, Pete. What's up?"

"Hey MJ." was all Peter replied with. She heard him take a shaky breath before continuing. "Can we meet?"

Mary Jane was nervous. She had never heard this tone from Peter before and it scared her. He sounded like he was in extreme pain. "Um, yeah sure. Where at?"

Another shaky breath was heard before he said, "Central Park. That place I showed you across from Harry's house, where the pond is."

**CLICK.**

MJ pulled the phone away from her face and read the words 'call ended' over and over again. She knew it meant something much greater, but she couldn't bring herself to think about it. She simply threw her phone on the bed and pushed her face into a pillow, trying hard to hold back tears.

* * *

"Mr. Fisk."

"Good evening, Otto. How have you been?

"I've had my hands full the last few weeks."

Otto Octavius stood in front of Wilson Fisk's desk in Fisk's penthouse. Otto waited for Fisk to spin his chair around to face him, but he never did.

"Are you going to face me or will I just be speaking to the back of your chair?" Otto asked impatiently.

"What do you want, Otto? Don't waste my time by annoying me." Fisk threatened.

"What is your opinion on the webslinger?" Otto asked. A moment of silence passed before Otto watched Wilson turn his chair around to face him. He stared at Otto intently.

"He's a thorn in my side, I suppose. Why?"

"I've been assembling a team." Otto explained. "A group of Spider-Man's enemies that he beat alone, but if we all join forces we can take him down once and for all."

Fisk stood up and walked around his desk towards Otto, who started to back up slowly in case Fisk tried anything. "What do you want from me, Otto? Funding? Equipment?"

"We need someone that can help us squash the arachnid. We were wondering if you were interested."

"Who's 'we'?"

Otto turned around and yelled, "Boys!" Four other men walked into the room, all of whom Fisk recognized from news stories of their defeats. "These men."

"Sandman, Rhino, Electro, and Scorpion." Fisk listed. "It's a good team, Otto, but I don't know if I'd be very useful compared to all of you."

"Got anyone who'd wanna join us then?" Sandman asked.

"Let me think." Fisk said. He rubbed his chin and went over his list of henchmen in his mind. "I have a few, such as Boomerang,"

"Lame." Scorpion said.

"Chameleon?" Fisk asked.

"What about Kraven?" Otto asked.

Fisk rubbed his chin again. "Kraven is still recovering from his fight with Spider-Man a few weeks ago. He was nearly killed."

"Perfect." Otto stated. "We'll use him."

"Did you not just hear me? He's not available."

"Listen to me, Fisk, I know of a formula that can heal him and make him stronger than he was before. It's hidden away at Oscorp, in the Special Projects division. We can give it to him and he'll be good as new. He'll be faster, stronger, smarter, angrier... he'll be a super soldier. A super soldier who can help us kill the Spider."

"Okay, Otto, I guess you have a deal. You hve to promise me something, though: if you subdue the bug, you'll bring him to me. I have a few words to say to him before he dies. I want him to know that he's lost."

Otto nodded. "Deal." Then he and the rest of his team walked out of Fisk's office.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So Vengeance is underway and I'm excited for it! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I got a new computer so I needed to set it up before I could type. Sorry about that. In case you guys didn't know, I have a new schedule for posting: On Sundays and Thursdays I'll be posting for my new story, _Star Wars: The Order of the Dark Side, _and on Tuesdays and Saturdays I'll post for this story. It'll take some getting used to, but having a schedule will help motivate me to post. That's about it. Until next time!


	74. Vengeance Part 2

Vengeance Part 2

"You're breaking up with me?"

People's heads all around the restaurant turned and stared at the person who just blurted out the extremely uncomfortable question. Some people even left, not wanting to see the scene that followed. A breakup is uncomfortable, no matter if you're part of it or not.

"Mary Jane, listen to me-"

"No, YOU listen, Peter! I've done everything for you! I've been there for you when you needed me to be, I've taken care of you when you were sick..." She looked around for a moment before whispering, "I've kept your identity a secret."

"Mary Jane, if I don't do this then-"

"I can't believe you're going to do this to me!" she screamed, causing more heads to turn. "Please, Peter-"

"MARY JANE!" Peter yelled. He took a deep breath before staring into her tearful eyes. "You're in danger."

"W-what?"

"If I don't do this, you're going to be in constant danger. Trust me when I say that I wouldn't be doing this if I had the choice, but I don't." He glanced around to make sure no one was listening in on him. "Look, Wilson Fisk, that big bald bad dude? He has it out for me. He made me a deal that if I never dressed up like Spider-Man again, he would see to it that everyone I've ever known or loved would be safe. Stupidly enough, I dressed up like Spider-Man again, but ONLY because I had to stop the Lizard from going berserk." He paused for a moment. "Looking back on it, I don't really care if he threatens me. I'm Spider-Man. What's he gonna do, kill me?"

"Not funny, Peter."

"Okay, sorry. MJ, seriously, I love you. More than anything. Trust me. Right now, though, you're life is more important than our relationship. Do you understand me?"

Mary Jane nodded slowly. "I understand, Peter. I love you."

"I love you, too, MJ. I really do. Don't worry, as soon as this whole thing is over it'll just be you and me again. Just gotta put Fisk behind bars first." Then, as soon as the last word left his lips, his spider sense started going off at full blast. He shook his head.

_No! Not now!_

"I have to go." he stuttered rapidly.

"Why?" she asked.

He quickly stood up, kissed Mary Jane on the forehead, and ran outside, where people were running around and screaming. Peter looked around for the danger and finally found it.

"Great."

"Where's the Spider?!" screamed a man in a green, mechanical scorpion suit. He thrashed his tail around all over the place, sending police officers flying through the air. "We know you'll be here soon, Spider-Man! Just come out already!"

Right beside him stood a giant mechanical rhino suit. "We won't hurt ya, bug! We just wanna talk!"

_For some reason I don't believe that._

Peter ran to the nearest private spot and quickly ripped off his clothes, revealing a red and blue costume underneath. He shoved all of his clothes into his backpack and jumped towards the giant scorpion and rhino.

_I feel like I recognize these guys, but from where?_

"Hey boys!" Peter shouted. The two men turned around and stared at him with scowls plastered on their faces. "Glad we could get this little party going. Thank you all for showing up in your cute little animal costumes. I really appreciate-"

"SHUT DA HELL UP!" screamed the man in the rhino suit. The horn on the head pointed straight at Peter and the giant hulking suit started charging at him. His spider sense went off again, urging him to move out of the way of the giant piece of metal coming right for him. He did a somersault out of the way right before the giant horn impaled him. As he recovered from the flip, his spider sense went off again. He did another somersault just in time to avoid the scorpion suit's tail slamming down on top of him. He jumped up onto the side of a building and assessed the situation.

_Okay, so we got Scorpion-Man with his huge tail and we got Horny over there with his huge... horn. How can I beat them? _

**BOOM!**

Two missiles fired from the rhino suit exploded on the wall next to Peter, sending him and a chunk of the wall into free fall. Acting quickly, Peter created a net made of webbing to catch all of the bricks so that no one would be harmed. He started to circle around them up in the air, and watched as the scorpion suit slowly started glowing.

"The hell-?"

Suddenly, faster than Peter could react, a green plasma beam fired out from the tip of the tail, annihilating Peter and almost completely destroying his suit.

_This didn't last long..._

As he fell to the ground, he realized that his webshooters weren't working anymore, even though he had just replaced the web cartridges.

_No, no no, NO, NO, NO!_

"In case you're wondering about your little toys, Spider-Man, that laser that I just hit you with has a few different functions-"

"Dat so, Mac?" asked the rhino. "Like wut?"

"An EMP,"

_Explains the webshooters._

"A weapon, more specifically a laser gun,"

_Explains why it hurt so bad._

"And a pretty good baseball bat to knock spiders out of the park."

"Aren't baseball bats technically weapons?" Peter asked while slowly standing up.

"You really want your last words to be some smart ass quip?" asked the scorpion man.

"Guess so." Peter said. He watched as the scorpion's tail whipped around. He waited for the perfect moment before jumping up, letting the tail's momentum push him with an incredible speed, and pushing off, sending him flying up onto the top of a lowrise building a few blocks away. Without webs, sticking the landing was hard, but he did it without too much trouble. He brushed himself off for a few moments before realizing just how badly damaged his costume was.

"Great. Fury has already sent me like three new ones. I can't ask him for a new one already." He started to make his way down the side of the building, patching up any holes in his suit by using the web fluid to stick it all together. It barely worked, but since it was only a temporary fix he didn't really mind. All he knew was that he needed a new suit, and he only knew of one.

"No, I can't. I don't even know what that black goo is. It could be killing me for all I know." He carefully made his way back to his clothes, being careful not to let anyone see him in costume. "But I need a costume, and it did make me feel pretty powerful. Maybe I could use it to take those two goons out. All I know is that I can't have people like that roaming around. Not in my city."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post on Tuesday. I'm on the swim team at my school and recently practice has been pretty tough, leaving me with no energy to type. Until the season is over (which is in two weeks), I'll only be posting on the weekends. As soon as it's over, I'll do my normal schedule. That's about it. Until next time!


	75. Vengeance Part 3

Vengeance Part 3

The next day, with a folder full of photos under his arm, Peter walked into the main lobby for the Daily Bugle. Robbie Robertson was at the door to greet him with his usual grin.

"Hey, Pete. What's up?" he asked.

"Not much, Robbie. Got some more pictures of Spider-Man swinging around. Thought Jonah would want them."

"Yeah, sure! Head on up." Robbie went back to talking to some woman Peter didn't know but called out to Peter at the last second. "Oh, and Pete? Might want to hurry up there! Eddie came in with some photos of his own!"

"Don't worry, I don't think his pictures have anything over mine!" Peter called back with a laugh. He got into the elevator, waited until he heard a ding, and walked out into the main floor of the Bugle offices. He slowly made his way through the hectic and cluttered office space before arriving at Betty Brant's desk. She greeted him with a warm smile.

"Peter Parker, photographer extraordinaire... what can I do ya for?"

"Hiyah, Betty. I have some photos here for Jonah." He glanced through the window into Jonah's office and saw something unsurprising: Jonah grinning maniacally. "Eddie's in there?"

"Yes." Better said rolling her eyes. "Said he had 'the pictures of a lifetime'. Better get in there."

"Alright, I probably should. See you in a bit." Peter took a step forward and walked into Jonah's office.

"PARKER! YOU'RE LATE!" the man screamed. Peter just laughed and looked at Eddie, who was sitting there and trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, J.J." Peter said sheepishly. "Didn't know I had an expected time of arrival."

"What do you mean?! You're supposed to be here at 9 A.M. sharp!"

"Jonah," Eddie interrupted. "You haven't given Parker a permanent job. He's freelance. So am I. How are we supposed to get here on time?"

"Thanks, Eddie." Peter laughed. "Couldn't have said it better myself. By the way, I have pictures of Spider-Man for you." Jonah's eyes went wide with joy, yet Eddie's smile dropped off of his face completely.

"It must be CHRISTMAS!" Jonah yelled. He waved his hand at Peter, telling him to hand him the photos. He tore the folder open eagerly. "Parker, you've done it again!" Jonah exclaimed as he examined each picture. "These pictures are amazing!"

"What?!" Eddie said in an annoyed tone. "Let me see those." He walked beside Jonah and looked at the photos. "How the hell did you get such clear shots, Parker?"

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

"I just get lucky, I guess." Peter lied. "It's all about the angle and stuff."

Eddie eyed him down before continuing his rant. "Jonah, those are nice, don't get me wrong, but my pictures have so much more... what's the word... story behind them! I mean who else has shots of Spider-Man facing the Scorpion and Rhino?"

"What? You did?"

"Yessir."

Peter walked over to Jonah's other side and looked at Eddie's pictures. They weren't in focus, but you could see the Rhino and Scorpion on either side of Peter in his costume. The pictures, if they had been clear, would have been impressive.

"Hey..." Jonah started. "That gives me an idea."

"Uh oh." Eddie said. "Those are never good."

Jonah glared at Eddie before continuing. "You both say that I haven't given either of you a fair chance at a job? Well then here's your chance. Whoever brings me 50 good pictures of Spider-Man by the end of August will get a permanent job working here. The other will be finished. That sound fair?"

"I mean, I don't want to screw Eddie out of a job." Peter said.

"Luckily I don't have that problem. Start writing those paychecks for me, J.J. I'll have those pictures in no time!"

"I like the enthusiasm, Brock! Let's see, what's today?"

"Monday." Peter replied.

"No, no, I mean the date!"

"The 16th of July, sir." Eddie answered. Jonah raised his eyebrows and bit his lip before glancing at Peter. "He's beating you when it comes to enthusiasm, kid."

"Yeah, he's quite the character." Peter answered in an annoyed tone.

"What, Parker? Can't handle a little friendly competition?" mocked Brock.

_If you don't shut your arrogant mouth then you'll have to handle a friendly neighborhood foot up your ass, Brock._

"Okay boys, thanks for the picture! Now get out of my office!" The door slammed behind them and Eddie turned to talk to Betty.

"Get used to seeing me around here a lot more, girly, because I'm going to be the Bugle's permanent photographer." Peter shook his head and hid his face in his palm.

"Don't get your hopes up, Eddie. Have you seen Peter's pictures? He's the better photographer, in my eyes. Now run along." Eddie, with a scowl, walked past Peter and grunted, "See you around, Parker."

"See you soon, pal." Peter replied. He watched Eddie saunter out of the office before turning back to Betty. "You really think I'm a better photographer?"

"You're a better EVERYTHING compared to that guy." Betty assured. "You got this, Pete. Don't worry. I'll see you later." She flashed a quick smile before going into Jonah's office.

"Bye, Betty." he replied with a grin.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know it's a bit late to be posting tonight, but I just didn't feel right leaving you all without a chapter. The same can't be said for my Star Wars story, though. I've missed like three upload days for that. Oh well. I'll get on top of it. Eventually. Anyway, Brock is a dick, and I like writing for him. Jonah is crazy, and I also like writing for him. Sorry this chapter focused primarily on the single Bugle scene, but it'll all make sense later on, trust me. Next chapter will be virtually Peterless, so get ready for that as well. Alright, that's about it, I think. Until next time!


	76. Vengeance Part 4

Vengeance Part 4

"Incredible!" Miles Warren exclaimed. He rushed to the other side of his laboratory in Oscorp, trying to find a folder full of documents that could help him confirm his newest suspicion. "This is... incredible!" He put his eye back onto the microscope lens and looked down into it. What filled his view was pure darkness, a jet black goo moving by itself. He looked back at the documents and notes that filled the folder, and one word seemed to be scribbled onto the page more than others: symbiote. A living organism that feeds on its host while also providing a mutual benefit.

**_Which is why I believe, _**he started to write in his notes, **_that, if it IS, in fact, a beneficial symbiote, it can be used to cure illness. Cancer, HIV, etc... they will all be easily cured with this alien substance._**

He looked back down into the microscope and observed as the small glob stretched, compressed, twisted into different shapes, and pushed against the walls of the container it was being held in, almost always pushing towards Miles, further adding to his theory that it needed a host to survive. It wanted him as a host, and it was trying to do whatever it could to get to him.

"This is simply fascinating." he whispered to himself. As he started to write more notes, he heard a small knock at the lab door and a shy, "Hello?"

"Yes? Who's there?" he called back to the mystery voice. The door opened and in walked one of the most beautiful women Miles had ever seen. She had straight blonde hair, and very symmetrical and naturally stunning face, and a fantastic body. He was in awe. "Um... who might you be?" he asked.

"My name is Gwen Stacy."

"You-YOU'RE Gwen Stacy? My intern?"

"Yes. You're Miles Warren?" she asked with a smile. "Nice to meet you." She extended her hand and he took it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Stacy." he said. "Now, before we go any further, I have to ask: where were you three weeks ago on the night of the meteor shower? You were supposed to come to work that day but left me and Mr. Parker to go into Central Park by ourselves."

"I'm very sorry about that. Mr. Warren-"

"Call me Miles." he insisted.

"Okay, Miles... I'm sorry about that. I just completely forgot I had this going on for me. I was very busy filling out college applications that day and coming into work was completely out of my mind."

"Normally I wouldn't let that slide, Ms. Stacy..." He glanced around before leaning in to whisper to her, "but I'm in a particularly good mood today, so I'll let it go."

Gwen sighed in relief. "Thank you, Miles." She glanced over his shoulder and saw the goo in the container. "Is that it?"

"Is that what?" he responded, confused.

"The black alien goo that Peter was telling me about? That has to be it, right?"

Miles waved her towards him, and she walked up beside him. They both stared at the goo as it wriggled around in the small container. "It's not just some sort of goo, Gwen, it's ALIVE."

"Alive?"

"Yes. It has the characteristics of a symbiote. It seems to need a host to survive. I would try to put it onto a rat or something of sorts, but I don't want to risk it being harmful or dangerous."

"So why is this exciting?" she asked.

"Well, first of all it's an alien life form. It may not be the green, bug-eyed alien we all expected, but it IS much more complex than anything we've ever discovered in space. Secondly, I think that, if engineered correctly, it can be used as a cure. It can attach itself to, say, cancer cells... the host produces the cells, which the symbiote feeds off of and destroys, effectively curing the patient. This is a theory, but I believe that this small blob is the key to curing mankind of all illness." He turned to Gwen, who continued to study the specimen. He couldn't help but gaze at her beauty. He eventually snapped out of it. She was only a high school student, after all. It was wrong of him to be attracted to her. He glanced back at the goo, which violently pushed against the side of the container.

* * *

Kraven woke up on a table, with wires sticking out of his arms and a heart monitor beeping rapidly. He couldn't remember what he was dreaming about, but it really had him freaking out in his sleep. After a moment he noticed Fisk and another man standing beside him. The man glanced down at his clipboard and nodded at Fisk.

"He's ready, sir." the man said. Kraven read the name tag.

"Dr. Marcus Lyman." Kraven read aloud. "Who are you?"

"He's the man who has given you power beyond your comprehension. You're now stronger, faster, smarter, more agile... you're a super soldier."

Kraven looked down at the wires in his arms and tore them out. Dr. Lyman shook his head.

"Woah, big guy. You can't do that. Your body hasn't adjusted to the super serum. You need to get those wires back in or-"

The Australian hunter grabbed Lyman by the throat and got into his face. "Don't tell me what to do or I'll snap your neck like a toothpick."

"Kraven." Fisk warned. "Let him go. Now." Kraven reluctantly did as he was told and walked out of the room. Lyman looked up at Fisk who shook his head.

"Mr. Fisk, if he isn't fully adjusted to the serum, his brain is going to slowly start to shut down, making him lose all morals and decision making skills. He will become primal. A pure animal."

"Well, let him then." Fisk replied. "After all, he's a hunter. Let him see how the other half lives." Fisk then slowly lumbered out of the room, leaving Marcus Lyman alone.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know this chapter is late, which I'm sorry for. I've been distracted and really haven't had the motivation to type, mostly because I needed to raise my grades in school, so that had to come first. Anyway, this chapter reveals a lot. If you look closely you can pick out key plot points for arcs that may be coming down the road. Well, that's about it. Until next time!


	77. Vengeance Part 5

Vengeance Part 5

Harry walked into his father's tidy office on the top floor of his mansion. For the past few days he had really been missing his father, and the office was the only place where he could feel close to him. He walked behind the desk and ran his hand over its smooth wood finish. He smiled.

"Sometimes I like to pretend that you're still here, Dad." he said out loud. Again, he ran his hand over the desk's edges, feeling the intricate details carved into the edges of the desk. It was beautifully crafted, with a shine so pristine that he could see his own reflection. It was a sharp desk, suitable for someone only as sharp as his dad. "It's been nearly half a year since I last saw you..." After saying this he paused and took a deep breath before continuing with, "and the last conversation we had was about Peter."

He could remember the conversation perfectly.

. . .

_"Harry!" he heard his father call out. He waited a few moments before responding with an annoyed, "Yeah, Dad?"_

_"Come down here!" his father screamed._

_He sighed before whispering to himself, "What does he want now?" Harry eventually made it into the office and watched his father force a smile._

_"What did you need, Dad?" Harry asked uncomfortably. His father's mannerisms, the way he was carrying himself, was somewhat sinister.  
_

_Norman took a deep breath before saying, "Tell me everything you know about your friend Peter Parker."_

_"Peter? Why?"_

_"He's quite the scientific prodigy, correct? Just tell me about him. He seems like a good friend to you."_

_"Well, he is. He was the first person to ever be my friend NOT because of my money, which sounds sad, but no, he's a real friend. He's a good guy. He is really smart, too. Always wins the science fairs and aces every class he's in."_

_"I see." Norman said, stroking his chin, which uncharacteristically had stubble growing out of it. Harry had never seen his dad with stubble. He was always the type of man to look sharp, and the stubble made him look tired. He just didn't look like himself. "Thank you, boy."_

_"No problem, Dad." Harry sighed. He started to walk out of the office but stopped before he walked out the door. "I love you."_

_A long pause followed before he heard his dad sigh in an annoyed way and say, "I love you too, son. Now leave me be, please."_

_. . ._

"You called me boy!" Harry screamed into the empty office. He glanced around at the white marble walls and the portrait of his father hanging in the center of the wall facing the desk. He stared into the picture's eyes, which were just as cold and lifeless as his father's eyes seemed to be most of the time. "The last time I saw you alive, you didn't even call me by my real name! Why didn't you do that for me?! Why couldn't you call me Harry but you could ask about Peter like you cared about him more than me?!" He slammed his hand down onto the desk, smashing a thin panel of wood seamlessly fitted into the desktop which revealed a small compartment. "What the hell...?" Inside the small compartment was a metal rack, which could be pulled up out of the desk. Placed onto it were small vials filled with a green liquid, all of which had the word 'G.R.E.E.N.' neatly printed onto the sides.

"What are these?" he whispered. He pulled one out off of the rack and studied it, eventually twisting off the cap and smelling the strange liquid to see if he could identify it. Unable to do so, he put the vial back. He looked down into the small compartment again and saw a small note folded up at the bottom. He reached down, grabbed it, and unfolded it.

_**My dearest son,**_

_**If you ever are able to find this, I want you to know that I realize that I wasn't a good father to you. Quite the opposite, in fact. I treated you horribly, and for that I am severely sorry. I do love you, son. I do. Believe that.**_

Harry's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe what he was reading. His father's final goodbye to him.

_**What you see in front of you is the most important project I've ever worked on. It's called Code G.R.E.E.N. It may not seem like much, but it is vital that you never give this to anyone, unless absolutely necessary. It is my greatest work. My prized possession. You will have questions, which I am, unfortunately, never going to be able to answer. The answers will come with time.**_

_**The last conversation we had was about your friend Peter Parker. Do not trust him. I mean that. I wish I could tell you why, but if I did, you would do something reckless, which would disgrace the Osborn name. Again, give it time. The answer will find a way to reveal itself.**_

_**I miss you and love you, son. Please forgive me for not being there for you.**_

_**Norman Osborn.**_

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I know this is a Spider-Man story, and this arc has had a distinct LACK of Peter/Spidey, and I'm sorry, but all of these chapters I've posted have a very specific reason for being posted. Patience, my dudes and dudettes. He'll be back in the next chapter I post. Hopefully, though, these last chapters haven't disappointed. If you've had a problem with them, tell me. I love criticism. Anyway, tomorrow I have a very special chapter being posted. It isn't an actual chapter for the story. You'll all see when I post it. Anyway, that's about it. Thanks again for reading this chapter. Until next time!


	78. One Year Later

**February 17th, 2015 - February 17th, 2016**

**88,274 Words**

**101 Reviews**

**77 Chapters**

**51 Favorites**

**48 Followers**

**One Year**

_**The Spectacular Spider-Man**_

* * *

One year and eight days ago, on February 9th, 2015, Spidey was officially announced as being part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Six days later, I posted my first story to this site: _Spider-Man 4_. My intention with this story was to continue where the Raimi films left off while also starting to build my own characters within the established universe. I had a huge plan to write three new sequels, hoping to do what Raimi couldn't: complete the second Spider-Man trilogy. I was fully prepared to dedicate my time to completing these stories, no matter how long it took. The very next day, I found out that someone else had already written a completed story with an EXTREMELY similar story to mine, along with two sequels that were also very close to the plans I had written. In a state of defeat, I abandoned the story within the first 24 hours of starting it.

I had never intended to become a fan fiction writer. All I wanted to do was write _Spider-Man 4, 5, and 6_, and be done with it. A simple goal. Destroyed in a day.

That didn't sit right with me. As much as I denied it, I WANTED to write. Going back and reading the chapters I had written, I realized that the new characters I had written were all completely unique. I didn't have to stick to the continuity of the Raimi films with them. I didn't have to stick to any established character traits with them. I could just write what I wanted for them, so long as it wasn't too ridiculous to actually show up n the Raimi films. I had complete freedom with them, and I loved it.

So, the next day, I had the crazy idea of starting ANOTHER story, titled _The Spectacular Spider-Man_, after the animated show of the same name (which I had just completed from start to finish the day before). I had decided that it would be what I would want to see happen to Spidey within the MCU, meaning that the Avengers and Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. would all appear. So, in the matter of 48 hours, I had started a story, abandoned it, refused to start a new one, and then started a new one, going back on my refusal. I was indecisive.

This new story, as opposed to being based on any outside form of Spider-Man media, would be completely original, story-line wise. I wouldn't have to stick to any canon story elements. Why do that when I could just make my own canon? (Of course, I would have to make it mention the MCU in some ways, such as having Stark Industries appear at some point and having Cap and all of them appear at different times.)

And so I began writing. The first chapter went up the same day I started the story. Same with the second chapter. And the third. All in all, I had posted four chapters by the end of the fist day. Although they were all based around the origin story, I was still impressed with myself. I wish I still had that dedication. Nevertheless, by the end of week one I had put out eleven chapters spread out between two arcs, all dealing with Peter's origin. Along the way, I had introduced different characters and set up future conflicts.

I didn't want to go the traditional route of having a huge villain be his first. I didn't even want someone as simple as Shocker to show up too early. I wanted to give Peter someone that would challenge his new powers while also not being too big of a threat. So, after doing a little research, I came up with the Beetle. I wanted to do something special with this relatively small enemy, so I gave him a completely different alter ego and backstory. I didn't really want anyone to miss him when I killed him off, so I didn't make it a character anyone would recognize as being form the comics. I also made him a huge prick, just to make sure no one wanted him around. (Yet I have had people ask if I can bring him back somehow. Who knows? Nothing is impossible.)

Around this time, my real life friend made his own account, called bleedgreen99, and was working on turning his original story, _Battle For New Jersey_ (which had filled up a whole notebook), into his own fan fiction. His original character, Hunter Hills a.k.a. The Amazing Hunter a.k.a. The Patriot, was also a hero within the MCU, and we decided that we should make him one of Peter's friends, so that he could fit seamlessly into the universe. Eventually Hunter became a key member of the cast for my story, even having an entire arc dedicated to him fighting (and eventually teaming up with) Peter. While all of this was being worked on, I slowly started doing more research on Spider-Man villains, trying to see when they could possibly fit into the arc lineup. A big one I had to do was Doc Ock, and during that arc, I slowly sprinkled in more characters that I wanted to set up in the future. I created an interesting pattern, having most of my villain origins be a direct result of another villain's actions. (Sandman created during showdown with Doc Ock, Electro created when Alex and Mac steal Rhino and Scorpion suits, and a few others.)

After the Doc Ock arc was the Hunter arc, which led directly into the Green Goblin arc, which led directly into Civil War. Civil War was probably one of the hardest things that I, along with bleedgreen99, had to write. It took so much time to plot out what would happen in what chapter and it took SOOOOOOO much cooperation to write 12 out of the 15 chapters with him, since Hunter, as opposed to Peter, was caught in between Iron Man and Captain America, a choice that I think paid off in the long run. It was during this time that we created multiple documents to help us keep track of what happens when, such as a timeline with every single date since December of 2015, leading up to August of 2016. Just in case you all need a general idea, the Doc Ock arc took place in December 2015, and my current arc, Vengeance, takes place in July 2016, plus or minus a few time skips. Every so often you can see a small hint as to what the date is during that specific chapter, such as a Daily Bugle headline.

After Civil War came Ultimatum, which REALLY introduced the most characters in a single arc so far. And now, one year later, here we are, in the middle of the Vengeance arc, one of my favorite arcs that I've written, due to the black suit, the Sinister Six (spoiler!... Kinda. Actually, no. You should have gotten that by now.) and sheer amount of Easter eggs and references for things to come. It's been a great journey so far, and I'm not even close to being done. I have big plans for the future of this story, trust me. I hope this next year is just as successful as the past one was, and I have no doubt that no matter what, I can trust all of you to be supporters of the story. Here's to the rest of this year, dudes and dudettes. Let's make it good.

And, as always, until next time.


	79. Vengeance Part 6

Vengeance Part 6

Peter sat on Miles' bed and watched as the boy shot webs from his wrists, making a small hammock in the middle of the room, which Miles laid across.

"Miles, I know that this is really cool and all, but what are you planning on doing with these powers? I mean, are you just gonna go out and start fighting crime or something?"

"I don't know, Peter." Miles stated. "This is all so weird."

"Well yeah, I'll say. You're a freaking superhero, dude!"

_A superhero with my powers._

"What are you smiling about?" Miles asked suddenly. Peter's grin quickly disappeared and he said, "Oh, nothing. Just a joke I heard earlier."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I keep discovering all these new powers that I don't think Spidey even has. Like this one," Miles stood up, walked over to a small LEGO ship that was built on his desk, and pressed his hand onto it, causing the ship to explode into hundreds of little bricks. Peter was stunned.

"What the hell? What does that do? Make it easier to disassemble LEGO sets?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know, dude. And another one is that I can go invisible, but for some reason I can't really control it, even when I think about it really hard."

"No way." Peter challenged.

"Way."

"Okay, this is all really cool, but again: What are you gonna do with all of these powers? You can't just go out and start fighting crime."

"Yeah, of course not. I'm gonna try and keep all of this on the down low."

"That's probably smart." Peter sighed with relief. He hoped that Miles didn't try to go out as Spider-Man. If he was hurt or killed, Peter would be devastated knowing that Miles tried to be like him.

_I'm going to have to tell Fury about this, though. I can't let him do something stupid with these powers._

Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered with a jolly, "Hello?"

"Peter, turn on the news." Aunt May said in an urgent tone. "There's a group of criminals going on a rampage somewhere downtown!"

"Where at?" Peter asked, already standing up to leave. He looked at Miles, who had a confused look on his face.

"Peter, where are you go-"

"Okay, Aunt May. Thanks." Peter hung up the phone and grabbed his drawstring bag. "Listen, Miles, something has... come up. I gotta go."

"What? You just GOT here, dude!" Miles complained.

"I'm sorry, dude, I really have to go. I'll swing by again tomorrow, if you want." He walked out of Miles' bedroom and screamed, "See ya, Miles!" before leaving the apartment.

. . .

Peter walked into the alley behind the apartment building and climbed up the wall so he would be above everyone's eye level. He took off his drawstring bag and opened it. He reached in, expecting to feel the fabric of his red and blue suit, but instead all he felt was a cold, smooth material.

_The goo. I forgot that my normal costume got destroyed._

He felt it slowly start to crawl up his hand by itself, covering his body with the coldness. He let it happen. He felt as though he had learned how to control it. After a few moments, he was covered in his black suit head to toe. He looked down at the suit, which was jet black and glimmered in the sunlight. The spider symbol on his chest was white, standing out completely from the rest of the suit. The back spider and the eye lenses shared this characteristic. Although he loved the way the suit made him feel, he noticed that the web pattern wasn't as defined as before. He also saw that the symbol was slightly larger and more menacing looking that it originally did.

_Oh well._

He stuck out his left arm and fired a webline, which was jet black as well. He jumped and let his momentum carry him. At the bottom, the fastest part of his swing, he let go and shot another web before repeating the same routine over and over. He had eventually gained so much speed that he found it hard to control himself.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAW!" he screamed. He looked down at the crowds of people, which blurred by. He could hear faint screams and saw fingers pointing.

"Look, it's Spider-Man...!"

"Liking the new look, Spidey...!"

"Go get 'em, Web Head...!"

He saluted the pedestrians while continuing to swing at a speed he wasn't used to. It was incredible.

_Must be the suit._

After a few minutes, he could hear gunfire. Screaming. Explosions. He wasn't having any of it. He landed on a wall and looked at the street below, where six men with six very different looks stood around and attacked innocent people. The Rhino. The Scorpion. An electric dude. A sand guy. Even Kraven was standing around for some reason Peter couldn't understand. And, finally, an octopus.

"Octavius," Peter whispered. He jumped down to street level, landing without a sound, yet without a sound still seemed to be too loud.

"He's here. I just heard him." Kraven growled. He slowly turned and smiled as he laid his eyes upon Peter, who stood up slowly.

"Well, well, if it isn't six of my greatest villains. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Peter quipped in a playful tone. His mind was racing. He didn't know what to expect.

"Can we please just kill 'im?" Rhino asked. "I'm dyin' in dis suit. There's no air conditionin'."

"Shut it, Rhino." the electric man said annoyed. "I want first shot at the bug."

"Hey, if anyone gets the first hit it's me!" Scorpion claimed.

"Yeah, right." the sand guy said.

"No," Otto Octavius stated in a serious tone. He turned slowly and looked at Peter right through his eye lenses. "This arachnid is mine."

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry this took a little while to post, guys. I just wanted a small break after writing the 'One Year Later' thing. I'm back, so those of you who asked if I was done updating, don't worry. I'm not. Anyway, shit. This is gonna be epic. That's all I'm gonna say, dudes and dudettes. Until next time!


	80. Vengeance Part 7

Vengeance Part 7

Peter looked at his foes. Octavius. Scorpion. Rhino. Just those three gave him a serious beating when he faced them each ALONE.

_Add in Mr. Sandman, Shocker, and Kraven, and I have my hands full._

He knew that the odds were stacked against him. 6 to 1, to be exact. There was no way he could win unless he was ready to do some SERIOUS damage to himself and the city, which wasn't an option. He assessed the situation for a few more moments before his spider sense started exploding.

"Aaaaaand... JUMP!" He yelled as he narrowly dodged a bolt of lightning. He shot a web from each hand behind the group of villains and pulled back hard.

"HA! He missed us!" cackled Rhino. "Whatta chump!"

"Jokes on you, Horny." Peter joked. He lifted his feet off of the ground and let himself be fired towards the group of villains, slamming into the electric one on the way. "Sorry, Shocker! Didn't see you there!"

"Name's Electro, pal, and you're about to be FRIED!" Electro gripped Peter's neck and slowly started to glow brighter and brighter, laughing maniacally as he did so. "How's it feel to have 20,000 volts of electricity flowing through your body?"

Peter, however, didn't feel a thing other than a slight vibration. His eyes went wide.

_Is the suit ELECTRIC PROOF?!_

"S-s-s-s-s-stoooooooop!" Peter screamed out in pretend pain. He let out a few obnoxious screeches, followed by a few even more obnoxious noises that he didn't even know he could make. Then, after a few moments, he became still. Electro stood up and started laughing.

"That was easy!" he claimed victoriously. He glanced back down at Peter, who kept one eye open in case Electro tried anything else. After a few moments of silence, Electro slowly started to back away. Then, just when he turned to face his allies, a quiet, "Just kidding." could be heard, and Peter jumped back up, grabbed Electro, and threw him into the side of a building, shaking a few bricks loose. Peter was then attacked by a mechanical arm, which hit him with such force that he was sent flying down the street for a good three of four blocks. He slammed into the ground hard.

"That didn't feel very good." Peter groaned. He started to bring himself to his feet, and as he did so he felt the ground shake.

"Come 'ere!" screamed the Rhino. The mechanical suit created small craters every time it took a step, and Peter's eyes went wide.

_Is he actually CHARGING at me?!_

"You know you're not actually a rhino, dude!" Peter laughed as he shot a web and swung away safely. The Rhino stopped and looked up at him, panting. Peter smiled and asked, "Why are you charging at me?"

"I don't gotta answer ya!" Rhino screamed in anger. Suddenly, two giant machine guns appeared on the suit's forearms, both of which gleaming in the sunlight. "Hey, say hello to my lil' friends!" A small humming sound could be heard before a barrage of bullets came flying out of the guns. Peter jumped out of the way, but not before getting shot in the shoulder.

"Shit!" Peter screamed in pain. He let go of his webline in order to clutch his shoulder, but without a web to keep himself in the air, he plummeted back down to the ground, slamming onto the hard concrete. His shoulder burned immensely, but it was already starting to feel better. He looked at the wound, which was bubbling and healing at a tremendous rate.

_Don't tell me that this is the suit, too... I can take a freaking BULLET?!_

"I dink I got 'im!" Rhino cried, but as Peter rotated his shoulder and cracked his neck before getting into a fighting stance, he sighed and said, "Nevermind."

"Yeah, that's right Horny. Your guns are no match for Spider-Man!... That sounded a lot cooler in my head."

"Enough of this! Everyone gang up on him!" Octavius yelled. All at once, the six members of the supervillain group charged at Peter, who could do nothing but dish out punch after punch after kick after kick, but it was no use. A claw hit him hard in the jaw. A blast of electricity blew off part of his suit, leaving his arm exposed just long enough for Scorpion to stick the tip of his tail into it. Peter roared in pain. Slowly, he could feel himself losing consciousness.

_I'm going to die..._

Then, something miraculous happened. The suit, feeding off of Peter's pain and anger, sent out six large tentacles, sending each member of the villainous team flying in all directions. Peter's vision was blurry, but he could see clearer than ever. He couldn't help himself. He was running on pure rage.

"I'm going to kill you!" Peter screamed at his enemies, but his voice wasn't the one that escaped his lips. The voice that DID make it out was evil and coarse. It was terrifying. And Peter loved it.

_Not going to make it..._

And then Peter passed out. Total darkness in an instant. It felt as though he blinked, because the next thing he knew he was in his bedroom, sprawled out across his bed, staring at an alarm clock that read **Tuesday, July 24th, 12:32 PM.**

_What the hell? Was it all a dream?_

"Peter, come in here! You're on the news." screamed Aunt May. Peter could tell by the tone of her voice that something had gone very, very wrong.

* * *

Author's Note:

Second chapter tonight. I'll post more soon. Hopefully this all made sense and was entertaining. The black suit was awesome to write about. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger ending, but I need to get this arc to 10 chapters sooooo... yeah. Next chapter will be out soon. Anyway, that's about it. Until next time!


	81. Vengeance Part 8

Vengeance Part 8

"Holy shit." Eddie Brock muttered under his breath. He reached for his TV remote without taking his eyes off of the screen, groping for it on the couch. Once he finally located it, he turned up the volume and listened to the Bugle news report that was on.

_**"...and after taking a significant beating, Spider-Man seemed to have lost control of himself."**_

The footage on screen showed Spider-Man, surrounded by six other super powered men, grip his head and send six tentacles of some sort into each one of the men, knocking them all back. Eddie's eyes went wide.

_**"As you can see, his new black suit seems to have a new feature where it can create some sort of explosion or shockwave, sending all of his enemies back. Now we must warn you, what comes next is disturbing. If you are sensitive to extreme violence, we ask you to turn away now."**_

Eddie sat on the edge of his couch, waiting to see what happened next. And when he did, he knew that this was his ticket into the job at the Bugle. He could practically hear the **CHA-CHING **of a cash register in his head.

_Boy, they weren't kiddin' about that 'extreme violence' warning._

The footage showed Spider-Man run over to one of the men, who looked like a normal man compared to the others. Dark hair, combed back neatly, with an equally dark goatee. Spider-Man grabbed him by the neck, paused for a moment, and threw the man as hard as he could into the ground. Then, he picked the man up again, and threw him back down again. And again. And again. A crater slowly started to form in the road. Blood gushed from the wounds the man was sustaining. A loud crunch was heard when the man's head collided with the edge of a sharp piece of asphalt. It was brutal. Even Eddie, who was by no means a pacifist, found it difficult to watch. Eventually, the man's body went limp, but the beating didn't end there. Spider-Man kept smashing him into any surface he could find. Walls. Street. Cars. The man was surely dead.

"Jesus..." Eddie whispered. "Spider-Man isn't really the hero we all thought he was."

A mechanical arm then sent Spidey flying down the road. The same arm grabbed the man, and the group of six men fled before they could be attacked again. Then, the footage ended abruptly.

**_"Quite difficult to watch... This just in: Moments ago, Police Captain George Stacy filed a warrant for Spider-Man's arrest. We go live to the scene..."_**

Eddie shifted in his chair. He knew the captain, even if it wasn't on good terms. The captain's image appeared on screen. His face, although still young, was aged with wrinkle lines and crows feet under his eyes. His sandy blonde hair was starting to lose its color. His blue eyes were dulling into a dark gray. It was clear that his time as police captain had taken its toll on him.

**_"...Spider-Man is a vigilante and a menace to the city of New York. He has taken the law into his own hands on too many occasions, but the NYPD knew that his intentions were good before. Now, after seeing the footage from last night's attacks, Spider-Man is no longer good. That much is obvious. The man in the video... we cannot confirm or deny if he is dead, but there is no way that any man on Earth can sustain a beating like that and live to tell about it. So, based on this, we are calling for the arrest of Spider-Man. Any information that may lead to his arrest will be rewarded. Thank you."_**

Eddie clicked a button on the remote, turning the TV off, and he simply stared at the black screen.

_This is how I beat Parker for that job._

* * *

Mary Jane fiddled with her phone, trying to decide if calling him would be worth it. She had seen the news report and it was serious. She didn't know what caused Peter to kill that man, but whatever excuse he could come up with didn't and couldn't justify it. Still, Mary Jane had to talk to him. Even if it wasn't about the news report, or anything important at ALL, she had to talk to him.

_Screw it._

She dialed his number and waited patiently for him to answer. Surprisingly, she heard him say, "Hello?" before the end of the first ring.

"Peter?" she asked. It seemed surreal.

"Hey, MJ." Peter greeted. "What's up?"

She took a deep breath. As she exhaled, her voice quivered. She was terrified. "Did you see the news?"

"Yes." he replied coldly. "I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to call me. Are you going to ask me if I killed him? Because I don't know."

"I wasn't going to ask-" she started to say before being interrupted.

"Why did you call then?" he demanded.

"I..." she began to say, but her voice trailed off. Something wasn't right about him. He wasn't himself.

"Well?" he demanded again.

"I guess this was a mistake. I'll see you later, Peter."

"MJ, wait-"

**CLICK**

She threw her phone down next to her and stared at it. The tone of his voice in the last two words seemed to suggest that he was apologetic, and she wanted to call him back to see what he was going to say, but she couldn't make herself do it. She didn't want to talk to him for a while. All she knew was that she needed to talk to someone, ANYONE, but when no one came to mind, she simply pushed her face into her bed and sobbed. She felt defeated.

_Not too uncommon for me anymore._

* * *

"When is he going to be better again?" Fisk asked Marcus Lyman in a gruff tone. The two men were staring at Kraven, who was bruised and bloody after his confrontation with Spider-Man. Miraculously, however, he was alive, thanks to the super soldier serum in his body.

"Couldn't say," Marcus replied while looking at his clipboard. "My guess is within the next few weeks."

"We don't have a few weeks, Lyman." Fisk answered angrily. "He needs to be back on his feet soon. I'm going to have him sent out with the others in order to take out Spider-Man."

"You really think that's a good idea after what happened? Spider-Man nearly KILLED him. You want to risk it happening again? I mean don't get me wrong, I understand that you need the webhead off the streets but sacrificing your own men isn't the way to go about it."

"Are you questioning me?" Fisk asked. Lyman stared at his boss, who had a look of disgust on his face. Fisk wasn't used to being questioned and Marcus didn't want to be the first to find out what happened to questioners.

"Um, no sir." Marcus tugged at his collar before continuing. "If we inject him with more serum, it'll accelerate the healing process, but there's no guarantee that he'll be the same ever again. Remember what I said about not letting the body get used to the serum? You lose everything that makes you human; basic thoughts, a sense of logic, etc. You become primal."

"Then he'll have no problem-"

"AAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH!" Kraven jumped up from his table and lunged at Fisk, who was caught by surprise. Kraven tackled him to the ground, and as they fell, Fisk's head smashed into a metal chair, knocking him out cold. Kraven punched him in the face over and over again, stopping only when Lyman smashed a fire extinguisher over his head.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod..." Lyman repeated over and over again. He looked down at the two bodies on the ground and froze. Fisk was still breathing, as far as he could tell, but Kraven was very still. "Please don't be dead..."

Fisk groaned and started to sit up, but Lyman assured him to lay back down. "You may have a concussion, sir. Don't get up."

"What happened?"

"Kraven attacked you. The primitive nature of his mind is worse than I thought. The noise he made when he lunged at you... it didn't even sound human..."

And then, just before Marcus could say anything else, Fisk pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and shot him. The man's eyes went wide as he realized what just happened. He glanced down at his chest and watched the blood stain in the center slowly grow outward. He stared into Fisk's eyes before crumpling to the ground.

"Why?" he croaked out.

"The serum was a failure, Lyman. You're failure couldn't go unpunished."

Marcus coughed up a bit of blood before he closed his eyes and let his head hit the floor. Fisk did the same.

* * *

Author's Note:

Dark chapter. It'll only get darker. Until next time!


	82. Vengeance Part 9

Vengeance Part 9

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**AUGUST 26th, 2016**

. . .

One month had passed since Peter fought what the papers were calling the "Sinister Six." Spider-Man was wanted. He couldn't possibly go out anymore, but every time he promised himself that he wouldn't, he found an excuse to do so anyway.

A quick swing for some fresh air. Even though he'd eventually get distracted by a cat in a tree.

A trip to the super market. Maybe along the way he'd take out a criminal or two.

A good day of exercise. Meaning running from the police as fast as he could.

The black suit was addicting. And he was wearing it under his clothes right now, waiting for another excuse to use it.

_No, I really can't. Not today._

**BZZZZ BZZZZ  
**

_Who the hell could that be?  
_

He glanced at his phone. The name 'Harry Osborn' was displayed. Peter rolled his eyes.

_Run your own freaking company._

"What?" Peter grunted.

"Hello to you too, asshole." Harry replied. "I need to show you something. You can help me with this."

"What?" Peter repeated.

"Just get to my house." Harry angrily explained.

**CLICK**

_Jesus, Harry. Did your dad not teach you to do shit on your own? _

He ducked into an alley and let the suit cover his body. This was his excuse. He jumped up, let out a webline, and swung towards Harry's. It didn't take him too long to get there, but Peter took a little extra time to swing in a giant circle a few times. He didn't feel like talking to Harry. Not today.

_But noooo, I'm the good friend._

Peter grabbed the fancy knocker on the front door and slammed it as hard as he could. Harry didn't take long to answer.

"What the HELL?!"

"Sorry. What did you want?" Peter replied carelessly.

"Come inside." Harry instructed. Peter did so. He followed Harry upstairs into an office, presumably Norman's.

"Okay, so?" Peter shrugged.

"Read this, Peter." Harry handed Peter a small piece of paper, with elegant handwriting covering it. Peter skimmed over it quickly, allowing only a few lines to catch his eye.

_**What you see in front of you is the most important project I've ever worked on. It's called Code G.R.E.E.N. It may not seem like much, but it is vital that you never give this to anyone, unless absolutely necessary.**_

_**The last conversation we had was about your friend Peter Parker. Do not trust him. I mean that. I wish I could tell you why...**_

"What the hell does that mean, Harry?" Peter asked. "Why did your dad tell you not to trust me? How the hell did you even get this? Isn't he dead?"

Harry walked over to the wooden desk and placed his hand on a small square on top of the wood. Suddenly, a small chamber opened, revealing a rack of test tubes filled with a green liquid.

"Code G.R.E.E.N." Harry stated. "His 'prized work'... I know why my dad is missing, Peter."

Peter stared at Harry, trying to guess the answer before it was told to him.

"As crazy as this sounds, it's the only possible explanation."

_Oh no._

"My dad, as screwed up as it may seem, was the Goblin, and he died when Spider-Man helped bring down the old Stark Tower."

_Oh my God._

Peter's eyes went wide. He placed the note on the desk and started to walk out of the office.

"Woah, woah, woah! Why did you have that reaction?" Harry asked, stepping in front of Peter so he couldn't go any further.

"Get out of my way Harry." Peter warned.

"I need you to get Spider-Man for me." Harry stated. "You take his pictures, right? I need to ask him things about my dad. Why he did the things he did. Why he turned himself into that FREAK!"

"Listen, Harry, I can't help you. Now get out of my way before I have to hurt you."

"Hurt, huh? Just like you've ALREADY been hurting me! Neglecting me, your best friend. What the hell is the matter with you these days?"

Peter, annoyed now, shoved Harry hard, sending his friend flying into the marble wall of the office. Peter walked forward, but waited to hear if Harry was following him. He wasn't. Peter wanted to look back to see if he was okay, but if he looked back he'd have to help, and he didn't want to be stuck in that office for any longer than he had to. So he left.

* * *

"Marcus Lyman is alive, sir."

Fisk turned around and stared at the man who delivered the news, Chameleon. "What?!"

"I'm not repeating it." Chameleon retorted with his thick Russian accent. Fisk chuckled, but his expression was still stone cold.

"Lyman being alive isn't a possibility. I shot him myself. I watched him crumple to the floor. I KILLED him."

"No, you didn't." Chameleon said simply. "Do you want to argue with this?" He handed Fisk a small folder with pictures of Lyman sitting up and talking to a doctor in his hospital bed. "I dressed up like a doctor and got in there. Thought you'd like to know."

Fisk let out a huge sigh before smashing his fist into a nearby stone bust, breaking it into pieces. Chameleon didn't even flinch. "Dmitri-"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Go back there and kill him."

"Not possible. The room is heavily guarded. They know that it was you who tried to murder him, so he needs to be guarded in case you try anything else."

"They're smart. I AM going to try and have him killed again, but I have matters to attend to first. Leave me alone now." He waved his hand dismissively as he turned to look back out the window. Chameleon scowled and left the room.

"I've had too many things go wrong in the past few months. Spider-Man, The Patriot, Kraven, Lyman... all failures in their own ways. I can't risk anymore. I can't risk my criminal empire crumbling to the ground. Not after all the work I've put in." He paced back and forth a few times before grabbing his phone off of his desk and calling the only person he knew he could trust. He waited for the person on the other end to pick up before he said, "Get to my apartment. I have to talk to you about a job that may be coming up for you."

* * *

Author's Note:

Harry has finally figured out one of the biggest mysteries haunting his life, and he made the mistake of sharing it with Peter. Also, Fisk is preparing for something huge. What could it be? We'll have to wait and see. Finale is next. Get ready for that. Until next time!


	83. Vengeance - Finale

Vengeance - Finale

"Peter?!"

Peter slowly turned his head to face Hunter, who was standing in the doorway of Fisk's makeshift office. He looked over his shoulder at Hunter, fully in his Patriot costume. Then, he glanced down at his hands, which were covered by the black suit. It was then when he finally realized: he had just woken up, fully suited, in the middle of a random office. The window was shattered, a car alarm blared throughout the city, and he could feel the suit writhing in anger, but he didn't know why.

_What the hell? Where am I?_

"You killed him." Hunter gasped, slowly walking towards the window. He looked out of it and down towards the ground as people stared back up at him from the street. He turned his head around to look at Peter who started walking to where he was. Hunter slowly backed away from the window and Peter, as Peter reached the edge. He looked down to see the body of Wilson Fisk, lying on top of a car, as the lights blinked on and off, in sync with the alarm.

"Why?" Hunter asked, removing his mask. He looked at Peter who kept staring down at the dead body of The Kingpin.

"I…" Peter stuttered. "I didn't."

"Peter, I just WATCHED you do it!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Hunter, that's crazy! I don't kill people! This is some kind of dream or something. This can't be real!"

Hunter walked over to Peter and punched him in the face, hard. Peter clutched his nose and stumbled backwards. He could feel the suit starting to get riled up again.

"Is that real enough for you?" Hunter asked. He began to leave when Peter grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Hunter, you have to believe me. I didn't do this." Peter said. Hunter shook his head and punched Peter again. He began to leave, and Peter got mad.

_You're not leaving, asshole._

Suddenly, a tentacle flew at Hunter, which wrapped round his waist and slammed him into a wall. Hunter fell to a knee as Peter stood there looking at his hands and turning his head to look at the tentacles coming out of his back.

"I didn't do that I swear!" Peter tried to reason. "I'm not doing any of this!"

"Stop with the lies, Petey boy." Hunter said standing up. He went to punch Peter again but was grabbed and thrown out of the office and into the hall by one of the tentacles.

"Hunter get out of here!" Peter yelled at him. Hunter stood up and ran at Peter, who fired webs at him making him stick to the wall. Peter tried to take off the suit, but found that he couldn't… or was it that he didn't want to? Hunter struggled to break away from the black web holding him against the wall as Peter began to walk closer to him.

"Let me go Peter!" Hunter yelled at him.

"Just listen to me Hunter." Peter said calmly.

"Let me go, and I'll listen." Hunter said, wiggling his body trying to get away. Peter ripped the black web off of the wall as Hunter stared at him. He then headbutted Peter and pushed him against the wall, before repeatedly punching him in the face. Peter shot two more webs at Hunter, as he went flying back into the wall and again struggled to break free.

"Ready to listen?" Peter asked angrily.

"Ready to confess to murder?" Hunter asked, spitting blood on the ground. Peter walked up to him and punched him across the face with all his strength, causing more blood to come flying out of Hunter's mouth.

"I haven't murdered anyone, bitch, but you're making me come pretty close to it."

"Go look at that body and tell me you didn't do that." Hunter said. Peter punched Hunter in the stomach causing Hunter to cough up even more blood. Hunter looked up and saw how Peter's suit moved throughout his body.

"Peter... take off the suit." Hunter said.

Peter started laughing maniacally before throwing Hunter against the wall over and over again. Hunter grabbed a tentacle holding him against the wall and ripped it away from the suit before he tackled Peter to the ground and held him there. The black suit started crawling up Hunter's arms and he backed up immediately. He watched as the suit went back to Peter, who stood back up.

"Okay, yeah, I believe you. You're not a murderer." Hunter said, using his wrist to wipe his mouth. "Now take the damn suit off."

"Why should I?" Peter asked. "It makes me strong! Why would I take it off?"

"Because the way things are going, you'll be no better than the man who killed your Uncle Ben. The suit killed Fisk, it killed that Australian dude, and it'll kill me!" Hunter yelled at him. A moment passed before the word, "No." was uttered from Peter's mouth. More tentacles emerged from the suit, grabbed Hunter by the hands, and held him out of the window, dangling over the street 20 stories below.

"Peter, how would Aunt May feel about this? And MJ? People already think Spider-Man is the bad guy. Don't give them more of a reason to hate him!" Hunter said, looking at the ground. "It really sucks to be afraid of heights right now!"

Peter could feel a cold shudder run up his spine, towards his head, and suddenly he felt something that he didn't recognize. Something that made him feel powerful. He knew that whatever it was wouldn't be good for him.

_But I love being angry. It makes me feel happy._

"Son of a bitch. Screw it." Hunter said. Peter realized too late what Hunter was doing. Hunter wrapped his hands around the tentacles and pulled Peter out of the building, while throwing himself inside. He watched as Peter fell to the ground and webbed his way back to the open window, staring at Hunter.

_I'm the bad guy? You just threw me out of a window._

"I don't have time for you." Peter snarled. He grabbed Hunter by the throat, threw him through the floor, and jumped back out the window, swinging into the night. He kept swinging until the police sirens were a distant wave of sound. He eventually landed on a roof and told the suit to remove itself from him. It did.

"See? I can control you. I don't know what Hunter was going on about. You're not bad." He held his hand out and let the suit cover his body once again. "Now let's take you home, buddy."

Before Peter could leave, his spider sense went off. He instinctively spun around and got into a fighting stance, but let up when he saw Daredevil standing there, staring at him.

"Spider-Man." Daredevil said with a nod.

"Hey, Horny. How've you been?"

"I've been better." Daredevil replied sternly. "You?"

"Same." Peter replied. "Why are you here?"

"Fisk." Daredevil stated. A moment passed and Peter watched the Devil of Hell's Kitchen slightly cock his head to one side. "I assume you know something about him, based on your pulse."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Cut the bullshit, Spidey. We're both friends here, but you need to fess up. What happened?"

Peter shook his head. "Dude, seriously. I can't tell you anything. Nothing has happened that I know of. I'm telling you the truth."

Once again, Daredevil cocked his head, but this time a slight look of confusion washed over his face, or at least what was visible of it. Peter almost laughed.

"You okay?" Peter asked. Daredevil pursed his lips.

"Yeah. You're telling the truth. Sorry for bothering you. So much is going on tonight."

"Like what?"

Daredevil sighed. "Well, Wilson Fisk, The Kingpin... he's dead. He was kicked straight out of his office window and went splat on the street below. People said they saw you do it, others say it was The Patriot... I don't know what's going on."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't be much help. I'll see you around, Double D." Peter went to swing away, but again, Daredevil stopped him.

"Don't call me that, first off. Second... are you wearing some sort of new tech? I'm getting some weird sound waves bouncing off of you."

Peter glanced down at the suit. For a second, he wanted to tell Daredevil about the suit, but he knew that telling him probably wasn't a good idea. So instead, he told him, "Some new stealth tech, yeah. Is it working well?"

"I'd say. Could barely track you down. Goodnight, Spider-Man."

"Back at you." Peter replied. He nodded, not remembering that Daredevil was blind, and swung away.

_Did I really kill Wilson Fisk?_

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, everyone. I'm super sorry for not posting in a while. At first I didn't post because it was spring break and I was pretty busy most of the time, and when I wasn't busy, I was lazy. The last week and a half, however, I just didn't feel like typing. I'll try not to let any more big breaks like this happen again. Also, me and my friend, bleedgreen99, have been trying to plan out a new GTA story that we're going to be working on, as well as a few others on his page. I'll let you all know when that's coming out. Anyway, that's it for the Vengeance arc! I didn't type the huge Sinister Six battle, but that's for good reason. Well, two good reasons. 1) I didn't feel like it at ALL, and 2) Peter has to slowly find out what he (or more likely, the black suit) did to all of the members. It's kind of a giant mystery to him that he has to solve. All of that will be taking place in the next arc, Redemption. An epilogue to this arc will be out soon, and after that will be Redemption Part 1. Until next time!


	84. Vengeance - Epilogue

Vengeance - Epilogue

On the bottom floor of yet another abandoned warehouse, Herman Schultz listened to a news report from a crappy old radio. The report stated that Spider-Man, along with most of the members of the villains he was facing earlier that evening, had disappeared since the huge battle that took place between all of them. Herman, slipping in and out of consciousness, widened his eyes.

_All of them are just... gone? Just like that?_

The report explained how Spider-Man savagely attacked the group without much of a problem, leaving two of the six criminals' bloody bodies for the police. Four of the criminals, however, escaped police custody.

"Holy shit." Herman whispered. He sat up from his folding chair and yelled out, "Adrian! Sounds like your boy the bug is turnin' to a life of crime!"

Footsteps could be heard running towards Herman's position. Adrian appeared in the doorway, looking older and skinnier than he ever had up until that point, but with a small smile on his face.

"Spider-Man?" he asked. "You mean we don't have to hide anymore?"

"Well shit, I didn't say that, but I reckon, from this here news report, that Spider-Man ain't the cuddle-bug we assumed him to be before. He probably won't try to kill us like he did to you last time we came in contact with him back in February. Sounds like he ain't no hero no more." Herman looked back at Adrian. "And those other freaks, like the sand one and the electric one, they're all out of the picture, too."

"Okay?" Adrian asked, confused. "So what?"

Herman shot up from his chair. "What do you mean, 'So what'? Don't you get it yet, dumbass? This here city is ours for the takin'! We can do anythin' we damn well desire! Think about it... banks, valuable cargo, what-EVER we want is as good as ours! No one can stop us! Hell, we could even get Spidey to help us the hell out, if you want. What do you say, Adrian?"

The bald man shook his head before letting out a small chuckle. "What the hell?" He stuck out his hand and Herman took it.

"This city better get ready, because the Vlture and the Shocker are makin' a helluva comeback!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Just a small tease, everyone. See you all sometime this week with Part 1 of the 'Redemption' arc!


	85. Redemption Part 1

Redemption Part 1

"How are our stocks looking, babe?" Marcus Lyman asked his wife, Judy. "Anything drastic happen since I last checked?" He clutched his jaw. It hurt to talk, for some reason. It felt as though he had been hit in the face. He figured that he had slammed his chin or something when he fell after being shot. Nothing he could do about it now.

"Well, our stock on NYCoffeeCo. is still up." she replied. "We've gotten a 3% profit in the last month." After she had said this, Marcus looked around at his current surroundings, which were mostly gray and depressing.

"I'm not going to miss this place." Marcus stated as he was wheeled down the hall of the hospital which had acted as his home for the past month. He glanced at a newspaper that someone was reading to his left.

**Saturday, September 1st, 2016.**

"Yep." he mumbled to himself. "Fisk shot me on July 26th. It's been over a month." He clenched his fists so hard that he thought he would break his hands from the force alone. He wanted to KILL Fisk, but luckily someone else had already done so.

"Sweetheart, you can't think about that. You'll develop anxiety." warned Judy. She gripped his shoulder and kept pushing him forward. He just sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, I know... but that fat piece of shit has robbed me... no, US of a normal life! My legs don't work, thanks to a bullet he planted into my spine! I can't take walks with you anymore! You'll have to take care of me all the time! I'm useless!"

She stopped the wheelchair and walked around to the front of him so she could stare into his eyes. "Listen to me, Marc. I don't care about any of that stuff. What matters is that you're here and still alive and I'm here and able to continue living with the man I love. That's all I need. Got it?"

He couldn't help but blush. He could feel it in his cheeks and in his ears. He looked at his wife lovingly and he could see that she was blushing, too. He pulled her in for a hug and he kissed her cheek. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Marc." she whispered in his ear. "We'll make it through this. Now everyone knows the truth about Fisk. We can just get back to ourselves. Nothing else. We can even ignore the stocks, if you want. They're not important compared to you."

"No, no... we should keep the stocks moving along. Maybe try to get NYCoffeeCo. up higher within the market. Get ourselves some cash." He paused for a moment before adding, "Maybe for a teeeeeny vacation." Judy laughed.

"Maybe just a teeeeeny one isn't out of the question." She held his hand for a moment before getting back behind him and continuing to roll him down the hall. He watched as the front doors of the hospital approached him quickly, pouring bright sunlight into his eyes, nearly blinding him. But the good kind of blinding. He missed sunlight.

"Mr. Lyman?" asked a man in a chauffeur outfit standing outside the hospital. He looked young, possibly in his twenties, with dark hair to match his suit. His face had a particularly cold feeling about it. Marcus frowned. Something about the man didn't seem right. He clutched Judy's hand.

"Turn around, Judy." he begged. "I've been around enough of Fisk's men to know one when I see one, and that is definitely one of them."

She sighed in disappointment. "Marc, we JUST talked about this. Don't be so worried. Fisk is dead. He can't hurt you anym-"

**BLAM!**

One single gunshot rang out from the front of the hospital, sending people screaming and scattering in all directions. Marcus opened his eyes, relieved that he hadn't been shot, but when he heard a small gasp from behind him, he started to cry.

_No..._

**BLAM!**

Another gunshot made him jump, and yet again, he was unharmed. Another faint gasp escaped Judy's lips, and Marcus screamed.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

**BLAM!**

**BLAM!**

**BLAM!**

None of them hit Marcus. All of them hit Judy. The first and second threw her to the ground. The third stopped her heart. Marcus struggled to look back at her in his wheelchair. He continued screaming, tears streaming down his face. There, behind him, was the bloody corpse of his wife. Blood pooled around the bullet wounds and her hair fell over her face.

"JUDY, NOOOOOO! GOD DAMN IT! GOD DAMN IT!" He turned around and stared at the man with the gun, who walked slowly towards Marcus, aiming the gun at his head. With all of his strength, Marcus sputtered out three words of defeat: "Please, do it."

**BLAM!**

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I know I said Part 1 would be out next week, but I lied. I didn't want to make you all wait for this chapter after I just made you all wait a month for the last one, which was a finale, above all else, so I knew it was only fair to start this arc ASAP, and I'm sorry it starts off in such a somber way. This story has really taken a dark turn, huh? Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that me and my buddy, bleedgreen99, will be doing a QnA. It was originally going to be for his 100th chapter of his story _The Amazing Hunter_, (which you should all check out, by the way, since it directly ties into my story. I'm sure you all know that, though ;P). Any question goes, whether it be about our shared universe, how we write our stories, anything. I'll be posting the QnA on this story, too, but just not for Chapter 100. It'll probably just be thrown in the middle of some arc or something. Anyway, yeah. Leave questions for me and him in the review section. Until next time!


	86. Redemption Part 2

Redemption Part 2

Peter didn't know what to think when he saw Gwen Stacy's number flash across the screen of his phone the first time, but he DID know that it got annoying after the second, third, and fourth time. The fifth time, he answered.

"What?!" he yelled. "You've called me five times now! What?" He glanced around the Daily Bugle's main floor at the people staring at him from behind their desks. Some whispered with their coworkers. Others just sat there shocked.

"Perfect. Everyone's staring at me... what is it?"

"Are you okay, Pete? You sound annoyed. Is this a bad time?"

"First off, don't call me Pete. I told you that I hate that name. And no, it's not a bad time. Otherwise I wouldn't have answered. What do you need?" The deafening silence on the other side of the line made it obvious that she was trying to think of a way to say what she had to say without annoying him more. He sighed and, in a bored tone, said "Gwen look, I'm sorry. Bad day. Now please tell me what you need."

"Well, Miles and I have been wondering where you've been for the last few weeks, to start."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"That's it? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"What the hell do you want? A five paragraph essay explaining why I've been gone? I just couldn't stay on top of it. That's all. Sorry."

"Okay, drop the attitude, Peter." She waited for a few moments. Peter didn't say anything. She groaned. "The next thing I have to say is that I'm inviting you to my house for dinner. My dad would like to meet you for a few reasons."

"Am I under arrest or something?"

"He'd like to meet you is all. Something about your Uncle Ben..."

Peter nearly dropped the phone. He had, as sad as it was, completely forgotten about Uncle Ben. Just hearing the name flooded his mind with the awful memories of the night he was murdered. The night where Peter first suited up as Spider-Man to catch his uncle's killer. The night that has practically shaped his life into what it is now. He felt a lump build up in his throat, like he was about to cry. Instead, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He couldn't let Gwen hear him cry.

"Wh- What about my Uncle Ben?"

"Well, he says he has some new details on the case. He thought, you'd like to know about them. I can tell him that you don't want-"

"No, no, I want to hear them, but what kinds of details?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He just wants to meet you in person. Would you like to? I promise that he won't bite."

"When?"

"As soon as you can."

"How's tomorrow?"

"That's fine. Perfect, actually."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Gwen."

"Yup. See you then."

_Ouch. She's annoyed at ME now._

He took a moment to catch his breath and remember what he was at the Bugle to do.

_Oh, right. Give JJJ the pictures of Spider-Man he wanted._

After making the familiar trip up to the angry man's floor, Peter walked up to Betty's desk. She looked surprised to see him.

"Hey, Peter. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Giving these pictures of Spidey to him."

"Did he not email you?"

"What? Why would he?"

The empty stare on her face told him everything that he needed to know. "No... he didn't."

"I'm sorry, Pet-"

Pissed, Peter gripped the doorknob of JJJ's office and barged in. Jameson and none other than Eddie Brock were standing there, standing around the desk, both obviously very surprised at Peter's sudden arrival. Before anyone could do or say anything, Peter slammed the photos onto the desk in front of Jameson. "Here."

"WHO the HELL do you think you ARE, Parker?!" Jameson yelled. Betty winced and Eddie smirked.

"Hey, Parker. How you doin'?"

"Shut the hell up, Brock." Peter demanded. Eddie put his hands up in fake surrender. Peter turned to Jameson. "You couldn't even EMAIL me?!"

"Parker, I told you that I wanted pictures of Spider-Man by the end of August or else you'd be fired! Eddie here just beat you to it! There's nothing else I can say to you! Now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Peter stepped closer to Jonah and lowered his voice. "Listen to me, you son of a bitch... I have a widowed aunt that I have to take care of. We can barely live paycheck to paycheck. How the hell are you going to do this to me and not feel a tinge of guilt?"

Jameson sighed. "Look, kid, I'm sorry, but Eddie beat you to it. A deal's a deal."

Eddie shifted his stance to face towards Peter. "Sorry 'bout your Auntie May, Park-" A hard punch from Peter sent Eddie to the floor, out cold. Peter stared into J.J.'s eyes, who had a mixture of fear and anger building up behind them. Not another word was exchanged. Peter just left.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! First of all, I wanted to say, once again, that I'm sorry for not posting as rapidly. My computer crapped out for a bit and it took me a while to find out what was going on, but I finally did, so I should be updating the story a lot more again. Also, if you guys could, leave some questions for me and my friend bleedgreen99. We're doing a QnA, so having a lot of awesome questions will be pretty sweet. Leave them in the review section or just PM one of us. Well, that's about it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Peter's dark side is finally emerging. Until next time!


	87. Redemption Part 3

Redemption Part 3

**Tuesday, September 4th, 2016**

"So, Mr. Parker..." George Stacy, Gwen's father, awkwardly began. George, Peter, Gwen, and the rest of the Stacy family sat around the dinner table, eating a very fancy dinner, compared to what Peter was used to, prepared by Mrs. Stacy. "You're Gwen's friend?"

"I guess you could say that." Peter replied. He could feel the black suit writhing around under his clothes, trying to get Peter to leave.

_Believe me, buddy, I want to._

"You two aren't...?" he asked, flicking his fork in between Gwen and Peter. They both shook their heads quickly, as if trying to get the idea out of the way before it could be discussed further.

"No, Dad, of course not." Gwen replied impatiently. "Just friends."

"I see." George said with a smirk. "You know I wouldn't have a problem with that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just not worth discussing if it's not a thing, you know?" She quickly glanced at Peter, who shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He shoved more food into his mouth, both because he was hungry and because he didn't want to have to say anything about the subject. A few deafeningly silent moments passed before Mrs. Stacy cleared her throat and continued the conversation.

"So, Peter, what were you and Gwen working on over the summer at Oscorp?"

"Oh, you know... science stuff." The Stacys chuckled and asked him to elaborate. "Well, we studied one of the meteorites that fell in Central Park during the meteor shower back in June."

"There was a living organism inside," Gwen interrupted. "A sort of... symbiote, I guess. That's what Miles said, at least."

"Miles?" George asked.

"Dr. Miles Warren." Peter answered. "Our boss."

"And what did you say? A sym... a what?" asked Gwen's little brother, Michael, with a puzzled look on his face.

"A symbiote. A living thing that bonds with and benefits from another living thing." Gwen answered. "We were studying it to discover where it came from in space."

"Wow. Interesting." George said with a slight sarcastic, but playful, tone. He smiled at Gwen who barely returned the favor. George wiped his mouth with his napkin and cleared his throat. "So Peter, I wanted to know if you would maybe want to know about some new details that have come out of your uncle's case."

Peter, before answering, let Mrs. Stacy and Gwen's brothers leave the table. Once they were gone, he nodded. "Yes please."

George took a deep breath before continuing. "Your uncle was gunned down at approximately 10:49 P.M. on November 7th, 2015. Am I correct so far?"

"None of this is new to me." Peter answered. "Tell me the new details."

"Right. Well, we assumed that the gunman who killed your Uncle Ben, Adrian Toomes, a known criminal, had acted alone in the murder. We had found him hanging from a streetlight next to a warehouse he had been hiding out in, by himself, only ten minutes from your house. He was wrapped up in a giant web, probably from Spider-Man..."

_I was there, George. Get to the point._

"Anyway, it turns out that Toomes may not have acted alone in the murder. When he stole your uncle's car, another man might have been-and more than likely was-with him."_  
_

"What?!" Peter roared out in anger. Gwen jumped, startled from the sudden outburst, and George lowered his head. "What the hell do you mean there was another gunman?!"

"I know that this is shocking for you, son-" George began.

"DON'T..." Peter took an extremely deep breath. "...don't call me that." He paused for another moment before the inevitable word escaped his lips: "Who?"

George brought his head back up and looked at Peter in the eyes. "It's believed that Cletus Kasady, another known criminal, was also to blame." He paused, made sure Peter was still listening, and continued. "Back in December, a HUGE riot-turned-prison break erupted at Riker's Island, and up to twelve inmates escaped. Some have been taken back into custody since then, while others are still missing, including Toomes. The fact that Toomes had escaped meant that your uncle's case had to be re-opened for a short period. Your uncle's car was examined once more during this time, and a single hair was discovered between the passenger seat and armrest that we hadn't found before. After running some DNA tests on the hair, Kasady's name emerged, meaning he was in that car at some point, and the only time that could have happened was when Toomes stole it."

"Why did it take so long for someone in the NYPD to tell me this?! What, did you FORGET?! Did you EVER even plan on telling me or my aunt, or did Gwen mentioning my name at some point remind you to do so?" Peter was livid. He couldn't even see straight. He knew he had to calm down, or the suit would start to take control, and that would end up with the Stacys knowing Peter's secret. The fact that George Stacy had put out a warrant for Spider-Man's arrest would also make that situation go from bad to worse. "How long have you known about this?!"

"The police department has known since a few days after the breakout." George admitted.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!"

"Peter..." Gwen started to say, but he stopped her before she could say another word.

"NO, Gwen, don't try to calm me down! If you're telling the truth, Mr. Stacy, that means that this Kasady guy helped kill my Uncle Ben, the police didn't go after him, AND HE'S STILL OUT THERE!" Peter angrily walked over to his bag, grabbed it, and started stomping towards the door. He gripped the doorknob so hard that when he let go, it was about half the size of what it had been. Without bothering to say goodbye, Peter slammed the door, sending vibrations all throughout the walls and floor. The shaking stunned everyone within the house, but Gwen stood up to go after him almost immediately. George grabbed her hand before she could get far.

"Honey, leave him be. He just took in a lot of bad information. It probably wasn't what he expected to hear. Let him process it by himself." He stared at his daughter dead in the eyes, and she could tell that he wasn't kidding around. So she sat down and started to cry. She didn't know why, but she did, and the fact that she didn't know why made her cry even more.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! (Get it? Spider-Man in that one _Civil War_ trailer... no? Okay.) I would really appreciate it if you all left questions for me and my friend bleedgreen99 for a QnA we're going to be doing. He's going to be posting it for his 100th chapter, and I'll just post it for fun. So start leaving some good questions! Whether they're messaged directly to us or put in a review doesn't matter. Just make sure we can see it when it comes time to writing the QnA. He's on his 94th chapter right now, so hurry up! Not much time left to send them in! Anyway, that's about it! Until next time!


	88. Redemption Part 4

Redemption Part 4

Peter stood on the other side of the door, listening to Gwen's sobs. He wanted to go back in there and comfort her, but he couldn't. Mr. Stacy would probably get mad at him, and that would just rile up the suit. Peter couldn't have that.

_I'm sorry, Gwen._

Suddenly, Peter could feel a strong buzzing at the base of his skull, trying to warn him of danger. "Spider sense? Why?" He started to walk towards the road, but he heard the door open up behind him. Mr. Stacy walked through while pulling on his police jacket. He looked at Peter, confused.

"Mr. Parker? What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"I, uh, heard Gwen crying. I was about to walk back in to say sorry." As he said this, he could see Gwen peeking through the doorway at him. Seeing her with tears running down her face sent a small chill down Peter's spine. Part of it was that he had hurt her, but he didn't know how, so seeing her so upset made him just as upset. Another part of it was that, even though her eyeliner was running and she looked like a mess, she still looked really pretty.

_Now's not the time, Peter._

"We'll talk about this later. You just took in a lot. I get it." George stated, pulling the door shut. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to a crime scene. You should probably get home. Isn't tomorrow the first day of school?"

"No, that's next week. Wait, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"A robbery. I have to go. Get home safe, Peter!" George warned while running down the walkway.

"Don't worry, I will." Peter responded, although the thought of getting home never crossed his mind. He waited for the flashing red and blue lights from George Stacy's car to disappear before running around to the back of the house, letting the black suit cover his body, and swinging away, following the sound of police sirens. As he swung through the streets of New York City, he heard more and more sirens join the others.

"Jesus, what the hell kind of robbery requires this many cops?!"

His answer came sooner than expected. When he turned the corner of 8th and 38th West, he saw a sea of red and blue flashing lights, all surrounding a small art gallery. Cops everywhere had their guns out, pointed directly at the front doors. Peter hid in the shadows and waited for a cue to get in there, and after about 10 minutes, the police started moving in. As the first cop got the other door, a huge shockwave sent him flying across the street and into a small trash pile. He got up a few moments later, dazed, but alive.

"Everyone, open fire!" ordered the officer. All of the cops immediately turned to shoot, but yet another giant wave of energy came flying out of the gallery, sending more cops and even a few cars flying back.

_Holy shit!_

Peter let himself fall for a few feet before shooting two webs at the door and pulling himself through, avoiding gunfire and shockwaves all at once. When he landed in the art gallery, he saw two men in ridiculous outfits standing there, obviously very surprised at Peter's sudden arrival. One had a yellow and brown quilted suit on with two advanced gauntlets on his arms. They radiated small energy waves, and it reminded Peter of when heat makes the air above asphalt wiggle.

_They don't shoot heat blasts, that's for sure._

The other man wore a bright green suit, which looked like a modified wingsuit. He also had a small harness on his back, which looked like a jetpack. Which would make sense, considering the man was hovering above the ground. Both men stared at Peter, glanced at each other, and looked back at Peter.

"Well, well... if it ain't the bug." said the brown and yellow man. He had a slight Southern accent.

"Hi, guys. Am I interrupting something?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"You ruined our lil' ComiCon meeting we had goin' on here." replied the Southern man.

"Oh, I see. I'm guessing you're Quilt-Man?"

The man started to lift his arms and aimed the gauntlets at Peter. "You can call me... the Shocker." Peter's spider sense went off again, and he was able to dodge a powerful energy blast coming from the gauntlets. He stuck to the ceiling and watched as the flying man came towards him. Peter, jumped down, but did a spinning kick in the air, sending the flying man back a few feet.

"You stupid bug!" he screamed. He flew at Peter once more, but again, Peter did a spinning kick, this time harder. However, before it could connect, another energy blast hit Peter. The force of the blast was so powerful that it sent Peter not only through the wall of the art gallery, but through the wall of the building across the street as well.

"Ohhhh... THAT'S gonna leave a mark..." he moaned. Then, before he could even recover, the flying man came right for him. Peter was too dazed to react in time, so the man grabbed him by the neck, brought him up above the skyline, and started to talk to him.

"Listen to me, Spider-Boy-"

"That's Spider-Man to you." Peter quipped.

"Enough! If we ever cross paths again, I'll kill you!"

Peter looked at the man through his costume's lenses, and he slowly realized that he somehow recognized the man. He was bald, aged in his late 40s or early 50s, and his nose was on the big side.

"Wait, we've met right?" Peter choked out.

"What?!" exclaimed the man.

"Yeah, I've seen you before... you're the dancing Six Flags guy!"

"Gah! I'm sick of your jokes!" the man cried. He let go of Peter's neck, sending Peter plummeting towards the earth. As he fell, he could feel the suit starting to take over again. His vision became black, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was...

_ANOTHER SPIDER-MAN?!_

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Not really much I have to say for the Author's Note this week except for ANOTHER SPIDER-MAN?! Damn... I could barely handle one. Hahaha anyway, leave questions for that QnA! Well, that's about it. Until next time!


	89. Redemption Part 5

Redemption Part 5

**Friday, September 7th**

Peter woke up with his face pressed into a cold, metal grate. He noticed drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and he quickly wiped it away. He sat up slowly, trying to make sense of where he was while he took in his surroundings. He was locked in a small chamber, with a circular class wall surrounding it. Everywhere he looked, he saw S.H.I.E.L.D. logos.

_Why the hell am I in a S.H.I.E.L.D. cell?_

He tried to sit up more, but the metal grate he had been lying on moments before sent an electric shock through his body. He winced in pain, and he tried to move again, but he just received another electric shock.

"Ok, I get the point, Fury." Peter shouted into thin air. "You don't want me to move."

Suddenly, a small holographic screen appeared on the inside of Peter's cell. On it was Nick Fury's face, staring angrily at Peter.

"Hiyah." Peter greeted.

"Parker, do you have any idea as to what the hell you're doing?!" Fury asked furiously.

"Uhh... no, to be honest."

A small video of the black goo appeared next to Fury, showing the goo jumping around and trying to fight back against some scientists surrounding it. After multiple attempts to subdue it failed, they simply sealed it into a small glass tube.

"Where's the suit?" Peter asked. "Don't hurt it!"

"Don't hurt it?! Peter, listen to yourself!"

"I am listening, and I'm telling you not to hurt it!"

Fury sighed and shook his head. "Peter, that thing is literally sucking the life out of you. It's a symbiote! It will do whatever it has to in order to survive, including draining the life out of hosts. Can't you see that this thing is killing you?!"

"No it's not! It's made me stronger and faster! I'm a better Spider-Man than I ever was!"

"Yeah, but it's also making you more aggressive. You've been attacking criminals, beating them to near death. Hell, some of the members of the Sinister Six are recovering from your last encounter with them."

Peter was surprised to hear this. "What?"

"Yeah. Kravinoff and Gargan are being treated for their injuries. You damn near killed them."

"Wait, who are they? And why is everyone saying that I'm killing people and shit? I wouldn't ever hurt ANYONE like that!" Peter countered. Fury just shook his head.

"They're better known and Kraven and Scorpion. Just watch." A fuzzy, gray security video popped up on screen, showing a blurry battle between Peter and the Sinister Six. After a moment of fast forwarding, the image on screen revealed Peter, in his black suit, landing on top of Kraven, slamming the back of his skull into the ground multiple times, and punching him until he was practically unrecognizable, even in the fuzzy security footage. Then, a moment later, Peter could be seen slamming Gargan into the ground after grabbing hold of his tail. The beating went on for a solid few minutes until Peter finally stopped, looked around, and leaped away.

"What do you have to say now, kid?" Fury asked. Peter, however, didn't respond. He just sat in silence, taking in everything that had just been presented to him. "I'm assuming that you don't want to see the Fisk footage?"

"No. Please, no... I don't remember any of that." he finally croaked out after a minute or two.

"The suit... it does all of this by itself. It takes control of your body while you sleep so that it can go out and "fight crime" for you, because it knows that you would approve, but then it leaves out the key issue: it tries to kill criminals. That's why you're so inclined to believe that you're not doing any wrong, because it doesn't let you find out. It's manipulating you. It's using you for its own personal vendetta, whatever that may be, and you're getting all of the hatred towards it in return. It's ruining your life while bettering its own. You need to let it go."

Peter nodded quickly. "Keep it. Don't let anyone ever get their hands on it. Please. If **_I_** can't even control it, then NO ONE can."

"You're making the right choice here, Peter." Fury assured. "We'll run some tests on it. Maybe we can find out what it really is."

"If you're going to run tests, I want to be there. Maybe if it senses me, it won't lash out like it did in that video."

Fury nodded. "Understood. I'm sorry for any confusion when you woke up, but we couldn't risk you getting out of hand again."

"How did I even get here?" Peter asked.

"Oh!" Fury exclaimed. "Forgot to mention..." Two more small pictures appeared on the screen. One picture consisted of the front and profile of someone's head, and Peter recognized them instantly. The other showed Peter, in his black suit, being carried off by another costumed hero in a black suit with red web designs and spiders on the front and back. The other person's costume looked really sleek, and Peter liked it.

"No way..." Peter admired the person in the photos. "Miles Morales is the other Spider-Man?! I mean, I knew he had the powers and everything, after his accident at Oscorp, but I didn't think he'd ever actually use them."

"Yup. We watched him after he told you."

"How did you know that he told me?" Peter asked.

"We hid a small camera in your glasses." Fury admitted. "Just in case."

"Oh. Of course." Peter sighed. "Well, how long has this been going on?"

"Just a few weeks. We wanted you to train him, but you've been busy with that black suit."

"Well, don't worry. I'm ready to train him now." Peter started to stand up, hoping he wouldn't be shocked again, and to his surprise, he wasn't. Then, he thought of something. "Wait, so is he going to have to know that I'm Spider-Man?"

"We've already let him know everything that he needs to know. Don't worry, Parker, the kid can keep a secret." Peter nodded. "Now, let's get you home to Aunt May."

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for not posting, but hopefully this chapter was filled with enough information and stuff to keep you all interested. I'm sorry that my posting is so inconsistent, and I'll try to get better with it, but please be patient if I don't post for a while. I'm not going anywhere, but sometimes I just get sidetracked or bored of writing for a bit, but I always come back. Anyway, that's about it. Until next time!


	90. Redemption Part 6

Redemption Part 6

"Monday, September 10th... 6:16 p.m. I, Dr. Miles Warren, have made yet another astonishing discovery in regards to the symbiotic specimen."

He took his finger off of the 'record' button on his tape recorder, set the device down, and shuffled a few of his notes around on the desk in front of him, arranging them in a way so that he could see all of the work in the order he had done it. Page after page rustled on the desk and after a bit of work, he was able to order them correctly. He picked the tape recorder back up and began speaking into it once more.

"The hypothesis I made nearly two months ago, on July 19th, about the symbiote being capable of curing illnesses-HIV, cancer, and such-has proven to be true. Very true. After only a small amount of biochemical engineering, I was able to make the specimen a sponge, of sorts. It can be implanted into a host with such illnesses and after a short amount of time, the specimen should be able to combat the mutated cells with ease."

He glanced over at the goo, which was contained within a small glass pod across the desk. Miles knew that this creature represented hope for the future, and he was the man behind the reigns.

"What makes the creature so amazing is that it doesn't have any form of DNA structure that I'm able to recognize. Even more incredible, however, is that once it comes into contact with another organism, it tends to adopt that organism's habits, needs, wants... even the host's DNA and MEMORIES are adopted by the goo, which means that once it's been in the host for long enough, it will naturally begin to be produced as if it were normal cells. Long story short, if you inject the variant that I've managed to create, it will become a part of you and will cure you of your illnesses until the day you die."

The last sentence that escaped his lips made him stop and think for a moment.

_I'm playing God here._

"Finally, my most exciting find-and this one is huge. The goo is able to change its shape and size at will and it can also multiply itself infinitely. This may be slightly false, but in the two months I've had it, it's size has not seemed to diminish at all. Given these characteristics, it's fair to say that this goo can easily act as cells for an organism. So, if I were able to get the DNA of, let's say... a sheep. If I could get the goo to adopt the DNA of the sheep and then get it to multiply into billions of microscopic, cell-like structures, then I may be able to clone that sheep an infinite amount of times. It's not just sheep, either. Rats. Spiders. Possibly even humans, which is the ultimate goal in the long run. Just imagine... say you lose a loved one. With this organism, you can have that loved one back within a day."

_I sound absolutely insane._

"Or imagine if I could manage to get my hands on a strand of Captain America's hair... the United States' army could be comprised of thousands and thousands of Captain Americas. There are so many possible applications for this one simple idea that were impossible to fathom, but with this symbiotic organism..."

He glanced over at it one more time.

"I have the power to change this world."

* * *

**Tuesday, September 11th  
**

Everyone walking down the street turned their heads and stared at his odd appearance. Small whispers of disapproval were drowned out by other, slightly louder whispers of disapproval.

_It's 75 degrees, _one woman said.

_He doesn't look like he's sane, _chimed someone else.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked a man who stepped in the strange man's way. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine." the strange man answered in an emotionless tone.

"Are you sure? If you need some sort of help-"

"I don't remember asking for help." the man replied. He tried to continue walking, but the man stopped him once more.

"Dude, you're in a trench coat and a scarf. It's pretty warm out here. So either you're hiding something or-"

The strange man ripped off his hat, scarf, and aviators, revealing a horribly disfigured face. Scars with tons of stitches ran up and down his entire head, his right eye was completely white, and while the other one had color, there was no life behind it. No trace of emotion. Finally, the most unbearable part of all: a metal plate, matching the curve of the man's skull, seemed to be burned into the flesh surrounding it, almost like the skin was melted in order to act like glue to keep the metal in place. The other man, along with countless others, stared in shock while slowly backing away.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" asked the man in an unsettling emotionless voice. When the other man shook his head and started to run, he simply just put his accessories back on and continued walking.

Marcus Lyman had grown used to the stares in the past two days. A little over a week before, he had been shot in the head, somehow allowing him to walk again, but the bullet destroyed the part of the brain that allowed him to feel pain or emotion. At first he thought that this could come in handy throughout his life, but he realized that it was a curse. After he found out that his wife had been killed in the same attack that he was shot in the head, he was unable to feel any sort of emotion. He knew that his wife dying was a bad thing, and he knew that he should feel SOMETHING, but nothing came of it. The thought was permanently stuck in his brain and he couldn't do anything about it but think about it 24/7.

_No one around me can possibly know what this feels like. Hell, I don't even know._

He continued walking for another twenty minutes before reaching a crappy, run-down apartment building tucked deep within Hell's Kitchen. He opened the gated door, walked up the unusually steep stairs, and unlocked the splintery door to his small apartment. Immediately, a wave of cheap cologne and cigar smoke hit him, and he was confused.

_It can't be... Fisk?_

He walked around the corner into a narrow, dimly lit hallway, leading directly to a small bedroom with a stained mattress lying in the far corner of the room. On it sat a man in a blue, pinstripe, three piece suit with brass knuckles on each hand. He stared directly at Marcus with beady, corrupted eyes. Marcus slowly closed the door behind him.

"How you doin'?" asked the man in a gruff voice. He tapped the end of his cigar, letting the ashes fall into an ash tray on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Hello." Marcus replied. "Who are you?"

"Name's Joe. Dat's all ya need tuh know." the man answered. Marcus took a moment to observe the man. The most prominent feature about him was the shape of his skull, which was completely flat at the top. The man shook his head.

"It's not too nice tuh stare, Marc." Joe warned. Marcus nodded and asked, "What do you want?"

"I know dat you and Fisk wasn't on too good uv terms last time you's saw each udduh." Joe admitted. He pointed to his own head and smirked. "I guess we got sumthin' in common."

"What did he do to you?" Marcus asked.

"Bashed my damn skull in, then tried tuh redeem 'imself by replacin' it wit a slab uv adamantium. Get's duh job done, I guess." He knocked against it with his brass knuckles, and the sound of metal clanking on metal rang out through the room. "Now I gotta talk tuh ya about gettin' anotha chance at life."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"I'm offerin' you money, and lot's uv it. All ya gotta do is do wut I tell ya tuh do. Easy enough, right?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I really hope this chapter was good. I felt bad about taking another break, and I really tried to make this chapter as good as possible. It's also pretty long, so that's good too. Anyway, two very important events have taken place within this chapter: Miles now knows that human cloning is possible (thanks to the symbiote) and Marcus has met Joe. "Who's Joe?" you may ask. Just read the chapter again. I left enough clues to put two and two together. Anyway, that's about it! Until next time!


	91. Redemption Part 7

Redemption Part 7

**Wednesday, September 12th**

The first day of school at Midtown High School had arrived, and everything seemed normal around the place. The new freshman glanced around with wide eyes, both excited and terrified for the next four years of their lives. The sophomores made fun of the freshman for being young and acted like they owned the school, despite only having a year of experience on the younger class. The juniors were completely indifferent. They were past the halfway point of high school, but were still trapped there for another two years. The seniors were a completely mixed bag. Some were excited to only have a year left before they were gone. Others were sad because their lives had already peaked and they knew it. Most didn't really care. It was a routine that they've come to hate in their past 555 days of school. They just wanted to get through the next 185.

Peter Parker, however, was in a completely different mindset than the rest of his fellow seniors. Not only that, but the rest of them had friends to meet back up with that they hadn't seen since last school year. Peter didn't. He stood alone, in the middle of the courtyard, wanting to disappear.

_Why am I getting sudden flashbacks from freshman year? Oh yeah... because I didn't have friends back then, either._

He looked slightly to his left to see a tall, blonde, douchey looking guy with a red and white Letterman jacket on. He did a few secret handshakes with a few of his pals, smiled at some girls who were staring at him, and cupped his hands over his eyes as if he was holding a pair of binoculars.

_Well, there's Flash._

"Where's Parker?" he shouted. A few heads turned towards Peter, and Flash followed their eyes to Peter, who gulped, and started sauntering over to his old victim. Peter wanted to just walk away, but out of nowhere he heard Flash kindly say, "Oh, there he is. Hey, Peter!"

"Hiya." Peter replied, confused.

_Was Flash just... nice?_

Flash stepped in front of Peter, who stood up to look his old bully in the eyes. He must have had an annoyed look on his face, because Flash started snickering.

"What're you doing, Peter?" Flash asked, trying to hold back his laughter. "You look constipated."

"Sorry, just thought that you were going to beat me up for my lunch money or whatever."

"Nah, dude, I'm not like that anymore. We're seniors now! It was time for me to grow up, anyway..." Flash glanced around before whispering, "and between you and me, the new principal said that if I act up too much this year I'd be ineligible to play football."

"New principal?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, some guy named Phil... Coleman or something like that? I don't really know. Anyway, good to see you again, Peter."

"Likewise." Peter replied. He watched Flash walk away, and once his ex-bully was out of sight, the bell rang. He glanced at his schedule and saw that he had AP US History first. "Here we go."

As he walked through the halls of Midtown, he caught glimpses of all of his old friends, who all caught glimpses of him in return. Every time he saw one of them, he wanted to get over to them quickly so that he could speak to them, but they all turned away and got out of sight before he could do so. Harry even went so far as to flip him off.

"Thanks, pal." Peter mumbled to himself. He arrived at his classroom just before the bell rang and quickly scanned the room for any available seats. There was one next to two kids with white hair.

_Don't tell me that's a new trend now... Quicksilver must be happy._

He scanned the room again. The only other seat was next to Gwen, who smiled at him but quickly turned away so he couldn't see her face.

The teacher, a balding man with a goatee named Mr. Gary, asked Peter, "Having trouble finding a seat, Mr...?"

"Parker. Peter Parker."

"Right. You can sit next to Ms. Stacy, Mr. Parker."

Peter shuffled over to his new desk, practically fell into his seat, and leaned his head back so he could stare at the ceiling. After a minute or two, he started to feel drowsy, but Gwen tapped his shoulder before he could start to dose off.

"Hey, Peter." she greeted in a quiet, shy tone. It wasn't how she normally talked, and Peter just figured she was trying not to interrupt the lesson, but a quick glance around revealed that Mr. Gary was gone. He looked back at her, smiled politely, and said, "Hey, Gwen."

"Listen," she started. "last week, at my house... I'm sorry about what my dad told you. I didn't know it would be something that serious."

"It's fine, Gwen." Peter reassured. "It's not like it was your fault or anything. It's just another bit of information stuffed into an already overloaded case. Don't be sorry. I should be the one saying sorry, with how I reacted and all."

"You were mad. I understand. You kinda just scared me with the sudden outburst and the door slam... which shook the house, believe it or not."

"Really?" Peter pretended to be shocked. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

The two sat in silence for a bit before Gwen blurted out, "What are you doing after school today?"

"What?" Peter asked, taken aback. He didn't expect to hear that question from anyone today, especially Gwen. He thought she hated him after the whole dinner fiasco last week.

"I was thinking we could do something. Maybe get coffee? I know this really good place called NYCoffeeCo. in the city. I don't know... yeah I don't know. Just seems like we both need a friend nowadays."

Peter looked at her and studied her face. Her big, green eyes. Her field of freckles that cross the bridge of her nose. Her slight dimples when she smiled. Her lips when she spoke to him...

_Wait, she's saying something to me._

"Sorry, what?" he asked. He shook his head and tried not to get distracted again.

"I asked if it was a yes or no?" she whispered with a small giggle. He blinked, puffed out his cheeks, and quickly exhaled the words, "Yeahthatwouldbegreat." She laughed at this quirk and he laughed because she laughed.

"Mr. Parker! Ms. Stacy! Are we already having trouble paying attention? It's the first day!"

"Senioritis is at an all time high this year." Peter replied. Mr. Gary shot him a stern look and Peter put his hands up. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

Suddenly, the bell rang, and all the students raced out of the room. All but Peter and Gwen, who talked for so long after the bell rang that they were late for their next class.

_Things may not be so bad this year after all._

* * *

Author's Note:_  
_

Hey everyone! This chapter was awesome to write. It's always nice to take a break from Spidey action and villains and all of that and just slow down and have Peter be a normal teenager. In a way, it's easier for me to write scenes like this, because I can relate and use my own experiences. I also realized that up until this point, I haven't really made Peter a brainy kid like he is in the comics, so I want to try and show that aspect of him some more, too. Anyway, Peter likes Gwen. Harry hates Peter. Kids have white hair. Mr. Gary is a dick. That's about it. Until next time!


	92. Redemption Part 8

Redemption Part 8

Eddie plopped down at a brightly lit corner table, tucked in between a trash can and the front window of NYCoffeeCo. He set his camera and newspaper down in front of him before taking a small sip of his coffee. A split-second passed before he jerked his hand away from his mouth, spilling a small amount of coffee on himself.

"Owwwwwowowow... Jesus, that's hot!" he exclaimed. He needed to wipe himself off now, but a quick glance around revealed that the napkins were on the other side of the store. He threw his head back and let out an exaggerated sigh. "You're kidding me..." Instead of making the short trip, he decided to use his newspaper as a napkin instead. As he reached for the newspaper, he heard a slight whirring noise from outside the window. A quick look to his left revealed a man in a quilted yellow and brown outfit aiming his arms at the window. Two metal gauntlets on the man's arms started glowing a slight blue color and Eddie's eyes went wide.

"EVERYBODY GET-"

**BOOM!**

Pieces of glass, plaster, and brick acted as shrapnel as they were sent in every direction. People screamed and ducked for cover as fast as they could as the brown and yellow man calmly walked through the now destroyed window and laughed menacingly.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the man began to say with a noticeable Southern accent. "This is a robbery. Y'all know the drill. Shut up, stay down, and don't try nothin' stupid. This'll be over in no time!" He was soon joined by a balding, older looking man in a green, metallic suit. Silver wings protruding from his backside started folding themselves up and eventually disappeared into a small pack in the center of his back. The man reached down and pulled two submachine guns from a gun holster around his waist.

"None of you move." he warned. "I won't hesitate to shoot."

Eddie frantically looked around for his camera, which he found under a broken chair. He snapped a few pictures of both men before lying face down and putting his hands over his head. A very stupid thought popped into his head, but once it implanted itself into his mind, he couldn't shake it.

_Fight them, Eddie. Mr. Falcon there is like 55. The other one isn't even paying attention. You can take them._

The details of his plan of attack made a final loop through his mind before he decided he had to act. He slowly started to get up, but right before he could charge at the bird guy, the other one started screaming, which startled Eddie.

"Hurry up, pal! Me and my friend need to get goin'!"

"Shocker!" yelled the bird man. "When do you think Spidey's going to get here?!"

"Soon, most likely. Now, HURRY UP!"

'Shocker' activated his gauntlets again, and the whirring sound started to get louder, the blue hue started to get brighter, and the people in the coffee shop started to get more terrified. Eddie, however, noticed none of this. He was still thinking about the brief conversation between the two men from seconds before.

_Did Mr. Bird just ask when Spidey's going to get here? Did Shocker just say SOON?! Are the three of them working together?!_

Eddie was pissed off. Spidey wasn't exactly on his 'Top 5 Favorite People' list, but he never thought that the hero would turn towards being a criminal. After snapping out of his train of thought, Eddie noticed that the two men were already gone. He slammed his hand into the ground as hard as he could.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he screamed, both in pain and in anger towards the hero. He held his hand out and it was throbbing, swollen, and hurting badly. After getting himself up, he shuffled around and helped others who were hurt or scared. One man lay still on the ground, a river of blood flowing from his neck. Although he looked completely out of it and tired, his mind was racing.

_Where the hell is that Spider-Bitch? Why wasn't he here to help us?! A GUY IS DEAD!_

As Eddie made his way towards the destroyed front of the store, a red and blue figure landed in front of him, blocking his path.

"Spider-Man?!" Eddie cried in anger. He looked at the costumed figure in front of him and noticed that his costume wasn't the same. Instead of the normal Spider-Man suit, this person was wearing a red, full body unitard, a blue sweatshirt with a giant black spider symbol on the chest which lacked sleeves, had a mask with two large white eyes, and had his webshooters on the outside of his costume as opposed to hidden inside. The figure stood up straight and urgently asked, "Where did Shocker and Vulture go?!"

"Where the hell have you been, Spidey?" Eddie asked. He reached out and grabbed the figure's collar and brought his other hand up in a fist. Eddie tried not to let the pain coming from his hand bother him too much.

"Whoa, I'm not Spider-Man." the costumed character stated. "I'm the Scarlet Spider."

"Who the hell do you think you're fooling?! A guy is dead right there!"

"Please let go of me. I have to find Shocker and Vulture!"

Eddie sent a punch towards the "Scarlet Spider's" face, who easily dodged it and crushed Eddie's fist. Eddie screamed in pain.

"Where did they go?!" the costumed figure asked again, and Eddie finally pointed with a shaky finger in the direction he last saw them going. The Scarlet Spider let Eddie's hand go, shot him a small two finger salute, and jumped away.

_Spider-Man won't even take responsibility for his actions and now he's pretending to be another hero?! I'm going to ruin him if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

Peter swung as fast as he could in the direction Eddie had pointed him in. He felt bad about crushing his rival's hand, but he took a swing, so Peter justified it as defending himself.

_I don't know why I told him I was the 'Scarlet Spider' though. There was really no reason to lie about that. Oh well._

Suddenly, his spider sense erupted at the base of his skull, sending a high frequency pulse throughout his body. He jumped off of his web at the peak of his swing and barely dodged one of the Vulture's razor sharp wings. He perched himself on the corner of the building next to him, but another bit of spider sense warned him about more danger on the way. He jumped, and a blast of blue energy waves annihilated the corner of the building he was just on.

"Geez!" he exclaimed.

"You're going to die today, Spider-Man!" cried the Vulture.

"I was also told that vultures are majestic, but obviously THAT was a lie, too!" He shot a web towards another building and started to swing, but when the web went taunt, the Vulture's razor wing cut through it, and Peter plummeted towards the ground.

"AHHHH!" he screamed. He tried shooting another web, but he could barely see out of his makeshift mask, so he prepared himself for impact. Instead, however, he got blasted by one of the Shocker's energy waves. He got sent through the building across the street from where Shocker was standing and emerged from the other side of said building in more pain than he had felt in a long time.

_This is the only reason I miss the black suit!_

As he fell towards the ground yet again, his spider sense erupted harder than it had before. Peter tried to twist his body out of the way of the incoming danger, but he was unable to do so. He felt a sharp, intense pain go through his stomach and listened to the maniacal laughter that followed.

"You thought I was lying about your death?! Why... I would never!" Vulture taunted. The laughter faded further and further away as Peter fell faster and faster towards the ground. He drifted in and out of consciousness before he felt himself slam into the ground, only increasing his already high level of pain. He felt tears build up in his eyes and struggled to breathe.

_This is it. I'm gonna die._

As his breaths got slower and harder to come by, Peter started seeing images flash within his mind. His childhood. His parents. His first day of high school. Mary Jane. Flash. Aunt May. Harry. Gwen. Uncle Ben.

_Uncle Ben..._

The images then showed the night that changed Peter's life. The night that got him here in the first place. The night his beloved Uncle Ben got killed. The night he chased his uncle's killer to an old warehouse by the docks. The killer's terrified face as Peter lifted him from the ground with a web. The killer's face...

_THE KILLER'S FACE! THAT'S WHERE I KNOW VULTURE FROM... HE KILLED UNCLE BEN! AND NOW HE'S TRIED TO KILL ME TOO!_

Peter, suddenly injected with a newfound energy, sat straight up and clutched his heavily bleeding stomach. He looked down at his sweatshirt, which was as red as the unitard underneath, and screamed in pain, but more so in frustration.

"VULTURE! GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Peter jumped up, barely awake, and started swinging furiously. It eventually got to a point where he wasn't sure where he was going, but he kept going anyway. Next thing he knew, Peter was inside a strangely familiar lab. He wasn't sure where he was or how he got there, but all he knew was that his hand was smashing a small container against a table, letting out a black slime, which quickly covered every inch of his body. When it reached his wound, an excruciatingly painful burning sensation shot through his whole body, but as soon as it had started, it stopped. Now, Peter felt better than ever.

_Let's go hunting for some vulture, buddy._

* * *

Author's Note:

Long chapter. _Redemption_ is rapidly coming to an end, and I can't promise that it'll end well. That's about it. Until next time!


	93. Redemption Part 9

Redemption Part 9

**Sunday, September 16th**

_Four days. I've spent four days looking for them and I've gotten NOWHERE. I'll get them today.  
_

Peter slowly walked down the stairs of his house with heavy steps. Every time his feet hit a new stair, a small thud sent a shimmer throughout the house. His face, once hopeful and full of life, was now twisted in what seemed like a permanent scowl, and the bags under his eyes indicated that he hadn't slept for days. Even his clothes reflected his new personality; instead of of the usual brightly colored thermal shirts, button ups, and sweatshirts, he now only wore a tight fitting black t-shirt, which showed off his incredible figure that even Flash would be jealous of.

_"Puny" Parker, huh? Not anymore._

Peter looked down at the t-shirt, which was actually the black suit in disguise, and ever since the symbiote got into his near-fatal stab wound, Peter was stronger than he had ever been before. On the other hand, he constantly felt like he was having the life drained out of him. Give and take, he supposed. As he got to the bottom of the stairs and reached for the front door, a voice stopped him.

"Peter!" called Aunt May from the kitchen. Peter rolled his eyes and walked over to her, trying his best to fake a smile. As he walked towards her, he noticed a picture on the front page of the newest copy of _The Daily Bugle. _The photo was of the NYCoffeeCo that had been robbed by Shocker and Vulture the other day, and the both of them were clearly visible in the frame. Along with them, however, was someone who was NOT with them that day: Spider-Man, in his black suit, helping them rob the store.

_No way._

Then, Peter read the headline that went along with it.

**SPIDER-MAN SHOWS HIS TRUE COLORS! REWARD WANTED FOR THE THREE ROBBERS PICTURED! Photo By: Eddie Brock.**

_Eddie?! What the hell?!  
_

"Peter, what's the matter?" asked Aunt May suddenly.

"Nothing, Auntie dearest." he greeted unemotionally. He studied the picture for a moment longer.

_Wait a minute... that's MY picture of Spider-Man, just colored differently!_

"Oh, Pete, you look awful." she sighed. "Do you want something to eat or anything?"

"No." he said. He turned to walk back upstairs. He wanted to grab a folder containing all of the pictures he had taken of Spider-Man that have been published in _The Bugle_, but she grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Peter, I don't know how to say this... Maria Hill died."

Peter, shocked by the news, took a moment to process it. A million small thoughts raced through his brain.

_How's Hunter? Where's Hunter? What happened? Did anyone else get hurt? Poor Hunter..._

Instead of saying any of these thoughts, he simply said, "Okay, and?"

Aunt May gasped and covered her mouth. She closed her eyes and Peter could see her eyelids flickering. "Peter Benjamin Parker! That is your friend's MOTHER!"

"SO WHAT?!" Peter screamed. The sudden outburst startled his aunt, who turned around so that Peter couldn't see her reaction. Peter felt guilty and wanted to apologize, but he didn't care enough to do so. All he cared about at the moment was finding out the deal with the picture situation, and then his second priority was finding Vulture, or as the symbiote reminded him... Adrian Toomes. So, instead of comforting his aunt, he ran up to his room to grab the photos, left his house without even saying goodbye, and headed into the city. As he boarded the train, he began to get mad at himself.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! Why would I scream at Aunt May like that and then just leave without saying goodbye or apologizing?!_

He looked down at the shirt, which suddenly felt cold, and he shook his head.

_It's the suit making me act like this... once I find out what Brock is doing and then find Toomes, it's coming off._

* * *

"Brock." Jonah said calmly, but the anger hidden behind the calm facade was easily identifiable. "I want you to explain yourself. Right now."

Eddie stared uncomfortably at the floor of Jonah's office, hoping that maybe this was some sort of bad dream, but when Jonah screamed, "Well?!" to his face, it was evident that this was, in fact, really happening to him.

"I, uh..." he started to explain, but his voice soon trailed off. Jonah started to laugh in disbelief. "Wow, Brock. You know, I'm at a loss for words for the first time in my life."

Peter, standing in the back corner of the office with his arms crossed, watched the scene playing out in front of him with joy. Eddie glanced over at Peter suddenly, who smirked at him. Eddie scowled and even let out a small growl before looking back at Jonah, who's face was becoming redder and redder. "Damn it, Brock! Give me an answer!"

"He's not a good guy, J.J.! He broke my hand, for Christ's sake!"

"That doesn't prove that he robbed the store." Peter quietly stated.

"Quiet, kid!" Jonah exclaimed. He turned back to Eddie and restated, "That doesn't prove that he robbed the store! Look, Spider-Man is a menace, and I don't like him all that much either, but I don't write false stories or Photoshop pictures of him! That's libel. It's a crime. I may be an asshole, but I'm not a criminal!"

"Jonah, listen, I need this job! I'm broke! I have nothing else going for me right now! If you fire me, I'll lose everything. There's not a paper in town that'll hire me."

"Maybe you should have though about that beforehand, Brock." Peter remarked. Jonah shot his hand in Peter's direction and closed it. Peter immediately shut up.

"Pack you things. Get the hell out of my office." Jonah demanded.

"But, I just-"

"You're FIRED."

Eddie felt his throat closing up like he was about to cry, but he wouldn't let J.J. or Parker have the satisfaction. He nodded his head and shuffled towards the door, but right before he left, he turned to look at Peter, who stared right back at him. "Peter..." Eddie began to say.

"Get out of her, Brock. You want forgiveness? Go ask God for some."

Eddie gritted his teeth and stormed out of the office, not even taking the time to say goodbye to Betty or anyone else. Instead of taking a cab back home like he usually did, he walked. It took him a good hour and a half, but even when he got home, he still hadn't blown off all the steam. After going up into his apartment, he grabbed some boxing gloves that he kept hanging on a coat rack and started punching a punching bag as hard as he could, pretending it was Peter. It killed his hand, but he kept going.

"First Spider-Man breaks my God damn hand!"

**POW!**

"Then Parker gets me fired from my job!"

**POW! POW!**

"I'm going to kill them! Both of them! I don't care what it takes!"

**POW!POW!POW!POW!POW!**

Eventually, he was hitting the bag so hard that it came loose and fell from the ceiling. The sand inside poured out all over the place and Eddie screamed in pain and frustration. Then, after taking a few deep breaths, he walked into his bedroom, pulled out a small black case, and unlocked it with a spare key he kept hidden under his lamp. Inside the case was a revolver, with its silver gunmetal polished and its smooth wooden grip. Within the chamber was six bullets, all of which Eddie had never considered firing at anyone... until now.

"I'll only need one for Peter and one for Spidey... but I'll give them both two extra. I'm feeling generous today."

* * *

Author's Note:

The finale for _Redemption _is next. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. One thing, though: PLEASE leave me reviews with constructive feedback. I appreciate when I get feedback like that because it can only make the story better. Anyway, that's about it. Until next time!


	94. Redemption - Finale

Redemption - Finale

**3:45 p.m.**

"Lyman."

Marcus paused his rigorous workout routine to quickly glance over at his new boss, Joe Lorenzini, the man with the flat, adamantium plate in his head instead of a skull. After taking an extra few breaths, he started working out again.

"You're lookin' good." Joe stated. Marcus nodded in a "screw you" sort of way. Joe shook his head an chuckled. "Ya do. I'm not duh type uv guy tuh lie 'bout sumthin' as dumb as dat. Hey, if it's any constellation-"

"Consolation." Marcus corrected.

"Right. Look at you, pal. Gots duh brains AN duh brawn." Joe took a moment to let Marcus respond, but again, no response was heard. Joe, now annoyed, watched as Marcus got into a plank position. After a few moments, Joe sent a kick with the tip of his toe into Marcus' abdomen. Marcus crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Listen tuh me when I'm talkin' to ya." Joe angrily scolded. All Marcus could respond with was, "That hurt like a motherfu-"

"Don't use dat group uv words wit me. I don't wanna hear disrespect uv ANY kind, 'specially 'bout women, ya got me?"

"Sure." Marcus replied with a grunt.

"Good." A few moments passed before Joe continued with, "Do ya know my street name?"

"Hammerhead." Marcus grunted. He still felt out of breath.

"Do ya know why I'm called dat?"

"I'm guessing because you have a square head?"

"Observant one, you are. You happen tuh be right, doe. Well... half right... People call me Hammerhead 'cause I climbed duh ranks of duh criminal unduhworld by workin' as duh right-hand man to a loanshark. When dat loanshark died, I took ovuh duh business. I wuz a tough sonuvabitch. Sum people even went as far as tuh use duh word 'ruthless.' I'm not a ruthless guy. Trust me, I'm not a ruthless guy... unless ya screwed me out uv a large chuck uv bills. DAT'S wehn we gotta problem. Den, aftuh my loansharkin' days, I moved tuh udduh methods of makin' money... gun distribution, drug dealin'... you know, duh usual stuff. All of dat stuff eventually landed me a spot right nextuh Wilson Fisk. I acted as his right hand man for a while. Den, aftuh he was killed not too long ago, I wuz thrust intuh takin' ovuh duh business."

Marcus started to sit himself up. He hugged his knees to his chest and listened to Joe go on.

"I wuz hesitant at first... I mean, who wants tuh take ovuh duh biggest crime syndicate in the Big Apple? I know dat I wasn't up tuh duh job at first, but den it dawned on me dat I could change things up wit how duh whole operation ran an such. Fisk wasted his time an money wit creatin' all dem supuhvillains an weapons an stuff. I like to think dat I'm a smartuh guy den Fisk, doe. Which is why you're here, Marcus."

"I don't follow." Marcus admitted.

"You're duh perfect killin' machine. I mean, fuh Christ's sake, ya don't even feel any emotion! You're willin' to get duh job done witout askin' no questions. If sumone is skilled enough and smart enough-both uv which ya are-den dey can get ANY job done witout any trouble."

"What're you getting at?"

"Fisk had dis big plan tuh get rid uv all duh heroes and weirdos in New York. I share a similuh mindset, Marcus, but I know dat I don't need none uv dem fancy supuh powuhed freaks tuh get rif uv dem, I just need a few people who'll be willin' tuh do sum dirty work an not get cold feet... Let's start wit Spiduh-Man, fuh example. He's a pain in my ass. He wuz a pain in Fisk's ass. I say, doe, dat instead of attacking 'im directly, we should attack his family an friends."

"How do you know where to start?" Marcus asked.

"Fisk had a file on ALL uv duh majuh playuhs in duh supuh hero scene, includin' duh Spiduh... names, family, the whole deal."

"And?"

"All I'm sayin' is dat if you can take care uv a few people for me, I can take care uv all uv your issues for you. If ya scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. Waddaya say?" When Marcus looked hesitant, Joe added, "If I walk out uv dat door witout gettin' a handshake from ya, I can't promise dat you'll be alive come next week."

Marcus stared into Joe's eyes, which were as black and evil as when he first met him, but now a small glimmer shined though; a glimmer that meant a better life for Marcus. The two men extended their hands, shook, and continued with their day as though the whole encounter never happened.

* * *

**9:45 p.m.  
**

The darkest and scariest part of New York City, the docking district, was dotted with warehouses. One such warehouse, a small one, closer to collapse than the rest of the close-to-collapse warehouses, held two very different men. One of these men, Herman Schultz, sat cool, calm, and collected in one of the corners of the room, closely inspecting his gauntlets so that he could recreate them, should the time ever come. The other man, Adrian Toomes, stood in the center of the room, watching every opening into the enclosure there was. He was paranoid beyond belief.

_This is JUST like that night when I killed that old man..._

Adrian tried his hardest not to think about that night, but every now and then, the painful memories of that night would flood his brain and send him into despair.

. . .

_Adrian nervously waited behind some kid with a red mask on. The kid was some sort of freak with a spider fetish, as far as Adrian knew. The twerp had easily beaten Crusher Hogan in an all out fight no more than five minutes prior, which was unheard of. Adrian knew that the prize for beating Hogan was $100, but the manager must have given the little masked marvel in front of him less, because the next thing he knew the kid was demanding his money._

_"Not my problem, asshole. Now GET OUTTA HERE!" the manager screamed. Adrian watched as the kid turned around and bolted out of the door. He knew the feeling all too well, and for some strange reason he felt as though robbing this man wouldn't be too hard. He just robbed some poor kid of his money, so he's just going to get a taste of his own medicine._

_"Who're you?" asked the manager. Adrian, without thinking, aimed his gun at the man's head and demanded that he put all of the money he had into a small duffle bag._

_"Get the hell outta my face!" screamed the manager._

_"I'll kill you right now if you don't do what I say." Adrian bluffed. For effect, he pulled back the hammer. Moments later, the man had filled the duffle bag with every cent he had. Adrian grabbed it and was prepared to leave when suddenly an overwhelming urge rose out of him to turn around and shoot the man. He wasn't sure if it was to prove a point to himself or not, but he knew that five seconds later he was running away from a bleeding man._

_"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." he whispered to himself as he ran towards the exit._

_"Stop that guy!" screamed the manager behind him. Adrian was both relieved and worried. The guy was alive, to which he was relieved, but now he was chasing after Adrian and telling people to stop him. Adrian glanced ahead to see the door, but one person stood in his way: the masked kid. Adrian prepared to get sent to the ground, but instead the kid simply sidestepped out of his way._

_"Kid, stop him!" screamed the manager. Adrian knew that the kid had no intent to ever do so, so he said, "Thanks, kid." to the kid as he ran by him. As he bolted out the door, he could hear the manager screaming at the kid. He realized that the manager had given up on chasing him, so he sprinted around the corner and into a dark alley, where another man with flaming red hair waited for him._

_"Did you do it?!" the man asked. His eyes radiated 'crazy' and his maniacal smile was one of pure evil._

_"Yeah, Cletus, I did it." Adrian sighed, holding up the money bag for his partner to see._

_"No! I meant did you kill the guy?"_

_"No. I shot him. Didn't kill him."_

_"Ugh." Cletus sighed in disgust. "Well, how much did you get?"_

_"I don't know. Probably around 3k."_

_"Good enough. C'mon, pal. We have to find a car!"_

_Adrian and Cletus bolted out of the alley and onto a one-way street, where a yellow Oldsmobile Delta 88 nearly hit them. Adrian looked at the old man behind the wheel, who was confused at the sight in front of him._

_"Shoot him!" Cletus shouted. Adrian paused for a moment before shaking his head._

_"Are you insane?! No!"_

_The engine of the car roared to life and Adrian glanced back at the old man, who started reversing away from the two of them._

_"SHOOT HIM! WE NEED THAT CAR!" Cletus screamed. Adrian instinctively brought the gun up and fired at random. The sound of glass shattering replaced the sound of the gunshot, and Adrian knew that he had at least hit the car. When he looked up, though, he saw a red splatter on the inside of the windshield. Cletus sprinted for the car, pulled the old man out of the driver's seat, and demanded that Adrian hop in. Adrian, still in shock, did as he was told. Every time he tried to replay the scene in his mind, he found that he couldn't find a reason for killing the old man. He could have easily just taken the car and drove away with Cletus. He couldn't blame anyone. He couldn't blame Cletus. He couldn't blame instinct. It was him._

. . .

"I WANTED to kill that old man." Adrian found himself explaining. He glanced around, expecting to find himself in the car, but he was now back in the warehouse with Herman, who was listening intently.

"You're a mighty fine storyteller." Herman acknowledged. "Lots of detail."

"Shut up." Adrian croaked out. He found himself wanting to cry. The memories killed him.

"So what happened to Clitoris?" Herman asked with a snicker.

"Cletus." Adrian corrected. "I don't know. We were driving on some random road when all of a sudden he told me to get out, but to keep the gun with me. I did as I was told, thinking he would come back for me, but even if he tried to do so it was too late. I had been caught by Spider-Man at that point."

"So you didn't even get the money?" Herman asked.

"No."

"Well damn... what a waste of time."

Adrian nodded and glanced around at all of the entrances again, just to make sure they were okay. After feeling a subtle gust of wind on the back of his bald head, he knew something was amiss.

"Herman?" he asked aloud, but the lack of a response had him worried. "Herman?!" he asked out loud again, just to make sure his ally wasn't messing with him. Adrian turned around and looked up to see Herman hanging from the ceiling, tangled in a mess of black webbing.

"Oh no..." Adrian groaned. He scanned the room for any sign of Spider-Man, who was now undoubtedly watching Adrian's every move. Before he could even blink, two jet black webs ensnared his wings. More and more and more webs continually tangled Adrian, who screamed out for help. He clenched his eyes shut and didn't open them again until he had remained still for a few moments. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was tangled in a giant, menacing looking, black spider web, and from the shadows emerged Spider-Man, with his black suit, towering over the trapped Adrian.

"I heard everything you said." Spider-Man quietly admitted. "All of that stuff about the robbery and the carjacking... and killing that 'old man'." Spider-Man squatted down and got right into Adrian's face, who tried to pull his head back so he wouldn't have to face his foe.

"Please..." Adrian begged.

"I haven't even done anything and you're already begging. You're a coward, Toomes... Tell me, did you really mean that?"

"M-m-mean what?"

"You WANTED to kill that old man?!"

"N-n-no..."

"If you lie to me, I'll rip that big nose right off of your bald ass head. Now tell me again... DID YOU WANT TO KILL THAT OLD MAN?!"

"YES! YES I MEANT IT! PLEASE, SPIDER-MAN, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

That's when Adrian felt the coldness of Spider-Man's hands wrapped around his neck. He choked for air but it was useless.

_I'm going to die._

* * *

**11:45 p.m.  
**

_He's going to die.  
_

Peter watched as his hands wrapped around the old man's neck. Peter normally didn't condone killing, but this may be the one and only time he accepted it.

_He wanted to kill Uncle Ben. Now you want to kill him._

He listened to the small voice at the back of his mind. It was right. He wanted to kill this old man for causing all of the pain he felt after Uncle Ben's death. He wanted to kill him for being the criminal scumbag he was. He wanted to kill him for EXISTING.

_Do it. Finish him._

"You killed him..." Peter heard himself say, but it was a distant voice. He could feel himself slipping away into a dark void, a void that he knew he couldn't escape if he got trapped in it. He wasn't sure if he should save himself or let himself fall.

"Please..." the old man croaked.

"YOU KILLED OUR UNCLE BEN!" Peter roared. This time, the voice wasn't his. It belonged to a monster. "NOW WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

_OUR Uncle Ben?! WE'RE going to kill him?! What the hell...?!_

Peter, finally snapping out of the plunge into darkness, found the man's face to be blue and the small twinkle in his eye nearly extinguished. He let go of the man's throat and watched the man gasp for air. Peter had never seen someone so happy to BREATHE.

"I almost killed him..."

_WE almost killed him, Peter. We have to finish him!_

"No..." Peter sighed. "I have to finish YOU!" He tore at the black suit, which didn't even rip. Every tug he made, every amount of effort he put into taking the suit off, was useless. It wouldn't budge. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the..." the old man said before passing out.

"NO!" Peter screamed. "Don't die!"

_We WANT him dead, remember Peter?! He's the cause of all of our suffering!_

"You're not me! You never were!" Peter squatted down and tried once more to rip the suit off. When it didn't, he jumped up as hard and as high he possibly could. He crashed through the roof of the warehouse and landed hard on a nearby rooftop. Suddenly, Daredevil arrived.

"Spidey?! I could hear you from BLOCKS away! What's going-"

"HEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Peter screamed. He leaped as far as he could again, this time crashing into the nearby church tower. Daredevil followed close behind. Peter struggled with the black suit, which seemed to finally be coming loose. After a few moments, the bell next to them rang, signalling midnight. A sound louder than anything Peter had ever heard erupted, sending himself, Daredevil, and the suit into a panic. Daredevil, although the most hurt from the sonic vibrations, screamed, "Spidey! It doesn't like sound! I can feel it getting weak! It's loosening its grip on you!"

"Hit it again!" Peter roared. Daredevil punched the bell again, once again sending sonic vibrations throughout the room. Peter could feel the suit hurting. He didn't want to hurt Daredevil anymore, but it was either hurt a friend or die.

"One more time!" Daredevil screamed before punching the bell. The suit screamed in pain and slithered off of Peter's body before falling down into the church below. Peter and Daredevil sat there for a few minutes, both trying to regain their strength. Peter helped Daredevil up and patted him on the back. Daredevil just smiled.

"All in a day's work."

"Thank you, Daredevil. Seriously."

"Again. All in a day's work."

The pair of them just sat there for a few more minutes before descending into the church below.

* * *

**Monday, September 17th - 12:45 a.m.**

Peter quietly made his way into his house, being extra careful not to wake Aunt May. After successfully closing the front door without a sound, sneaking across the notoriously squeaky upstairs hall, and diving onto his bed, Peter was ready to call it a night. Just as he was about to dose off, however, a small **ding! **from his phone woke him up. He crankily glanced at his screen and saw that he had 5 missed texts from Gwen.

_Crap._

**3:46 p.m. - heyy, what's up?  
**

**6:25 p.m. - hey peter u dead? lol**

**9:16 p.m. - ok now i'm kinda worried. u ok?**

**11:59 p.m. - not funny anymore peter. where are u?**

**12:45 a.m. - peter pleeeeease answer**

_She's cute when she's worried.  
_

"Hey, Gwen. I'm safe. Sorry, my phone has been acting up recently. What's up?" he read out loud as he typed it. She responded immediately.

**12:46 a.m. - PETER I WAS SO WORRIED!**

12:46 a.m. - I'm okay, Gwen. lol.

**12:47 a.m. - ok ok ok lol i'm sorry u just kinda freaked me out**

12:48 a.m. - I'm good. I promise.

**12:50 a.m. - good :) and i was just wondering if u were doing anything after school tomorrow?**

Peter smiled.

_Now I'm not._

12:52 a.m. - I'm going to be at Maria Hill's funeral during school, but after school I'm totally free. Wanna go get food someplace? I don't think coffee is the best idea now lol

**12:52 a.m. - i'd love to :)**

12:54 a.m. - Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Gwen. Goodnight :)

**12:55 a.m. - Goodnight, Mr. Parker :)**

And with that, Peter plugged his phone in to charge, turned over onto his side, and tried to fall asleep, but a pile of clothes folded on his bed prevented him from getting comfortable.

"Are you kidding me?" he whispered, annoyed, as he stood up to throw the clothes on the floor. When he grabbed them, however, he realized that it wasn't a normal pile of clothes; it was red and blue, had strange devices on a utility belt, and was made of a material that Peter had never felt before. He picked it up and let it unfold itself, revealing a brand new Spider-Man costume.

"Woaaaah." He was in awe. The costume kept the same color scheme and aesthetic elements as his original suit, such as the web pattern and the spiders on the front and back, but the design was now much more streamlined, the eye lenses were now silver and somewhat reflective, and the spider emblems were now elongated. Also, the feet had the soles of shoes attached to the bottom, which would make it easier for him to run around and kick without hurting his feet too much. A little note fluttered to the ground, and Peter laid the costume out on his bed and read the note.

**I figured that you needed a new suit. This one has a few little upgrades to it. You'll figure them out. - Nick Fury.**

"Thanks, Fury." Peter whispered with a smile. He neatly folded the costume, put it in his backpack, and once again tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

And with the extremely long finale... so ends the 'Redemption' arc! I really, REALLY, loved the arc. Like a lot. Like there are arcs that I don't like as much, like 'Ultimatum', but THIS arc was really good, in my own humble opinion. Hopefully you guys all enjoyed it, too. I know some of you told me that this didn't really feel like Adrian and Herman's arc (which it was intended to be) so I really tried to at least give Adrian a lot more character in the finale. Hopefully it paid off. Please, leave criticism. It really helps me out a lot. Well, there's not much more I can say, so I'll just leave it at this: Epilogue will be out shortly, the next arc will begin sometime later this week, and I will see you all later! Until next time!


	95. Redemption - Epilogue

Redemption - Epilogue

**1:15 a.m.**

"Sir."

George Stacy, moments away from falling asleep, sat up straight in his chair and forced himself to keep his eyes open. He scratched at his stubble, pulled his graying hair back, and fixed his tie. He took a deep breath before acknowledging the officer in front of him. "What's going on, Hudak?"

Steven Hudak, an African American man with a gruff face and an equally gruff voice, quietly closed the door to his boss' office behind him and walked up to George, who was now flicking through TV channels in order to keep himself awake. He cleared his throat and declared, "Toomes and Schultz are in the NYPD's custody."

George's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he shot up from his chair with a grin on his face. "What?! Are you serious?"

"An anonymous tip told us their location." Hudak confirmed. "They were both found hanging from the ceiling of an old warehouse down by the docks."

"Wait, hanging? They didn't..."

"No, they're alive, sir. They were hanging from a giant spider web."

_Spider-Man._

"Of course they were." George sighed. "Well, this is really good news. Now we have Toomes in custody. We can finally question him about Ben Parker." Peter's face suddenly flashed through his mind and a wave of relief washed over him.

_He'll be happy to hear about this._

"Sir, not to discourage you, but we still need to find Kasady, too. He's just as guilty as Toomes is."

"Yeah, but Kasady isn't out there right now with a high-tech flight suit strapped to his back. Toomes was the top priority."

"That's true." Hudak admitted. A moment of silence passed before an alarm blared throughout the police station. George's phone rang and he answered immediately.

"Yeah, what's going on?... Ah, crap... 727 on 5th Avenue?... Be there soon." George grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and started to put it on as he walked towards the door of his office.

"What's going on?" Hudak asked.

"Cat burglary. Some jewelry store's alarm went off. We gotta move."

"Right."

George flicked his office's lights off, locked the door behind him, and ran for his squad car.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is the first of two epilogues for the 'Redemption' arc. Next one should be out soon.

P.S. - From now on, if I only have a time and no date at the beginning of a chapter or section, then that means that the chapter/section you're about to read takes place on the same day as the last date given. This chapter, for example, starts at **1:15 a.m.** The last date I gave was **Monday, September 17th. **Therefore, this chapter takes place on the same day, but at a different time. Comprende, amigos? Sweet. Well, that's about it! Until next time!


	96. Redemption - Epilogue 2

Redemption - Epilogue 2

**10:30 a.m.**

The pitter-patter of rain on a canopy of umbrellas roared in Peter's ears.

_This sucks._

He sat in silence as he listened to a priest give a speech about Maria Hill's spirit rising into Heaven, among other spiritual things. At the mention of Maria's name, Peter glanced over at Hunter, who sat in the front row, staring at the ground, without an umbrella covering him. He was soaking wet and shivering, and Peter couldn't figure out if it was because he was cold or scared. Probably both.

_Poor Hunter._

The beautiful wooden casket that help Maria's body sat up next to the podium where the priest stood. Droplets of rain formed small rivers that flowed off of the smooth wood, creating a constant stream of water that reminded Peter of tears. At the thought of tears, Peter glanced over at Hunter again. Small streams of water ran down his face, and Peter couldn't tell if it was tears or just rain. Again, probably both.

"I never was a very religious person."

Peter's attention switched from Hunter to the podium, where Tony Stark stood with a face almost as sad as Hunter's.

"No, I never was. Wasn't raised religiously. Wasn't blessed with the privilege of it, I guess... However, I do know this: if there IS a big, celestial bearded man in the sky who can take care of her, I know he'll do a damn good job, because she of all people deserves it. Maria Hill was one of the greatest... no, THE greatest person I knew when it came to... well, practically anything. She was smart. Funny. Pretty. Everything you'd want in a person. Oh, and she destroyed me in Checkers once. She was a REALLY mean Checkers player."

A small wave of laughter emerged from the crowd, but died as quickly as it had started. Peter looked at Hunter yet again, who was still staring at the ground.

"She was, above all else, a fantastic mother to one of the finest young men I have ever met. She cared for him. She always showed pride in him. She loved him. She loved all of us, in unique ways." Tony paused for a moment. Peter watched as he wiped his thumb across his eyes, wiping away tears. "And we all love her." Another pause. "Thank you."

Tony stepped down from the podium, signaling the end of the funeral, and started walking towards Hunter, who held his face in his hands. Peter, along with everyone else, stood up to leave the cemetery. As he walked by Hunter, he gripped his shoulder in an act of empathy. He knew exactly what Hunter was going through and wanted to tell him that everything would be fine, but he figured that now wasn't the best time. He let go of Hunter's shoulder, who never even glanced in Peter's direction.

_I'm sorry, buddy._

Peter started walking towards the exit gate of the cemetery. As he walked, he spotted Nick Fury walking towards Hunter. He nodded at Fury, who nodded at Peter in return. With that, Peter left for school.

* * *

Author's Note:

'Redemption' is now complete. Until next time!


	97. Embrace the Darkness Part 1

Embrace the Darkness Part 1

**Thursday, October 25th - 6:52 a.m.**

"Peter, you're going to be late for school!"

Peter's eyes snapped awake as the words shouted by his Aunt May cut into his dream. He whipped his head around to look at his phone and was upset to realize that the alarm had gone off 40 minutes prior.

_Damn! I must've shut off the alarm and fallen back asleep without even realizing it!_

He kicked the covers off of himself and ran for his bedroom door, but the covers tangled his feet together, causing him to fall flat on his face with a **thump!** Luckily, his face landed in the center of a pile of clothes, which acted like a cushion. He laid on the floor for a moment, dazed, before breathing in to pick himself up. As he breathed in, he noticed that the shirt in the center of the pile didn't smell too bad, so he quickly threw it on, along with some pants, and ran downstairs to eat really quickly. He slid across the smooth tile floor of the kitchen in his socks, landing perfectly next to the table. He sat down and started shoveling food into his mouth, not even taking the time to taste it.

"Peter, slow down, you pig!" Aunt May laughed. She walked beside him and wiped his cheek with a napkin. A giant purple jelly stain came with it. Peter smiled.

"Sorry, May. I'm just in a hurry."

"I can see that, kiddo. What's the hurry for?"

Peter paused for a moment, wanting to think of an answer that wouldn't seem suspicious, but it was his lack of an answer that brought suspicion.

"You really want to go see Gweeeeeen." she teased. Peter shrugged.

_She's smart._

"Just ask her out already, Peter. It's no secret that you two have the hots for each other." she continued teasing. Peter blushed.

"Aunt May, no one says 'has the hots' anymore."

"Well, excuse me and my old lady talk."

It was then that Peter decided to retaliate with a tease of his own, saying, "Oh, c'mon. You're not old. You're, what, 60? 70?" Aunt May's eyes went wide and she laughed as she threw the crumpled up napkin in her hand at him. The jelly caused the napkin to stick to his face, and he tore it away with a grin.

"51, first of all." Both of them laughed again. "Seriously though, Peter. Why don't you just ask her out? What's the worst that could happen?"

Peter shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, I figure that life is pretty good right now. I'm doing well in school, you and I are doing well living HERE, and I'm comfortable being just friends. Why ruin it?"

"Oh, come on. That is NOT true, and you know it. Take it from me, a woman: she likes you. A lot. And you like her. A lot. You're not fooling anyone with that 'I'm happy being friends' line."

Peter nodded and sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am. I'm '60 something' years old. I'm wise beyond my years."

"You're never gonna let that up, huh?" Peter asked. She simply smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"So what's the real reason won't you then?"

"I mean, I want to more than anything, but I can't stop thinking about the danger that could go with it. I'm Spider-Man, and although there are none right now, I'll always have enemies at some point. What if they were to find out my secret identity and then attack everyone I love and care about? That's my biggest concern with you." He pointed his fork at May, who watched him silently. "I was always scared to death about people coming after you. I couldn't handle the thought of losing Uncle Ben AND you, too. I don't ever want to lose ANYONE I love again, yanno?"

A moment passed before Aunt May smiled and admitted, "Ben would be so proud." as her eyes filled with tears. She brought Peter in for a hug, kissed him on the head, and handed him his lunch. "I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Aunt May." Peter stated as he closed the front door behind him quickly ran down to the bus stop.

* * *

**Friday, October 26th - 10:30 p.m.  
**

Eddie sat down on the end of a bench in the middle of his apartment. He clapped his hands together quickly, causing the chalk on his hands to create a small cloud, and he laid back. He stared up at the barbell looming above him, which gleamed dimly in his apartment's lighting. He placed his hands on the bar, even distances apart, and pushed the bar away from himself, causing it to move up. Standard technique for anyone bench pressing in a gym. The difference was, though, that the weight hanging above Eddie's head surpassed the amount of weight any normal man could hold.

Eddie had 1,575 pounds on the bar. Not including the 45 pound barbell, that equaled 765 pounds on each side. 17 weights, 45 pounds each. Eddie slowly brought the weight down to his chest, then pushed it back up with ease. In one moment, Eddie had beat the bench pressing world record. And he did it again. And again. Over and over, Eddie brought the weight down and pushed it back up again. He did this as many times as he could before he couldn't do it anymore. He set the weight back on the rack, stood up, and picked up a newspaper sitting on his kitchen table.

**SORRY SPIDEY!** the headline read. A picture of Spider-Man, swinging around in his red and blue costume, was displayed on the front page of the paper. Beneath the headline was a smaller set of words, saying:

**FAKER FIRED! The Daily Bugle is issuing an apology for allowing faked photos of Spider-Man, doctored by Edward Brock of Manhattan, to be printed, allowing the wall-crawlers name to be slandered.**

Beneath the caption was a photo of Eddie himself. The photo, which happened to be an old mugshot, showed Eddie's gruff, scarred face, with a twisted scowl being the focal point.

_Screw Spider-Man._

He ripped the paper in half, crumpled the paper up and threw it to the ground. He was pissed beyond all belief.

_Screw Parker._

He kicked the wad of paper across the room.

_This is ALL PARKER'S FAULT._

He itched at his beard, which he hadn't bothered shaving since he was fired.

_We're going to kill Spider-Man. We're going to kill Parker. Luckily for us, our two enemies happen to be one and the same._

Eddie glanced down at his arm and watched as a small strand of black goo slowly covered it before spreading to the rest of his body. He smiled as he felt his teeth become sharper and his muscles swelled in size. Moments later, a dark figure stood in Eddie's place. The figure was jet black everywhere. The only other colors that could be seen were his pink tongue, which wriggled and slithered like a snake; and white, which filled a giant, evil looking spider symbol on his chest and back, along with two giant, menacing eyes that resembled Spider-Man's, but were larger and sharper. The creature laughed.

"We asked God for a way to kill our enemies, and he gave us the means to do so."

The creature laughed some more and clenched its fists as it thought about Peter.

"We will be POISON to Peter Parker. We will be POISON to Spider-Man. To them, we... are... VENOM!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm back from my small break and I'm proud to introduce my new arc, 'Embrace the Darkness'! As you can tell, Venom will be the main villain. Hopefully you'll all enjoy. Well, that's about it. Until next time!


	98. Embrace the Darkness Part 2

Embrace the Darkness Part 2

**Wednesday, October 31st - 9:23 p.m.**

Loud techno music blared throughout the gymnasium of Midtown High School. Kids dressed in all sorts of costumes were crowded together in a small portion of the gym acting as a dance floor and jumped up and down in sync with the rhythm of the songs they were listening to. As the lead-up to the bass drop started, the kids froze in place. When the bass finally dropped, pure chaos erupted as all of the kids went absolutely insane. Flash, dressed in an extremely sweaty Spider-Man costume, was wildly flailing his arms around and humming and extremely off-key version of the song being played.

_Just your typical high school dance._

Peter smirked at his own thought as he watched the madness that was the dance floor from the safety and comfort of a table on the exact opposite end of the gym. Next to him sat Gwen, who was dressed in a lovely white gown with a crown of flowers resting on her head, and Miles, who was suited up as Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four. The three of them watched on in awe.

"How are they all so bad at dancing?" Gwen laughed. She took a sip of fruit punch before turning to look at Peter, who just shook his head.

"They're all probably still better than me, which isn't saying much."

Miles chuckled and nodded before adding, "Yeah. You're awful."

Gwen nearly spit out her drink at Miles' comment and Peter just slapped the back of his head.

"Miles!" Gwen cried out with a grin on her face. "You almost made me stain my dress!"

"Well aren't you, like, dressed up as Aphrodite?" Miles asked.

"Yes, so?"

"Isn't she the Goddess of War or something? She needs blood on her dress."

Gwen and Peter glanced at each other before looking back at Miles. "That's Ares, dumbass." Peter corrected. Gwen covered her mouth to stifle a laugh and Miles just rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, is this all you two are gonna do all night? Just sit here and act all gooey and lovey?"

"Pretty much." Gwen and Peter replied together. Miles shrugged, stood up, and started to walk away.

"You kids have fun, but not TOO much fun!"

"Will do!" Peter retorted. Miles smirked and two finger saluted at him before disappearing into the swarm of kids on the dance floor. After he disappeared from sight, Peter turned back to Gwen, who was smiling at him. "What?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Nothing." she said, biting her lip and glancing down at his costume. "I just like you... and your scientist outfit."

Peter could feel himself blush and looked down to hide his face, but she lifted it back up to face hers. Peter suddenly got nervous as he watched her slowly start to lean in.

_Oh God. Oh God. Peter Benjamin Parker, do NOT blow this for yourself._

He started to lean in slowly, matching her pace, but he kept one eye open so that he could make sure they weren't going to headbutt each other. Out of the corner of this eye, he saw a familiar redhead looking over in their direction. Peter retreated from the kiss to look at her, but she quickly glanced away. He continued staring at her and watched as Harry and Hunter sat down next to her.

_Ugh._

"Peter, what's wrong?" Gwen suddenly asked. She followed Peter's eyes to the trio sitting a few tables away from them and got upset. "Are you looking at Mary Jane?"

"What? No. I was looking at Hunter." Peter lied.

Gwen pouted and crossed her arms before saying, "I'm not stupid Peter."

"Hey, hey, c'mon. I was really looking at Hunter. I just feel bad for him, the whole Maria Hill thing and all."

Gwen sighed and nodded. "That was pretty hard on him, huh?"

"Yeah, and I can empathize with him. It's tough losing someone that raised you."

"I couldn't imagine going through that. It seems so... horrible." Peter nodded and tried to continue listening to Gwen speak, but he suddenly became distracted with a costume that made him uncomfortable.

_Is that guy dressed as the black suited Spider-Man?_

The costumed figure was tall, muscular, and didn't fit in with the rest of the kids. As the figure made his way through the crowd, Peter remembered the awful experience he had with the black suit. The mood change, the sudden lack of morality, the suit taking control of his body without him even knowing about it...

_This couldn't be the same suit, could it?_

Peter stood up and started to walk away, but Gwen caught his attention.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh," Peter glanced up at the figure again and tried to think of an excuse to leave Gwen for a few moments. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, I promise." Gwen nodded and Peter started to walk towards the figure, but suddenly a giant, toothy mouth emerged from the black mask covering the person's face. The spider symbol grew to cover most of their chest, and the white eyes became distorted and evil looking.

"WHERE'S PETER PARKER?!" the figure screamed into the crowd. The voice sounded familiar to Peter, both in terms of the symbiote and who was under the symbiote, but he couldn't pinpoint who it was that could be under there.

_I gotta move fast!_

He ran out into the hallway, locked himself into the janitor's closet, and emerged in his Spider-Man costume. He swung into the gym to find the creature throwing students around and screaming the same three words over and over again: "WHERE'S PETER PARKER?!" Kids ran around in a terrified manor. He glanced over to where Gwen and him were sitting and was relieved to see that she had joined the other students in trying to escape the gym. When Peter saw Hunter evacuating kids through the doors, he nodded in respect. Hunter did the same before closing the door behind him, leaving just Peter and the creature alone in the gym.

"I don't know who this 'Peter Parker' fella is," Peter began to scream to the monster, who turned around to face him. "but I'm here now. I guess I'll just have to do." Peter jumped towards the creature, who caught him by the throat and squeezed. Peter could feel the air burning his lungs.

"We don't want to fight you, Spider-Man." the creature snarled. "Or should we say... Peter Parker."

_WHAT?!_

"No, no, we're not here to fight you at all. We're simply here to tell to that we are Venom to both your Peter Parker side and your Spider-Man. We will stop at nothing to kill you, no matter whose lives are lost." The creature slightly cocked its head and continued, "The cops are here. This is when we head out. Later, Parker." The creature let go of Peter's neck, and Peter dropped to the ground gasping for air. He heard a crash of glass and looked up to see the window in the gym shattered. He groaned.

_Perfect._

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Hopefully you all enjoyed Chapter 2! Bleedgreen99 has been experiencing some computer problems and so he won't be able to type for a little bit. This will be my last chapter that I'm going to post until he can get his computer situation resolved, which will most likely be soon. Well, that's about it! Until next time!


	99. Embrace the Darkness Part 3

Embrace the Darkness Part 3

**9:39 p.m.**

"GWEN?!"

Hundreds of heads turned as George Stacy, closely followed by Officer Hudak, bolted through the crowd of students gathered outside of Midtown High School. Some students were talking about what had just happened not even 20 minutes prior. Others were shaking in fear. The small group of kids that weren't doing either were laying on stretchers, injured by the mysterious black creature that interrupted the Halloween dance.

"...it was HUGE..."

"...kinda looked like Spider-Man..."

"...no, no, Spider-Man showed up to fight the thing..."

All of the stories were mixing together and George didn't know which ones to believe, but at the moment he really didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to find his daughter.

"GWEN?!" he cried out again. He was terrified. Was she one of the students being sent away by stretcher? Was she still inside somewhere?

_Or worse. Please, God, don't let her be-_

"Dad?" a weak voice croaked out nearby. George turned his head to see Gwen standing there, covering herself with a scientist's jacket. Her hair was messed up, her makeup was slightly smudged, and her eyes were in shock and distant.

"Oh, thank God." George sighed in relief. He ran over to his daughter and held out his arms, which she jumped into. "Oh, thank God you're alright, sweetie." He felt a tear roll down his cheek and waited for her response, but he only heard small sobs. He held her at arm's length and examined her face, which was slowly starting to succumb to tears. "Oh, sweetie." He pulled her back in for another hug, this time longer. Hudak rubbed George's shoulder and walked away to investigate what happened.

"You do care." he heard her finally whisper after a few minutes of holding her. She pushed herself away to wipe tears off of her face and tried to smile, but another sob escaped.

"What?" he asked, concerned.

She pursed her lips and blinked a few times to get rid of any tears. Then, in a shaky, barely audible voice, she continued, "You know, ever since you were promoted to captain of the police department all those years back, I've hardly seen you." She paused again to calm herself down a bit, and George stared at her intently. She sniffled and said, "And it really sucked because we were ***sniff*** so close back then."

"Gwen..."

"And I guess ***sniff*** that I thought that you putting work before me and mom and the boys meant that you cared about us less. And now, seeing you like this... crying and stuff over me... it makes me feel guilty that ***sniff*** I ever thought you didn't care about all of us. I just miss you, Dad."

"Oh, Gwenny." George felt another tear roll down his cheek as Gwen hugged him even harder than before. "I'm so sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry. I love you all more than , I'm so sorry. I promise you that I'll be there more, okay?"

"Okay." she whimpered.

"No," he held her out at arms length again. "I need to believe that. I'll be there for you, Gwenny. Always. You got me?" She nodded and he pulled her in for one last hug. He kissed the top of her head and sighed before taking a step back to examine her for any injuries. After taking a look at her dress, which was slightly _too_ revealing for his liking, he said, "Well, could you button up that lab coat, please? It's cold out." After she did so, he asked whose coat it was.

"Peter's." she replied sheepishly.

"Ohhhh... he's a good kid, Gwen. Are you two...?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Not the time."

"Right." he said with a nod. After a quick glance behind her, he noticed Peter walking up to them. "Speaking of Peter."

. . .

Peter slowly approached Gwen and saw her turn around to face him after her dad pointed him out to her. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw him, but Peter noticed that she tried to suppress the excitement almost immediately. She turned back around towards her dad, kissed his cheek, and walked over to Peter, who stared at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Is she mad?_

"Peter?" He looked up at her and saw that she had mascara running down her face. She had been crying.

"Hey, Gwen."

"Where the hell did you go?!"

_She's mad._

"I was in the bathroom when everything went down. I was told to stay in there when whatever that thing was showed up."

She then shot her arms out and hugged him intensely. He could feel her sobbing and hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

A quick barrage of breaths that Peter assumed was a laugh emerged from her nose and she hugged him tighter. "You better be."

As the pair hugged, Peter began to question whether or not he should tell her about his secret.

_She would constantly be in danger. She would constantly worry about ME. If THIS little episode made her petrified of me being hurt, then what would the knowledge of me being Spider-Man do to her?_

He glanced at her blonde hair, which was making its way into his mouth, and he laughed and spit it out. She laughed, grabbed a handful of it, and started whipping him with it. They both chuckled and Peter glanced away to where her dad was standing before, but he was nowhere to be found. When he looked back at her, she planted a kiss right on his lips. At first he wanted to pull away, but she made it clear that she wouldn't let him go.

_Then again, I like her a LOT, and I wanted to date her more than anything. I don't want to have to lie to her about what I'm doing all the time. What am I going to do?_

Their lips separated and they stared into each others' eyes. After a second or two, they both grinned.

_Gwen Stacy, you're gonna kill me._

* * *

Author's Note:

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for taking that break, but I wanted to wait for bleedgreen99 to get his laptop fixed so that he wouldn't have to catch up to me when it came to our Universe's timeline. So yeah, I'm gonna be typing again now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad to be back at writing. That's about it. Until next time!


	100. Embrace the Darkness Part 4

Embrace the Darkness Part 4

**Friday, November 2nd - 10:27 p.m.**

Peter knew that he was in trouble, in more than one way.

_First, I have to worry about that imposter Spidey roaming around the city._

He shot a webline out from his wrist, anchoring it to the side of a nearby building. He extended his arms above his head, straightened his body, and let his momentum carry him to the top of the swing.

_Two, I have no idea what I'm going to do with the Gwen situation._

Another webline shot out from the opposite wrist. Again, he waited until he reached the peak of the swing to shoot yet another.

_And C, I'm out past my curfew!_

He shot two weblines out from both wrists, one on either side of him. He grabbed both lines with his left hand and shot a third webline behind him with his right hand. He pulled as hard as he could and, after he couldn't go back any further, let go of the web in his right hand, sling-shooting him forward. He streamlined his body and flew right down the center of the canyon created by the skyscrapers around him.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As he started to slow down, he extended his limbs and somewhat glided towards the ground. He shot his hands out in front of him, grabbed a hold of a light post, and swung around it, launching him back into the air. At the peak of the jump, he started to swing again.

_Okay, think Peter. Who could have possibly been covered by the symbiote? Who could want me dead that badly?_

He stuck to a wall and quickly made a list of all the villains he's faced.

_Beetle, Ock, Lizard, Kraven, Electro, Chameleon... Maybe Chameleon? He could easily made a black suit costume... Nah._

A quick jump off of the wall sent him towards another wall, which he stuck to.

_Sandman, Rhino, Scorpion, Vulture, Shocker, Goblin... Osborn! It had to be Osborn! Wait, no. Osborn is dead, probably. I don't think it could be him, either._

Again, Peter started to swing. He swung faster and faster as more and more time passed. He quickly glanced at his watch. He was already late.**  
**

_Craaaap._

Eventually, Peter saw the entrance to the subway line that would take him back home. Just as he landed on a nearby rooftop in order to change back into his clothes, his spider sense went off.

_Are you kidding me? Now?!  
_

A sigh escaped Peter's mouth as he put his backpack on the ground and walked towards the edge of the rooftop. He looked out over the adjacent rooftop and saw a faint blinking red light in the distance, along with an equally faint alarm.

"Perfect." Peter groaned. He took a few steps back before charging at the edge and leaping as far as he could. Two weblines were all he needed to reach the source of the light and alarm, which was a jewelry store across the street from where he landed. Peter looked down into the glass window and saw a shadowy figure moving around.

_Is that the 'Venom' guy?  
_

He couldn't tell who or what it was, but he couldn't just stand around and let them rob the store. He jumped onto the store's roof and found a perfectly circular hole cut into it. A quick glance down into the hole revealed the inside of the store. Glass being broken was heard, and Peter knew that he had to act fast.

"Here goes." he whispered. He walked to the hole, jumped down into the store, and immediately looked in all directions for the shadowy figure. It was eerily quiet and Peter got nervous. "Anyone home?" he called out sarcastically. Suddenly, his spider sense went off, warning him of an incoming kick to the face, but before he could react, the kick hit him, and HARD. He was sent onto his back and recovered almost instantly, expecting to see the Venom guy standing there, but instead he saw a woman with a large duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Oh, um... hi." Peter said sheepishly. The woman had long, white hair, which partially covered her face. A pair of high-tech glasses rested on her perfectly shaped nose, which sat perfectly in the middle of her perfectly symmetrical face. She was one of the most beautiful women Peter had ever seen. When he looked her up and down, he found it hard not to stare. She wore a tight, black, leather suit, which left little to imagination when it came to her flawless figure. Every curve her body had to offer was accentuated by the costume, which had small patches of white fur and claws on the hands.

"It's rude to stare, Spider." she stated in a slightly flirty, extremely sexy tone. Her voice was as smooth as silk. Peter was actually in awe at this woman.

_She's TOO perfect. Must be Oscorp._

Peter let out a small chuckle at his own thought, which made her curious. "Something funny, doll?"

"Duhhh, um... I mean, yes... no! Wait, I mean..."

"Take your time, Spider." she said in an even more sexy tone. She dropped the bag and slowly walked over to him, getting right in his face and rubbing her body up against his.

"Um... you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and WILL be used against-"

**WHAM!**

A strong kick, right to his chin, sent him back onto his back. Peter went down hard and, this time around, was slower getting back onto his feet.

"You're cute, Spider," he heard her say. "and you were cuter in black. You're not a great fighter, though. I expected more from a big, strong hero like you. See ya around."

Peter, after hearing her farewell, jumped to his feet, yet again ready to fight, but she was gone, along with the duffel bag.

_Damn, she's FAST._

Suddenly, just as he was about to leave, the front door of the store was kicked open. Two cops had their guns aimed right at Peter, who shot his hands in the air.

"Freeze, Spider-Man!"

"It wasn't me!" he pleaded. "It was a cat burglar... literally!"

"Get on the ground, or we will shoot you!"

"Oh, come on!" Peter groaned. His spider sense kicked in and he immediately jumped through the hole in the ceiling, just as the officers opened fire. He quickly made his way back to his backpack before any cops could spot him, got changed into his clothes, and got on the train that would take him home. He glanced at his watch again.

**10:58 p.m.**

"Ugh... damn it. Aunt May's gonna kill me."

He slumped over, using his backpack as an uncomfortable, book-filled pillow, and drifted off, thinking about his FOURTH and FIFTH problems.

_Option 4: the cops probably think I robbed that store now. Numero cinco, there's a... 'cat' burglar out there with a bag full of jewels who kicked my ass and HAS an ass. Oy vey._

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Sorry for posting this chapter at such a strange time (2:45 in the morning, for me.) I couldn't sleep and figured that I may as well be productive with my time. Anyway, I just wanted to address the fact that this is my story's 100th chapter, which is absolutely insane to me. I wanted to do something special for it, and me and bleedgreen99 had done a QnA for HIS 100th chapter, but most of the questions make no sense in context with my current arc, so I just decided not to include it. Anyway, 100 chapters. That's awesome. Okay, anyway, that's about it! Until next time!


	101. Embrace the Darkness Part 5

Embrace the Darkness Part 5

**Saturday, November 3rd - 8:35 a.m.  
**

_I've gotta start waking up on time._

Peter jogged up the staircase leading to the front doors of the Oscorp Tower. He was late for his internship for the second time in a month and he was sure Miles was getting annoyed at the late arrivals. Peter, after bolting through the front lobby and into an elevator, glanced at his watch: **8:36.**

_Alright, six minutes late. Not as bad as last weekend._

He sighed and shook his head. This was NOT a good habit to form. As he waited for the elevator to reach the correct floor, he heard a small ding come from his phone, signifying that someone had texted him. He reached into his back pocket for his phone in order to check who it was, but as he brought it up to read the message, the phone slipped from his grasp and slammed onto the floor of the elevator. Peter instinctively reached for it but was unable to catch it, and when he heard the slight sound of glass shattering, he cursed.

_You've gotta be kidding me._

The screen was completely shattered and was sticking out from the metal jacket slightly. He tried turning the screen on, and it did, but the corner with the most damage was dim compared to the rest of the screen.

"Perfect." Peter mumbled through gritted teeth. After a few more moments of self-pity, Peter read the text he had received from...

"MJ?" he asked aloud.

**hey peter.**

Peter cringed. He didn't know WHAT to expect.

**_Hey, MJ. What's up?_**

A few moments passed before she answered.

**wht was the whole deal w/ the dance? wht was that thing**

The ding of the elevator distracted Peter for a moment, but he was glad it did. He didn't know what to tell her.

_**No idea, if I'm being honest. I have a few theories but I can't be sure.**_

**well u have to take whatever it was out because people got srsly hurt  
**

_**I know, MJ. Don't worry, it's my top priority right now.**_

A moment went by before he sent a follow-up text: **_How've you been, MJ?_**

He didn't know why he sent it, but he did, and it was too late to take it back now. He found himself anxious to see her reply, and was surprised to find that he was extremely upset by the fact that she read the text but didn't respond. Why did he care that she wouldn't respond? Why did it bother him in the first place?

_I don't still have feelings for her, do I?_

"Peter..." blurted out a stern voice. Peter glanced up at Miles Warren, who had his arms crossed from across the lab. "You're late again."

"Hi, Pete." Gwen said with a smile. Peter blushed and waved but then immediately shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I know, Mr. Warren. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"You said that last week."

"I did?"

Miles sighed. "Peter, just start going to bed earlier. It's that simple."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

Miles rolled his eyes, nodded, and waved Peter over to the lab table he was standing next to.

. . .

Mary Jane stared at her phone's screen and tried to comprehend the text message that sat upon it.

_**How've you been, MJ?**_

She didn't know what to make of it. Did he actually care? Was he just trying to make small talk? Was he taunting her? She didn't know. Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard, waiting for her to come up with a response, but it never happened. Instead, she just set the phone back down on her bed and pouted.

_Why do I still miss him so much?_

This unanswered question brought her to another unanswered question, which was equally confusing for her.

_And who do I actually miss: Peter Parker or Spider-Man?_

This question infuriated her. She liked Peter first, she was sure of it... But once she found out that he was Spider-Man, she went from 'liking' Peter to 'borderline obsessed' with Peter. She didn't want to believe that she liked the Spider-Man side to him more, because Peter was the guy she originally wanted.

_I just have to stop thinking about him. No, them. Both of them. Thinking about Peter will drive me crazy, and thinking about Spider-Man will get me thinking about Peter, which will drive me crazy. He doesn't like me anymore. THEY don't. I have to accept that._

"I'm back." a voice suddenly cut through her thoughts. MJ looked up to see Harry in her doorway holding a bag of Cheese Curls. "You said they were at the QuickieMart, but they weren't, so I had to go-"

"Thank you, Harry." she interrupted. Harry's expression became suddenly confused, and she realized that she sounded like a total bitch just then, so she forced a laugh to make him feel relaxed again. "You're awesome."

"Anything for you, girlie." Harry playfully responded. He handed her the Cheese Curls and flopped down onto her bed next to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Was just texting someone."

"Who?"

"No one." she snapped. Harry raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "Well, exCUSE ME."

"I'm sorry, Harry." she started to say. "I was just thinking about some personal stuff, ya know?"

"I know what you mean." he replied. Harry's eyes rapidly darted between her eyes to her mouth and she knew what he was expecting. "Don't worry about whatever it is, babe. I'm right here for you." He leaned in for a kiss, and she hesitated. Did she actually like Harry, or was she just trying to hurt Peter?

_Stop thinking about Peter so much. Harry likes you and you like Harry, MJ. Just kiss him._

After a moment, she leaned in to meet him halfway.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I really hope you all enjoyed. Not really much to say about this chapter. All that needs to be said is said. I've been trying to do more character development recently and I'm confident that it's adding an extra layer of emotional depth to the story or something cheesy like that, so yeah. Character development is important lmao. Stay tuned for Part 6, which should be coming out pretty soon. Well, that's about it! Until next time!


	102. Embrace the Darkness Part 6

Embrace the Darkness Part 6

**Monday, November 5th - 12:39 p.m.  
**

"Hunter, you're done already?"

Mr. Gary's voice cut through the silence that engulfed his classroom. Everyone in the room looked up in shock before darting their heads to the nerds of the class, who were still staring at Hunter as he sauntered back to his desk. Anyone finishing a test before Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy was unheard of. Peter eventually just shook his head, smirked at Gwen, and continued with his test on _Hamlet._

"There's a first for everything, right?" Peter whispered to her. He heard her giggle quietly and he allowed himself to glance back at Hunter, who now had his nose buried in a notebook covered in doodles.

_I wonder how he's doing._

A few moments later, he circled that last multiple choice answer he had, quickly checked over his answers, and stood up to hand in his paper, as he did so, Gwen followed, and they handed in their tests together. Mr. Gary grabbed their papers, quickly scanned the two tests as if he knew what the results would be, and said, "You two passed." without looking up at them.

Peter smiled and Gwen whispered, "Yay." As they walked back to their desks, Peter noticed Mary Jane staring at him from across the room. He tried not to look at her, but eventually gave in and stared directly at her. She blushed, as did he, and they both looked away from each other at the same time. Peter slumped into his seat, folded his arms on his desk, and laid down, trying to get some sleep. He was fairly busy the previous night, since he stopped four store robberies and around seven muggings. He even had to go into a burning building to save a small girl's cat. He was exhausted.

**Bzzzz.**

_The hell...?  
_

Peter sat back up, reached into his pocket, and read the message displayed on screen.

**Mary Jane: _I_**_** miss you, Pete. **_Her response to the 'How've you been, MJ?' text he sent her two days prior._**  
**_

As soon as those words made their way into his mind, his heart sank. He looked over at her, and her face was becoming red, almost as if she was about to start crying. Soon enough, that's exactly what happened, and she had to walk into the hallway to calm herself down. Peter was about to follow her out, but Harry did so, and he wanted to avoid any complications that could arise from THAT situation.

"I wonder what that was about." Gwen said. Peter was unable to hide his sadness, and Gwen soon figured out what must have happened. "She upset about you?"

"Yeah." Peter sighed. "It's nothing."

Gwen kissed him on the cheek and said, "I know that me and her used to be... unpleasant to one another, but if you need to talk to her or you need to tell me something, you can. I understand."

Peter nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Gwen." She kissed him on the cheek again, and Mr. Gary stood up from his desk and said, "Hey, you two! People are still taking the test, like Mr. Thompson over there!"

Flash looked up and said, "Hey! I'm on question four already..."

Peter chuckled at what Flash said but then glanced back over at the doorway. He could see MJ being comforted by Harry, who was staring at him. It wasn't a menacing stare, or a sad stare, but rather one of the most emotionless stares Peter had ever seen.

* * *

**3:37 p.m.  
**

Cletus Kasady, knife in hand, walked through the back gate of **Macendale Auto, **a seedy car dealership in the shadows of New York. He needed a car as quickly as possible that didn't involve stealing it directly from someone in the street. Also, Cletus knew the owner of this particular dealership and he wasn't very fond of the guy anyway, so maybe a little bit of blood would need to be shed before a car were to be taken.

"Where are you, Jason?" Cletus whispered to himself through gritted teeth. Just the thought of the guy made him angry, and the more Cletus thought about how much he hated someone, the better he would feel about finally plunging a knife into their chest. And Jason Macendale was a man that deserved a good dozen stab wounds before Cletus could even feel a tinge of happiness. As he sneaked around the car lot, the sound of a gun being cocked behind him caused him to freeze.

"Always wondered when you would show your ugly face back around here." a man stated as he pressed the gun to the back of Cletus' head.

"Jason." Cletus replied coldly. In nearly every way, the man was Cletus' opposite. Cletus had fiery red hair that stuck out in every direction, and Jason had jet black hair the was neatly combed down. Cletus was skinny and pale, and Jason was well-built and tan.

"What's your deal, Kasady? I told you to never come and find me, and yet you STILL didn't listen. Now look what you've gotten yourself into."

"I know what I've gotten into..." Cletus confirmed with a maniacal grin. He brought his arm up and elbowed the gun away from the back of his head. He brought the knife around with his other hand and stabbed Jason in the arm that he held the gun with.

"AHHHH!" Jason screamed in pain. He dropped the gun and clutched his now-bleeding arm, trying to dodge all of Cletus' wild swings with the knife. Finally, Cletus managed to hit Jason again, this time in the stomach. Jason lurched forward in pain and fell to the ground. Cletus wiped his mouth with his wrist and prepared to plunge the knife into Jason's chest again, but before he could do so, a voice screamed, "FREEZE!"

Cletus looked up to see an African-American cop making his way towards him. After looking around for a way out of the car park, he decided that it was impossible without the cop catching him immediately, so instead he dropped the knife and raised his hands in the air. The cop's name tag shined in the little bit of sunlight there was, and Cletus read the name to himself before feeling a bullet strike him in the chest. The gunshot was deafening and the name tag suddenly became incredibly bright. Before he passed out, Cletus could have sworn that he was dead, but this calmed him in a way. He had always brought death upon others, but now he finally got to experience it for himself.

_I'm finally free of this hellish life._

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I'm finally back. I'm sorry that I kind of disappeared without notice, but I went on vacation and was unable to type for this story at all. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, though. Anyway, school is starting back up again soon, so when that happens, I'll probably be more distracted than I would be otherwise. Senior year is important, yanno? Well, not as important as junior year, but still important. Anyway, getting off topic. Hopefully this chapter provided enough to get you all interested again. It was supposed to be much, much longer, but I'm really tired right now and I can feel myself passing out. Next chapter should be out soon. That's about it! Until next time!

P.S. Jason Macendale!


	103. I'm Sorry

Hey, everyone. It's been a while.

I'm not going to sit here and act like nothing is wrong. I'm not going to write a seventeen paragraph essay as to why I didn't post for a while. I straight up disappeared for two months with no explanation whatsoever. That's messed up.

Long story short: life hit me. College applications. Senior year of high school. Relationships. My fourth varsity swim year. Maintaining a YouTube channel. Lot's of shit. Writing was at the back of my mind for the longest time.

I'm not going to lie to you all and say that I'll post everyday from now on, because I won't. Trying to consistently post is what made me despise writing in the first place. I don't want to feel obligated to write. I want to push quality over quantity, and forcing myself to write everyday REALLY affected the quality of my writing.

I **WILL** say, however, that I'm going to start posting again. Whether that be once a day, once every other day, once a week, whenever... but I will be posting again, trust me.

If I worried anyone, which I doubt I did... I'm sorry for that, but again, I'm back. Hopefully I don't disappoint.

Thanks, everyone.


	104. Embrace the Darkness Part 7

Embrace the Darkness Part 7

**3:50 p.m.**

Peter Parker was more confused than he had ever been in his entire life.

_Okay, okay, I need to think about this._

He let go of his web at the peak of his swing, flipped his body so he fell towards the ground head first, and let himself fall. As he gained speed, he flipped his body once again so that he was falling feet first. He extended his left arm outwards, shot a webline, and brought his right arm up to grab the webline in order to stabilize himself as the force of the swing pulled him downwards. The speed he was gaining was incredible, but it just wasn't enough to get his mind off of the problem he was burdened with.

_I really, really, REALLY like Gwen... but I don't think I'm completely over MJ, either. Obviously that's not GOOD, but what can I do? I can't go after MJ to see what comes out of it because I'm with Gwen, but I'm technically not even WITH Gwen yet, so I technically COULD go for MJ... GAH, this is so stupid!_

He reached the peak of his current swing, and so he started with his routine yet again for the next one.

_Alright, Parker. Focus on the city. Any crimes going on that can distract you from this dilemma?_

**_BAM!_**

Peter was sent through a window by what he thought was a shadow. It moved so fast that he couldn't even see it coming, and his spider sense failed to warn him about it, so there wasn't much that he could do. He glanced around at his surroundings and realized he landed in someone's apartment. Suddenly, a girl with a towel wrapped around her stepped out of a doorway to his left. Peter blushed.

"Hiya." he said in a weak tone. The girl, eyes wide, just walked back through the doorway from which she entered and closed the door behind her. As he tried to stand up, a few sharp pains around his body became noticeable. He looked over his costume to see glass protruding from multiple spots, all of which had blood stains slowly growing outward from the cut itself.

"C'mon, man... I just got this suit!" Peter cried out to no one in particular.

"We're sorry." an evil voice responded. "Let us help you with that."

A jet black webline latched onto his chest, and Peter was yanked out of the apartment through an unbroken part of the window, only adding to the pain.

"Oops." The voice sounded like two separate voices speaking in unison, and that made the maniacal laughter that followed that much more unsettling to Peter, who found himself clutching at his throat, twenty stories above the street below. A black hand crushed his neck, and Peter followed the muscular arm all the way up to the monster's face, which looked almost like his Spider-Man mask. Two sharp, twisted white eyes. A web pattern that was uneven and mangled. A mouth full of terrifying sharp yellow teeth. It was a horrific sight. "Hey, Parker."

Peter tried to shoot a webline in order to free himself, but the creature just slammed his head into the concrete wall they were perched upon. "Uh uh uuuh..." the creature started. "You're not going anywhere. Not when the party's just getting started!"

"Listen, mister. I don't even know who you are..."

"Oh, on the contrary. You know exactly who we are. You may only recognize one of us right now as the alien that you refused to accept, but the other..." The creature paused and turned Peter's head towards him in order to force him to watch as the black goo pulled back, revealing a warped, twisted face underneath.

"Oh, God... Eddie..."

"That's right, Parker." Eddie admitted through gritted teeth in the shape of a grin. "Who woulda thought, huh? Me, the 'sad little man' who's life you ruined both as Peter Parker and Spider-Man was the one to receive the means to destroy both. Y'know, this suit is reeeeeally nice, Pete. Too bad you got rid of it."

"Eddie, you have to take it off."

"Oooooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Hahahahaha noooo... I think I'm gonna keep it. It makes me stronger and faster than you, and it holds aaaaaaall of your thoughts and memories, too."

Again, Peter tried to break free of Eddie's grip, but Eddie was far too strong. He gripped Peter's neck even tighter, and Peter was starting to lose consciousness.

"Uh huh. I know all about you, Pete." The black slime slowly started to cover Eddie's face once again. "Not just you... Gweeeeen, Mary Jaaaaane, Haaaaarry... and we're going to kill them all. You ruined Eddie's life, and now we're both going to ruin yours."

Once more, Peter attempted to wriggle free, but Eddie wouldn't budge. As a consequence for not staying still, Peter was sent plummeting to the streets below. He was too weak to try and swing away, as he was now gasping for breath, and as a result he crashed into the roof of a car, completely caving it in and sending more glass and metal flying everywhere. As Peter laid there, staring at the sky, he scanned the rooftops to see if he could spot Eddie, but he was nowhere to be found.

_Brilliant. This is just what I needed._

* * *

**6:47 p.m.  
**

"Yes, Captain Stacy, I... I understand. Yes, I just need time to let this sink in. Alright. You have a good night, too. Alright. Goodnight."

**Click.**

Aunt May shakily placed the phone back into the receiver and covered her mouth with her hand so that she could stop her crying before it even started. She sauntered over to the couch in the living room and slowly sat down, thinking about the news that she had just been told. She didn't know how she would tell Peter-

"Hey, Aunt May! Sorry I'm... ***grunt***... late, but I had a pretty rough day."

-but she would have to tell him now.

"Hey, Pete. Uh... school?"

"Wha-? Oh, no, school was fine. Just got a bit roughed up, that's all."

"Ah."

Peter set his backpack and textbooks down on the chair next to the doorway and hobbled over to kiss his aunt. "What's got you so quiet, May?"

"Um, Peter... I- I'm not quite sure how to say this, but-"

"Buuuuuut... what? C'mon, May, say it."

May decided that the only possible way to go about telling Peter was by taking the band aid approach: painful, but quick. "The police have Cletus Kasady in custody."

Peter dropped his final textbook on the ground in disbelief. "W-what?"

"And Captain Stacy asked if we would want to go and watch the interrogation that they're going to do tomorrow, just so we can maybe get some closure."

"Yes." Peter replied quickly. Aunt May was taken aback at the quick response.

"Y-yes? Just like that?"

Peter nodded. "This guy was there when Uncle Ben died. I wanna know everything."

May sighed and shook her head. She didn't know how Peter could be so sure about going to watch the interrogation when she wasn't at all sure herself. "Are you sure you want this, Pete?"

"Aunt May, I want this more than anything I've ever wanted in my life." And with that, Peter stood up and walked upstairs to his room.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sup, guys? Took a bit of a hiatus there but I'm back. I'll explain everything that was going on later on. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!


End file.
